The Reign of King Rito
by MA7
Summary: Rito's balls will never be full again after he finally marries his entire harem, but tender empty balls are the least of his problems as he struggles to be King of the Galaxy. An accurate look at harem life and Earth politics after Rito marries his entire harem and becomes the King of Deviluke. Features real life politicians and how they would react to the To-Love-Ru universe.
1. Chapter 1

The reign of King Rito

A To-Love-Ru fanfic.

Chapter 1(Rito)

The somewhat gruff and grumpy foreign leader, President Bernie Sanders of the United States, limped stiffly with his tired old bones beside his wife Jane as aides and staff ushered them down the massive halls of the Galactic seat of power.

Old Bernie had seen a lot of weird shit in his long life, but even he had been unprepared for the absurd event of a random man in Japan suddenly, and very publicly during Bernie's first term no less, emerging as the king of an alien empire the human race had never even heard of and was suddenly a part of!

It was weird as fuck, but every scientist and other expert on earth had confirmed that this wasn't just some elaborate prank but was really happening. And therefore President Sanders had to deal with the politics of this bizarre shit.

It wasn't all bad, Earth was now a member planet of the alien "Deviluke Empire" and now had access to their alien technology. Climate change?, Solved. Medicine?, Solved. The power of the 1 percent?, Instantly broken by new alien players and no intellectual property protecting the new alien technology. It was an instant post-scarcity society.

President Sanders sighed, this really was a good thing for humanity all things considered, that is not counting the troubling complete lack of democracy in the Deviluke Empire outside the local level on specific planets...

President Sanders walked faster through the massive building, the new "King Rito" had decided to have his gargantuan palace built in Japan of all places as the seat of central government power for the entire galaxy! It was absurd, all of it absurd, yet here he was as President of the United States coming to visit this *ultimate* head of state.

The building was vast beyond any obvious need and built of some sort of painted metal rather than traditional masonry, it dominated the entire landscape like a giant mountain, just ridiculous. The building was staffed but actually not as much as you would expect, mostly empty in fact for a building of it's size, just a waste of space and resources clearly.

"Ah, Lala! The American president will be here any second! Put some clothes on!" A frantic man's voice pierced through the air from up ahead in Japanese, (President Sanders had an implanted alien device that automatically translated languages for him).

President Sanders and his wife Jane the First Lady of America deliberately slowed their steps upon hearing this, having some modicum of common sense.

"Rito! Why does Haruna get to stand next to you?! *I'm* your wife TOO!" A female voice loudly complained.

"Run, don't make this issue *now*, the president is almost here!" The male voice frantically soothed very loudly.

President Sanders and his wife stopped walking completely and just stood in the hallway looking at each other incredulously as this extremely loud exchange continued. This was clearly a bad time...

"Rito husband, Nana won't stop pulling my tail!"

"Rito husband, Momo provoked me first!"

"SHAMELESS! You are all embarrassing our husband when an important foreign leader is coming to see him!"

"SHUT UP Yui!"

"Wives please get along, the American President might arrive any moment!" The male voice soothed the squabbling women yet again.

"I am actually already here *now*, is this a bad time?," President Sanders called out loudly.

"SHIT! He is here already! LALA! Put on some clothes for goodness sake!" The male voice panicked.

A small blonde woman in a peculiar tattered black leather outfit stepped out of a large doorway up ahead, and gazed intently at President Sanders.

The small woman walked up to them and bowed respectfully, which the President and First Lady reciprocated.

"Welcome President, welcome First Lady, I am Mrs Yami Yuuki, one of the wives of King Rito Yuuki. My husband the king begs your pardon and will see you shortly," the tiny blonde woman said with extremely stiff formal politeness.

"It's ok, take your time no rush," President Sanders said indulgently.

The sounds of continued squabbling and chaos continued for some time, to the point of embarrassment in fact, but eventually the President and First Lady were ushered in by Yami Yuuki.

They entered a large luxurious room dominated by a huge futon, and an absurd number of beautiful young women standing to either side of the rather scrawny looking King Rito. The young ladies were a combination of Japanese humans and humanoid aliens, many with quite colourful hair, and President Sanders wondered which were the King's wives.

"Ah ha! President! Welcome-welcome! (Bows), I am King Rito Yuuki, and these are my wives Lala, and Haruna, and Momo, and Nana, and yes you too Run stop getting so anxious, and Yui, and Mea, and Nemisis, and Yami you have met, oh and Mikado, and Risa, and..."

Bernie and his wife Jane exchanged a look as the number of wives being introduced became ever more ridiculous!

The gargantuan ensemble of wives all bowed respectfully at the end.

President Sanders was a bit nonplussed but extended his hand to shake hands with the King.

King Rito started with surprise and walked forward to receive the hand shake...

King Rito then tripped over his own feet and somehow cartwheeled towards Bernie's wife Jane...

King Rito had somehow managed to fall in such a way that he completely pulled down Jane's pants, (and panties too!), knocked Jane over on her back, and then fell face first on Jane's bared vagina!

"Good God man! What are you doing?!" President Bernie Sanders exclaimed in appalled shock.

"Ouch, um?, Oh my God! How did this happen?! Sorry! I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" The King stammered frantically as he discovered his predicament.

King Rito scrambled back frantically, and immediately tripped over his own feet again, landing hard on the massive group of his young wives this time...

President Sanders gasped in open mouthed shock as King Rito proceeded to fall in a massive dog pile of young women, landing in such a way that he somehow exposed the breasts of almost all of them, whilst simultaneously vaginally penetrating at least 5 of them with his hands feet and nose!

There was a brief horrified silence...

Then the girls screamed...

President Sanders and his wife Jane did not stay long after that, not long at all in fact...

***...

"Oh dear this is so embarrassing! That was the First Lady of the United States! This is just too much to deal with..." Rito lamented out loud in his ludicrously large bath with his entire harem of wives later that same day.

"There-there Rito, it will be ok," Run soothed reassuringly from down between his legs.

"Quit hogging it," Momo suddenly squabbled from down beside Run, yanking Rito's penis out of Run's grip and sucking it possessively.

"Don't steal!" Run angrily demanded, snatching back the erect member.

"Wives, this isn't the time to be arguing over that, what about this business with the president?", Rito lamented.

"It was embarrassing," Yami said in a deadpan voice from the other end of the gigantic shallow bathtub.

"I'll say! This was the most beastly thing you have ever done you beast!" Nana scolded angrily, blushing redly.

"It was SHAMELESS! The wife of the president of the United States no less! Not to mention you then bared my breasts to the president! I can't believe my own husband is so shamelessly immoral!" Yui piled on with the criticism.

"It was perverted. Was Rito not my own husband then I would have killed him for baring my breasts and penetrating my intimate place with his fingers in front of the president," Yami added dangerously, her long blonde hair forming into lethal blades.

"Ah, Ya-Yami, I-I am your husband..." Rito stammered nervously.

"Yes... For that I will not kill you..." Yami informed him, banishing her blades back into hair again.

Rito sighed in relief as Yami turned her back on him and resumed bathing.

"I am not so forgiving!" Nana shouted and angrily began clobbering Rito!

Rito yelped with pain, and scrambled back away from his homicidal flat chested pink haired (and now no longer jail bait aged) wife Nana, as she punched and slapped him with her characteristic violence when angered.

"Come back here you beast!" Nana shouted at him as he ran away from her in the shallow bath water.

Rito suddenly tripped over his own feet and the entire world went tumbling for him.

"Ouch..." Rito grunted painfully as he regained his senses.

"(Feminine sexual groaning), RITO! Oh... You beast... Oh you... Oh..." Nana gasped in angry sexual defeat.

Rito blinked to find that he had fallen in such a way that his erect penis was now vaginally penetrating Nana, whilst her highly erogenous tail was tangled up in Rito's limbs in such a way that he couldn't get quickly free!

"(Angry sexual groan), Beast... You are... A beast... Oh..."

"Nana!" Rito exclaimed and energetically tried to disentangle himself from her tail.

Nana gasped orgasmically as his tugging to get free stimulated her erogenous tail even more!

"(Loud gasp of orgasm), Oh you beast... Oh husband YES... Oh..."

Nana was exhausted and cummed out by the time Rito disentangled himself from her, and just lay panting in the shallow water as Rito wisely put some distance away from her before she regained her composure.

Rito consciously moved to another part of the bath and sat down between the naked forms of Lala and Haruna, his two favourite wives.

Lala squealed loudly with joy and energetically hugged Rito, giving him an instant hardon from her flawlessly erotic naked wet body!

"Rito... Oh..." Haruna greeted and then paused shyly when she saw the huge erection Lala had just given him.

Rito and Haruna both blushed redly in unison, getting shy around each other even as husband and wife.

"Hi Rito! Haruna and I were just saying... (Lala noticed Rito's erection), Oh?, What is this?, Do you want sexy time again?," Lala asked with far too much energy and enthusiasm!

Rito's penis visibly twitched at her offer, and Lala took this as a "yes", eagerly straddling his lap and using two fingers to spread herself open and guide his penis inside her!

Rito froze still as a statue in shocked embarrassment, blushing bright red as Haruna awkwardly observed the sexual encounter.

Lala was, as always, physically perfect, including the tightness and tone of her vagina being absolutely perfect. Rito was only human and lacked the strength of will to actually push Lala off his penis right now...

Rito gave in and consciously used his hands and mouth to erotically stimulate Lala's hyper erogenous tail, rubbing it all over with his hands and sucking and licking this ultimate erogenous zone with his mouth.

Lala was a moaning gasping mess in moments, her erotic wet naked body writhing and contorting in sexual ecstasy at his skilful touch.

Rito grabbed handfuls of bulging wet breasts and pounded that deviluke pussy with desperate lust as his wife screamed her head off with lust.

Haruna was now shyly edging closer to Rito, enticed by Lala's obvious pleasure. Haruna was blushing hard and biting her lip with desire, flighty as a deer in her timid approach.

Haruna had always been Rito's favourite, his first love, the one he dropped everything for.

Rito pulled out of Lala in mid copulation and simply "transferred" between the two girls, moving his yearning penis towards the timid Haruna.

Haruna froze, trembling, but did not resist as Rito shyly inserted himself inside his favourite wife. Haruna gasped quietly as she was penetrated, blushing hard, and held onto Rito softly and tenderly as he slid in and out of her in a halting rhythm.

"Rito... I wasn't finished yet... RITO!" Lala loudly complained through her gasps of breath from where she had been left abandoned in the bath.

"Oh, sorry Lala..." Haruna apologised timidly and pulled off Rito!

Rito felt terrible as the girl of his dreams pulled off him and backed away respectfully, offering Rito to Lala.

Lala then apologised in turn and tried to offer him back to Haruna.

Run then swooped in in the confusion to claim Rito for her own, slipping him inside her!

"Run! Stop stealing!" About half the harem loudly complained, most of them utterly sick of Run's jealous monopolisation of Rito during other wives' turns of him.

"I still haven't finished with you you beast!" Nana angrily announced and resumed her earlier chase of him, having now recovered from her earlier multiple orgasms.

Rito stammered in fear as Nana advanced on him, and was slowed down in his escape by the jealous hold of Run.

Nana quickly pounced on him and brutally beat him up twice as bad as before for the added indignity of her accidental orgasms!

Rito pleaded apologies on his knees before his outraged wife Nana, and she eventually stopped attacking him, calling him a beast and then storming off grumpily to sit with her best friend Mea, who was incidentally Yami's sister and one of Rito's many wives.

Rito sighed, this harem really was a powder keg eternally on the brink of exploding. It had taken the full diabolical genius of Momo to assemble this harem in the first place, (and no end of bribery and other leverage to keep all of the various girl's parents and families from getting "weird" about it), and only the combined efforts of Momo and Lala were really holding this rather combustible group together at all. It was a miracle that none of the wives had divorced (or killed) him yet!

Lala and Haruna were currently still trying to negotiate which one of them got to go on Rito's penis, both being too nice and selfless to let themselves have the prize, and Rito wasn't about to get involved, having learned from hard experience that this never ended well.

Rito instead looked for a wife who wasn't currently cross with him about something.

Rito approached Risa hopefully...

"You embarrassed the whole of Japan today, the story about the United States First Lady is now all over the international world news! I don't usually care but I don't even want to look at you right now!" Risa informed him with uncharacteristic seriousness.

Rito took the hint and looked elsewhere for a sympathetic wife.

A huge golden blonde hand made out of hair suddenly grabbed him, lifted him up, and deposited him next to his wife Yami, the hand being formed from her hair.

"Yuuki Rito, just sit down here before you do anything more to embarrass us," Yami informed him in a deadpan tone.

Rito nodded nervously and sat quietly next to his extremely dangerous wife, "Golden Darkness", normally known as Yami, an alien assassin with a transformation power that let her change any part of her body into a weapon at will. Of all his wives, Yami was the most dangerous, having originally been hired to assassinate Rito himself until she instead fell in love with him.

Rito nervously looked the naked Yami up and down. Prior to their wedding this would have been suicidal, as would bathing with her, but now that Rito was literally her husband, Yami tolerated him seeing her naked and being sexual with her.

"Don't do anything perverted," Yami told him, noticing his look.

Rito flinched in protestation of innocence, waving his hands wide in gesticulation to convey his innocence...

Rito felt one of his waving hands inadvertently grope Yami's breast!

Yami bristled with indignation, eyes livid!

"I'm your husband!" Rito blurted out in a panic as weapons began to form in Yami's hair.

Yami paused at this reminder, and relaxed with effort.

"You are fortunate that I love you," Yami said with a sigh, and held the hand softly against her breast with a slight blush.

Rito visibly relaxed, and began to grow an erection as his hand remained on Yami's breast.

Yami looked down at the erection and then back at his face with a noticeable blush...

"You are so perverted..." Yami said quietly and guided him inside her...

***...

That night Rito lay in a ridiculously large bed, in the midst of an intimidatingly large number of sleeping girls, his vast harem of wives. The diplomatic fallout from the American president was only getting worse with time as news media reports spread the scandalous story, and the leaders of other countries who had previously wanted to meet with Rito were starting to have second thoughts!

The nations of earth had no power to actually do anything at all to the crowned king of the Deviluke Empire, it wouldn't cause *that* level of problem for Rito... But it was still really REALLY embarrassing!

Rito had done a lot of things to embarrass himself over the years, but accidentally falling onto the vagina of the USA First Lady during a diplomatic meeting was pretty much the most embarrassing thing it was even *possible* to do!

Rito wasn't even sure what he could say or do to undo this embarrassing situation, this was a first in Earth politics, no one had ever *been* in this situation before, at least not without heavy amounts of alcohol being involved, no one was apparently even sure what the correct protocol *was* in this situation!

Rito sighed, it *really* sucked being him sometimes.

How the heck would he solve this diplomatic problem?

***...

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Nana and Rito in bondage

Chapter 2(Rito)

"Why so shy Nana?, Don't you enjoy the touch of a woman's body?," Mea asked teasingly.

"Why do I have to be tied up!" Nana protested crossly.

"So that you can't stop me from doing *this*" Mea informed her.

(Nana's outraged sexual gasping)

"Mea! (Moaning), Mea what are you *doing*! (Moans), no not in *that* hole! (Screaming and gasping), Mea!"

"Cum for me Nana,"

(Deep angry sexual moaning)

"You are such a beast Mea! Oh..."

"Mind if I join in?," Nemesis purred sadistically.

"Tickle tickle tickle..." Nemesis taunted.

(Nana's screaming laughter)

"Quit tickling me! Ah ha ha ha!"

"Who said you could stop cumming?," Mea asked sternly.

"Mea... Oh! Oh my god! (Cums hard)"

"Tickle tickle..." Nemesis taunted.

"Wa ha ha Nemesis STOP!"

This was the sounds that greeted Rito as he walked into his harem's bedroom.

"Wives, what are you doing?," Rito asked, walking over to where the fully clothed Mea and Nemesis had Nana tied down naked spread eagle to the giant bed. Mea had transformed strands of her hair into multiple giant dildos, two of which were currently vibrating hard inside Nana's two lower holes. Nemesis on the other hand was simply using her bare hands to tickle Nana's armpits and stomach as much as possible.

"Playing bondage with Nana, Husband. Come join us," Mea called excitedly.

"Don't you *dare*, Husband you beast!" Nana frantically protested.

"I don't have time for that, I still have to deal with the political fallout from the American president," Rito informed his 3 wives.

Mea and Nemesis both protested vocally and insisted that he join them. A long strand of Mea's hair transformed into a giant red hand and simply grabbed up Rito and carried him over to them.

Rito blushed as he was deposited in between Nana's legs.

Mea and Nemesis' clothes faded away like mist, revealing their now naked bodies.

It had been a few years since Rito's high school days when he first met Mea and Nemesis as teenagers, he had waited until his entire harem of jail bait aged girls had reached the age of 18 before marrying them all, and the girls had grown up bodies now, fully developed and adult.

Personality wise the girls hadn't changed at all, Mea was still a colossal bisexual slut and Nemesis was still a horny sadist, but rather than being his enemies as in the past, Rito had won over the loyalty and affection of both women, fallen in love with them (or at least fallen in lust), and had married both of these kinky girls.

"You are wearing too many clothes Senpai," Mea giggled, and tore off his clothes with a flory of hair blades.

"I haven't been your Senpai since high school!" Rito protested.

Mea giggled and kissed him erotically.

"What about the American president..." Rito attempted to protest as he felt his erection growing.

"I can mind hack the president with my psycho-dive ability," Mea offered cheerfully, giving him a hand job.

Rito wavered, so utterly aroused right now, and couldn't focus on his diplomatic duties right now.

Rito ran his hands all over Mea and began licking her skin all over the way she liked.

"(Giggles), that tickles husband!" Mea squealed.

Rito lay his squealing giggling wife down on the bed and gave her a full body lick as she squirmed and laughed.

"Don't ignore me husband," Nemesis whispered in his ear, inserting her tongue into his ear.

Rito turned his head and kissed Nemesis passionately, laying her down next to Mea.

Rito used both hands to grope the breasts of Mea and Nemesis in unison, and he kept stimulating both girls until their vaginas glistened wetly.

Rito then spread Nemesis' legs and penetrated the beautiful dark skinned woman with his penis, gasping in pleasure as he slid inside the slippery tight woman.

"Oh Husband!" Nemesis groaned in ecstasy.

Rito used a free hand to massage Mea's clitoris as he penetrated Nemesis, and both girls were gasping and moaning in sexual bliss.

"What about me?," Nana asked crossly.

Nemesis reached over with a hand and simply resumed tickling the outraged Nana as Rito fucked Nemesis, the air rang out with Nana's peals of laughter.

Rito was undecided if he should try to help rescue Nana or not, currently enjoying being balls deep and not wanting to stop.

"Rito! Make Nemesis stop!" Nana screamed frantically.

"Nemesis stop it," Rito told his sadistic wife.

Nemesis' hand stopped tickling Nana and darted over to tickle Rito's body instead!

Rito exploded with unwilling laughter, desperately trying to evade her tickling fingers without pulling his penis out of her.

Nemesis bared her teeth in a sadistic smile, getting off on other people's suffering, and Rito laughed frantically, tickled terribly all over his side and ribs by her uncannily strong fingers.

Rito was desperate to escape, but just as desperate not to pull out of Nemesis, and was caught in an impossible predicament, unable to make it stop.

Rito laughed his way to a tormented extremely ticklish orgasm, and frantically pulled out of Nemesis to escape from her terrible fingers.

"My turn Husband," Mea said as he tried to escape from Nemesis, and grabbed hold of him with her hair, pulling him over to penetrate her.

"Hold our husband's arms and legs still," Nemesis told Mea cruelly.

Rito frantically shook his head but Mea's hair became shackles that bound his limbs helpless!

Nemesis sauntered over and began to tickle him again...

Rito was in hysterics as he desperately fucked Mea's wet pussy with thrusts of his hips, Nemesis was a terrible sadist and was mercilessly cruel on his ribs and sides the entire time!

Mea was moaning hard in multiple orgasms as Rito just about wet himself with laughter, and she even used her own hands to HELP Nemesis in tickling him!

Rito had to work very hard to cum through this terrible distraction, and was utterly amazed when he actually managed to scream his way to climax, spurting hard inside Mea.

"Nana's turn on husband's cock," Nemesis said cruelly.

"Wait no not me!" Nana exclaimed as Rito was dragged onto her by Mea's hair shackles.

Rito was powerless to stop the two kinky wives as he was forced inside Nana, and he felt warm wetness greet the head of his penis as he entered her.

Nana gasped in sexual pleasure as Rito fully penetrated her, her face blushing angrily, clearly horny but trying to fight it.

Rito kissed his reluctant wife, and Nana gave in with a sigh, grinding her pelvis hard against him as he fucked her.

Nana was moaning hard now, and Rito was grunting with pleasure as he fucked her harder...

Rito and Nana were suddenly both laughing frantically! Mea and Nemesis were tickling them both at the same time!

Rito and Nana were crying tears of laughter as they were tormented, that felt so tickly! This was pure torture!

"I can't cum like this!" Rito pleaded his wives.

"I can!" Nana embarrassedly blurted out through her frenzied laughter.

Mea squealed with delight and warmly encouraged the laughing pair to cum, without showing any mercy at all!

Rito was still bound fast by Mea's hair shackles and couldn't move at all except to fuck Nana's very wet pussy.

The tickling fingers were joined by more probing tickling digits formed out of Mea's hair, and Rito and Nana could only scream!

"Ha ha ha, I'm cumming, ha ha ha, oh... Oh Rito!" Nana cried out in orgasm.

Rito felt her vagina tighten around his penis in the contractions of orgasm, but he wasn't even close to cumming himself, not with Mea and Nemesis distracting him like this.

"Cum husband, you know you want to," Nemesis taunted him.

"I can't! You have to stop or I can't cum!" Rito pleaded.

"Yes you can husband, I have faith in you," Nemesis cruelly encouraged him.

"Ha ha ha! Hurry up and cum you beast! They won't stop tickling us till you cum!" Nana yelled at him frantically.

Rito redoubled his efforts to fuck Nana, willing himself to cum through his torment.

"No not my tail!" Nana suddenly screamed.

Rito looked over to see Nemesis sadistically putting clothes pegs on Nana's highly erogenous tail.

(Sexual gasping mixed with Nana's tickled hysterics)

Rito was hard as hell, but was still being tormented incessantly by Mea, forcing him to work harder than ever to try to orgasm.

Rito screamed with effort and felt his orgasm finally begin...

"Oh Nana! Nana!" Rito gasped with pleasure as he filled his wife with cum.

"Well done Rito husband," Mea congratulated him and released him from his bondage.

Nana was released from her bonds too and the 4 of them lay panting together on the bed in a post orgasm cuddle, earlier grievances forgotten and forgiven.

Rito admired his 3 naked wives Nana Mea and Nemesis, loving them deeply despite their antics, they really were loveable kinksters.

Mea and Nana then began to softly make out, making this situation even more lovely than before.

Nemesis's lips then found his in a loving kiss.

This was lovely.

It was moments like this that reminded Rito of the perks of having a massive harem of extremely hot women, he had not had full balls for even a single day since marrying all these girls, and despite his torment he had still just now fucked 3 girls at once. Men would kill to have this.

The kinky girls were calm now after having their sadistic kicks, and just kissed softly and sleepily in the blissful haze of post orgasm.

Nemesis's tongue was inside his mouth, chasing his tongue around in lazy circles as they made out heavily. Nemesis was sighing with contentment.

Rito was soon hard again, and relaxedly penetrated Nemesis as they kissed.

Nemesis gave him a few little mischievous tickles but nothing like before, just enough to keep him nervous, and she let him fuck her to climax without her usual sadism. Rito sighed in bliss as he smoothly came inside her.

Nemesis was a rather difficult wife to be married to, very different from his other wives. Nemesis was an obligate sexual sadist, she was sexually excited by other people's suffering and discomfort, making her rather difficult to have sex with.

It was always some torment or other, sometimes hot candle wax, sometimes whips, sometimes just tickling the shit out of people like today, whatever it was, it always cost him some sort of suffering to have sex with Nemesis.

Rito knew that his wife Nemesis didn't hate him, she loved her husband in fact, she just showed her affections very sadistically, it was just the way her brain was wired. The sex was usually worth the high cost in pain, usually...

"So... What are we going to do about this pesky president?," Nemesis suddenly broke the peaceful silence.

"What are "we" going to do?, What do you mean?," Rito asked her confused.

"Not "we" as in you and us husband, "we" as in us girls, you are utterly useless at this point," Nemesis said mockingly.

"Useless"! Rito protested.

"Fairly useless yes husband, fellow wife Nemesis is right, this will go much better if only us wives are involved," Nana agreed unapologetically.

Rito slumped, feeling not exactly flattered by these words.

"How about we assassinate the president?," Mea suggested excitedly.

"What!? No no no you mustn't do that!" Rito frantically protested.

"Husband is right, that would not be strategically prudent at this stage," Nemesis agreed.

"Also it's *wrong* to kill people." Rito added, but his wives ignored him.

"What if Nemesis possesses the president?," Mea suggested.

"Ah, no, just no, I don't want to be stuck inside some old man for years away from my husband," Nemesis flatly refused.

"So it looks like I must use my psycho-dive ability to brainwash him?," Mea suggested.

"Yes that is our only option to end the diplomatic scandal," Nemesis confirmed.

"Um, there are other more conventional diplomatic options, brainwashing is evil," Rito protested.

"Husband, Mea and I are both super villains, or have you forgotten?, Just because we are your wives now doesn't mean we stopped being evil," Nemesis explained patiently.

"But that's not true Nemesis, you haven't done anything evil since I saved your life from Lala's father. And you Mea haven't been evil since you befriended Nana. You aren't evil anymore!" Rito angrily defended their own honour from themselves.

"How noble husband, but that changes nothing. We need the American president to drop his grievance against you and publicly forgive you and defend you from criticism. The most sure way to achieve this is using Mea's psycho-dive," Nemesis explained gently but firmly.

"You mustn't do this, as your husband I am putting my foot down!" Rito said sternly.

Mea and Nemesis actually paused at this and became momentarily silent, looking at Rito almost with respect for a change.

"I will find my own way of dealing with the president, I don't want you two to do anything to the president, I will handle this myself," Rito softly but forcefully told his two truculent wives.

"I don't know Rito, you are pretty useless at most things," Nana disagreed uncertainly.

"Trust me! I will deal with this, right now in fact," Rito insisted resolutely and put on some new clothes before then striding purposefully out of the harem bedroom.

The three naked women blinked in surprised respect as they watched him go, looking impressed actually.

***...

Hours later Rito scrunched up yet another failed draft speech he had written in the hope of winning over the angry president, diplomacy was just so hard to do when you were like 18 and had no clue what you were actually doing!

Rito wasn't exactly educated, having barely had enough peace and quiet from his massive cantankerous harem to even pass the last few years of high school. He was currently attempting to work with a senior foreign statesman who was ancient and had been in politics since like the dinosaurs or something! Rito was utterly out of his depth in the world of mature highly skilled adult leaders, just a kid really.

Why oh why did the American president have to be Bernie Sanders! A man of such clean skinned reputation that he was without so much as a single scandal in his entire decades long political career!

If *only* the president had been Joe Biden! Or better yet still been Donald Trump himself! Then it would have been easy for Rito's political scandal to be somewhat blurred from public light in the wake of their own legendary public scandals. Heck even Elizabeth Warren had had *some* scandals!

But not Mr Clean President Sanders, not the once in a generation politician with absolutely unimpeachable integrity! And it had been this unimpeachable old man's *wife* that Rito had very publicly accidentally sexually assaulted!

Rito's own parents and sister were currently hiding from hundreds of paparazzi camped outside their homes, too ashamed of Rito to even speak to him over the phone right now.

His vast number of in-laws had already mostly had a fairly low opinion of Rito when he married not just their own daughters but also small army of other women in a massive harem. After this scandal, what little respect they had had for Rito was mostly gone, they were ashamed to even be associated with him.

Rito had a generally bad reputation on earth among humans, his name was said to be used as a swear word by millions of people around the globe! The multitudes of earth had not taken it well to suddenly be informed that an unelected unqualified teenage boy was now their planet's king.

Rito would have been unpopular even in the best case scenario, but the fact that he had so many wives and such outrageous sexual foibles in public had taken an already bad reputation and turned it into pure shit.

The business with the American First Lady had then taken Rito's pure shit reputation and turned it into something beyond even shit! The human race now *despised* Rito!

Rito had to find a way of getting the American president and First Lady to very publicly excuse Rito of his actions, they alone could fix this mess now.

But Rito couldn't even figure out how to start writing a letter or speech that would win them over, he couldn't even finish a single paragraph that didn't sound terrible.

"Dear Mr president?"

No too casual.

"Most esteemed and excellent and majestic president..."

No that would sound stupid.

"To whom it may concern..."

No that sounded like he was writing to a job application.

Why was this so hard!

"Had any luck?," His wife Momo's voice asked sympathetically from a doorway.

"No, I am no closer than when I started," Rito admitted with a sigh.

"Poor husband, you have always been too sincere for your own good," Momo soothed him, walking over.

Rito looked up.

"Momo! Why aren't you wearing any clothes!" Rito exclaimed in shock.

"Oh husband, when will you become a carnivore?," Momo asked softly with a warm smile.

"Why are you naked?!" Rito stammered.

"Can't a wife be naked for her husband?," Momo purred softly and delicately.

Rito stammered, not really having any reasonable sounding objections to this point, and Momo daintily sat down in his lap, softly grabbing one of his hands and guiding it around her body to cup her bare breast.

Rito blushed bright red as his other hand was guided to Momo's other breast, and Momo provocatively leaned back against his chest, making little noises to sexually excite him.

"How am I *ever* supposed to get anything done around here with my harem distracting me with sex every waking hour," Rito lamented halfheartedly as his penis became unstoppably erect from Momo's seduction.

Momo made a little feminine noise to dismiss his objection as unimportant, and gyrated her naked back against his chest as he softly cupped her breasts.

Rito was fully erect now, any man would be in this situation, and Momo deliberately rubbed her bare ass against his clothed erection.

Rito sighed in defeat and slipped a hand down between Momo's legs, feeling copious wetness. It was just so hard to get anything done when you had a large harem of batshit crazy girls.

Rito was soon fucking Momo on top of the writing desk, getting paper and pens all over the floor. Momo was an exquisite physical specimen, almost impossible for mortal man to resist when she used her full feminine seductive charm, her moans alone were enough to make a man completely lose all will to resist.

Rito sighed in bliss as he ejaculated inside Momo, and just lay on top of her, still resting inside her as she covered his face with soft loving kisses. His problems felt so far away when he was inside one of his wives.

"Oh Momo, I love you so much," Rito told her affectionately.

Momo blushed happily at this and smiled shyly.

"I love you as well husband," Momo said softly and shyly.

Rito sighed, just resting his penis inside her, and held her naked body tenderly.

"This is lovely but I still have to sort out what to do about the president," Rito sighed deeply.

"Rito husband, you are the king of Deviluke. You have vast numbers of Deviluke government officials who can handle all of this for you. Highly experienced and educated diplomats who can write letters and handle correspondence for you, without your involvement at all. You are the king, kings can delegate tasks," Momo said softly and lovingly.

"But that would be lazy, I caused this mess, I should be involved in fixing it," Rito said honourably.

"You can still be involved, just let the diplomats do the things you are not good at like corresponding and other complex things," Momo offered.

Rito thought about this for a moment.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to a diplomatic advisor..." Rito hedged.

"I will send for a whole team of diplomats, leave it with me husband," Momo assured him with a soft warm smile.

Rito reluctantly uncoupled from Momo and the pair of them slowly dressed, Momo being deliberately slow and provocative.

Momo waved softly and femininely, and skipped out of the room, humming happily to herself.

Rito waited impatiently for the advisors to arrive.

A figure entered the room.

"Rito?, There you are!" Run squealed with joy and pounced on him in a flying hug!

Rito sighed internally as his wife Run enthusiastically initiated fellatio on him, it was so hard to find the time to do anything at all important with all these wives throwing themselves at him literally constantly!

Rito's spirit was willing but his balls were getting empty and sore, why couldn't the girls give him even half an hour to recover between his orgasms!

Rito was a heterosexual man, and a heterosexual man does not simply turn down the sexual advances of the gorgeous Run! That simply wasn't something that even exhausted balls could forgive, he was *going* to mouth-fuck his wife Run right now.

Rito groaned at the slight pain of his extremely tender and empty balls, but still sighed in pleasure as the gorgeous woman sucked his cock. His balls would just have to find a way to cope with this extra demand placed on them since getting his harem of wives.

Rito was about halfway to climax now, sitting in a chair as Run enthusiastically sucked noisily on the head of his penis. It was tender but still felt fantastic.

About 50 deviluke men in government official uniforms marched into the room at that exact moment!

"You sent for us, your majesty?, Oh... This is a bad time..." One of the men announced and then trailed off awkwardly.

Run pulled her mouth off Rito's cock, looking at the diplomatic advisors in confusion. At that exact moment Rito regrettably reached his orgasm, and spurted cum on the side of Run's face...

The diplomats all gasped and fled out of the room, faces red with embarrassment.

Rito slumped his shoulders in defeated despair, why did things like this always happen to him?

***...


	3. Chapter 3 Mea's bath with Bernie Sanders

Chapter 3(Rito)

Mrs Mea Yuuki and Mrs Nemesis Yuuki were utterly silent as they stealthily stalked the halls of the American "White House" where the president lived.

Mea had transformed her appearance to look like one of the White House staffers she had just seen leaving the building as she arrived, complete with fake pass cards to fool security.

Nemesis on the other hand was composed of some extremely exotic variety of dark matter particles, that somehow let her selectively change her atomic interactions with baryons and photons to turn invisible or pass straight through normal baryonic matter. Mea was no physicist and couldn't explain how any exotic dark matter particles, even artificial ones, could actually do this, all she knew was that it apparently worked.

Physics as understood by manga authors with no scientific background aside, Nemesis was somehow able to do magical things with her physical form, and was currently invisible to everyone except Mea.

The two wives' target was President Bernie Sanders and First Lady Jane Sanders, this pair of individuals was causing problems for their dear husband Rito and needed to be silenced.

"Husband will be mad if he ever finds out we disobeyed him to do this," Mea whispered naughtily to Nemesis.

"It had to be done, the diplomatic methods are not producing results fast enough," Nemesis said seriously.

"I still think we are being naughty," Mea whispered with a naughty giggle.

Nemesis merely grunted.

"Do you think that Husband will spank us for doing this?," Mea asked hopefully, getting horny and distracted.

"Focus Mea, the target is up ahead," Nemesis urged her.

"Ok Neme-chan, lets get this over with so we can return swiftly to Husband," Mea whispered happily.

The pair entered the "Oval Office", and found the extremely geriatric American president hard at work reading official documents, no one else in the room.

"Yes?, Can I help you?," the old man asked in a strong New York Jewish accent, looking up from his papers at the disguised Mea.

Quick as blinking a single strand of Mea's red hair shot out barely visibly and touched the back of the presidents head.

The old man instantly became still and quiet, and Mea entered into his mind.

Mea suddenly found herself in a modest small bathtub with the wrinkly old geriatric!

Bernie Sanders was dreaming about having a bath, and Mea had entered naked into this dream!

The old man didn't have his glasses on in the dream and apparently couldn't see very well without them. He was badly wrinkled all over and his skin was speckled with blotchy ugly liver spots, his balding hair covered by white wispy hair that stuck wetly to his skull in a way that was almost perfectly unsexy!

Mea recoiled in horror!

"Is that you Jane?," Bernie asked blindly, having heard Mea.

"Um, yes?... It's me Jane," Mea said in a poor imitation of the First Lady's voice.

Bernie seemed a bit hard of hearing and didn't notice that the voice sounded different from usual, and just seemed to accept that Mea was Jane.

"Why are you in the bath with me Jane?, We haven't shared a bath in 40 years," Bernie asked Mea curiously.

"Um, I, um, wanted to be romantic?", Mea suggested uncertainly.

Bernie laughed.

"We are getting a bit old for that, I haven't had an erection in over 20 years, I'm old," Bernie gently informed her.

"Oh dear God I didn't want to know that!... Um I mean, how about we try?," Mea pressed through her repellence.

"What are you doing Jane, this isn't like you?," Bernie asked seriously, with a clarity of focus that Mea really didn't like.

"Can't a wife lay with her husband in the bath?," Mea challenged desperately.

"We would both break our hips Jane, we are a few decades past this," Bernie told her gently.

Mea desperately moved forward, taking Bernie's hands and placing them on her young wet naked breasts.

"Did you use moisturiser Jane?, You feel about 20 years younger," Bernie noted as he felt her breasts.

"What do you *mean* only 20 years younger!? Try FIFTY years younger!" Mea exclaimed in offended shock.

Bernie narrowed his eyes suspiciously and looked at Mea closely.

"You dyed your hair red?, You also lost weight..." Bernie noted.

"Never mind that, lets have sex!" Mea frantically begged.

Mea put her hands between his legs...

Mea felt an extremely old limp penis that hadn't cracked an erection in twenty years...

"What are you doing Jane!" Bernie protested, at the end of his patience now.

Bernie in the dream then reached for his glasses...

Mea fled out of the bathroom before he could put his glasses on to see her clearly, and fled deeper into his mind and memories.

"God it's like the Jewish afterlife in here! Why is there so much clear plastic on all the furniture!" Mea exclaimed as she tumbled through his memories.

Mea saw the most boring and sinless life imaginable the deeper she went into his memories, saw extremely dull meetings as a city mayor, saw Bernie telling kids not to do drugs, saw endless tedious hours of dull and boring senate sittings!

Mea screamed in horror, this mind was anathema to her own highly slutty personality! Even the ancient sex memories with his wife were boring!

Mea whimpered as Jewish candles and spinning dreidels floated all around her, joined by endless boring political meetings. She felt her sanity waver.

Mea steeled herself and pressed on, seeking to get deep enough inside to alter his memories so she could brainwash him.

The memories were just so BORING! Where was all the perversions and evil acts?, Where was all the greed and lust and hidden secrets?

Mea was soon sobbing as she penetrated deeper into the memories of this squeaky clean life, it was *so* clean that she felt dirty in comparison just being here.

Seriously!? He had once been a carpenter too! Were people absolutely *sure* that this guy wasn't in fact just the New York accented geriatric reincarnation of Jesus Christ himself!

Mea then blundered into Bernie Sanders from the bath, now wearing glasses and a white bathrobe.

"YOU! Mrs Mea Yuuki! What the hell were you doing in my bathtub!" Bernie Sanders shouted gruffly in geriatric outrage.

"Fuck! He recognised me!" Mea exclaimed in dismay.

Mea ran past him, needing to flee...

Mea's bare feet slipped on the wet floor around Bernie's feet!

The entire world was spinning!

THUMP!

Mea blinked painfully, feeling something wet and wrinkly and hairy sitting on her face...

Mea's eyes widened with horror!

Bernie Sanders' wrinkly old balls were on her FACE!

Mea had knocked the old man over so that he fell balls first onto her face!

"Ouch! Oh dear God you bumped my balls!" Bernie wheezed in pain, clutching his thumped balls and falling sideways off Mea's face onto the floor beside her.

"I-I'm sorry! This isn't going to plan!" Mea apologised mortified as the old man groaned clutching at his smashed balls.

Mea got the hell out of there, she had now made the diplomatic situation even worse than before!

Her Husband Rito wasn't going to be happy about this!

***...

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" Mea and Nemesis both exclaimed in mortified repentance as they bowed before Rito on his throne. In the background the television was telling the world the news that King Rito had apparently "sent his assassin wives Mea and Nemesis to sexually assault President Bernie Sanders"!

Rito buried his face in his hands, utterly exasperated.

"I TOLD you not to do it! I very specifically told you that *I* would handle this situation!" Rito reprimanded his two wayward wives.

"We're sorry!" Mea and Nemesis both apologised ashen faced.

"Now the situation is twice as bad as before! All because the two of you *deliberately* disobeyed me!" Rito continued sternly.

Mea and Nemesis both apologised again.

"Saying you're sorry is all well and good, but that doesn't change the fact that you two now face legal jeopardy," Rito sternly told them.

"Legal jeopardy?," Mea and Nemesis asked worriedly.

"Trespassing in the White House, being in the American Nation without an authorised travel visa, plus whatever the hell you did to the president. The pair of you are in very serious legal trouble over this!" Rito yelled at them.

"But husband, I thought we all had diplomatic immunity?," Rito's wife Haruna asked from where she sat on one of the smaller thrones beside Rito's big throne.

"Ah, well yes, all of my wives *do* enjoy diplomatic immunity abroad, but that only means that you can't be prosecuted *there*, you still have to face the Deviluke legal system back home if you commit a crime abroad under diplomatic immunity. The only reason Mea was even released from American custody was because she has diplomatic immunity. (Nemesis of course can't be held by any physical prison)," Rito explained grimly.

"Well that's not *so* bad, as the King you can just pardon us," Nemesis sighed with relief.

"I can't do that! It would cause an uproar! The Americans already think that I ordered you to do this, I had the devil of a time convincing them that the two of you acted alone against my instructions. If I don't punish you both then it will look like I was involved!" Rito crossly protested.

"Punish us both?, Does that mean that you will spank us?," Mea asked hopefully.

"This is SERIOUS Mea, you might go to prison!" Rito shouted at her in passionate upset.

Mea and Nemesis both exchanged a look and gulped, they then grovelled before Rito apologising and begging for mercy.

Rito sighed deeply.

"I really don't *want* to send you to prison. You are my wives and I love you, I want you here with me," Rito told them sadly.

"What about you lock us up here in the palace?, Then we will still be with you," Mea offered hopefully.

"That might work for you Mea, but Nemesis can't be held by this palace, she needs to be locked in an artificial space time pocket that she can't get out of," Rito explained sadly.

"Um, Rito, I could easily set one up in this palace with one of my inventions," Lala suggested innocently.

"Your inventions never work properly, it would just explode," Rito pointed out.

"Don't worry husband, this time it will work properly, I can make a prison for fellow wife Nemesis," Lala promised with childlike excitement.

"Ah, why do I have a bad feeling about this?," Rito slumped in resignation.

"Yay! We all get to keep living together!" Lala squealed with delight.

Mea and Nemesis both grovelled before the thrones in happy gratitude, thanking Rito ecstatically for not sending them out of the palace for their punishments.

"Will you spank me every day as part of my punishment?," Mea asked him naughtily.

Rito felt his penis twitch with desire.

"I should also get a reduced sentence, Bernie Sanders' balls touched my face, I have already suffered enough," Mea added with an unhappy shudder of revulsion.

Rito shuddered too, yuck that was a bad mental image!

***...


	4. Chapter 4 punishing Mea and Nemesis

Chapter 4(Rito)

"Tada! The Bigly-Bigly-Prison-Cage!" Lala announced hyperactively, pointing at a giant white metal contraption.

Rito squinted at the device nervously.

It looked a bit like a giant version of a cat carrying cage, with inky blackness seeping out of the bars like a thick mist. The entire device was trembling slightly, as though it was not entirely stable. Rito had a bad feeling about this.

"You want me to live in *that*! It's so tiny," Nemesis protested crossly, turning her nose up at the giant cage.

"It's bigger on the inside, a massive pocket dimension," Lala explained enthusiastically.

"You have to serve your prison sentence somewhere, might as well be here," Rito attempted to reassure Nemesis.

Nemesis pouted but stopped complaining.

Lala squealed happily and pushed a button on the side of the cage, the cage door swung open, revealing only floating black mist and inky darkness inside the cage.

Lala enthusiastically ushered Rito and the entire harem inside the cage to explore it's interior.

The group reluctantly stepped inside and were immediately transported into a pocket dimension that seemed to contain a colossal prison complex!

The group materialised inside a walled prison yard with an ominous sky overhead, with a towering prison building stretching up like a huge sinister mountain on one side of the yard.

"This doesn't exactly look very cheerful," Nemesis remarked distastefully.

Before Lala could react, an army of mighty 10 foot tall mecha with law enforcement badges marched out into the prison yard, completely surrounding them all!

"What is this?," Rito asked nervously.

"All of you prisoners prepare for punishment!" The mecha suddenly announced and advanced on the group!

"We are not all prisoners," Lala told the mecha.

"Silence prisoners! Prepare for your punishment!" The mecha yelled at the group.

"Lala!" The entire harem shouted angrily as the mecha all grabbed them.

"I can't use my trans powers in here!" Yami exclaimed in dismay as she tried unsuccessfully to fight off the insane defective mecha!

The entire harem were apparently weakened in this pocket dimension, unable to use their usual powers, and all of them screamed or cursed as they were manhandled inside the prison.

"Time for punishment!" The mecha announced, and the entire group had their wrists and necks locked in metal pillory stocks, bent right forward while still standing, bums bent over in a standing legs position.

"What is this!" Girls screamed as mechanical hands reached out and pulled down all their pants and panties!

Rito felt his own bum being bared!

SPANK!

Rito and the entire harem cried out in unison as giant hands smacked their bare asses!

SPANK SPANK!

"LALA! What is this perverted stuff!" Girls began shouting in outrage as their bums were spanked.

"Ow! Ow! The mecha are malfunctioning! Ow! They are only supposed to do this to prisoners! Ow!" Lala hissed with pain from her smarting backside.

"You built this to do this stuff to *me*!" Nemesis exclaimed in outraged disbelief, hissing in pain from her own spanking.

"But it's a punishment facility! It's supposed to be punishing for the inmates," Lala explained stupidly.

"You built a *torture* facility!? Are you out of your mind!" Nana angrily shouted at Lala.

"Ow! Oh God! How are we going to get out of here!" Yui exclaimed in a panic.

"Ow! Ouch! Ow! I don't know! Ow! Ouch my bottom hurts!" Lala lamented in dismay.

The entire harem was crying out in pain now, bottoms hurting and smarting as the giant hands kept spanking them all.

"Ow! Ouch! Ow!" The girls were all saying, crying out in pain.

"This is fun!" Mea loudly said delightedly as the others cursed and cried out.

"SHUT UP Mea!" About half the harem shouted at her.

Rito himself was hissing in pain as his own bum was smacked, Haruna was on the brink of tears, Lala was just crying out in little yelps of pain, and even Nemesis was starting to crack as the pain got worse.

"Ow it hurts! My bottom hurts!" Haruna was whimpering.

Rito struggled hard to get free to help her, but he was held fast by his metal bonds.

Without warning the long spanking suddenly stopped.

The girls gasped for breath in relief, some of them very close to tears.

"Cavity search time!" The mecha suddenly shouted!

"Oh God no not THAT!" Rito exclaimed in horror.

Female groaning and gasping filled the air as mechanical hands assertively probed around inside their lower openings.

Rito's own face became red as a tomato as his own anus was probed!

The female groaning became more dismayed and more desperate as it slowly transformed into sexual moaning.

"Oh dear God! I am cumming!" Nana shouted in sexual dismay.

"Oh! Oh God!" Run was gasping in dismayed orgasm.

"How long is a vaginal search supposed to take!? Oh my God this is shameless! Oh! Oh! Oh God!" Yui moaned in unwilling orgasm.

"Oh! Oh! Oh Rito I can't hold it! Oh I'm cumming!" Lala was gasping guiltily.

"I hate perverted things! Oh..." Yami gasped.

The entire harem was climaxing now.

Rito's face had turned a shade of dark purple from what was happening to his ass.

How long was a cavity search even meant to last?! This was far too long!

"Lala! Why isn't it stopping!" Rito hissed at her through his tightly clenched face.

"Oh! Oh dear! Oh! Oh! It's supposed to take seconds. Oh! Oh! It's broken! Oh my God!" Lala moaned orgasmically.

"LALA!" Rito cursed, her inventions NEVER worked properly!

Smoke was now starting to fill the room, the mecha were making terrible rumbling noises that sounded like machinery breaking down...

BOOM!

The entire pocket dimension suddenly exploded!

Rito was sent flying in a spray of broken machine parts and dismayed harem girls.

Rito fell down face first onto Lala's bare vagina in a twitching dog pile of girls, knocking the wind out of him.

Rito gasped for breath, girls on top of him pressing his face firmly against Lala's vagina. The vagina was suspiciously wet and well lubricated from the excessively long cavity search, nearly drowning him!

Rito gasped for breath as he spluttered into the copiously wet pussy, making Lala gasp and moan.

"Rito! Oh dear! Gasp! RITO! Ooh!" Lala exclaimed.

The soaking wet pussy then gushed out a torrent of squirt all over his face...

Rito coughed and spluttered as he crawled his way out of the pile of girls, face pungent with Lala's juices, and just sat catching his breath for a while.

Lala was now standing up, gazing sadly at a blackened crater in the floor where her cage contraption had been. The rest of the large room had a massive hole blasted out the ceiling and 3 of the walls, exposing the sky outside. There was what looked suspiciously like a Hiroshima sized mushroom cloud towering up to the sky above them, and the remaining bits of the room looked distinctly... Ionised... Sorta like a massive pocket dimension had just exploded and sprayed everything with massive amounts of radiation...

"Looks like I will have to build a new one..." Lala said sadly.

"NO!" The entire harem shouted in unison.

***...

Later that same day, after a long radioactive decontamination, Rito had his harem assembled in a secluded indoor garden part of the palace, far away from the Hiroshima'ed side of the gigantic mountain sized palace, (which was currently an ongoing disaster area undergoing radiation cleanup by large crews of emergency workers).

The indoor garden room was a large tall roofed room filled with various of Momo's more harmless varieties of plants, growing in pots under growing lights. The room air was heavily filtered, (fortuitous given the heavy radioactive fallout outside), and had many sun chairs for sitting and relaxing in, and shallow pools of water full of docile goldfish to look at.

At the front of the gathered girls stood a number of unarmed male white American military personnel, with smart white uniforms proclaiming them as being some sort of American military contractors specialising in some sort of technology use.

Rito put a reassuring arm around his nervous wife Mea, and led her forward to the slightly scary looking Americans.

"Ma'am, please put your right ankle forward, we will install the ankle monitor," the most senior of the Americans said in a no-nonsense drill sergeant type voice.

Mea trembled uncertainly, and hesitantly held out her leg.

The Americans got to work and soon had a proper high quality ankle monitor locked around her ankle with a click. The ankle monitor was reliable American law enforcement technology, not defective crap like Lala's inventions, and could be expected to actually work without unwanted defects.

Mea frowned at the ugly black ankle monitor with an unhappy pout.

"Your majesties, this ankle monitor is state of the art technology from the U S of A, and also has some deviluke technology incorporated into it. It's power cell will last the entire house arrest sentence without needing recharge. It has location trackers to alert our government if Mrs Mea Yuuki leaves the palace grounds in violation of her house arrest. It also has senses to detect if her ankle is removed from the ankle monitor using her trans ability, and to detect any attempts to tamper with the device," the American explained carefully.

Rito bowed to the Americans and reassured them that Mea would not break the conditions of her house arrest for the entirety of her sentence.

The Americans left without incident and Rito sighed with relief.

Mea and Nemesis had earlier pleaded guilty to all charges involving their misadventures in the White House, in return for a more lenient sentence by avoiding a lengthy court case. Nemesis hadn't herself done anything to the president nor had she impersonated a White House staffer, and had merely been charged as an accomplice in the most serious crimes, receiving a somewhat shorter sentence.

No one on earth was really sure what to do with Nemesis now, the whole incident with Lala's invention going full Nagasaki had rather dissuaded everyone from wanting to try that ever again...

For the moment Nemesis was in the legal system's "too hard basket", the Americans wanted to do *something* to imprison her but were not really sure how they could possibly do this now...

Well at any rate, Rito had been advised by his advisors to let the Americans be involved in monitoring Mea's house arrest, told that this would make them more agreeable to future diplomacy. Hopefully this would help the Americans to trust him...

The harem was now standing around aimlessly in the garden, girls breaking off into small groups the way girls do, mostly gathered around the fish ponds looking at the fish.

Mea was dressed in her usual slutty black leather assassin outfit, albeit now with an ugly chunky ankle monitor locked around her right ankle. She was sauntering towards Rito...

Mea moved right up to Rito and bent over, wiggling her bottom enticingly. Mea's ass coverings suddenly faded away to nothing from her trans ability, revealing her bare ass and pussy for all to see!

"You promise to spank me every day in punishment Husband?," Mea purred hopefully.

Rito blushed bright red, embarrassed by her suggestion, and stammered nonsensically.

"Don't be shy, spank my ass, I have been very naughty," Mea said in a horny feminine purr, wiggling her perfect bare ass invitingly.

WHACK!

A wooden cane suddenly struck Mea's ass with shocking force. Mea cried out in a gasp of surprised pain and pleasure!

Rito looked up to see Nemesis brandishing a long cane gardening stake taken from a nearby pile of spare garden supplies for the indoor garden, the sort of long sturdy cane stick that you embed deep into the soil and tie a plant to to make it grow straight.

"Don't mind if I do," Nemesis told Mea sadistically and hit her ass again with the cane!

Mea was moaning like a brazen whore as she was given a brutally hard spanking by Nemesis, Rito was blushing hard as he got an erection.

"This looks like fun!" Rito's slutty wife Risa said naughtily, walking over from the nearby fish pond.

"Ooh! Can I spank Mea too?," Rito's other slutty wife Mio added excitedly, running over.

Nemesis gestured for them to join in, and Risa and Mio collected canes from the gardening supplies, brandishing them mischievously.

Risa took a swing.

WHACK!

Mea moaned hard.

Risa and Mio both giggled at the noise, and Mio took a swing.

Mea's bare bum was quickly turning a painful red as Nemesis Risa and Mio took turns caning her ass, Mea was crying out and gasping and moaning loudly.

Rito was hard as hell, and just watched transfixed as this went on, unable to look away.

Nemesis then put the tip of her cane in Mea's pussy...

Mea moaned orgasmically as Nemesis penetrated her with the cane, Risa and Mio were giggling and watching in fascination.

"Wow! Look how wet Mea is!" Risa said impressed.

"Yeah, I bet a goldfish could live in that amount of wetness," Mio giggled jokingly.

"Let's find out," Nemesis said cruelly and walked over to the nearest fish pond.

Risa and Mio both laughed in delight as Nemesis shoved a live goldfish into Mea's pussy!

"Oh look! The fish is actually SWIMMING in her wetness!" Mio exclaimed in sick fascination.

Rito was absolutely shocked... But he could not look away...

"Stick more fish in there," Risa told Nemesis.

"Oh! Oh it is wiggling it's tail inside me so fast!" Mea moaned orgasmically.

"Try putting a goldfish in me next!" Mio said enthusiastically, pulling down her panties and laying on her back with her ankles to either side of her head, pussy in the air.

Nemesis obligingly pushed a struggling goldfish inside Mio!

"Oh it's wiggling so much! (Giggles) oh that feels so weird!" Mio squealed loudly.

"Want to put a fish inside me Husband?," Mio waved over to Rito excitedly.

Rito was blushing purple by this stage, but also had an erection hard as granite right now, the girls were using their wet pussies as goldfish bowls!

"Stick a fish in us husband," Risa called out to him, waving him over.

Rito had such a hard erection that he honestly couldn't even walk right now, and just made a few unintelligible noises at his wives.

"Aw don't be shy husband," Risa teased, pulling off her bottom coverings and laying on her back in front of him, ankles up beside her ears, bare shaved wet pussy raised up in the air wiggling invitingly.

Rito made a slight choking sound, completely overwhelmed.

Nemesis placed a small wiggling goldfish in Rito's hand, startling him with its wet coldness.

Risa spread open her pussy, revealing a small puddle of vaginal fluid inside her.

"Put the fish in," Risa taunted him mischievously.

Rito gazed down at the tiny fish in his hand. It was bright orange and very small, maybe an inch long at most, just a tiny little young goldfish...

Without warning the little goldfish wiggled suddenly, almost slipping out of his hand!

Rito frantically fumbled with the fish with both hands, almost juggling trying to keep hold of it as it continued to slip out of his grasp.

Rito clumsily lost his balance and slammed the fish with both hands into Risa's spread open pussy!

Rito pulled his hands away in horror, revealing the tiny fish now submerged in Risa's juices!

Flip-flip-flip-flip the fish suddenly wiggled it's tail almost too fast to see, flicking around frantically inside it's tiny puddle of liquid!

Risa moaned and gasped.

Flip-flip-flip-flip-flip-flip!

"Ooh!" Risa gasped.

The fish was going mental in there!

"Oh fishy! That feels so weird!" Risa moaned.

Rito just spluttered in open mouthed shock.

"Oh fishy, fishy, I'm cumming! Oh!" Risa gasped.

Risa's pussy erupted in a torrent of squirt!

The fish shot out of her pussy and slapped against Rito's face!

The fish felt very warm now as it slid wetly down his face...

Mio and Mea squealed with laughter at what had just happened.

"What are you doing to that poor fish you beast!" Nana's angry voice suddenly rang out!

"N-Nana! It's not like that! It was an accident!" Rito stammered frantically.

"I can talk to animals you beast! The fish told me what you did! Wait... The other fish are speaking now... Nemesis! You pervert!" Nana shouted in outrage.

Rito and Nemesis both ran away from the outraged violent Nana.

"Come back here you pair of beasts!" Nana shouted after them.

***...


	5. Chapter 5 Lala's lesbian adventures

Chapter 5(Rito)

The gigantic harem bed was echoing with the sounds of sex that night, just like it did every night, as Queen Lala Yuuki hummed happily to herself waiting for her turn of her beloved husband Rito.

Lala watched proudly as the extremely exhausted looking Rito had sex with the gasping moaning Haruna, Rito always tried so hard to lay with all of them at least once every 24 hours if he could. Lala was so very proud of the selfless Rito, no matter how much his testicles hurt each day from being constantly emptied, he still pushed through his pain for the sake of his wives' pleasure, just because he felt it was the right thing to do.

Lala swelled with happy pride at this thought, Rito was kind and noble and generous and eternally patient, always loving his entire harem no matter what they did, always forgiving, always making time for everyone no matter how busy he was. Rito would give anything for his wives, he would die for them if necessary, that was just the sort of person he was.

Lala hummed with romantic bliss, Rito was her everything, her true love, the person she loved most in the universe. Just as Rito would give anything for Lala, Lala would give anything to make Rito happy, she lived to please him.

Oh Rito, how much I love you...

Lala smiled as she watched the exhausted Rito energetically couple with Haruna.

Rito had so far had sex with over ten wives since this afternoon, and he looked absolutely exhausted. He was in obvious pain from his exhausted empty testicles, but he was pushing through his pain like the selfless hero he was.

Lala swelled up even more with overwhelming love for her perfect husband Rito, he was just so kind and generous.

The giant harem bed was a rather boisterous place at the moment, filled with the naked girls. Some of the girls lay passed out unconscious after having sex with Rito, some were loudly talking to each other, and some of the girls were even having sex with each other! It was very strange to Lala to see two girls do this, but currently Mea and Nemesis were touching each other on the private parts and moaning!

"Ehehehe, look at Mea and Nemesis go." Mio giggled from where she reclined naked beside Lala, legs spread and Rito's white semen slowly oozing out of Mio's vagina from her turn of Rito just before Haruna's turn.

"I think that Rito really loves it when his wives are being lesbians," Risa chuckled, semen pouring out of her as well.

Lala's attention shot alert like a lightning bolt at this casual comment, eternally eager to please Rito as her biggest priority!

"Rito *loves* it when his wives are being lesbians!? I want to be a lesbian too then!... (whispers), what's a "lesbian" by the way?", Lala asked Risa excitedly.

Mio and Risa both giggled uncontrollably for some reason?

"You want to become a lesbian to please Rito?," Risa asked naughtily.

Lala nodded enthusiastically.

"And you don't know what a lesbian is, right?," Mio confirmed.

Lala shook her head innocently, genuinely having no idea.

"That's ok Lala, we can *show* you how to become a lesbian," Risa told her huskily.

Lala squealed with excitement and nodded enthusiastically.

Mio and Risa grinned a little too much and moved towards Lala's reclining naked body.

"Well, first, we need to get you in the right position," Risa purred.

Lala nodded enthusiastically.

Mio and Risa got hold of Lala's legs, and stretched them right up so that her ankles were to either side of her head.

"No, needs more than that," Mio said, and bent Lala's legs so that her ankles were bent around behind her head!

Lala felt a bit weird like this but was still very enthusiastic to do something Rito would love.

"Now for the arms," Risa said jubilantly.

Lala's arms were bent so that her wrists touched behind her ankles behind her head. Lala felt awkward like this but didn't resist.

"And now for your tail," Risa purred.

Lala shivered in sexual terror at the mention of her tail being touched! The tail of the Deviluke female was hideously erogenous and sensitive, even more so than Lala's clitoris was! The slightest touch to the tail was like being stimulated on the clitoris only even more intense. The mere thought of having someone other than Rito touch her highly erogenous tail was horrifying to Lala.

Lala was scared but she wanted so badly to please Rito, so she reluctantly nodded for her tail to be touched.

Risa grabbed hold of Lala's tail, and Lala felt an overwhelming shock of sexual stimulation jolt through her, so intense that Lala was weakened to the point that she could hardly move.

Risa stretched Lala's tail right out, making Lala gasp in a combination of pain and orgasmic pleasure, and Risa then began tightly wrapping Lala's tail around her wrists and ankles behind her head!

Risa yanked the wrapped tail as tightly as possible, making Lala moan loudly in sexual dismay, and then finished off by tying the tail in a secure knot!

Lala panicked and tugged desperately to free her wrists and ankles.

Lala immediately began to climax from her own struggles rubbing and stretching her tail, sapping her strength completely.

Lala couldn't get herself free! She was completely tied up by her own tail, and the slightest attempt to wiggle free made her so sexually stimulated that the strength drained out of her until she couldn't move at all!

"I... I can't move... Oh... My tail is sensitive... Oh..." Lala panted, utterly exhausted by the shocking power of her erogenous stimulus in her tail.

"You *do* still want to become a lesbian to please Rito?," Risa asked.

Lala nodded determinedly, stimulating her tail by accident and making her moan.

"Well then, you will just have to be tied up with your tail to be a lesbian," Risa teased her.

Lala willed herself to be calm with effort, she was doing this strange thing to somehow please Rito, that's what mattered.

"Oh! We forgot to gag Lala at the start!" Mio suddenly exclaimed.

Risa gasped theatrically and Lala froze in dismay, they had forgotten a step in making Lala pleasing to Rito!

Mio rummaged in Mea and Nemesis's personal "toy box" beside the bed and returned holding a strange rubber ball with leather straps attached to it, apparently called a "ball gag".

Lala remembered that she apparently needed to be gagged, and opened her mouth enthusiastically to let Mio put the gag on her.

Lala mumbled mutely into the gag when Mio was done attaching it, and gazed up expectantly at the mischievously grinning faces of Risa and Mio.

"Next, to become a lesbian it is important to have another woman lick you on your private parts," Risa said sternly.

"Like this," Mio added.

Lala moaned desperately into her gag, completely overwhelmed!

Lala tried to pull free, but that just stimulated her tail even more, making her vagina grow very VERY wet indeed.

Lala clenched her eyes shut as she felt the tongues of Mio and Risa inside her pussy! It felt so sexual!

Lala was blushing hard with embarrassment, only Rito should lick her down there like that!

Lala then remembered that Rito loved his wives to become "lesbians", and so she forced herself to relax and accept the tongues down inside her.

Lala was utterly wet now, right on the verge of orgasm. She felt so utterly helpless and overwhelmed.

Lala's body went into convulsions as she crested into orgasm, and Lala screamed into her gag in sexual bliss.

"You are being a great lesbian Lala, but you still need to use a toy..." Risa purred cruelly.

Risa picked up Lala's invention storing autodial, and scrolled through the inventory.

Risa found what she was looking for and pushed a button, summoning a wiggling white eel mecha from thin air into her hand.

Lala goggled at the mecha, it was the "Wiggly-Wiggly-Swimming-Eel", a mecha designed to swim down any wet tunnel it could find to let Lala find out where all the earth pipes went. The Eel was about an inch in diameter and a meter long, with a rocket-cone shaped head and tail end.

The Eel wiggled around in Risa's hand, going "water-water-water-water" in it's eternal search for wet tunnels to explore.

Lala was curious what Risa intended to do?

Risa held the Eel close to Lala's defenceless wet pussy...

The Eel froze, staring intently at Lala's vagina, and shouted "WATER!"

The Eel then slipped out of Risa's hand and buried its head in Lala's vagina!

Lala gasped deafeningly loudly into her gag as the Eel went berserk wiggling around inside her! Most of the Eel was still sticking out of her pussy, flailing around energetically as Lala screamed!

Lala struggled desperately to get free of her tail, but this just made her orgasm so hard that she couldn't even move! Lala was moaning her head off as the Eel plus her tail made her cum over and over again in endless multiple orgasms!

Lala felt an especially intense orgasm crest inside her like a tidal wave, and her vagina contracted with so much force that the Eel shot out of her and flew across the room!

Girls screamed and pandemonium rang out as the Eel went berserk throughout the harem bed!

The Eel was penetrating as many girls as possible with both its head and it's tail!

Yui was clutching her loins and screaming, the Eel body flapping around from between her legs!

Lala gazed in wonder, becoming a lesbian sure was complicated.

A while later Yami sliced the Eel into lots of tiny pieces, and calm returned to the violated looking harem wives.

Rito was finished with Haruna now and staggered exhaustedly towards Lala, looking dead on his feet from far too much sex.

Rito paused at the sight of Lala tied up with her own tail in an extremely provocative position, securely gagged with a rubber ball gag.

Lala squealed with joy at Rito and wiggled her vagina invitingly at him as best she could.

The naked Rito's limp penis shot erect like a spring and his entire face blushed scarlet at the sight of her like this.

"Eee," Lala hummed in delight through her gag at how clearly her "being a lesbian" was pleasing Rito, and she moaned at him to come and take her.

Rito drooled slightly and shakily approached, penis so hard that it was going purple, and he crouched down in front of her defenceless wet glistening vagina.

Rito's hands reached out and began massaging and groping Lala's breasts. It felt so good, a sexy type of good, sending thrills of intense pleasure through Lala's yearning body.

Lala moaned in sexual delight as Rito's hands explored her entire body in an extremely thorough sensual massage, she was still completely tied up by her tail, but she wouldn't move right now even if she could, her bliss was just too complete, this was her personal "happy place" to be sexually touched by Rito.

Lala was utterly receptive and moaning softly when Rito finished massaging her, and she gazed at him in loving adoration as he moved his penis towards her completely welcoming vagina.

Lala gasped deeply as she was penetrated, feeling the head and shaft sliding deep inside her slippery wet pussy. She squirmed in ecstasy, which tugged on her stretched tied tail, making her pleasure even more intense.

Lala was gasping hard now into her ball gag, rhythmic deep gasps in time with Rito's deep thrusts, she was in heaven.

Lala came in orgasm, once, twice, three times, then she lost count, cumming over and over again in multiple orgasms as Rito fucked her.

Lala had no strength left at all by the time Rito finally came inside her, she was just a panting gasping wreck, utterly spent and satisfied.

Rito just lay inside her, catching his breath as Lala gazed into his eyes in wonder and adoration, amazed that anyone could give her so much pleasure.

Rito looked around at the rest of his harem, seemingly counting off if he had forgotten to have sex with anyone.

"Oh thank God! My balls can rest now," Rito said slightly maniacally, actually physically crying with relief.

Rito gave a great big yawn and then simply passed out on top of the helpless Lala, limp penis still inside her!

Lala fidgeted nervously in her tail bondage as Rito snored on top of her, suddenly remembering Rito's unfortunate "sleeping habits". In her current restrained position Lala was completely defenceless.

"Yummy marsh mellows," Rito murmured in his sleep and began to dream-fuck Lala's vagina as he had a dream!

Lala gasped and groaned in sexual dismay into her ball gag, it didn't look like she would be getting much sleep tonight until someone remembered to untie her...

***...

The next day Lala and her costume robot Peke were deep in conversation about Lala's new adventures in "being a lesbian" as they waited to meet with a minor foreign leader.

"So Lala-Sama, are you really going to sleep tied up with your own tail every night?," Peke asked with her characteristic gullible stupidity.

"Yes Peke, I think I have to to be a lesbian, that's just what a lesbian is," Lala reasoned innocently.

"And Rito-Dono definitely told you that he loves you becoming a lesbian?," Peke asked seriously.

"This morning after I was untied I asked Rito if he would love me being a lesbian. Rito blushed and got an erection, he then told me that he would *love* to see me being a lesbian in front of him!" Lala recounted excitedly.

"Oh Lala-Sama! I am so happy for you and Rito-Domo! I have analysed all the details you told me about how one "becomes a lesbian", I will help you recreate the exact technique tonight Lala-Sama," Peke promised naïvely.

The adorably misinformed innocent conversation continued, Lala and Peke both equally stupid, and they together strategised Lala's new "lesbian lifestyle" in exhaustive detail.

Rito was currently dealing with the leaders and representatives of the most important countries on earth and alien planets in the Deviluke Empire, and was leaving the cheerful Lala to deal with representatives from less important countries that Rito himself didn't have time to see.

Lala was currently waiting to meet with a representative from a country on earth called "Australia", a place Lala had only been vaguely aware existed, knowing almost nothing about the country at all. Earth had over a hundred countries, Lala couldn't even remember most of them.

Right on the scheduled time of the private meeting, a short haired oriental woman in a very boyish looking black pantsuit entered the room and walked over to greet Lala respectfully.

"Nice to meet you Queen Lala Yuuki, my name is Penny Wong, a minister for the Australian government," the woman introduced herself in a strange Australian accent.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Penny Wong!" Lala greeted hyperactively and hugged the surprised woman with a brief hug that pressed their breasts together.

"Um, I'm not a Mrs," Penny Wong corrected awkwardly.

"(Gasp), Oh no! What happened!? Why don't you have a husband?," Lala exclaimed in horrified dismay.

"Well actually, I am a lesbian..." Penny Wong said extremely awkwardly.

Lala squealed with joy!

"You are! I *love* being a lesbian! I was a lesbian last night! I orgasmed so many times!" Lala squealed with overwhelming energy and excitement.

Penny Wong's body language changed subtly and she discretely looked Lala's body up and down, blushing slightly and looking very subtly aroused.

"Mio and Risa both licked my pussy at the same time," Lala added absentmindedly, suddenly remembering this particular detail.

Penny Wong was definitely blushing now, but was also looking at Lala with slightly more than just professional interest now.

"Sounds like you have more fun than me," Penny said quietly with a small cautious laugh.

"Well that's not good! If you are not having enough fun then you can spend time having fun with me, we girls have lots of fun together here," Lala cheerfully offered innocently.

"Um, (Penny steadies herself with effort), Queen Lala, I am currently here in an official capacity for my government, (Penny subtly mouths, "here's my number, call me", holding up a bit of paper handing it to Lala), shall we talk about government business now?," Penny told Lala, looking increasingly flustered by Lala.

"But I am curious, *when* are you being a lesbian?," Lala pressed oblivious to the steadily increasing social impropriety of this conversation.

Penny Wong looked confused by this question and after a moment seemed to think that she understood what Lala was asking.

"I have openly been a lesbian since the year 2002," Penny informed Lala.

"What?! You mean that you have been "being a lesbian" *nonstop* ever since 2002?!" Lala exclaimed in dumbfounded shock.

"Um, what are you talking about, I'm a lesbian right now?..." Penny said with terrible confusion.

"No your not," Lala laughed at Penny's silliness.

"*Yes I am*!" Penny said more forcefully, sounding slightly offended now.

"Oh! Well you are doing it *all* wrong. I will help you be a lesbian *properly* right now," Lala laughed suddenly understanding.

Lala pulled off her Peke badge, and her clothes vanished in a puff of pink smoke, revealing her naked body in all it's busty perky glory.

"Oh my!" Penny Wong exclaimed in open mouthed shock, gazing excitedly at Lala's naked body.

"Peke, make Penny be a lesbian *properly*," Lala ordered, placing the Peke badge on Penny's head...

There was a flash of light as Peke activated...

Penny Wong was suddenly stark naked, with her wrists and ankles securely bound behind her head, a ball gag in her mouth, and a Peke badge clipped to her hair!

Penny screamed into the gag and struggled, but couldn't move at all.

Lala was completely naked without Peke, and moved resolutely towards Penny's vagina...

Penny was gazing intently at the naked gorgeous Lala crouching in front of her bare vagina, and Lala noticed in surprise that Penny's vagina became noticeably wet. How strange.

Lala consciously remembered the process Risa had taught her, and hesitantly licked Penny's vagina.

It tasted so weird! Such a different taste from Rito's penis, so wet and slimy too!

Penny let out a loud muffled groan, and the vagina got wetter.

Lala kept licking it, and it became so wet that liquid was starting to overflow and run down Penny's skin. Penny was moaning really loud and hard now.

Penny was gasping and screaming now?, Lala was confused.

A little bit of fluid suddenly spurted softly out of Penny onto Lala's face...

Lala felt like she had forgotten something...

Oh yeah the Eel!

Penny's eyes widened as the freshly repaired Eel materialised in Lala's hand...

Lala held the Eel to Penny's vagina..

(Muffled screaming)

The Eel was going berserk wiggling inside Penny Wong, and Penny was moaning harder than ever before.

The thrashing tail of the Eel suddenly found Lala's own vagina, and shot inside her quick as thought!

The Eel tail was wiggling inside her!

Lala clutched her loins and loudly moaned and gasped, completely overwhelmed.

Penny and Lala were both moaning and twitching incessantly in pleasure on the floor, joined together by the wiggling Eel, both orgasming hard.

Rito then happened to walk in at this exact moment.

"How is it going Lala..." Rito trailed off.

"Wah! LALA!" Rito screamed.

Penny and Lala both climaxed in unison, sending the Eel shooting away across the room.

The two women gasped and panted as Rito just babbled nonsensically.

Lala crawled over and plucked the Peke badge off Penny's head, releasing her and returning Penny's pantsuit in a puff of pink smoke.

"Oh my God Lala, that was fantastic!" Penny drawled at Lala romantically, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Lala blinked in surprise and awkwardly pulled away from the kiss, looking at Rito.

"Hi Rito, Penny Wong here was just being a lesbian with me," Lala explained innocently.

"I can *see* that!" Rito shouted at her in outrage.

Lala was confused by Rito's anger.

"I thought you *loved* it when I was being a lesbian?," Lala asked insecurely.

"Only with my other wives, *not* with official representatives of foreign governments!" Rito shouted at her.

"Oh... Ok Rito, sorry," Lala said guiltily.

Being a lesbian really was *so* complicated!

***...


	6. Chapter 6 Trying to get pregnant

Chapter 6(Rito)

Mrs Yami Yuuki looked at the pregnancy test in her hand and frowned.

"Negative yet again..." Yami sighed disappointedly.

It was morning after the entire harem had woken up, and all of Rito's wives were currently standing naked in Mikado's medical clinic in the palace, for their morning pregnancy tests. Rito was the king of Deviluke, and currently he had no heir, (unless you count Celine), it was vital for the line of succession for the wives of Rito to get pregnant as soon as possible.

So far none of the wives had had any luck however...

"Gah! Mine is negative AGAIN! All that sex with husband for NOTHING!" Nana was currently raging angrily, violently hurling her own negative pregnancy test pee stick on the floor.

"Aw, mine is negative again... It's so hard getting pregnant... It's almost like Rito and I are different species or something?..." Lala the alien mused stupidly.

Yami's eyes went tiny in horror! Rito was not even in the same PHYLUM as Yami and the other extraterrestrials! Oh God! This was SO perverted! No WONDER Rito couldn't get Yami pregnant!

"Oh dear god Lala, you're RIGHT! We are not the same species at ALL!" Nana suddenly screamed in horror.

"Rito can't EVER get me pregnant?! Oh dear God! Waaaaa..." Run screamed and burst into tears.

Momo, Lala, and Nana, all started to loudly weep.

"Rito can NEVER get us pregnant?!" Lala sobbed, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Lala! I'm so sorry for you!" Haruna exclaimed sympathetically.

"Wait... Haruna, you are human, the same species as Rito, but even *you* are not pregnant, right?," Yami asked suddenly.

Haruna blinked in confusion and nodded, showing her own negative pregnancy test.

"Maybe Rito is infertile?," Yami suggested seriously.

This time it was the turn of the human wives to exclaim in horror, and Yui angrily started to cry at the mere suggestion that she might never be a mother.

"Ahem, it's not as bad as all that," Dr Mikado interrupted, emerging from another room in the clinic.

"It-it's not?," Run sniffed hopefully through her tears.

"No, every morning when you visit this clinic, I give all the alien wives a nanotechnology medical compound that allows cross-species fertility, even between species from different planets." Mikado explained.

"It only works with humanoids incidentally, otherwise you would all currently be pregnant to the various yeasts in your vaginas," Mikado added as an afterthought.

"Ye-yeasts! I have YEAST!" Nana exclaimed in horror, gazing down aghast at her own vagina.

"Not more than the usual, ALL women have at least a microscopic amount of yeast in their vaginas, even the Deviluke women have their own variety of Devilukian chlamydia. It is not a sign of poor hygiene, just normal microflora." Mikado reassured Nana.

"Cla-CHLAMYDIA!?" Nana erupted in horror.

Yami shuddered involuntarily.

"Don't shudder Yami-Chan, you have your own species' variety of chlamydia too," Mikado informed her with a mischievous giggle.

Yami blushed scarlet!

"Stop talking about all our chlamydia Mikado!" Nana shouted, blushing angrily.

"Hmm, well anyway, as I was saying, all of us should be fertile to Rito regardless of our species. This means that the problem lies elsewhere," Mikado returned to topic.

"So does that mean Rito is infertile?," Haruna asked hesitantly.

Mikado paused to consider this.

"No not infertile as such, more likely that he has an extremely low sperm count from having so much sex, he doesn't have enough time for his testicles to produce enough sperm in a single ejaculation to get even a single woman pregnant I think," Mikado suggested.

Nearly the entire harem turned at these words to gaze hatefully at Run and Momo...

"What..." Momo asked very quietly.

"It is all *your* fault Run and Momo! You both each suck Rito's penis at least 10 times a day and then you *swallow* his sperm! You both are WASTING it for the rest of us!" Nana yelled at the pair in a rage.

Yami and many of the other wives glared murderously at the guilty culprits, shaking with rage.

"I, um, swallow it be-because um, Rito's sperm is um, good for my throat?, (or something)," Momo sheepishly attempted to lie very feebly.

"I just suck Rito more than anyone else so that I can be Rito's, (dramatic pause), *best girl*! I am not going to be beaten at cock sucking by Momo, I will be number one no matter how empty it makes husband's balls!" Run proclaimed dramatically.

Most of the harem turned crimson with rage, murder written on their faces. They were all being denied pregnancy by these two selfish bitches!

"I'm not with Run! She's talking crazy! I am *totally* not just trying to outdo everyone by sucking Rito's cock more times than Run each day to become his number one girl! I, erm, just like the taste..." Momo attempted unsuccessfully.

Yami summoned huge fists out of her hair and advanced wrathfully towards Run and Momo...

Terrible violence soon followed...

***...

Yami was still irritable when Run and Momo were discharged from the emergency department later that day, Yami had almost killed them, they were both lucky to be alive.

Rito was currently extremely busy with his political duties as king, and the wives had been so distracted by the incident with Momo and Run that Rito had actually been able to enjoy a few hours of peace from his many wives.

The wives were currently not even sure exactly where Rito was in the giant palace right now, and found themselves somewhat at a loss for something to do in his absence.

Yami was currently sitting reading a book in the gigantic harem library, one of the many rooms in the palace that were dedicated to the exclusive use of the harem girls and their invited guests.

Yami had invited her best friend and sister-in-law, Mikan Yuuki, to come over and spend time with her today, but Mikan was still not currently on speaking terms with her brother Rito after all the recent shameful scandals, and Yami and Mikan had merely talked over the phone for a while. Mikan was at least still on speaking terms with Yami, which was something.

Yami sighed, so many problems.

The sounds of noisy power tools suddenly broke through the serenity of Yami's peaceful library, making Yami flinch back to attention at the grating noise.

The sounds were clearly coming from the direction of Lala's invention workshop, and the grating cacophony was so bad that Yami almost vented her bladder from the floor vibrations of the terrible racket!

Yami raced off to the toilet to pee before the sound vibrations made her incontinent, and after washing her hands she angrily stormed into Lala's absurdly large workshop to complain about the noise.

"Lala, keep it DOWN!" Yami shouted as she entered the massive machinery strewn workshop room, squinting against the glare of thousands of active automated welders.

The deafening racket slowly died down as tools powered down, and the glare vanished, to show Lala stark naked wearing only welding goggles, crouching on the floor beside a monstrous long barrelled artillery gun the size of a smallish skyscraper!

"Sorry Yami-Chan!" Lala apologised with hyperactive energy, waving to her excitedly.

"Why are you naked?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Ahahah, Peke is currently recharging," Lala giggled lyrically.

"I see... What are you even making?," Yami asked curiously, peering up at the stupidly colossal artillery piece.

"This?, Oh, this is the Cummy-Cummy-Tadpole-Gun!" Lala exclaimed excitedly.

Yami blushed and shuddered, what sort of invention name was that?!

"What..." Yami finally replied in an unimpressed disapproving deadpan after composing herself.

"It's a giant gun to get everyone pregnant," Lala explained enthusiastically.

Yami gazed up at the skyscraper sized doomsday weapon and held her hands protectively over her vagina in horrified dismay! Was this supposed to go... Inside Yami somehow?!

"What does it do..." Yami asked with a sinking feeling.

"It shoots identical cloned duplicates of Rito's sperm..." Lala began.

Yami screamed and blushed, begging Lala not to explain this particular detail any further!

"Wha-wha-why is it so BIG?!" Yami protested at Lala after a pause.

"Oh?, Mea said that she wanted it big enough to fill a swimming pool for her..." Lala explained absentmindedly.

"Fill a puh-puh-puh-POOL!" Yami screamed, entire body blushing darkest crimson!

"Yes, Mea said she wanted to go swimming..." Lala said with childlike innocence.

Yami pressed her hands over her ears, eyes clenched tightly shut with embarrassment.

Good grief Mea was such a slut!

"Hmm, anyway, the Cummy-Cummy-Tadpole-Gun is now ready for a test firing." Lala said excitedly.

"NO WAIT!..."

***...

Rito smiled happily as he led the group of cardinals, who formed the official papal representatives from the Vatican, through one of the halls of his palace.

Rito was extremely relieved, for the past few hours he had seen no women at all during his lengthy meeting with these cardinals, and as a result there had been zero girl-related embarrassing situations, things had actually gone *smoothly* for once!

The meeting with the cardinals had been a resounding success, a massive political victory for Rito. It felt so *good* to have everything go as planned for a change, Rito almost wanted to weep with happiness!

Rito smiled ear to ear as he ushered the cardinals out through the halls, in just 5 minutes time the cardinals would be gone and Rito would have achieved one of his greatest diplomatic victories of his entire reign as king.

It was all going right this time!

No embarrassments...

(Distant low rumble)

"What was that?," one of the Cardinals asked curiously.

Rito wasn't sure either and listened.

The rumbling was growing, getting closer...

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Rito said quietly to no one in particular.

(The sounds of Lala and Yami screaming)

With a sudden rumbling crash, a huge white tidal wave swept around the distant corner of the hallway!

Rito gaped in horror.

The completely whitened forms of Yami and Lala were screaming as they were carried along by the crest of the huge tidal wave of white liquid! What the hell was going on!

Rito and the cardinals tried to flee, but the tidal wave was too fast to outrun, and swept them up with unstoppable speed and power.

Rito's face went green as some of the white liquid entered his mouth! Oh dear God!

Rito frantically broke the surface of the fluid, gasping and spitting as he was carried away by the surging torrent.

Cardinals' heads emerged from the white fluid, faces masks of revulsion and horror, all of them spitting out mouthfuls of the white liquid.

The screaming Lala then bumped into the floating Rito, and the pair of them clung desperately to each other as the current carried them away through the palace.

Yami's hair suddenly shot up out of the fluid without warning, lifting Rito and Lala and the cardinals out of the stream of white liquid, followed by Yami herself who rose up out of the fluid on her hair a bit like a tiny spider with extremely long legs.

The entire group hung in the air from Yami's hair, gasping to catch their breath as they watched the white liquid continually surging in a torrent below them.

"Th-thank God you rescued us from drowning! What in heaven *is* that white liquid?," one of the cardinals exclaimed.

"Oh?, That stuff is Rito's cloned semen," Lala informed everyone cheerfully...

Rito blinked for a second as he processed this information, then he genuinely started to cry real tears as the cardinals all screamed.

His fucking harem had ruined *everything* yet again!

It just wasn't fair!

***...


	7. Chapter 7 Semen everywhere!

Chapter 7(Rito)

(Author's note, dear anonymous guest reviewer, I am deeply touched by your extremely detailed and exhaustive review, I appreciate the effort you went to to write such an in depth review.

Normally I would reply via private message but as you are a guest without an account on this site that isn't an option, so I will reply here. If you get an account on this site then please don't hesitate to message me so that we can talk directly.

In regards to the points you raised, I personally agree that I haven't really done as good a job as I could on this story. At the moment I am a new parent with a tiny baby daughter, when she is sleeping (which is not always predictable) I pass the time writing things for fun. I don't exactly have an abundance of time without constant little interruptions, so train of thought is continually interrupted and momentum lost. It makes it very hard as a writer to write something really serious if you are being interrupted and distracted all the time by a crying infant.

One of the reasons why I took a temporary hiatus from my usual serious 40k story is because my current situation is just too distracting to really do a good job. I choose to look at a To-Love-Ru story precisely because, (in my own personal opinion of the show/manga), it is so utterly slapstick and silly in its plot that you can get a bit silly without breaking with the fandom.

To-Love-Ru, especially To-Love-Ru Darkness, is basically a fusion of pornography and comedy, with just enough serious undertones to keep the story engaging. Every single episode something absurd and/or sexually inappropriate happens, Rito falls badly, his female companions do something chaotic and crazy, nothing ever goes smoothly to plan.

To have this basic pattern of the whole series suddenly changed to have the entire cast acting sanely and maturely with things going to plan would, in my opinion, be actually breaking with the whole "feel" of the series. Sure it could be done, but it would be difficult to do whilst still feeling organic to the setting, the very town name of the setting literally means "disaster" in Japanese, and "To Love Ru" translated into English means "love trouble", the show and setting is all about troubles and chaos surrounding Rito's love life.

Also note Rito's age in this story, he is only 18, presumably close to turning 19 as his youngest wives Nana, Momo and Nemesis are (barely) 18 in this when they were around a year younger than him in the manga/show. He is very new in his reign and has had no time to settle into his new role. Historically speaking, unprepared teenagers tend to make poor leaders, and Rito in particular is not going to just magically become a great king overnight. It takes many years to get to the stage where Rito would have the knowledge and confidence to really be comfortable in the role.

I incidentally set the story sometime after the 2020 USA presidential elections, I choose Bernie Sanders as the president in this story as he is the best foil to Rito, in terms of being scandal free and the most respectable of the possible likely presidents (I am not an American). Having Donald Trump in the picture would have just completely ruined the story as his own daily public behaviour is just so controversial that it would partially outshine even Rito himself. Joe Biden is as likely as not to do something inappropriate such as sniff Yami's hair (which might be funny but result in violence), and having Rito ecchi-fall onto Elizabeth Warren is just so cringe that I shudder to even imagine writing it. Bernie was just the logical choice for a story with a scandal free "presidential" type president.

I will see what I can do with your suggestions, but this story is mostly a comedy lemon with some elements of parody, just made up as I go along with no real plan. I suggest that maybe someone else with more spare time would be better suited to write the story more serious, (it took me half the morning to find the bits of spare time to just write this author's note so far). I am honestly intrigued by what you suggest and may come back when I have a lot more free time to write a more serious version of this story. At the moment I am just having fun writing silly absurdities for the simple joy it brings me in my spare time.

Kind regards, MA7)

***...

"Yami and I are pregnant! Yami and I are pregnant!" Lala sang jubilantly as she danced around the giant cummy palace.

"I am not surprised..." Yui said distastefully as she gingerly squelched through shallow puddles of residual semen with her bare feet. The palace was in a shocking state at the moment after the incident with Lala's giant cum cannon!

"Congratulations Lala! Congratulations Yami!" Haruna congratulated them as enthusiastically as she could muster whilst standing in a shallow puddle of semen, blushing hard.

"Congratulations and all, but this is fucking gross," Nana complained, gesturing to their semen soiled home.

The entire harem aside from Lala and Yami had (thankfully) been spared the indignity of being caught in the flood of semen, the palace was vast and had multiple floors, the girls had all either been already on floors above the cum flood or had else had the good sense to flee up a staircase in time to escape.

Lala's monstrous "Cummy-Cummy-Tadpole-Gun" had, of course, malfunctioned as only one of Lala's inventions can. The firing mechanism controls had jammed during the first test firing, so that the gun couldn't stop shooting, and the result had been spectacularly bad.

By the time the massive gun eventually ran out of enough raw materials to fabricate more "ammunition", the entire floor level it occupied had been flooded with over two meters of cloned semen! Several windows and balcony doors had then given way under the weight of all the semen, causing spectacular waterfalls running down the outside walls of the palace until it drained away to just shallow puddles.

It was one of the most disturbing shameful things Yui had ever seen!

Yui was currently trying to salvage her most prized possessions from this floor before the possessions were irreversibly ruined by the semen, she was so angry that she wasn't even shouting anymore, she had gone unusually quiet, just trying not to gag on the intense smell of semen all around her.

Other wives were likewise here trying to retrieve their most irreplaceable things from this floor, they were all going to live on a different floor for a while until this entire disgusting mess was completely cleaned up.

"This is so fun!" Mea squealed lustfully.

Yui turned to look...

"SHAMELESS!" Yui blurted out explosively.

Mea was rolling around naked in the semen, smearing it all over herself! Oh dear God!

"Hurgh!" Haruna threw up violently at the sight of what Mea was doing.

"Ew! Haruna! You got vomit in the cum! Yuck that's gross! Now I can't use this puddle anymore!" Mea protested, fleeing out of the giant puddle that filled the entire floor of this particular room, running out the door.

"Ah, I found a clean puddle, so perverted on my skin, (moans)", Mea's voice came from just outside the room!

"SHAMELESS!" Yui shouted after her, utterly scandalised by Mea's slutty behaviour.

"You should try it, you might get pregnant," Mea called back teasingly.

Yui shuddered and pointedly turned away from Mea's direction.

"Yami and I are pregnant! Yami and I are pregnant!" Lala was still singing hyperactively, joyfully skipping all around the room through the giant white puddle.

Lala had been hyperactively singing this nonstop ever since Mikado had pregnancy tested the semen soaked Yami and Lala a few minutes ago, given that both women had literally almost drowned in semen, it was little wonder that the test had been positive!

"Congratulations Lala-Sama!" Peke congratulated from her hat, (she was currently wearing her usual ridiculous white Peke outfit).

"I feel so dirty right now..." Yami said extremely quietly as she retrieved her own belongings from the room.

"Mea! That's gross! Stop throwing handfuls of semen at me! Mea!" Nana's voice protested from outside the room.

Yui shuddered bodily and turned red with outrage!

"Mea! Stop being so SHAMELESS!" Yui shouted at the distant pervert.

"Oh dear! Hurgh!" Haruna threw up again.

Yui shuddered and redoubled her speed, plucking up soiled belongings and placing them in a basket to carry them upstairs. This was revolting!

Yui quickly found everything she couldn't stand to live without, and hastily carried her basket out of the room, getting the hell out of here.

Yui was barely out of the room when a huge white glob narrowly missed her head!

"Mea! Don't you dare... (Yui was hit in the face this time)... Ahh!" Yui screamed.

Mea was laying provocatively down naked in the middle of a large puddle of semen, and mischievously throwing handfuls of cum at people!

Yui screamed in fear and outrage as more cummy projectiles flew her way!

Mea was laughing and giggling with joy, writhing around sensuously in her puddle as she hurled cum at people with hands formed out of her hair!

Other girls were exiting the other room carrying baskets of belongings now, and Mea expertly snipered these girls with hurled handfuls of cum!

The wives were screaming as they were targeted! This was so shameless!

Yui turned purple as a huge glob splattered against her hair, sticking to it! Oh crap this was a nightmare!

The wives ran away screaming from the cummy slut, cum splattering off walls as it narrowly missed them, and they made their way to the stairwell.

Nemesis then emerged naked out of a puddle of cum in front of the staircase, long strands of her black hair forming hands full of cum...

"Welcome to my ambush," Nemesis said with cruel mischief...

Nemesis then started hurling cum at them, blocking their escape path!

Yui and the other wives ran back screaming from Nemesis, and then found themselves facing the grinning Mea...

Oh dear sweet lord!

Cum was flying at them from both directions now!

"I *hate* ecchi things!" Yami complained disgustedly as she cowered on the floor under umbrellas made from her hair, looking thoroughly unimpressed by this situation.

"Wah! I am already pregnant! I don't need any more!" Lala was squealing in dismay, huddled down with her arms covering her head as semen rained down on her.

Yui and the other wives (who were not shameless sluts) huddled together in a defensive huddle, and Yami's hair umbrellas expanded to protect them all from Mea and Nemesis' shameless mischief. Yui gasped with relief as the umbrellas covered her.

"That's cheating Yami-Onee-Chan!" Mea playfully protested.

Yami ignored Mea and the group cautiously moved towards the staircase under the cover of umbrellas.

"You shall not pass!" Nemesis proclaimed playfully in a Gandalf-like fashion, standing in front of the staircase entrance, holding a giant snowman sized ball of cum above her head in her transformed hair!

The wives all screamed as the huge ball of cum was hurled at them! The gelatinous white ball rammed right through Yami's umbrellas and exploded inside the group like a water balloon, drenching them all with bucketfuls of the cum!

The wives screamed in revolted dismay as they carried their baskets of belongings up the staircase past the cackling Nemesis. That had been just so MEAN!

***...

Nana was still slightly miffed as she sat with her best friend Mea in the bath 30 minutes later, that had been such a dirty prank Mea had played today.

"Still mad at me Nana-Chan?," Mea asked tenderly, kissing Nana briefly on the lips.

Nana "hmphed" at her friend/lesbian lover Mea, and turned her head haughtily to look away, breaking the kiss immediately.

"Don't be mad Nana-Chan, it was just a game," Mea coaxed, softly massaging Nana's shoulders.

"You went too far this time Mea. That cum was really gross!" Nana scolded seriously.

"But it was Rito's cum, Rito's cum is not gross," Mea soothed, giving the back of Nana's neck an erotic lick.

"(Grumble grumble), I know it's Rito's cum, but that's not the point," Nana grouched cutely.

"You *love* Rito's cum, you told me that you love it when he cums all over you," Mea purred in Nana's ear.

"Not so loud! I told you that strictly confidentially! Don't blurt that out!" Nana frantically hushed Mea.

"I just whispered it in your ear. My point is that you enjoy it, so why complain?," Mea whispered into Nana's ear, nibbling sensually on her ear lobe in a way that made Nana tremble with desire.

"It wasn't the *same* as all that! It wasn't very fresh and it was cold too! It was really gross!" Nana whispered shrilly, trembling as Mea's tongue entered her ear.

"Sorry Nana. I will make it up to you with this orgasm," Mea purred tenderly, dropping a hand down between Nana's legs.

Nana groaned as her lover stimulated her labia and clitoris with gentle little circles of the fingertips. Nana and Mea had a very complicated relationship with each other that was part friendship part lesbian lovers. They were best friends who also fucked, it was hard to really know what to call their relationship.

Nana gasped with bliss as Mea softly sucked on the tip of her highly erogenous tail, Nana leaned her naked back back against Mea's naked chest, groaning in sexual comfort as Mea's fingers played all over her clitoris.

Nana moaned softly in utter relaxation as Mea got her wetter and wetter, trusting Mea completely to just take care of her sexually. Nana trusted Mea completely, so much so that she often consented to let Mea tie her up in bondage, Mea always gave Nana such wonderful pleasure.

Nana was feeling her passion growing now, and she emerged from her earlier relaxation with a steadily awakening aroused energy. Nana turned around in the embrace, facing Mea, and repositioned both their legs so that their vagina's touched.

Mea's vagina transformed using her trans power, and her clitoris grew longer and wider, until it was so wide and long that it penetrated Nana's vagina like a penis.

Nana wrapped her arms around Mea and gasped as Mea passionately fucked her pussy with her altered clitoris, thrilled all over with intense ecstasy.

Mea was moaning too now, her entire clitoris stimulated by Nana's tight vagina, and the sex got faster and faster, until their hips were a blur of motion.

Nana and Mea both screamed hard as they climaxed in unison, first once, then twice, then endless multiple orgasms until they were too cummed out to even move anymore, just laying gasping and twitching in the shallow bath water.

Nana kissed Mea tenderly as they regained their breath, that had felt so nice.

"Forgiven now?," Mea asked adoringly.

Nana nodded and held her tightly, utterly at peace.

Nana looked up and saw almost the entire harem gawking at her and Mea.

Nana blushed slightly and uncoupled from Mea, why couldn't people mind their own business!

Nana then noticed that Rito was gazing lustfully at her and Mea while Run was giving him a hand job!

"What are you perving at you beast!" Nana snarled and pounced on him, pinching his cheek and slapping his face around in a berserk fury.

"I-I just like to watch! It-it's sexy!" Rito stammered fearfully, utterly submissive to Nana after years of beatings at her hands.

Nana blushed at this, feeling special, but still beat him up anyway, feeling embarrassed.

Rito was quickly grovelling on his hands and knees at her feet, completely and utterly pussy-whipped by Nana, and she continued to pull his hair and rough him up a bit, just because she could.

Nana pulled her utterly submissive husband to his fearful feet, and led him away by the hand out of the bath.

"Wh-where are we going?," Rito asked her nervously.

"We are going to the bedroom to fuck, don't do anything disappointing," Nana informed Rito dominantly, slapping the top of his head just because she felt more secure and confident in herself when she slapped him around.

Rito nodded with fearful enthusiasm, and Nana roughly led him naked to the new temporary giant bed they would all be sleeping on until the mess downstairs was cleaned up.

Nana threw Rito assertively onto the bed like a doll that weighed nothing, and she bared her teeth aggressively as she crawled over to him on the mattress.

Nana slapped him around a bit, pinning him down with one hand as she gently roughed him up until he was completely submissive, then she deigned to assertively straddle his hips.

Rito was trembling all over with fear, gazing up at her with complete subservience, and Nana grinned down dominantly at her wimp of a husband.

Nana forcefully felt between Rito's legs for his penis, and found that he was limp with fear!

"(Growl), Rito! Why don't you have an erection!" Nana shouted at him, giving the top of his head a cuff of frustration.

"I-I'm sorry Nana! I am scared you will hit me," Rito stammered frantically.

Nana paused at this and became momentarily quiet and withdrawn, Rito didn't like it?

Nana and Rito had not been married for long, not even married long enough to get her pregnant, and Nana still had little idea what stuff Rito actually liked sexually.

Nana had inherited her father's angry temper, and was not even slightly feminine compared to her sisters Lala and Momo. Nana knew that girls were supposed to get married to boys, and as Rito was the boy she most liked in a sexual way, she had simply married him alongside all her friends and sisters. But truth be told Nana actually seemed to prefer to have sex with other girls.

Nana wondered if this was normal. Maybe all girls felt this way?

Well like it or not, Nana had been taught from birth that she needed to produce heirs for her eventual husband, so that meant she had to keep having sex with the beast until he put a baby in her belly.

Nana snarled down at the beast between her legs, and ordered him to get an erection immediately.

"I-I can't! I'm too nervous," Rito stammered.

Nana sighed in frustration and just sat on her husband, eyes closed.

"Relax for a minute," Nana told him with obvious restraint and patience.

Rito's hands reached out and he very hesitantly began to touch her hips.

Nana tolerated this and Rito explored her skin with his hands.

Nana groaned softly in pleasure as his experienced harem-king's hands expertly pleasured her body with soft touches.

The hands hesitantly reached around her back to the base of her tail, and began to stroke...

Nana was a gasping moaning mess in moments from her intense tail stimulation, and she lay flopped down helplessly on his chest as he rubbed her tail all over with expert fingers!

Rito flipped Nana over so that he was now the dominant one on top, and she felt his erect penis stroking around the wet opening of her pussy.

Nana blushed angrily and flipped him back over so that she was on top and dominant once more, and she slapped his hands away from her tail and guided his erection inside her.

Nana grinned down aggressively at her husband, and pinned him down to the bed by his neck with one of her strong alien hands, using her free hand to resume slapping him around as she rode up and down on his cock.

Nana moaned dominantly in pleasure as her husband cowered under her, painfully pinching and cuffing his face as she pinned him down helpless.

Rito was a snivelling little wimp under Nana's aggressive domination, but he maintained his erection even as Nana's violent physical abuse got worse.

Nana clobbered him till he had angry bruises as her orgasm grew, and Rito was getting harder now despite her violence.

Nana was punching him now as her orgasm grew, her violence increasing with her pleasure, and she started strangling him.

Rito's face was getting redder and redder as she strangled him harder, and she moaned dominantly in orgasm as he wilted under her.

Rito gave a gasp of utterly intense pleasure, and Nana felt his semen enter her.

Nana let go of his neck and let him breath again, and Rito gasped in breaths desperately, regaining his oxygen.

Nana leaned down affectionately and cuddled against her husband after her orgasm, she now just wanted to be cuddled.

Rito put his arms around her and cuddled her for a while, and Nana gave him soft loving kisses as he regained his breath.

The pair lay in their embrace for a while, utterly relaxed and at peace, and Nana sighed contentedly.

"I love you Nana," Rito told her.

Nana blushed and angrily admitted that she loved him too, breaking eye contact shyly.

Nana gradually resumed kissing Rito, and made out with Rito for several minutes.

Nana gradually recovered from her post orgasm haze, and broke the kiss, giving Rito a cuff across the head.

"Don't do anything beastly husband," Nana told him dominantly, giving him one last passionate kiss before then slapping him and shoving him away.

Nana then simply skipped out of the room, heading back to Mea.

Rito rubbed his brutalised bruised body as he watched her go, looking in need of medical treatment.

***...


	8. Chapter 8 Run and Kyouko

Chapter 8(Rito)

On one of the earth TV channels, a generic sounding theme tune began to play. The camera panned in to show an extremely generic looking TV host woman in expensive clothes sitting on a chair in a studio.

The woman speaks.

"Welcome viewers, you are tuned into the "Celebrity Crap Network", and this show is "Celebrity Brown-Nosing with Jane Sycophant", the talk show where famous people are interviewed with easy questions in between overly long ad breaks."

(Tinned applause)

The camera pans outward.

"Today on this special program edition, we are honoured to be joined by two celebrity super stars turned members of the illustrious Deviluke Royal Family, please welcome the majestic Queen Run Yuuki and Queen Kyouko Yuuki!"

(Entry music and deafening tinned applause as a pair of women in extremely expensive brand name outfits enter the studio smiling and waving to the cameras)

The pair of women embrace Jane Sycophant in the fake-friendly way celebrities do, and are ushered to sit across from Jane on a comfy expensive couch.

(The tinned applause slowly dies down).

"Welcome your majesties, (call me Run, call me Kyouko), ok Run and Kyouko, welcome to Celebrity Brown-Nosing. What an exciting time it has been for the world! Queen Lala and Queen Yami now pregnant, so exciting! Any ideas what the baby names might be?," Jane gushed sycophantically.

Run and Kyouko both smiled fakely and shook their heads that they didn't know what the baby names would be.

"So anyway, you are both massive teenage super stars, music idols, TV stars, and you have even been in movies. You were already top of the charts for the past two years, you are inseparably close friends, you both came out as aliens two years ago, the first aliens the human race had ever been aware of, scientists across the world went crazy wanting to meet you both. You are the most well known and highly demanded celebrities of all time, and then 21 days ago you both got married to the king of the universe," Jane built up Her momentum.

"So tell me, what's it like living in a palace as royalty?," Jane expertly soft-balled at the last possible moment.

Run and Kyouko both blinked in surprise at the unexpected inane question.

"Um, it's wonderful, like a fairy tale," Kyouko offered feebly.

Run nodded enthusiastically in agreement with a big fake smile.

"I bet that the food in the palace is to die for," Jane gushed.

"Um yeah, it is really delicious! Blah blah blah bullshit about food," Run expertly gushed with completely fake excitement.

"That sounds delicious! (Jane changes the subject), So you are both extremely close friends and costars, in the past you described each other as your closest best friends in the entire world. It must have been so great given your friendship when you both married the same man," Jane gushed.

Kyouko looked down guiltily at her lap and Run gave her a look of poorly concealed hurt and betrayal.

"Yeah... I was absolutely *thrilled* when my boyfriend Rito started dating Kyouko as well..." Run muttered quietly with obvious bitterness.

Jane loudly cleared her throat to break the intense tension in the room and quickly changed the subject.

"So um, any new albums?," Jane asked slightly shrilly to change the subject.

"No, at the moment I am focusing my attention on *MY* husband," Run said tersely.

Kyouko looked down at a distant part of the floor in the opposite direction from Run, trembling slightly with obvious guilt and shame.

"I think we are due for an ad break now, more of this interview after the break," Jane said with poorly concealed franticness.

(Ads play).

The show continues after an excessively long ad break.

Run and Kyouko seemed a bit calmer now, though obvious tension still remained. Jane beamed with a big fake smile and welcomed back the audience before then continuing the interview.

"So Run and Kyouko, what's it like being married to such a dashing young man as King Rito?, Does he spoil you enough?," Jane asked sycophantically, slightly tense.

Kyouko went quiet and Run answered the question.

"Ah yes, Rito is an utterly amazing guy! Rito is my soul mate, blah blah, handsome, blah blah, gives me flowers, blah blah, I love him so much," Run gushed enthusiastically to the point where it was becoming slightly embarrassing.

"He is kind and really sweet..." Kyouko added timidly.

"He sounds like a truly amazing husband," Jane Sycophant ladled on praise.

Run and Kyouko both nodded happily.

"Now I think that King Rito is great, but *some* people have been saying negative things about your husband of late. Do you have anything to say to viewers who might have negative views of him?," Jane asked extremely cautiously, looking ready to backpedal at a moment's notice if the guests reacted badly.

Run paused thoughtfully and then spoke.

"Rito has always been extremely clumsy for as long as I have known him, he is a man who can trip over his own feet even on the smoothest of flat floors. The entire thing with the First Lady was just Rito being clumsy, he literally falls over things at least several times a day, he can't help it,"

"So the whole incident with the First Lady was just the result of clumsiness?," Jane Sycophant encouraged agreeably.

"Yes, he is the biggest klutz alive, I'm honestly surprised he hasn't broken his neck falling yet," Kyouko added frankly.

"I see, well viewers you heard it here, the King was merely clumsy around the First Lady according to his wives, it was an accident," Jane said like a complete kiss-ass.

(More excessive ads)

The show returns.

"So the incident with the First Lady was an accident. What about the incident involving Queen Mea and Queen Nemesis?," Jane asked carefully.

"Ah, well that was *completely* different! Those two women are the *worst*! Yesterday they threw *semen* at me and Kyouko, they are like feral animals who are barely even house trained!" Run exclaimed passionately.

Kyouko flinched and frantically gestured at Run not to share these sorts of details.

"Um, time for another ad break?, No, um well then," Jane fumbled in horror, clearly desperate not to have this sort of talk on her show.

Kyouko was looking horrified, scared to say another word on camera.

"It's not *entirely* their fault I guess, they both had extremely difficult childhoods. They had no parents and just lived feral until they came to earth, they are deeply damaged girls who really need some professional psychiatric help, I feel sorry for them," Run offered generously.

"You know that Mea was actually the one indirectly responsible for the construction of that giant sperm cannon that nearly drowned those cardinals?, and that big atomic explosion was all Nemesis' fault! I know they are deeply troubled feral girls, but I still honestly don't know why Rito hasn't divorced them already!" Run added spitefully.

Kyouko at this stage simply walked out of the studio, wanting no further part of this.

Jane was frantically trying to backpedal the conversation as Run continued to rubbish Mea and Nemesis.

"Your husband surely thinks very highly of them, he married them after all," Jane attempted to defend Queen Mea and Queen Nemesis, trying to salvage the show as best as she could without making any powerful enemies.

"Rito is honestly at his wits end with those two criminals. Do you know that he heard them plotting to do that stuff to that president, and he explicitly ordered them not to do anything of the sort. They promised him they wouldn't and then just snuck off behind his back and did it anyway without his knowledge! Rito was absolutely furious with them," Run proclaimed.

"Oh, but the two queens are now serving house arrest though, they showed remorse and pled guilty and are now repaying their debt to society and being rehabilitated," Jane countered sounding stressed.

"The remorse they showed was the first time those two have *ever* shown remorse, they are only sorry that Rito was disappointed with them, those difficult troubled girls *worship* Rito, he is the only person they have any respect for since he was the one who managed to tame them," Run allowed reluctantly.

"I, um, commercial break yet?, Still nothing?, um, well, it sounds like, um, well, at least they respect their husband?," Jane desperately attempted to spin the conversation back to safe territory.

"Well of *course* they respect Rito, Rito is blah blah blah God's gift to women blah blah blah..."

(Ad break music starts), "Oh thank Jesus for that!" Jane is heard saying as the ad break begins.

***...

"You BITCH!" Nemesis was screaming as deadly knives and throwing stars filled the air.

Rito and most of the harem were yelling and screaming in dismay as they took shelter behind sturdy wooden furniture that was now studded with sharp thrown projectiles. The entire walls and ceiling were also studded with thrown blades as Mea and Nemesis tried to murder Run for humiliating them in front of the entire world on live television.

"Don't you *DARE* call me a bitch!" Run angrily shouted back from behind a sideways turned over table.

Run lobbed a mail order grenade device blindly in the air towards Nemesis, missing widely and instead landing with uncanny accuracy down the crack of Yui's generous cleavage!

Yui had time for one scream before the grenade exploded in a cloud of gas!

A deep male voice coughed and spluttered from inside the obscuring cloud of dissipating gas.

"(Deep male voice), SHAMELESS! That went right down my cleavage! Watch where you throw things Run!" An unknown male voice shouted from the gas...

"Um, Yui?," Rito called worriedly.

"I'm right here husband, the gas just made me cough," the deep male voice replied from Yui's location...

"Ehehe, could it be?," Mea asked in a tone of sick fascination, her short attention span having already forgotten about Run.

"Fufufu, well this is INTERESTING!" Nemesis cackled in cruel delight, also having forgotten about Run.

"What are you two talking about?," the male voice asked irritably the way Yui would.

Rito jumped up out of cover and ran frantically to where Yui should be.

The gas had cleared now.

An extremely manly athletic man was sitting where Yui should be, wearing the cleavage heavy dress Yui had been wearing!

"Yui!" Rito exclaimed in horror.

"What?, I'm right here," the man said confused.

Mea and Nemesis both doubled over with uncontrollable laughter, gasping for air as they laughed so hard, pointing frantically at the male Yui.

"What's so funny?," Yui asked in a deep male voice.

"I'm going to wet myself!" Mea howled with laughter.

"Yui..." Rito said tragically.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?," Yui asked confused in a manly voice.

Yui looked down at her/his body...

"Gah!" Yui screamed.

"My breasts are gone!" Yui lamented.

Yui suddenly got a scared look and felt between her legs...

The male Yui then blushed absolutely scarlet and screamed.

"Sha-SHAMELESS!" Yui bellowed masculinely.

Mea and Nemesis were by this stage choking so badly with laughter that their faces were going purple from lack of air, gasping and coughing as they cackled with mirth.

"It's not funny!" Yui shouted angrily at the laughing pair.

"I, I just wet myself!" Mea squealed with laughter, urine now clearly running out of her slutty black leather shorts as she laughed herself to incontinence.

Yui began to cry and ran into Rito's arms for a comforting cuddle... With her male body!

"Woah!" Rito exclaimed, backing away in horror as a guy invaded his personal space.

"Rito! I'm your wife!" Yui exclaimed, bursting into tears.

Rito came to his senses and reluctantly hugged the crying man, it was still his wife deep down inside.

Yui was bawling in his arms like a girl who had just grown an unwanted penis, and Mea and Nemesis were by now just twitching feebly in puddles of laughter induced urine. This was a *ridiculous* situation!

Rito caught sight of Run attempting to tiptoe out the room...

"Run! What did you do to Yui?!" Rito demanded.

Run abandoned her quest to sneak away, and instead cautiously walked over to Rito.

"It was a mail order gender-change grenade. I was aiming at Nemesis not Yui, I'm so sorry you were the one hit Yui." Run explained defensively.

("Why did you even have that grenade in the first place?," Rito asked quietly but was ignored.)

"Undo it!" Yui demanded shrilly.

"It will wear off automatically after 24 hours, it has no faster way of undoing it," Run explained apologetically.

"TWENTY FOUR HOURS! I have to have a pa-pa-pa-PENIS for TWENTY FOUR HOURS!?" Yui screamed mannishly.

"I think I just shit myself!" Mea choked, gasping even harder with laughter.

"Lala, what about that gender changing gun of yours?," Rito suddenly remembered.

"Oh?, But I don't have it with me, Saki-Sama borrowed it for her honeymoon with Zastin, they aren't back yet," Lala explained apologetically.

"They... Borrowed, it?, What sort of crazy sex are they even having?," Rito mused in sick wonder.

"I'm going to DIE!" Mea gasped at Rito, dangerously close to laughing herself to death by this point.

Rito shuddered violently at an unwanted mental image of Saki and Zastin, and frantically put the entire topic out of his mind before it gave him nightmares.

"It will be ok Yui, you will be back to normal in no time," Haruna reassured the crying Yui compassionately.

At this moment a palace attendant discretely approached and whispered to the group.

"I'm sorry to trouble your majesties, but it seems that all of the king's family and human in-laws have come to a collective agreement to forgive past grievances and visit the palace, they will be here within the hour," the Devilukean attendant informed them.

"What! My parents are coming here NOW!" Yui exclaimed in terror.

"I am afraid so your majesty, it seems that Queen Run's talk show interview convinced them that his majesty King Rito wasn't actually at fault in the recent unfortunate events, ("Told you," Run muttered,) the entire human family is coming determined to reconcile," the attendant told Yui.

***...

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9 Yui's gender swap misadventure

Chapter 9(Rito)

"My parents can't see me like this! What are we going to do!?" the temporarily male Yui exclaimed girlishly in a panic.

"You could just hide from them for the next 24 hours?," Lala suggested stupidly.

"That won't solve anything! They would go looking for me and demand to know what was going on! Even if you said I was sick in bed they would still want to see me!" Yui exclaimed.

"Oh... And they might notice if you are a man?," Lala asked uncertainly.

"You are like the dumbest smart person ever! Of course they would notice if I'm like this you fool!" Yui reprimanded Lala.

"What are we going to do!" Yui panicked.

"Just tell them what happened?," Nana suggested reasonably.

"I can't do that, they already don't fully approve of my marriage to a polygamist! ("I'm not actually a polygamist, Momo and Lala are the ones who roped me into this harem thing," Rito muttered in the background), If my parents learned about this it would just give them more ammunition to disapprove of my marriage! They might pressure me to seek a divorce!" Yui exclaimed over-dramatically.

"Oh I see, and you don't *want* to divorce Rito right?," Lala mused dimly.

"What are you saying Lala! Of *course* I don't want to divorce Rito! We have only been married for 21 days! Rito might be a shameless pervert, ("hey!"), but I still love him!" Yui blustered, (still with a male body and voice).

"What about one of you girls use Peke to disguise yourself as Yui and pretend to be her?," Rito suggested with sudden inspiration.

"Yes yes! That's perfect!" Yui agreed excitedly.

"I can do it!" Lala volunteered happily.

"No, everyone will notice if you aren't here Lala, you are pregnant after all, they will all want to see you to congratulate you," Rito pointed out.

"Aw crap, the same goes for like every person here! Everyone has family members coming over today, even our mum the Queen Mother of Deviluke is coming here to congratulate Lala, she will notice if me or Momo are not here!" Nana cursed.

"Can't be me either, my brother Ren is coming over," Run apologised.

"I have my human side of the family coming over too, I can't do it," Kyouko apologetically declined.

"I could give it a try," Queen Oshizu Yuuki the ghost woman offered.

"Anybody?," Nana asked, ignoring the offer from the legendarily incompetent ghost.

"I said I would do it," Oshizu repeated.

"My Onee-Chan is bringing Maron the dog..." Haruna informed Oshizu.

"Duh-duh-duh-DOG! Waah!" Oshizu screamed and ran away, her irrational phobia of dogs comically strong as ever.

"Mikado?," Rito suggested.

"Sorry husband but I am too big, Peke can only disguise people who are the same size or smaller than Yui, my breasts are far too big I'm afraid," the ludicrously busty Dr Ryouko Mikado, (who hadn't taken Rito's last name as it would mean changing the name on her medical doctorate), apologised regretfully.

"We are running out of people here!" Yui shrilled.

"It can't be Yami either as she is pregnant and everyone will want to see her," Momo added.

"So we are looking for someone who is not human, not pregnant, not Devilukean, not Run or Kyouko, not too busty or big, not afraid of dogs, and someone no one will go looking for..." Rito formulated.

Everyone looked at Mea and Nemesis...

"Oh?, You want me to do it?, That sounds fun!" Mea offered energetically.

Momo pointedly pointed down at the big chunky ankle monitor locked around Mea's ankle, "Can't be you Mea, everyone would notice that ankle monitor." Momo informed her.

Everyone looked at Nemesis...

"Oh, this is INTERESTING!" Nemesis said with a mischievous cruel smile.

"No wait! You can't mean *her*!" Yui protested in horror.

Nemesis activated her trans ability in a haze of black mist, and transformed into a stark naked perfect imitation of the normal female Yui, smiling diabolically.

Nemesis looked down and mischievously played with her new breasts.

"Sha-SHAMELESS! What are you doing!" The male Yui shrilly protested in moral indignation.

"(Squish squish), so soft and bouncy," Nemesis said in a perfect imitation of Yui's female voice.

"Nemesis!" Yui shouted.

"Here, why not take the opportunity to make love to yourself as Rito does, you might learn something," Nemesis taunted, sauntering naked towards the male Yui.

"What are you doing! Shameless! You are so brazen!" Yui protested in dismay as Nemesis' transformed body attempted to initiate sex with her.

"Don't be shy," Nemesis purred in Yui's voice, slicing away the male Yui's dress with transformed hair blades.

Rito and the entire harem looked down in terrible awe and wonder at the penis between the male Yui's legs...

"It's... An... ELEPHANT TRUNK!" Momo screamed lustfully.

"Holy crap that's a big..." Haruna trailed off, blushing scarlet.

"Oh?, It's bigger than Rito's," Lala mused curiously.

"Wah! It's not a competition!" Rito exclaimed defensively.

"Good thing it's not, cause Yui would *definitely* win if it were a contest," Mio smirked.

"Stop looking at it!" Yui screamed, frantically hiding her impressive penis with her hands.

"Ahem, I'm *trying* to have sex with you, stop covering," Nemesis complained, trying to grab at it.

Yui screamed in dismay and ran crying to Rito, penis swinging pendulously!

"Gah! It's *touching* me!" Rito exclaimed in horror as Yui cuddled naked against him, feeling the huge floppy member pressing against the bare skin at the bottom of Rito's shirt!

"Ooh! Even better! Rito and Yui can have sex! Man on man!" Mea squealed excitedly.

"Oh good god NO WAY!" Rito screamed in heterosexual masculine horror.

"Ooh! Put on a gay show for us Rito!" Risa begged naughtily.

"Yeah! Bum each other!" Mio added with hyperactive excitement.

"What about you make a man sandwich with me?, Me in the middle and the two men on the outside being the sandwich bread! Oh oh, you can spit roast me!" Mea requested excitedly.

"Sha-Sha-SHAMELESS!" The male Yui shouted in outrage.

Rito and Yui were now being eagerly mobbed by the naked Mea, and Risa and Mio were starting to join in too.

Mea, Risa and Mio were touching the violated looking Yui's penis!

"Spit roast, spit roast!" Risa and Mio began chanting.

"Which end of me do you want to fuck?," Mea asked Yui and Rito, opening her mouth wide.

Mea and Rito were then pushed aside and Nemesis (,disguised as the female Yui,) was suddenly performing fellatio on the dismayed male Yui!

"Ooh! That's a nice touch!" Mio cheered delightedly.

"Oh! Um! Oh god! Nemesis what are you DOING!" The male Yui moaned, penis being expertly sucked.

Rito was then distracted as he felt Mea pull down his own pants and noisily suck his penis.

Rito wanted to help Yui, but his will to resist wavered as he felt the strong powerful sucking of Mea's wet little mouth. Oh Christ that felt good!

Yui was moaning hard now, blushing with dismay and fully erect, as an identical copy of herself performed oral sex on her. It was a whole new level of disturbing, but the intimidatingly well endowed male Yui now clearly had an erection.

Rito's struggles sapped as Mea sucked him with extreme force, her tongue was teasing around under the head, licking along the rim as she sucked with intimidating strength. The suction was so strong that Rito had not a hope in hell of pulling his penis free of her mouth, the vacuum force trapping him until she decided to stop sucking.

The male Yui was in a similar predicament, sucked so strongly that she lacked the strength to pull free of Nemesis' mouth, powerless to do anything as Nemesis cruelly sucked.

Rito realised that he had to at least *try* to help Yui, and walked towards her.

Rito's penis was tugged terribly as Mea was literally dragged across the floor by the penis in her mouth! The suction was so strong that Mea was simply pulled along without losing her mouth's grip!

Rito cried out in stretched pain and gripped the base of his cock with his hands, taking some of the terrible weight as he slowly dragged the uncooperative Mea over the floor with just his penis. He just HAD to reach Yui to help her!

Mea made some grumpy noises as Rito dragged her, still held on solely by the force of the suction in her impossibly strong alien mouth, and Rito hissed as he dragged her all the way to the moaning male Yui.

The male Yui was blushing hard, futilely trying to pull the female Yui off her fully erect cock. It was some confusingly narcissistic shit!

Rito pulled the female Yui hard by the hair, but Nemesis merely moaned in pleasure from this and sucked even harder!

Mea was sucking relentlessly, and Rito was being dragged by force towards orgasm whether he wanted to or not. He couldn't do a thing to stop her.

The male Yui was gasping in pleasure now...

Nemesis suddenly released her mouth, grabbed the male Yui's penis, and aimed it at Rito!

Yui gave one brief gasp of dismay, and then spurted semen on Rito's chest!

Rito screamed in horror! A guy had just cummed on him!

Mea was *still* sucking!

Mea was going to force Rito to cum after being cummed on!

Rito screamed but he was helpless in this situation, the sexual plaything of these extremely kinky girls.

Rito groaned as he was forced to orgasm, his semen explosively filling the extreme vacuum in Mea's mouth.

Rito cried out in intense pleasure, somehow being forced against his will to cum made it an even more powerful orgasm than usual. Holy fuck that was a scarily extreme orgasm!

Rito gasped in relief and tried to pull his penis free...

Mea's mouth still held him immobile! She was *still* sucking!

Mea held up a finger and wagged it at him playfully, still sucking.

"Mea! Enough! I want you to stop right now!" Rito told her sternly.

Rito suddenly felt teeth pinch painfully around his penis!

"Ow! Ah! Alright! You can keep sucking! Just no teeth!" Rito surrendered frantically.

Mea gave him a happy thumbs up, and resumed sucking without biting as Rito helplessly gasped and groaned.

Rito might be the King of the universe, but right now he was just his wife Mea's plaything, completely powerless at her mercy. She literally had him by the private parts!

"Oh god! Mea! Oh god oh god oh god! (Gasp), *still* not done sucking!? I can't, oh god, ow ow ow, oh god! How many more times will you force me to orgasm!? Oh sweet holy fuck! Oh god oh god oh god! Mea! Oh fuck you are so cruel! Oh god oh god oh god..."

***...

Tension filled the room an hour later.

Mea had eventually released Rito's penis after like 7 or 8 agonising forced orgasms, and Rito had rushed to get dressed and ready for the visitors with only ten minutes to spare. The wives were all dressed now, and the male Yui was carefully hidden out of sight in another part of the palace.

In the middle of the room stood Nemesis disguised as Yui, wearing the cleavage heavy casual style of clothing that Yui favoured wearing, specifically a cute white summer dress with short skirt and generous cleavage. Her legs were bare and she was wearing socks without shoes as she was inside a home and Japanese.

The disguise was flawless down to the smallest physical detail, Nemesis looked so identical that harem members had to keep reminding themselves that it was actually Nemesis and not Yui.

The question on everyone's mind was, "would it work on Yui's family?"

Nemesis felt cool as a cucumber as she stood waiting. Unlike the others, Nemesis had very little stress in this situation.

Nemesis' psychology was quite different from the other wives, her motivations and concerns were quite alien in fact. Nemesis should have died at the hands of King Gid Deviluke 2 years ago, she had been at peace with her demise, prepared to sink into oblivion, having nothing left to live for.

Then that pesky sweet Rito had saved her life from certain death, risking his own life to rescue her and then nurse her dying body back to full strength. Such a silly sweet boy.

Having had nothing to live for but suddenly finding herself receiving an abundance of more life to live, Nemesis had decided to live for her rescuer Rito, had focused on him to give her purpose. As he had shown kindness and mercy to her, she had grown to care tenderly about him, and had fallen deeply in love with him.

Nemesis and Rito had always had a sadomasochistic relationship. In the past Nemesis had called Rito her slave as her term of endearment, visiting him almost every day (whether he liked it or not) to tie him down, dominate him and pleasure him. For the past two years they had had a crazy amount of sex, though Rito had not always been an entirely willing participant, as Nemesis basically raped him nightly, it had been so wild.

Rito hadn't always been so affectionate towards his nightly bondage rapist, but he was a Japanese man, so he had "taken responsibility" to the girl he had unwilling sex with each night, and married her. It was a Japanese guy thing...

Well anyway, Rito's bondage-crazy rapist was now Rito's bondage-crazy wife, (she had of course said yes to marry her favourite plaything), and she had taken to her new role with surprising seriousness. The title of "Rito's wife" was strangely thrilling to Nemesis, it meant enough to her that she was actually actively trying not to mess it up and get divorced.

Nemesis had never admitted this to anyone, but she was actually terrified that Rito would divorce her one day. The thought of losing the prized title of "Rito's Wife" was so terrible that it actually kept her awake at night worrying sometimes. The tv interview where Run had wondered why Rito hadn't divorced Nemesis yet had *really* hurt Nemesis' feelings, touched a raw nerve that badly affected Nemesis in her secret heart of hearts.

It was her highly sadistic love for her husband and fear of losing him that had driven Nemesis' recent criminal escapades, and it was this same potent combination of love and fear that was motivating her to help out with Yui's family right now.

Nemesis had a logical motivation not to mess this up, but she was still a mischievous perverted sadist, and couldn't always help herself in causing mischief...

Ok she would *try* not to mess this up...

Too much...

Nemesis smiled at the nervous Rito, winking at him and blowing him a kiss. Rito visibly trembled with anxiety, sending a sadistic thrill of pleasure through Nemesis.

Nemesis' mouth watered at Rito's discomfort, and she yearned to torment her lover even more, deeply sadistic to her core.

Nemesis loved Rito more than she had ever loved anyone else before, she loved him so much that it ached, but it just so happened that she expressed this intense love with whips, testicle clamps, and other forms of sadistic torments. Making Rito get cummed on by a guy earlier had just been one of Nemesis' little ways of telling Rito she loved him, she was an affectionate sadist.

Nemesis hummed romantically, thinking about how she was going to pour hot candle wax on Rito's balls in bed tonight, she was a young woman in love.

The doors to the huge gathering room opened and a large group of various relatives entered the room excitedly.

Relatives rushed to single out people they were related to, and Nemesis suddenly found herself being hugged by Yui's parents and older brother!

Nemesis suppressed the urge to stab them in self defence, and instead returned the hugs hesitantly.

"Yui, you are looking well! It's so great to see you!" The mother said excitedly.

Nemesis nodded with fake excitement and immediately said the usual bullshit you say when greeting people.

"You don't have to be so formal Yui, (laugh), well you look well. I hear that Lala and Yami are pregnant now. Any grandchildren on the way for us," the mother said fondly.

"I, um, well it won't be long now with the amount of sex I'm having, though I am worried about Rito's sperm count," Nemesis replied sweetly.

"Yui!" The mother squawked in horror.

"(Laughing), Yui is obviously trying to be funny, it's good to see you not be so uptight," the brother reassured the mother with a laugh.

"(Awkward pause), so, I saw that episode of Celebrity Brown-Nosing with Run and Kyouko. Run was so reassuring. I know I had my doubts about Rito and all this polygamy stuff, but it was really reassuring to hear Run explain things so frankly and honestly," the mother said.

The mother looks around cautiously.

"Those two, Mea and Nemesis, they are not in earshot are they?," the mother whispered.

"They are both not attending this gathering, they are resting in a different part of the palace," Nemesis said carefully.

"Thank goodness for that! They sound like such troubled girls! Run said that they even threw (whispers) *semen* at her and poor Kyouko! You told me that they were shameless beasts, but I never imagined that they were *that* bad! You were right to call them trash by the sounds of it," the mother said candidly.

Nemesis twitched slightly, oh Yui you gossipy bitch. Well two can play at that game.

"I hope they didn't throw any at you Yui," the father added.

"Oh they did, but I liked it," Nemesis said with a twinkle in her eyes.

The family members all gawked at her.

"It's really good for my skin, I rub it on my face every night. I also wash my hair with it," Nemesis told them.

There was a terrible silence.

"Rito actually gets really weird about it. He keeps telling me not to do that "perverted stuff", he is such a prude. He keeps saying crap like he "respects me too much" to just cum on my hands so that I can use it as lotion, it's so frustrating! I keep having to steal the other girl's used condoms out of the trash to get sperm to use behind Rito's back!" Nemesis complained indignantly.

"Yui!?" The entire family exclaimed.

"What?, You sound as bad as my husband with all this "decency" crap." Nemesis told them.

"Are you feeling unwell?," the mother worried, feeling Nemesis' forehead.

The mother then remembered the talk about using semen as face lotion and pulled her hand away very quickly, wiping it on her clothes.

"What happened to you Yui?, Did that Yuuki boy corrupt you!" The mother asked horrified.

"I *wish* he would corrupt me, he is so damn decent and respectful all the time! He is all like "I am not going to do that to you Yui I respect you and your parents too much", it's infuriating. I am a married woman now, I just want my husband to cover me all over in cum and defile me," Nemesis said, having the time of her life.

The mother slapped Nemesis across the face and then manhandled her over to Rito.

The mother forced Nemesis to bow to Rito and emotionally proclaimed, "You are far too good for my daughter! Oh thank goodness that you are so decent when she is so shameless. I am so terribly sorry about all the negative things I ever said about you Yuuki Rito, you are so patient to put up with my horrid daughter. Please please PLEASE don't ever divorce her, she would clearly be lost without you."

Rito stammered incoherently, completely at a loss for words.

"I, (sigh), I will try to turn myself around. It was Run who got me into all that weird stuff, I should have listened to you husband, I'm so sorry," Nemesis said penitently as Rito just stammered.

"Run got you into it!" The mother exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she gets it from other guys, she has been using that stuff on her skin ever since starting her music career. That's how she got her skin so nice," Nemesis informed her.

"R-really?, Celebrities are using it... Does it really work?," the mother asked haltingly.

"I, um, what are you talking about?," Rito asked confused.

"Run's skin care regime," Nemesis told him.

"Ah, yes, Run does get extreme with all that weird stuff she puts on her skin. I don't know why she thinks she even needs it, she is beautiful already," Rito said confused.

"You are *far* too good for these girls Yuuki Rito," the mother told him with fierce respect.

***...


	10. Chapter 10 A very ticklish Lala

Chapter 10(Rito)

Yami blinked in confusion as the disguised Nemesis stirred up some sort of turmoil with Yui's parents. Yui's parents were currently reprimanding an extremely confused looking Run, telling her that she should "be more obedient to her husband".

Run was nodding bewilderedly, insecurely promising that she would do a better job being an obedient wife, clearly taking the criticism to heart.

Yami and Lala were currently standing to either side of Rito, in places of honour because they were pregnant, and people were touching their stomachs a lot without asking.

"Teehee, that tickles," Lala squealed as Rito's mother felt her stomach.

Rito's mother ignored Lala's giggles and just kept feeling the belly as Lala giggled and laughed ticklishly.

Yami did not react as she felt her sister-in-law Mikan's hand feel her own flat stomach through her black leather assassin outfit, merely looking at her silently.

"You are having a baby Yami-Chan," Mikan said happily, smiling at Yami.

Yami smiled back and nodded, always deeply at peace around her best friend Mikan.

"You have changed so much Yami-Chan, to think that 3 years ago you were actually after Rito's life. Now you are married and pregnant with his baby," Rito's father chuckled fondly.

Yami summoned a hair blade and held it to Rito's throat, but stopped short of actually harming him.

"That hasn't changed, Rito is still my target... I am just temporarily delaying his demise at my hand." Yami informed him unemotionally.

Rito's father laughed, "Oh Yami daughter-in-law, some assassin you are, marrying and getting pregnant to your target. You and I both know that it is never going to happen."

Yami blinked, suddenly feeling herself in a philosophical crisis, her code of honour as an assassin demanded that she kill her target, what the heck was she thinking!?

"You are right, it's high time that I finish the job," Yami said dangerously, hair blades filling the air around the suddenly nervous Rito.

"Stop it Yami," Mikan told her gently, pulling on Yami's arm.

Yami paused in her murder strike and then dispelled her hair blades with a sigh, Mikan would undoubtedly get upset if Yami killed her brother.

The Devilukean body guards in the room didn't even react to Yami's attempted murder of the king, they were all so used to her never following through that they didn't even see her as a threat anymore. Yami really had fallen so far from her former reputation as "Golden Darkness", she was now just a harmless joke!

"(Giggles) that tickles, it TICKLES!" Lala was still giggling and squealing from Rito's mother feeling her belly, Rito's mother hadn't even reacted to Yami, viewing her as completely harmless to her son.

Yami sighed, was she just not scary anymore?

Rito's father touched Yami's belly without permission, Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Please refrain from touching me without asking," Yami warned her father-in-law.

"You are so cute when you get cross," Rito's father teased affectionately, touching her on the tip of her nose with a fingertip.

Yami blushed and stepped back, this man was her father-in-law and Yami felt a cultural obligation to respect him and not harm him. Any other man would be dead right now.

"Rito-Mama! I am going to pee!" Lala begged frantically through her uncontrollable giggles.

Rito's mother reluctantly stopped feeling Lala's belly before she wet herself, and instead pounced on Yami's stomach.

Yami blushed in dismay as her stomach was assertively felt all over, she wasn't ticklish but still didn't like being touched by other people.

Rito's mother was a maniac as her hands went crazy feeling Yami's midsection all over in a blur of motion, it felt ecchi somehow.

Yami's eyes widened in dismay as her top was lifted up to expose her stomach (and panties!), Rito's mother was feeling her bare stomach all over like some hyperactive lunatic!

Yami pulled away in protest, but Rito's mother still held the raised hem of Yami's outfit. The entire outfit was accidentally pulled off over Yami's head, leaving her topless wearing only panties!

Yami blushed crimson and froze in horror, the entire room was now looking at her breasts!

Yami gasped in embarrassment, and frantically covered her chest with her arms, this was a nightmare!

"Ya-Yami-CHAN!" A horribly familiar male voice suddenly shouted excitedly.

Yami turned her head and gazed in horror to see the perverted principal of her former high school sprinting towards her lustfully!

"Wha-What!? Who invited *you* here!?" Yami squawked in horror at the irrepressible pervert.

"Tear invited me, I have missed you Yami-Chan!" The principal exclaimed joyfully, running towards her.

Yami angrily summoned a huge golden fist from her hair and clobbered the principal into the floor before he could touch her.

"You have nice panties Yami-Chan," the principal huffed from the floor, looking up at her underwear!

Yami gasped and ran away to hide from view behind Rito. She angrily used a hair hand to yank her outfit from Rito's mother's grip, and got quickly dressed, blushing all over in angry embarrassment.

"I hate ecchi things!" Yami spat hatefully.

***...

Lala giggled ticklishly as Haruna's parents felt her stomach, trying not to wet herself.

People had been touching Lala's belly all day!

Lala was quite ticklish on her stomach, and today had been the most ticklish day of her entire life!

"(Squealing giggles), it tickles! My belly tickles!" Lala pleaded with Haruna's mother, desperate for mercy.

Haruna's parents laughed at Lala's cute reaction and Haruna's mother gave Lala's belly a mischievous poke to tickle her even more!

Lala screamed with laughter, eyes clenched shut and body doubled over, utterly frantic.

"You are so cute Lala," Haruna's mother chuckled fondly, giving Lala's stomach a playful little squeeze.

Lala was having a fit of laughter and took refuge behind Rito.

"Wow Lala, you are *really* ticklish!" Rito chuckled affectionately.

"Please no more touching my stomach, it tickles," Lala begged hopefully.

"More people are going to want to feel your stomach today, you haven't even greeted everyone yet," Rito told her.

Lala flinched in terror and held Rito tightly from behind, she couldn't take any more of this.

"It surely isn't all *that* bad, you never had problems with your stomach being touched before," Rito brushed aside her concerns.

"But Rito-Dono, Lala-Sama is now pregnant. The Devilukean pregnancy hormones make pregnant women much more sensitive to touch," Peke explained from Lala's hair clip.

"It tickles worse than anything," Lala complained miserably.

"Ah... Well I don't know if it can be helped, when a woman on earth is pregnant other people want to touch their stomach to feel for the baby," Rito explained apologetically.

Lala's eyes widened in horror, she couldn't endure any more of this.

Lala frantically tried to run away out of the room, and blundered straight into Risa's mother.

"Ooh, hello expectant mother, can we feel a little one in there," Risa's mother said excitedly, immediately placing a hand on Lala's stomach.

Lala squealed with laughter, entire body flinching at the intense tickle to her stomach, giggling unstoppably as her stomach was felt all over.

"What's this?, Are you ticklish per chance?," Risa's mother said affectionately, giving her belly a deliberate poke!

Lala cried out with laughter, desperately pulling back away from Risa's mother.

"Oh, Lala. Congratulations on the baby, can I feel it?," Yui's mother said from behind Lala!

Lala tore around from one direction to the next, trying to keep all of these overly enthusiastic women from touching her stomach, Lala was so afraid right now!

Lala ran crying back to Rito as the hands reached for her belly, begging him to make it stop.

"Lala, you are overreacting. It's bad manners if you don't let them touch," Rito told her.

Lala clenched her eyes shut, shaking her head, but the hands still found her stomach!

Lala howled and choked with laughter as the implacable women all felt her belly in unison, unable to get away.

Lala became horribly aware of her bladder as her entire body twitched and flinched, shocks jolting through her from her highly sensitive stomach.

"Please! I can't!" Lala gasped through her laughter.

Hot warmth then ran down Lala's legs as her bladder vented, tickled to the point of peeing...

The women all suddenly pulled back from Lala as they noticed the giant dark wet patch around her crotch, and Lala blushed with humiliation as everyone gawked at her.

"She wet herself?," Risa's mother softly exclaimed.

Lala felt tears of humiliation in her eyes and covered her wet crotch with her hands, completely humiliated.

"I *told* you I was ticklish!" Lala said crossly at the room in general, and ran sobbing out of the room.

Lala was barely out of the room when she encountered Mea. Mea was grinning cruelly and had transformed her hair into hundreds of little hands...

"I hear you are ticklish..." Mea purred sadistically.

Lala was soon screaming with laughter...

Living in a harem with kinky sadists was a *nightmare* sometimes!

***...

Peke the costume robot was extremely cross as she gave fresh tissues to the softly crying Lala-Sama. Mea had tickled poor Lala to tears for like 30 minutes! It was unforgivably cruel to do something so uncharitable to the reigning Queen of Deviluke! *Especially* when Lala-Sama was in the condition of pregnancy!

Lala-Sama was sobbing softly now, more composed than she had been earlier, and was just wiping her tears and blowing her nose quietly as Peke comforted her.

"You can still press charges Lala-Sama, you are entitled to justice for this indignity," Peke urged Lala.

"Press charges?, No I don't want to do that, Mea is family. I don't want to cause problems, that would just upset the others," Lala sniffed.

"You are being too kind for your own good Lala-Sama, you really should think about yourself more and not just focus on other people," Peke kindly reprimanded her.

"It was a very mean thing that Mea did to me, but it's over now. I think it would be better for everyone if I just move past it without doing anything," Lala said quietly.

"You are kind Lala-Sama, but are you not being short sighted?, What is to prevent Mea from doing this again, possibly even every day?," Peke said gravely.

Lala squawked in horror.

"*Every day*! But that's *horrible*! I will die if this happens every day!" Lala exclaimed in a panic.

"That is why you should do something to stop it Lala-Sama. You could press charges and have Mea sent to a distant prison away from the palace where she can't torment you," Peke passionately urged her.

"Send her away!? No I *can't* do that, I can't break up Rito's harem, that would ruin things for everyone else!" Lala protested.

"If you don't then Mea will tickle you again," Peke warned Lala.

"But but but! Can't we find another solution that won't break up the harem?, We don't know for sure that Mea will do it again anyway," Lala reasoned.

"Knowing Mea-San I think we can be fairly sure that she will," Peke said frankly.

"Wha! Then I need to find another way to protect myself! I need alternative ideas," Lala panicked.

"I don't know what else to suggest," Peke admitted honestly.

"I know, I will call Penny Wong and Bernie Sanders! They are really smart and will know what to do!" Lala said with sudden excitement.

Peke personally thought that this wasn't a good idea, but Lala was already dialling the phone.

"Bernie Sanders is before Penny Wong in alphabetical order, so I will call him first," Lala said cheerfully, activating the call.

There was a brief pause as the phone rang on the other end, and then the thickly New York accented voice of President Bernie Sanders answered the phone with his gruff voice.

"Yes Queen Lala, what's the emergency?," Bernie asked seriously over the phone loudspeakers, getting straight to the point.

"I need advice. Mea tickled me until I cried today and I don't know how to make her stop. What should I do?," Lala asked innocently.

"Um... What?, Could you repeat that?, I don't think I heard you correctly," Bernie said sounding confused.

"Queen Mea tickled me for 30 minutes and made me cry, I couldn't make her stop. How do I stop her doing it again in the future?," Lala repeated.

"Queen Mea um... Tickled you, and made you cry?," Bernie said awkwardly.

"Yes, it was really bad," Lala confirmed.

"And your first response was to call the President of the United States for advice on this?," Bernie replied incredulously.

"You are really smart, I thought you could help me," Lala implored him.

"Ah this is such a crazy world these days, very well I will try to advise you, but I really don't know about all this stuff you young people get up to these days." President Sanders said with a resigned sigh.

"Yay! Thank you so much Mr President! So what should I do about Mea?," Lala squealed happily.

"I, ah, so is this like a sex thing or something?," the old man asked awkwardly.

"A sex thing?, No the problem isn't Mea having sex with me, I don't mind it when Mea is "being a lesbian" with me, the problem is how do I stop her from tickling me?," Lala explained with childlike innocence.

"Oh Moses I didn't need to know that!" President Sanders groaned embarrassedly.

"What should I do?," Lala asked innocently.

"It sounds like a private thing between you and your sexual partner, I really shouldn't be giving you advice about this sort of stuff," President Sanders said with painful awkwardness.

"Eh?, But what is your advice?," Lala asked unhappily.

"I really don't think it would be appropriate for me to advise you on this sort of topic. With respect I strongly urge you to seek advice from someone else, it isn't appropriate for me to continue this conversation. Good bye," President Sanders said gravely sounding horrified and hung up the phone on Lala.

"Eh?, He hung up on me. That was disappointing," Lala said sounding confused.

"I think that perhaps you should not be calling Penny Wong either," Peke advised seriously.

"Ah?, I shouldn't?, Oh I know what the problem is! I am only trying to ask 2 people for advice. The earth has over 100 countries in it, all lead by really smart people. If I asked *ALL* of them then I think I will get the best possible answer!," Lala announced energetically.

"Um, Lala-Sama..." Peke murmured.

"I should call the Vatican next, those cardinals and that pope guy were really clever!" Lala exclaimed happily, dialling the phone.

Peke had a bad feeling about the wisdom of this idea...

***...


	11. Chapter 11 Rito dominates Momo and Run

Chapter 11(Rito)

Momo was squabbling with Run under the sheets over Rito's penis in bed that night, as Rito lamented in self pity over Lala's recent political incident.

"Every country on earth... Lala talked to every nation on earth..." Rito was saying brokenly over and over again.

"There there husband, you still have me, your favourite wife, to soothe you," Run said sympathetically, snatching Rito's penis out of Momo's sucking mouth with her hand and giving Rito a hand job.

"You *wish* you were the favourite wife, everyone knows that *I* am Rito's best girl," Momo jeered Run and stole back the penis to suck on it.

Rito was so upset that he didn't even seem to notice Momo and Run, he really seemed really defeated this time, though he still had an erection over the naked girls under his sheets, which was enough to give Run and Momo something to fight over.

"The entire Islamic world is in an uproar over Lala admitting to lesbian acts... The Vatican too... Every socially conservative country on earth is upset over this..." Rito murmured to himself.

"I know husband, I know," Momo soothed sympathetically from under the sheets as Run stole the penis back again.

Momo was deep under the bedsheets between Rito's legs, jostling for position with Run who was also down here, and Momo couldn't see Rito's top half at the moment, completely covered by the bedsheets, but she could still tell that he was close to crying from his tone.

Momo and Run were both naked, and both of them wanted to be the one to cheer up Rito with sex.

This competition against Run was a nightly battle for Momo, both girls were fiercely competitive to become Rito's favourite wife, and the daily squabbling over Rito's orgasms was actually quite astonishing.

Even right now when Rito was so upset, the two women couldn't put their competition aside, they simply *had* to fight over his cock lest their rival gained the sexual advantage.

Rito was so accustomed to his squabbling cock suckers that he didn't even react anymore, it was so constant and so predictable that it could be safely taken for granted that this would happen several times a day.

Rito really did have a charmed existence...

Momo snatched back the penis and sucked it possessively, tasting Run's clean saliva all over it. Rito should cum in *Momo's* mouth! She couldn't lose to Run!

Run's own mouth then pushed Momo's half off Rito's glans, and Momo pushed back hard to keep her mouth on at least half of Rito's cock head.

The two girls pushed and shoved, but reached a stalemate, each girl sucking on one half of the head of Rito's penis.

Momo felt Run's wet lips pressing against her own over the head of the cock, and Momo pressed her lips hard against Run's to avoid losing her half of Rito, sucking loudly on her half.

The two mouths were joined together as one over the head now, and Momo grudgingly changed the rhythm of her sucks to be in time with Run's, as Rito would cum easier if they both worked together like this.

Momo's tongue jostled against Run's tongue under the head of Rito's penis, stroking all over under the head as Run tried to lick more than Momo. The two girls growled softly at each other as their tongues battled to stimulate Rito the most, neither backing down to the other.

"Momo and Run, what are you doing down there?, Oh god!" Rito groaned above the sheets, his penis getting harder in their mouths.

Momo sucked harder on her half of the penis, and Run desperately increased her own suction not to be out done, and the two girls growled femininely at each other as they tried to give Rito the most pleasure.

Rito had stopped his self pitying moping now and was simply groaning and moaning as the two girls sucked. Momo felt Rito's hand softly patting her head through the sheet, and this encouraged her to pleasure him even harder.

Rito was groaning louder and louder in bliss now, and his hips started to reflexively thrust from his sexual pleasure, he was getting close to orgasm now.

Rito moaned deeply and salty cum exploded into Momo and Run's joined mouths, each girl getting exactly half of his cum.

Momo moaned in sexual delight at the taste of cum in her mouth, and she savoured the taste for a while before finally swallowing all of it. So good!

Momo and Run squabbled to lick the penis clean of any remaining cum, and Rito patted their heads affectionately through the sheet as they licked his shaft all over.

"(Sigh), thanks my loves, I really needed that orgasm," Rito's voice thanked them through the sheets.

Momo and Run emerged their heads from under the sheets, and both tried to kiss him at the same time, resulting in a rather erotic three way kiss, both girls slipping their tongues in Rito's mouth.

Momo and Run expertly shifted to lay to either side of Rito, their bare bums skilfully shoving aside Haruna and Lala who had formerly been laying beside Rito, and both girls pressed their naked bodies against Rito, competing for his attention.

Rito sighed in contentment, and reached down a hand to brush between the legs of each girl, making Run and Momo both gasp in unison.

Momo moaned and deliberately sucked on the end of her own erogenous tail as Rito's fingers expertly played with her soft wet folds, he had such a skilful touch now after 2 years of Momo training him to be a harem king.

Momo writhed around in ecstasy as the fingers probed her moist flaps, Rito was deliberately teasing her by avoiding her clitoris!

"Ooh! Rito!" Momo moaned helplessly as she was teased, she felt so utterly powerless right now.

"Haha, you can take a bit of teasing," Rito told her affectionately, and kept teasing her without finishing her.

"Oh Rito! Can I please cum soon?," Run moaned desperately from Rito's other side.

"I think you can wait a bit longer," Rito told Run affectionately.

Run and Momo moaned and gasped as Rito kept them on the edge, utterly helpless in their intense pleasure as he teased them so wonderfully.

Momo gasped and panted as Rito kept probing her wet shallows, and she pressed her bare breasts against him as he kept her in heaven.

"Please husband can I cum?," Run gasped helplessly, seemingly utterly at his mercy as he held her also on edge.

Rito didn't reply, and Momo softly bit her own tail as he just kept teasing her!

"Haa haa, ooh, husband, ooh, can I please cum soon?," Run moaned hopefully.

"Not till I say you can," Rito said with firm affection.

Momo and Run both gasped in sexual dismay, utterly helpless in their lust.

"With all of the recent mischief of my various wives, I think I should keep a closer reign on all of you. You can't get up to any mischief on talk shows if I just keep you here on edge for a while," Rito informed them with uncharacteristic carnivorousness.

Momo and Run both gasped in horrified dismay and begged Rito to let them cum.

"No, this is the first peace I have gotten from you two for hours, I think you can go at least another 20 minutes," Rito informed them!

Momo groaned miserably, completely helpless when she was this horny, she couldn't endure to leave without cumming, and would be forced by her own lust to just stay here until Rito let her climax!

"So Lala, let's talk about what you did ringing the world leaders today," Rito said seriously to Lala, completely dismissing further debate with Momo and Run!

Momo clutched her tail and groaned wretchedly as Rito had a serious conversation with Lala, skilful fingers expertly keeping Momo on edge without relief!

Run was gasping in sexual dismay too, utterly defeated by this cruel edging.

"You should not have called those world leaders..." Rito was saying, Momo was too tormented to listen to the conversation.

Other wives were joining in the conversation now, but Momo's entire existence was shrunk down to the teasing fingers playing with her vagina without letting her cum, this was so cruel!

Momo swam in intense pleasure as it just went on and on, so wet that fluid ran down her skin and soaked into the sheets.

Rito was completely ignoring her, just keeping her on edge without even having to think about it!

Rito suddenly pulled his hand away temporarily to scratch an itch, and Momo screamed in dismay until the fingers returned. She was just so *desperate* to cum right now!

Momo moaned incoherently as the minutes slowly marched on by, in a strange mixture of heaven and hell, she was almost getting a sore throat from moaning so much.

Oh people *please* stop talking to Rito! The longer the conversation went the longer Momo would be left suffering in limbo!

Run was moaning almost as much as Momo was, equally tormented, and the two naked girls just writhed about helplessly on the bed, desperate for an orgasm that remained out of their reach!

"Blah blah blah," the various people talked seriously as Momo was left in edging hell, Momo wanted to scream with frustration.

The fingers were probing deeper inside Momo now, lightly massaging her G spot teasingly, not enough for her to cum. Momo gasped in helpless defeat, completely dominated by Rito right now.

The fingers were now softly teasing Momo's clitoris, and she bit her lip in ecstatic dismay.

"Will you two behave yourselves if I let you cum?," Rito suddenly asked Momo and Run.

"Yes! Best behaviour!" Momo and Run promised desperately, pleading and begging to cum.

"Best behaviour?," Rito asked, still not showing relief to the frantic desperately horny pair.

"I promise!" Momo gasped desperately.

"I will be the most obedient wife in the world!" Run promised desperately.

"No more talk shows without my permission?," Rito pressed Run mercilessly.

"I promise! No more shows without my husband's permission!" Run moaned pleadingly.

"Please! Let us cum Rito, please!" Momo begged, so desperate for climax that she wanted to cry.

"Ok, you can both cum," Rito told them indulgently, and rubbed their clitorises very hard and fast.

Momo gasped and screamed in sexual relief as her clitoris was rubbed with Rito's legendary skill, oh god that felt so fantastic!

Momo and Run were groaning and moaning and screaming loudly now, cresting towards blissful orgasm.

Momo gasped at the top of her voice as an intense, elongated orgasm smashed through her body like an unstoppable force, the orgasm lasting a full ten blissful seconds, and Momo squirted all over Rito's fingers, dampening the sheets.

"Oh my God Rito," Momo groaned in the lingering ecstasy of her post-orgasm, gasping hard to regain her strength.

"Th-thank you for letting me cum," Run stammered submissively, gazing at Rito with fear and worship.

Momo cuddled tightly against Rito and just panted to regain her breath, utterly exhausted. Rito had just acted like a carnivore!

Rito affectionately stroked Momo's soft pink hair, and she trembled as she snuggled against him, feeling very small right now. Rito had changed.

Momo was deeply troubled. For 2 years she had been relentlessly training Rito to be a sexual "carnivore", teaching him how to master the art of touching a woman's body. She had taught her student everything she knew, but today her student Rito had become the master.

Momo shivered, she had *wanted* Rito to become a dominant harem king who could sexually overpower an entire harem of women. Foolish Momo had not considered how this would change the power dynamics between Rito and her if she succeeded!

Rito had just now used the very edging techniques Momo taught him, used them to *discipline* Momo! Oh dear god she had created a monster!

"I... I am sorry to be so harsh on you both just now. I just have gotten to the point where I have to start reigning in the behaviour of my wives." Rito told Momo and Run seriously.

"But why punish *me* husband?, What did I do wrong?," Momo asked bewilderedly.

"Well it was more Run who needed discipline specifically, but you were just now squabbling with Run for my attention when I needed to be serious, so I ended up punishing you alongside Run. I am sorry that I had to be so firm with you Momo," Rito apologised.

Momo sighed and nodded in reconciliation, she wouldn't hold a grudge over this.

"Wah! I'm so sorry husband!" Run cried like the extremely feminine girl that she was.

"It's not just you Run, many of my wives are out of control lately." Rito said gently.

Rito turned to look at Nemesis at the far end of the bed and said, "Nemesis I don't know what exactly you said to Yui's parents but it isn't funny!"

("It was actually fucking hilarious," Nemesis chuckled in reply.)

"I am afraid that I have to put my foot down. No more orgasms for you Nemesis until you can prove to me that you won't cause trouble again," Rito said in a slightly shaky voice, trying to be brave.

Nemesis' face collapsed into a huge sullen frown.

"You can't be serious! I will just rape you if necessary," Nemesis warned.

"No you won't..." Yami said calmly in a deadpan tone of complete certainty.

Momo gazed over to see the naked Yami sitting up in bed, hair transformed into hundreds of lethal blades in warning of violence.

"But Yami-Onee-Chan!" Nemesis whined unhappily.

"I am your older sister, listen to your Onee-Chan like an obedient little sister," Yami commanded Nemesis.

"I don't like this at all," Nemesis said bitterly and simply got out of the bed and ran out of the room to brood somewhere.

"That was really mean to poor Neme-Chan," Mea said disapprovingly.

"You also don't get any more orgasms Mea, your behaviour has been the worst of all," Rito informed Mea.

"What!? But husband!" Mea protested in horror.

"You will get them back when you promise to stop tormenting Lala and when you start behaving yourself around here," Rito said firmly with a slight edge in his voice.

"Boo, I don't like this. Can't I tickle Lala even a little bit?," Mea pouted.

"Not even a little bit, you are to leave Lala alone," Rito insisted.

"Boo, this stinks," Mea pouted and sulked sullenly in the bed beside her lover Nana.

"Um, husband. Can Mea at least have orgasms with me?," Nana asked nervously, showing uncharacteristic respect for Rito.

"Um, I guess so. You are not in trouble Nana, you did nothing wrong," Rito reassured Nana.

"Good thing I'm not, otherwise I would kick your ass," Nana grumbled quietly.

"Lala..." Rito began.

"I get no orgasms at all!?" Lala exclaimed in horror.

"I, ah, well, I guess that you don't do things on purpose, but to be fair to the others you probably need some sort of penalty too for all the troubles you have caused." Rito said uncertainly.

Lala immediately began to cry.

"I, um, don't cry Lala, I am honestly willing to let you keep your orgasms, ("I *bet* you are," Nana muttered in the background), um, but what about you just stay with me all the time for the next few weeks so I can keep an eye on what you are doing," Rito soothed her.

"Eh?, Yay! We can be together all the time! I'm so happy!" Lala squealed excitedly.

Rito seemed to have finished handing out punishments to his wives now, and just lay back in bed with his arms around Momo and Run.

"How much longer before this gender change grenade wears off?," Yui called from the far end of the bed.

Run shrugged and then ducked down under the sheets to pleasure Rito.

Momo paused for a moment of indecision, and then slipped under the sheets as well, to fight over Rito's cock against Run.

***...


	12. Chapter 12 Lesbian revelations

Chapter 12(Rito)

Yami blushed slightly in one of the harem study rooms as Lala received yet another mail invitation to join yet another lesbian group, that was like the 100th invitation in just the last 3 hours.

"Rito, can I be a lesbian with these women from Germany?," Lala asked, holding up an invitation flyer to join something called "Berlin Dykes on Bikes".

"You are a married woman Lala, why do you want to be so unfaithful to me?," Rito muttered unhappily.

"Eh!? Am I committing adultery if I am a lesbian!?" Lala squawked in horror.

"I don't count it as adultery if it is with other harem members, but doing it with people outside the harem is *definitely* adultery," Rito informed her.

Lala cried out in horrified shock and bowed down sitting on her shins in front of Rito in repentance.

"So that time with Penny Wong was committing adultery?!" Lala exclaimed wretchedly.

"Yeah, it definitely was, even I know that," Yami said quietly.

Lala grovelled down before Rito and loudly pleaded apologies, genuinely repentant with the energy only Lala possessed.

"It's alright Lala, I forgive you for that." Rito reassured her.

"Rito... You are so kind to me..." Lala sniffed with intense appreciation.

"Well, I love you Lala, let's just get our marriage past this incident," Rito tenderly encouraged her.

Lala hummed happily and leapt to her feet, giving Rito a passionate kiss on the lips.

Yami respectfully averted her eyes, and kept her eyes peeled for any threats to Rito from Mea or Nemesis, acting as Rito's bodyguard against her two younger sisters.

Nemesis had already made several unsuccessful attempts to rape Rito by force today, and only Yami's constant vigilance had protected Rito each time. Nemesis' character was such that she *really* didn't like to be told that she wasn't allowed to do something...

Rito and Lala were now making out heavily, damn horny newlyweds that they were, and Yami sighed as the kissing pair moved their affections to a nearby couch to have sex.

Yami used her hair to form an impenetrable cage of blades around Rito and Lala as the horny pair got naked, and made a point of turning her back to give them some privacy.

"(Moan), oh Rito," Yami heard Lala groan sexually.

Yami blushed, this was embarrassing!

Yami's face blushed redder and redder as Lala's sex noises got louder, Lala sounded like she was being murdered!

A sudden slight noise alerted Yami suddenly and she tore around to counter attack Nemesis who was trying to sneak through the cage through the floor under the couch.

Yami's blades filled every cubic inch of air around Rito and Lala, denying Nemesis the space to phase her exotic dark matter back to solid.

"You are being a nuisance Yami-Onee-Chan," Nemesis hissed and retreated back into the floor again.

Yami said nothing, maintaining her vigil.

Rito and Lala reached a noisy climax, and Yami sighed with relief as the pair slowly got dressed.

Lala kissed Rito lovingly and then returned to her table piled high with mail from various lesbian organisations.

Rito turned to look at Yami.

"I am sorry Yami, I feel like I am ignoring you," Rito smiled sweetly.

Yami blushed softly and smiled.

Rito walked over to Yami and affectionately put his arms around her waist, giving her a brief kiss on the lips.

Yami blushed a shade redder and returned the kiss shyly, she still wasn't used to this "kissing" activity, having refused to let Rito even kiss her until they were married just over 3 weeks ago. (Yami was extremely chaste outside of marriage).

Yami was sexually receptive to Rito since the wedding, but still far less so than any of the other wives, she just didn't like ecchi things. She usually had sex with Rito the least of any of his wives, just the bare minimum amount that wifely obligation required in Yami's alien culture, (usually once every 24 hours).

Rito softly broke the kiss and just rested his forehead against Yami's forehead, gazing affectionately into her eyes. Yami shyly returned her husband's gaze, trembling slightly with nerves, she just wasn't used to having her space invaded like this.

"Oh?, This group of Lesbians already has Nana and Mea as registered members," Lala's voice called out from her mail desk.

"What!? Nana and Mea are in a lesbian group?," Rito asked in surprise.

"Yes, it's called the "Sainan Lesbian Bondage Club", oh here is a picture of Mea and Nana together on the group's website... Oh?, Why does Mea have Nana tied up like that?," Lala announced.

Yami blushed scarlet and shuddered violently, embarrassed to her core by her sister Mea's ecchi antics.

"Really?, The group publicly shows photos and names of members?," Rito stammered embarrassed.

"The faces are blurred in the photo but I recognise their bodies. The invitation comes from Mea and Nana themselves, Mea is apparently the club's Vice President according to the letter," Lala explained innocently.

"Wow I had no idea what wild stuff Nana and Mea got up to outside the palace, so does that mean that Nana is out of the closet to your parents now?," Rito asked amazed.

"Out of the closet?, But Nana only goes into the closet to get her clothes, she goes in and out of her closet every day," Lala said confused.

"No no, I mean has Nana told your parents that she is gay yet?," Rito clarified.

"Gay?, Gay as in happy?," Lala asked stupidly.

"Gay as in *homosexual*!" Yami hissed with irritated embarrassment.

"Um, why would Nana do that, Nana isn't a homosexual," Lala said sounding troubled.

"Yes she *is*!" Yami and Rito said in unison.

"Nana is a homosexual?! But that's impossible, she is married to Rito," Lala disagreed sounding upset now.

"Homosexuality is a spectrum, it is possible for some people to be gay and still have sex with the opposite sex, Nana might be bisexual," Yami explained awkwardly.

"Eh?, But why do you think that Nana is bicycle-sexual?," Lala asked stupidly.

"She and Mea have sex with each other every day right in front of us all, and Nana is a member of a lesbian club," Yami said exasperatedly.

"Oh?, And does that make her a gay-sexual?," Lala asked.

"YES!" Rito and Yami yelled in unison.

"Oh dear, this is so unexpected." Lala murmured in shocked dismay.

"What's the big problem, you are a self proclaimed lesbian yourself," Yami told Lala.

"Oh but that's not the same, I am just being a lesbian not being a gay-bicycle," Lala reasoned innocently.

Yami's brain hurt just trying to process this statement.

"Um Lala, what do you think a lesbian is?," Rito asked her incredulously.

"A lesbian is a woman who has her arms and legs tied behind her head with her tail, with a gag in her mouth, and has another woman lick her vagina, and penetrate her with the Wiggly-Wiggly-Swimming-Eel mecha, before then being penetrated by Rito," Lala explained with happy confidence.

Yami's mouth dropped open in astonishment at just how bizarre this definition was.

"What!? So *that* is what you are doing sleeping tied up with your tail each night!" Rito exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes, I am being a lesbian to turn you on Rito," Lala said lovingly.

Yami was just gazing at Lala in wonder by this stage, impressed that anyone could be this misinformed.

"What!? Who on earth told you that *that* is what being a lesbian means?," Rito asked bewilderedly.

"Risa and Mio..." Lala began.

Yami suddenly burst out laughing, surprising even herself.

"Those girls!" Rito exclaimed, half angry half laughing.

"They told me that it would make Rito very happy if I became a lesbian for him," Lala explained happily.

Rito and Yami both snorted with laughter, Risa and Mio had really outdone themselves with this particular prank.

"You are adorably innocent Lala, just adorable," Rito told her with fond exasperation.

Lala smiled at being called adorable, and was still none the wiser about what a lesbian really was.

"A lesbian is a female homosexual, Risa and Mio lied to you to play a prank on you," Yami informed Lala.

"What!? That is unacceptable! How dare they make a fool of Lala-Sama!" Peke said crossly from Lala's hair clip.

"Eh?! Really!... So all these letters are from people who think I am a homosexual?!" Lala exclaimed in dumbfounded horror.

"Well you *have* had sex with Risa, Mio, Mea... Penny Wong... You are clearly at least bisexual," Yami gently informed Lala.

"But I only did that to make Rito happy, I didn't really feel comfortable doing it," Lala said tragically.

"Ah..." Rito said awkwardly, and immediately gave Lala a comforting cuddle. Yami froze awkwardly, Lala was apparently straight but had forced herself to have sex with women just to give pleasure to Rito...

"Your selflessness never ceases to surprise me Lala," Yami said in genuine awe.

"Wait... So all those world leaders think I am a lesbian?!" Lala suddenly realised.

"Yes, that is why half the world is upset and every lesbian group in the world is sending you invitations in the mail. You are now like a global lesbian icon," Rito explained to her.

Lala squawked in dismay and protest.

"I need to tell everyone at once that it is a mistake!" Lala dramatically insisted.

Yami winced at this.

"No you *mustn't* recant your lesbianism, that would make you look like an idiot! You have to just keep letting people think that you are at least bisexual or you will lose what little support you currently have. And not just for you, think about how much harder it will be for Nana to openly tell the world she is a lesbian if you do this," Yami implored her.

"But Nana might also be confused about what a lesbian is," Lala reasoned.

"Nana and Mea are a lesbian couple who attend a lesbian club together, I think that they both know exactly what a lesbian is," Rito gently explained to Lala.

Lala was reluctantly convinced that Nana was actually a genuine lesbian, and just murmured processing all of this new information.

Lala got on her phone and called Nana, (Rito checked the number before letting Lala call).

"Nana, can you and Mea please come to the study together to see me, I want to talk to you about something," Lala said into the phone.

Yami waited patiently for Nana and Mea to arrive, still vigilantly on the lookout for any more attacks from Nemesis.

Nemesis seemed to be biding her time for now, and did not appear.

After several minutes Nana and Mea entered the room together, chatting to each other about some women's clothing shopping related topic. Rito welcomed them in with a happy gesture, waving them over.

"What did you want to see us about Lala-Onee-Chan?," Nana asked calmly.

"I wanted to talk to you about this, um, "Sainan Lesbian Bondage Club" you are members of," Lala began.

"(Horrified squawk), How did you find out about that?!" Nana exclaimed in pure horror.

"You and Mea sent me this invitation to join..." Lala began.

"Mea!" Nana screamed at Mea in fearful outrage.

"Why did you do that Mea!" Nana exclaimed.

"What's wrong Nana?," Mea asked soothingly.

"I haven't come out of the closet yet!" Nana exclaimed crossly.

(Author's note, while the canon series doesn't specifically state that Nana is a lesbian, she is in my opinion the biggest closet dyke in the entire show. She has all the hallmarks of a closet lesbian in the manga, and her exceptionally close relationship with Mea in my opinion does hint at them becoming lovers in the near future. I just always saw Nana as a massive closet dyke with just enough bisexuality to be attracted to Rito. That's just my personal interpretation of Nana as a character.)

"We already had a pretty good idea," Rito informed Nana quietly.

"But you aren't in the closet Nana, the closet is over there," Lala said foolishly.

The entire group groaned at Lala's misunderstanding.

"You are a lesbian Nana, it is ok," Rito assured her.

"Who are you calling a lesbian you beast! I'm bi!" Nana shouted and violently clobbered Rito.

"What's the difference!" Rito stammered as he was beaten up.

"The difference is that I am still attracted to you you beast," Nana angrily admitted, blushing hard.

"Nana..." Rito said sounding touched.

"Don't get all mushy on me!" Nana complained embarrassedly, slapping Rito hard across the face.

"Ow ow ow," Rito hissed in pain.

"Suck it up you wimp," Nana told him dominantly and began angrily choking him in a head lock.

"Why are you hurting poor Rito?," Lala asked uncertainly.

"Nana is an amateur dominatrix in our club, she practices on Rito," Mea informed Lala cheerfully.

"Mea! Stop telling personal stuff like that to my Onee-Chan! She doesn't need to know those details," Nana shrilly protested.

"Eh?, But why are you keeping secrets from me Nana?," Lala asked disappointedly.

"Because my personal sex stuff ought to be private Onee-Chan," Nana said unhappily.

"Does Mother know?," Lala asked.

"Gah! For goodness sake don't you dare tell Mother about any of this! Don't you DARE tell Mum and Dad!" Nana exclaimed frantically.

"Don't tell Mama and Papa about what exactly?," Lala clarified.

"Don't tell them that Nana is my lesbian girlfriend and an amateur dominatrix in the local lesbian bondage club," Mea said teasingly.

"Mea!" Nana protested embarrassed.

"Mea is your girlfriend?!" Lala exclaimed in surprise.

Yami face palmed in exasperation, oh my god!

"Oh Buddha Lala! The entire harem knows that Mea is Nana's girlfriend! Try to keep up," Rito said in gentle exasperation.

"Oh..." Lala said, the final horse now crossing the finish line.

"So... Should I still join your club or not?," Lala asked uncertainly.

"I beg you please don't!" Nana begged Lala embarrassedly.

"I haven't been able to visit since this pesky house arrest," Mea admitted unhappily.

"What do you even do there?," Lala asked innocently.

"Don't you dare tell her!" Nana shouted at Mea.

"What about you Yami-Onee-Chan, do you want to join the Sainan Lesbian Bondage Club?," Mea asked playfully.

Yami shuddered violently and shook her head equally violently.

"Oh my goodness no I don't!" Yami exclaimed adamantly.

"You could bring Mikan," Mea suggested.

"Gah! Mikan has nothing to do with this!" Yami exclaimed blushing angrily.

"Did I touch a nerve Yami-Onee-Chan?," Mea asked teasingly.

"Please don't take my sister to a place like that," Rito told Yami seriously.

"I WON'T!" Yami snapped at him, horrified by the suggestion that she ever would!

"Is Mikan and Yami also lesbians?," Lala asked innocently.

"Wha! What are you saying!?" Yami squawked in mortified embarrassment.

"I think they are Lala," Mea told Lala mischievously.

"Wah! No we're NOT!" Yami exclaimed frantically.

"Yami is lying Lala, I definitely saw them being lesbians in the past," Mea told Lala.

"Wah! Don't confuse her!" Yami protested, blushing frantically.

"Well I *hope* that you and Mikan aren't," Rito added.

Yami was so flustered that she buried her face in her hands, why was the conversation going to this weird place!

"I will send Mikan an invitation to the club," Mea announced.

"Don't you dare!" Yami squeaked in dismay.

"It will be fun," Mea laughed happily.

"I will kill you!" Yami threatened frantically.

"That's fine, you and Mikan can then go to the club after my funeral," Mea teased.

Yami gasped crossly, and Mea giggled with laughter, deliberately stirring Yami up.

"Mikan is still underage," Rito said disapprovingly.

"I'm not bringing Mikan to a lesbian bondage club!" Yami shouted shrilly.

"WHAT?!" Mikan's voice exclaimed from behind Yami!

Yami tore around and discovered Nemesis grinning cruelly and holding up a mobile phone with Mikan on live video chat! Yami screamed in horror.

"Yami wants to ask you to be her girlfriend but is too shy," Mea shouted to Mikan!

"What!? Yami is this true!" Mikan exclaimed.

"NO it's not true!" Yami screamed.

"Yami is such a liar, she wants to ask you out Mikan," Mea insisted.

"She does!? Oh wow Yami, um, well I guess my answer is, um... Yes..." Mikan said blushing.

"Yay! Yami and Mikan are going on a lesbian date! This is so exciting!" Lala squealed delightedly.

"Oh god, is this really happening?!" Yami exclaimed, just about dying of embarrassment.

"Um, well, Yami, I actually have had some feelings for you for a while now..." Mikan said blushing hard.

Yami was shocked.

"Yay! This is so great! If Yami and Mikan get married then Mikan can live with us too!" Lala announced jubilantly.

"Lala what the fuck!" Yami exploded at Lala.

"Wait... Don't you want to be with me Yami?," Mikan asked sounding heartbroken.

"Um, one conversation at a time! I didn't say I didn't want to be with you Mikan," Yami said in dismay.

"I'm relieved to hear that, can we meet up tonight?," Mikan said sounding relieved.

"I, um, of course Mikan," Yami stammered.

"Yay! It's a date!" Lala cheered.

Nemesis then abruptly hung up the phone before Yami could bring any resolution to the situation.

"I am going to kill you!" Yami roared at her two younger sisters Mea and Nemesis.

"You don't have time to kill us Onee-Chan, you have to get ready for your date," Mea teased her.

"You die for this!" Yami screamed, and chased the giggling Mea all around the room.

How the fuck did this happen!

***...


	13. Chapter 13 Yami dates Mikan

Chapter 13(Rito)

Yami was embarrassed as she got ready in the harem bedroom for her "date" with Mikan tonight, with Mea and Nemesis unhelpfully trying to "help" Yami get ready, no one else in the room currently.

"*That's* what you are wearing on a date?! Why don't you wear something sexier Yami-Onee-Chan?," Mea criticised Yami for wearing her usual black leather assassin outfit.

"You are skating on thin ice," Yami warned Mea dangerously.

"What about you wear something with cleavage?," Mea pressed relentlessly.

"I'm warning you Mea!" Yami said dangerously, blushing angrily.

"At least wear a G string under your battle outfit," Nemesis piled on.

Yami squawked in embarrassment, blushing bright red.

"Or better yet, don't wear any panties at all," Mea added playfully.

Yami hid her face in her hands, so embarrassed that she couldn't even show her face right now.

"I will kill both of you for this," Yami hissed yet again at her mischievous sisters.

"You keep saying that but you never do," Nemesis pointed out teasingly.

"How about wearing a push-up bra?," Mea suggested undeterred.

"Stop it Mea!" Yami exclaimed redly.

"I just want your first lesbian experience to go well Yami-Onee-Chan," Mea soothed playfully.

"Nothing like that is going to happen!" Yami protested adamantly.

"You never know, maybe the date will be especially romantic," Nemesis teased.

Yami blushed and threw a pillow at her.

"I think you should put on some makeup," Mea suggested.

"I don't want Mikan to get the wrong idea," Yami complained.

"You already agreed to go on this date, I think that sends a pretty good idea to Mikan," Nemesis said playfully.

"I *had* to say yes! I couldn't hurt Mikan's feelings by rejecting her!" Yami exclaimed crossly.

"Oh?, So you are just leading the poor girl on?," Mea scolded disapprovingly.

"Shut up! This is all your fault!" Yami snapped at Mea.

"Don't be so shy of your lesbian urges Onee-Chan," Mea teased.

Yami gasped and threw a pillow at her as well.

"It will be fun, a woman's body has so many places to explore, I have endless fun lickety-licking Nana in so many various places," Mea teased.

Yami blushed scarlet and shook her head energetically to get that unwanted mental image out of her head.

"Have you given any thought to the goodnight kiss?," Nemesis asked mischievously.

"Wah! Nemesis!" Yami protested.

"Mikan might try to kiss you, are you saying that you will spurn her kiss?," Mea asked mock-sternly.

"Oh dear, um, I don't know, I don't want to hurt her feelings," Yami stammered uncertainly.

"I think that Mikan will want to kiss you, she might even expect it," Mea said seriously.

"She will!? No she won't! Don't say such things!" Yami crossly scolded.

"But if Mikan *does* try to kiss you you will let her?," Mea pressed.

"I, um, oh Mea stop tormenting me!" Yami blustered crossly.

Mea and Nemesis continued making inappropriate outfit suggestions and sexual suggestions to Yami, but Yami made a point of ignoring her two tormentors. Her sisters were simply trying to get her all worked up.

"Crotchless panties..."

"I'm not listening anymore," Yami dismissed.

Yami left the bedroom, followed enthusiastically by Mea and Nemesis, and made her way to the palace entrance.

"Wait where are you going!?" Mea and Nemesis protested as Yami stepped out through the door to outside the palace.

Mea and Nemesis pressed right up to the open doorway, but proceeded no further.

"Aw, you two can't follow me outside because of the house arrest?, That's too bad," Yami taunted them and kept walking further outside away from the door.

"Wait! Come back! We want to watch!" The sisters called out in unhappy protest.

Yami waved to them over her shoulder and walked out beyond their view past the guarded palace gates and into the streets of the town of Sainan.

"(Camera flash), Queen Yami! It really is her! Queen Yami can we take your picture!"

Yami was immediately flocked with eager paparazzi and tourists outside the fences of the mountain sized royal palace!

Yami blushed as hundreds of people mobbed around her with cameras, and she simply used her trans ability to create huge white wings and fly away.

Yami sighed as the tourists and paparazzi were left far behind on the ground.

Yami texted Mikan on the wing, telling her to meet her on a secluded tower rooftop where they would have some privacy.

Yami swooped down briefly to the streets below to buy some taiyaki to eat when Mikan arrived, and then flew off with her purchased taiyaki to wait on the rooftop for Mikan.

Yami blushed softly as she waited, wondering what the hell she would even say to Mikan. This entire situation was so terribly awkward!

Yami's phone suddenly beeped, getting a text.

Yami checked her phone frantically.

The phone showed a photo message from Nemesis, the photo showed Rito and Lala tied down by Nemesis and Mea's hair, with Nemesis raping Rito, and Mea tickling the living shit out of the screaming Lala's stomach. Mea and Nemesis were both holding up a hand in the "peace" gesture and winking mischievously at the camera!

Yami gasped, she had been so preoccupied by this disaster with Mikan that she had forgotten that she was acting as Rito's bodyguard!

Yami irritably texted "magical" Kyouko, asking her to "solve this problem by burning it" the way Kyouko does, and Yami forwarded Kyouko the photo Nemesis had sent to show Kyouko what she was referring to.

"Ok fellow wife Yami-Chan, just enjoy your romantic date with Mikan-Chan and leave rescuing husband and Lala-Chan to me. (Smiley face)," Kyouko texted back.

Yami blushed at Kyouko's reference to Yami's "romantic date" with Mikan, Kyouko clearly having heard the news from Mea and/or Nemesis.

Yami sighed and just texted back "thanks Kyouko-Chan".

Yami put her phone away and continued waiting for Mikan.

Yami ignored the growing shrill sirens of the Sainan fire department in the distance as the minutes stretched on, a sure sign that Kyouko was at work burning the shit out of stuff back in the palace, and Yami carefully tried to compose herself for Mikan's imminent arrival.

Yami's phone beeped again, and Yami looked at it apprehensively.

It was just a text from Kyouko, with a photo showing Mea and Nemesis cowering down in defeat on their hands and knees, covered all over with painful looking first degree burns, the room behind them partially on fire. The text photo came with the words "I solved the problem by burning it".

Yami was so distracted by her phone that she didn't notice Mikan's approaching footsteps until Mikan was standing a few meters in front of her, giving Yami a sudden fright.

"Mi-Mikan!" Yami stammered in shock.

Yami goggled at the sight of Mikan that greeted her.

The 14 year old Mikan Yuuki was all dolled up in full makeup, wearing a *way* too short pink miniskirt, and a sexy white button up midriff top, with so many top buttons undone that Yami had a clear view of the top rim of a raised push-up bra Mikan was wearing underneath!

Mikan even had the elastic side strings of a jet black T-front G-string conspicuously pulled up above the sides of her miniskirt waistline!

Mikan had completed the look by wearing red high heels, and carried a long coat and a purse under one arm.

Mikan was blushing bright crimson, but still managed to strike a deliberately provocative pose for Yami, as Yami blushed in open mouthed shock.

"Ow! It's wedged again!" Mikan suddenly hissed and adjusted her T-front...

"Ah! Oh dear! It's really wedged in hard!" Mikan hissed in embarrassed dismay, clutching at her groin area and fidgeting frantically.

"I, ah, do you need any help Mikan?," Yami asked awkwardly as Mikan frantically tried to "fish out" the wayward string of her T-front.

"Oh god this is not going to plan! Ouch! Yes please help get it out!" Mikan hissed in dismay.

A long thin strand of Yami's hair darted up Mikan's miniskirt, wrapped around the badly wedged string of her underwear, and tugged down hard.

(Rip!)

Yami blinked in surprise to find that the string had simply snapped in half... At least it was no longer wedged...

Mikan cried out in dismay and held a hand between her legs to cover herself, underwear now destroyed.

"I-I'm sorry Mikan!" Yami apologised mortified.

"This is all gone wrong! This isn't sexy at all!" Mikan exclaimed in dismayed frustration, blushing brightest crimson.

"You-you wanted to be sexy... For me?," Yami asked haltingly blushing dark purple.

Mikan looked away and nodded very slightly, completely embarrassed.

"Mikan..." Yami said, feeling strangely touched.

"Just forget about it, I completely blew this date didn't I..." Mikan said miserably.

Yami immediately gave Mikan a spontaneous reassuring hug, so deeply touched by Mikan's efforts.

Mikan returned the hug, wrapping her arms around Yami, head held vulnerably to Yami's chest, and just sighed a great big sigh, relaxing slightly.

"I feel like an idiot," Mikan sighed quietly.

"You are not an idiot Mikan, I certainly don't think any less of you," Yami lovingly reassured her best friend in the entire universe.

"You don't?," Mikan asked hopefully.

"Not at all. I am really deeply touched actually," Yami encouraged her.

"I feel so stupid," Mikan sighed honestly.

"That type of undergarment is a hazard to any woman. I couldn't imagine being brave enough to wear one myself," Yami reassured Mikan.

"I just wanted you to... To... Notice, me," Mikan admitted shyly.

"You don't need to wear hazardous underwear to make me notice you Mikan," Yami told Mikan gently but adamantly.

"(Sigh), I should have known that but I was afraid. You live in a harem with so many beautiful sexy adult women, I was afraid that I wasn't sexy enough to compete. I thought that if I dressed sexy then you would be more impressed by me," Mikan admitted embarrassedly.

Yami felt extremely touched by this, and cuddled Mikan more tightly.

"(Sigh), I guess that this date is completely ruined now. I don't even have any change of underwear to put on." Mikan said relaxed but disappointed.

"I can repair your underwear for you... Ah, maybe it would be better if I just gave you my own panties to wear, they are less of a hazard," Yami offered, carefully pulling down her own more sensible plain white cotton panties and offering them to Mikan.

"Is it really ok for me to take them?, What about you, what will you wear?," Mikan asked hesitantly.

"I can use my trans ability to temporarily make a new pair for myself, I insist that you take them Mikan," Yami insisted, focusing her willpower to form an imitation pair of panties over her private parts out of the substance of Yami's own body.

Mikan hesitantly received the sensible panties and put them on, sighing with relief.

"Ah, so much better," Mikan sighed.

"Did you really leave the house wearing those and dressed like that?," Yami asked seriously but affectionately.

"I wore this long coat over the top, I only took off the coat just before I stepped onto this roof," Mikan admitted.

"The wedgies from that G-string were just awful the whole way walking here," Mikan added.

"I am genuinely touched by the effort, but I didn't expect you to overexert yourself. I just dressed casual," Yami said happily.

"You didn't even wear any makeup," Mikan tutted.

"When have you ever known me to wear makeup?," Yami chuckled softly.

"On your wedding day," Mikan pointed out.

"Yeah... But that's about the only time. I am more comfortable without it," Yami said calmly.

Mikan chuckled softly.

"So... We are on a date..." Mikan awkwardly said suggestively.

Yami blushed.

"Yes..." Yami agreed quietly.

"Where did you want to take me?," Mikan asked shyly.

Yami held up the bag of taiyaki she had bought.

"Right here on this rooftop eating taiyaki," Yami offered.

"Um, (Mikan looked up at the darkening blue of the twilight sky, with the first stars just coming into view), well I guess that this is "kinda" romantic... Sort of," Mikan allowed.

Mikan placed her long coat on the floor for them both to sit on like a picnic blanket, gesturing Yami to sit with her, and helped herself to one of the taiyaki.

Yami took a taiyaki of her own and the pair sat together eating in silence.

Yami felt Mikan hesitantly hold her hand, and blushed very hard, feeling both shy and embarrassed.

"Th-thank you... For asking me out Yami..." Mikan said very shyly, blushing hard.

"I, um, I, um..." Yami stammered, having nothing.

"I, I am so glad... That our feelings... Are mutual..." Mikan said extremely hesitantly.

"Mikan..." Yami said feeling strangely touched, not sure what else to say.

"I am... So happy that you... Asked me out first... I have... Well I have had feelings for you for over a year now Yami-Chan. I wanted so much to confess to you. (Sigh), I was just so scared that you wouldn't feel the same, that you would turn me down... That would have destroyed me if that happened, I would be too ashamed to even see you ever again," Mikan admitted hesitantly.

"Ah..." Yami said carefully, this really complicated letting Mikan down gently.

"I, (blush), I love you Yami-Chan! I want with all my heart to be with you!" Mikan formally confessed to Yami.

"Mikan..." Yami said tenderly, genuinely touched in a weirded out sort of way.

"Do you love me too?," Mikan asked hopefully.

"Mikan, you are my best friend, of course I love you deeply," Yami said very tactfully.

"But... Do you love me as more than friends?," Mikan asked.

"I, well, um, well but you are only 14, I am an adult. If we ever did anything, ah, (quietly)... Sexual... Well I would be put on some sort of sexual predator registry list and locked up. We would have to wait years before you are old enough to legally do anything at all," Yami reasoned delicately.

"I don't mind waiting, not if it's to be with you." Mikan said shyly.

"Oh Mikan... Really?, You would wait just for me?," Yami asked, genuinely deeply moved by Mikan's seriousness.

"For you I would wait a hundred years," Mikan said very softly and hesitantly kissed Yami on the lips.

Yami was taken aback but cared enough about Mikan's feelings not to pull away from the kiss, and the soft kiss stretched on.

Mikan had her eyes closed, face redly blushing, and just extended the kiss, lips softly brushing on Yami's. It was devastatingly romantic and tender.

Yami came to her senses and broke the kiss.

"We mustn't! You are underage!" Yami whispered frantically.

"But you were the one who asked *me* out, why didn't you think of our age before?," Mikan asked puzzled.

"Mea and Nemesis are the ones who told you these things today. I, ah... I wanted to wait until you were older, but they went ahead and told you as soon as they learned, just to cause mischief," Yami lied to spare Mikan's feelings.

Mikan smiled in relief and nodded at this explanation.

"You were not wise to tell those two anything, they are incorrigible," Mikan chuckled softly.

"I didn't tell them, they just sort of figured it out," Yami said fondly.

"You didn't answer my question before... Do you love me Yami-Chan, the way I love you?," Mikan asked seriously.

"I... (Sigh), I care about you more than anything Mikan, and... And I am honoured to requite your love," Yami said in defeat, completely surrendering to this if it was so important to Mikan.

Mikan blushed tenderly and kissed Yami again.

"I'm sorry, I will go to prison if this continues!" Yami whispered urgently, breaking the kiss again.

"Oh this law is so STUPID!" Mikan exclaimed in angry frustration.

"I'm sorry Mikan but we will have to wait until you are older," Yami apologised sympathetically.

"Hang on a moment! Rito is king of the entire universe! Rito can just make it legal right now!" Mikan exclaimed with feverish realisation.

Yami's mouth fell open in horror!

"Oh god Mikan, *please* don't ask me to be the one to tell Rito to make Jeffery Epstine type stuff legal so that I can have sex with his underage sister! I would die of embarrassment!" Yami pleaded frantically in horrifying embarrassed dismay.

Mikan blushed hard.

"You... You want to have sex with me?," Mikan asked painfully shyly, not even making eye contact.

"I, um, would it make you happy if I did?," Yami asked shyly.

Mikan blushed crimson and did not reply.

The awkward silence stretched on.

Yami was frantic inside her mind as she tried to process everything in this highly embarrassing predicament.

Mikan had confessed her romantic love to Yami, and had stated that rejection on Yami's part would hurt Mikan so much that it would basically destroy their friendship. This all placed Yami in one hell of a predicament!

Mikan was Yami's dearest best friend. Yami loved Mikan utterly, would not hesitate to even die for Mikan.

If this was so deeply important to Mikan, then Yami would do this for Mikan, out of love and caring about Mikan's feelings.

Yami would already die for Mikan, and becoming Mikan's ah... Girlfriend, would not actually kill Yami. Mikan was her dearest friend, Yami was prepared to go even so far as dating her if that mattered so deeply to Mikan.

But while it was easy to *say* this, could Yami actually enter into a sexual relationship with Mikan!

"I, um, yes... It would make me happy," Mikan finally replied.

Yami gulped and nodded, completely terrified.

"Rito is going to kill me," Yami said miserably.

"What did he say about you going on a date with me?," Mikan asked curiously.

"You and I hang out all the time, Rito didn't think anything about it. I don't think he even believes that this is a real date," Yami explained.

"When will you tell him... That we are dating?," Mikan asked delicately.

"Oh god I don't want to even contemplate that! He really is going to kill me. And if Rito doesn't then your parents *definitely* will! You are far too young!" Yami exclaimed in dismay.

Mikan nodded disappointedly.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the date... We can worry later about telling Rito and my parents," Mikan suggested, snuggling against Yami and eating another taiyaki.

Yami nodded gratefully and put a protective arm around Mikan affectionately, loving her deeply.

***...

That night after the date Yami took her leave of Mikan and flew back to the palace. Yami and Mikan had kissed a little more than they should throughout the date, but other than that Yami had done nothing even slightly ecchi.

Yami blushed as she reunited with Rito and the harem, and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"What happened?," everyone asked.

"Nothing happened, we just hung out and talked. Are you suggesting that I would do something ecchi?," Yami said dangerously.

"Ahaha, of course not Yami, I trust you completely with my sister, everyone knows that you hate ecchi things," Rito chuckled in relief.

"Boo! Boring!" Mea complained glumly.

The harem slowly made their way to the giant palace bath to bathe.

Rito and the girls leisurely got undressed, chatting aimlessly.

"Um, Yami?, Where are your panties?," Rito asked suspiciously...

***...


	14. Chapter 14 Brief calm

Chapter 14(Rito)

President Bernie Sanders was exhausted as he sat hard at work in the Oval Office, actually doing some actual work unlike his golf playing tweeting TV watching predecessor.

The last 3 and a bit weeks since the beginning of the reign of King Rito Yuuki had been the most embarrassing and exasperating weeks of Bernie's entire life, at least not counting the 2016 DNC corruption that stole his original certain presidential victory in favour of Hillary Clinton, ok the weeks after the DNC corruption had been slightly worse, but not as much worse as you would think... (Bernie's old brain rambled off on a tangent for a while).

The entire news media was in a continuous blur of activity tracking everything the new Yuuki dynasty was up to, it was just one scandal after another. The global media had been at a bit of a loss in the new normality after Bernie Sanders defeated President Donald Trump in the 2020 election. The news media had now apparently replaced Donald Trump with King Rito as their new controversial figure to generate outrageous stories.

President Sanders sighed. It wasn't exactly fair to compare the well meaning but inept young King Rito to a criminal malignant narcissist like Trump, Rito Yuuki didn't appear to be actually evil, just comically incompetent. As long as the young man had good intentions then President Sanders could work constructively with him, the kid deserved a chance.

It had been weeks since the incident with King Rito falling down on Bernie's wife Jane, long enough for Jane's shock to wear off. Jane was a reasonable person and in light of goodwill she was prepared to forgive the young king, going so far as to recently publicly tell reporters that she forgave King Rito for the unfortunate incident.

By far the bigger concern to global security and stability were King Rito's two criminal wives Queen Mea and Queen Nemesis, both currently serving a three year house arrest sentence for personally and premeditatedly sexually assaulting President Sanders himself!

It was unimaginably dangerous to have those two women be married to the reigning monarch of the entire known universe! President Sanders shuddered to even think about what massive harm those two could do if they manipulated their husband's policy decisions!

President Sanders paused in what he was currently doing, and picked up his official file labeled "the wives of King Rito Yuuki of the Deviluke Empire". In this file was recorded all the details the American government knew about each of King Rito's wives, it was rather a thick file.

President Sanders carefully looked through the file yet again, needing to keep reading it to both memorise it and to learn about any new updates.

The majority of the wives were harmless and law abiding, two were major celebrities, several were just human Japanese women from Rito's home town, one was even a ghost inhabiting a prosthetic body, and three of course were the princesses and heirs of the former king of Deviluke, (who was still alive but had abdicated the throne and retired as soon as his eldest daughter Lala got married).

These harmless and gentle queens were not the problem, though President Sanders did personally take a rather dim view of polygamy he was politically savvy enough to not comment on it.

Some of the wives actually seemed to be excellent queens. Queen Momo in particular was very competent and intelligent. Queen Kyouko was a public relations dream to have as a queen, the absolute darling of tv audiences around the globe. Even Queen Haruna had great promise as a respectable First Lady for any ruler. These young women had potential.

It was just regrettable that King Rito's harem had so many "problem children" to ruin this great potential.

Queen Mea and Queen Nemesis of course were convicted criminals, but the harem had other troublesome members beside these two. At least these two were contained. Queen Mea's ankle monitor was still in place and had never left the palace, and Queen Nemesis had given the American government her solemn word that she would remain in the palace for her entire sentence, and all of the evidence suggested that she had not broken her word to remain in the palace.

But the other Queens were actively free to leave the palace and run amok.

Queen Lala the Reigning Queen of the Deviluke Empire appeared to have some sort of alien Autistic Spectrum disorder, an "idiot savant" of sorts, with genius level intellect but such a complete lack of basic common sense and social awareness that she came across as mentally retarded. President Sanders had encountered severe autism before, and it was immediately apparent that Lala was somewhere on the autism spectrum.

Queen Run was popular and intelligent, but also was obviously spiteful, manipulative and self centred. The way that Queen Run had very publicly slandered her fellow members of King Rito's harem, Queen Mea and Queen Nemesis, had immediately shown that she lacked the altruism and loyalty to be an effective queen.

Queen Risa and Queen Mio were hardly respectable role models, not criminals but still quite scandalous and sexually improper in their reported day to day behaviours, not the sort of Queens you could bring to anywhere conservative such as the Middle East.

Queen Yami was intelligent and not improper in her behaviour, but she also was extremely introverted, dispassionate and emotionally withdrawn, polite but extremely lacking in basic social skills, possibly due to mild autism. Reports about her past as a teenager were also extremely disquieting, had she not been a minor at the time then she would currently be in prison for murder!

Other queens had other problems, though less severe, but few were really genuinely suited by temperament to be queens.

Currently giving President Sanders a problem was Queen Lala, with her now-infamous recent unsolicited phone calls to world leaders to ask for advice about her sex life. That phone call had been deeply embarrassing for old Bernie, and he had originally intended to just not tell anyone about it to spare Queen Lala any embarrassment. But Queen Lala had then foolishly rung up every other national leader on earth, and the story had gotten out.

Comedians on shows like "Saturday Night Live" had had an absolute field day, with their big opening sketch titled "The Very Ticklish Queen Lala", it was actually quite a funny sketch, with Kate playing Queen Lala and Keenan playing the current head of ISIS, (who the real Queen Lala had apparently also called, mistaking the remnants of ISIS for an actual country, with comical results). Bernie had actually chuckled at that sketch.

Trending on social media was the topic "Lala and Mea's tickle battle", with millions of people jocularly claiming to be on either "team Lala" or "team Mea" in "the great lesbian tickle war of 2021". There were even now T-shirts and coffee cups and other merchandise printed with captions about this stuff. There was even talk about novelty "tickle me Lala" dolls being sold.

As the general public had deduced from the mixed reports from world leaders, Queen Lala was apparently in some sort of lesbian relationship with Queen Mea, and it seemed that Queen Mea was fond of tickling Queen Lala, causing Queen Lala to call leaders for advice on how to make Queen Mea stop tickling her. The internet was now trending with something called "hashtag safe word Lala and Mea", with millions of people recommending that the two queens use something called a "safe word".

The LGBT community on the other hand was mobilising in passionate support of Queen Lala and even Queen Mea, calling them "our lesbian queens", generating so much talk about homophobia on the part of any politician who publicly criticised Queen Lala, that it was now a minefield of political correctness to even talk about Queen Lala safely.

President Sanders had been forced to *very* reluctantly talk publicly about his own phone call from Queen Lala and the incident in general. President Sanders had stated that he very respectfully declined to talk about Queen Lala's personal life, and that he would not share any details beyond acknowledging that he had received a call similar to other world leaders.

President Sanders wanted absolutely nothing to do with this controversial topic, but the press had talked about almost nothing else since it happened, distracting everyone from the important policy work going on right now in the country.

Bernie had more important things to worry about than Queen Lala's lesbian antics, he honestly couldn't care less about her sexual orientation, that was her human (or alien) right to have her own sexuality and gender identity respected without question.

What mattered right now were the huge economic and social changes that were in motion since the earth joined the Deviluke Empire. The entire world economy was in a frenzy of turmoil and unrest, the stock market was going up and down like a crazy yoyo as investors didn't know what they should do next, and the human race was in the grip of culture shock at the sudden joining of an alien space empire.

President Sanders had thanked a god he didn't believe in, that the gentle Rito Yuuki himself, had been the crowned king when the massive Devilukean space battle fleets had arrived by the millions in earth's orbit. A less gentle man than Rito Yuuki could have simply ordered that huge alien battle fleet to conquer the earth by military force, or even just blow up the earth entirely, but Rito had not been that sort of person.

Thank God that King Rito had instead allowed the nations of earth to retain their political autonomy in return for willingly joining the Deviluke Empire peacefully. The nations of earth had been too terrified of the battle fleet in orbit to refuse the offer, and even North Korea had signed "the treaty of earth", joining in return for keeping their national sovereignty without regime change.

As a result the nations of earth remained intact and largely autonomous, but the economic ramifications were still absolutely paradigm shifting.

America had gone from the most powerful country in the world, (well let's be honest here, the *second* most powerful country, the ship of American first place sailed away back in the GFC), and now suddenly America was such a tiny little Mickey Mouse operation of a nation compared to the Deviluke Empire that it didn't even qualify as a backwater. The nations of earth were nothing, a joke, just primitive and pathetic. The companies and corporations of earth were being bought out en mass by alien investors, liquidated and replaced by new players from Deviluke and other planets in the empire.

Without King Rito the nations of earth would be totally screwed and they knew it, the King alone was legislating in earth's favour to prevent instant economic ruin as they transitioned away from earth capitalism.

President Sanders had the unenviable task of trying to refocus his country's entire economy to this new economic system, legislating massive make-work programs to keep everyone employed as vast armies of alien robots automated like 99.9 percent of private sector jobs out of existence. He had to somehow find a way to just keep everyone gainfully employed as the entire apparatus of global capitalism was ripped up, thrown away, and replaced with a post scarcity economy that didn't employ human labor barely at all but still kept everyone financially secure with a universal basic income.

Bernie cursed to himself, UBI was supposed to be Andrew Yang's policy! Bernie had based his whole presidential economic platform on New Deal policies from the 1940's, not this new fangled 21st century stuff the youngsters were talking about!

Don't even get Bernie started on the nightmare involving the new medical legislation, trying to retrain every doctor in the country to use all of the new alien medical technology, it was a legislative nightmare!

Technology patent hoarding trolls all across the country who buy up patents so they can sue people who use the patented technology were screaming at President Sanders, begging him to do something to protect their corrupt intellectual property rights, as the human race fused with the Devilukean legal system, where all of the currently patented human inventions had been discovered eons ago, been patented already, and had had those patents expire before the human race built the pyramids, making the technology public domain. President Sanders had merely laughed at this, but it was still a head ache dealing with these hysterical people.

Jef Bezos and Bill Gates were currently in very serious financial trouble as superior alien products and websites and delivery systems entered the market, drying up their own customers appetite for their primitive human products and services. Zuckerberg was still hanging in there as new alien advertisers purchased ad space on Facebook, but Deviluke had a much better version of Facebook, (it had a dislike button), and this was starting to cause concerns for the almighty Zuck.

Those Trumps who were not currently in prison were allegedly currently on the planet Deviluke trying to hawk a new Trump Tower, and the general public were putting together a petition to not let them return to earth. (Samantha Bee apparently started the petition).

Climate change was already solved by King Rito's first act. He hadn't done anything fancy like actually removing the greenhouse gases, he had simply ordered a fraction of his vast Devilukean space armada to park their huge ships in orbit between earth and the sun, shading the earth just enough to counteract the global warming effects without killing any plants.

The new power grid legislation was a pain, as the human race now had access to alien nuclear fusion reactor technology, and the amount of legislative red tape involved in approving any new type of nuclear reactor was a giant pain in the bottom.

Really Bernie had more problems to solve then he could wave a salami at, and time was of the essence when he only had 8 years at most to enact policies before AOC took his job.

He was so busy and he still had to deal with the crusty old GOP deadweight in the senate attempting to block every single bit of his legislation.

Please please please let this be the end of problems from King Rito and his wives, Bernie just didn't have the time for any more nonsense.

***...

Rito breathed a hesitant sigh of relief as yet another day ended with no fresh scandals from any of his wives. For the first time in his reign a week had passed without any new political scandals erupting.

Nemesis and Mea were still an ever present daily threat to Rito of course, but that happened exclusively in the palace, not out in the world where the general public could see it, and hence caused no scandals.

Rito sighed, political peace felt so nice.

Rito lay on the bed between the protective sweaty naked bodies of Yami and Kyouko, both now acting as his two bodyguards against Nemesis and Mea. Rito had just finished having sex with both Yami and Kyouko, and the two girls were panting and sweaty.

Lala was laying next to Yami, who was also protecting Lala from Mea's tickling mischief, and Momo and Run were both reclining under the sheets at Rito's feet, their preferred place to sleep lately, (both girls gave him regular oral sex throughout the night whenever he stirred half awake).

The other harem members were all laying to either side of Rito's little already mentioned group, except for Nemesis, Mea and Nana, who were sleeping together on a floor bed.

Mea and Nemesis had had their punishments increased now to include them being completely banned from the harem bed until they behaved, and Nana had simply followed her girlfriend Mea onto the floor bed, as Mea and Nana always slept together.

The bedroom light was off, but Oshizu's ghostly body was currently floating around above the bed doing a traditional dance, filling the room with her ghostly grey light.

A reading light suddenly clicked on.

"(Groan), Tear! Turn the light off I'm trying to sleep," Mio grumbled sleepily.

Rito raised his head to see over Yami and Lala and the other girls, and saw his nightie-clad extremely busty wife, Dr Tearju Lunatique, sitting up in bed reading a book with a small reading lamp clipped to the top of the book.

"I am sorry Mio, I just wanted to catch up on new discoveries in this scientific journal," Tearju said apologetically.

Mio grumbled something in reply and put on a sleeping blindfold, rolling over and going back to sleep.

Tearju noticed Rito gazing at her and smiled at him fondly, giving him a wave.

Rito blushed and waved back to his busty wife.

Rito had last had sex with Tearju a few hours ago when he had helped her wash her back with a soapy sponge in the massive harem bathroom. Tearju had then clumsily slipped on the soapy wet floor and landed mouth first on Rito's penis...

Of the entire harem, Tearju was the only one equally as clumsy as Rito, she was comically klutzy.

Tearju was a bit of an outlier in Rito's harem, having joined more by accident than by a traditional romance. Tearju was Yami's "mother", the scientist who created Yami and whose work was used to create Mea and Nemesis. Tearju was the brilliant scientist who had designed the entire trans-weapon line, and Yami and her two sisters called Tearju their "mother", (though they just as often called her Tear-Onee-Chan (big sister) or even just called her by her first name in the fashion of Bart Simpson addressing Homer).

Tearju was Yami's mother, as well as a temporary teacher at Rito's former high school, meaning that romantically pursuing her was out of the question, (Rito had been dating Yami for the last two years of high school).

Unfortunately Tearju and Rito were both equally clumsy, and eternally accidentally falling on each other in shameless ways...

The inappropriate falls had gotten *so* bad that the formerly celibate Tearju had actually accidentally lost her virginity to Rito during one especially bad fall!

Yami had been *furious* when she then had to help Tearju limp to the infirmary with a badly bleeding torn hymen! Rito had been lucky to escape with his life!

Rito was a Japanese man, and had been raised to "take responsibility" for any woman he deflowered. Rito's sense of honour had demanded that he take responsibility and marry Tearju after taking her hymen.

Tearju had been utterly shocked when Rito proposed marriage to her the day he formally finished high school. She hadn't given him any reply for like two weeks, thinking about it and presumably having furious debates with Mikado and the other girls, but in the end Tearju had reluctantly accepted his proposal.

Tearju was a *lot* of fun to have sex with, she had the biggest breasts in the entire harem and a body so exquisite that it made Rito's balls tighten just from the sight of her. She was clumsy and awkward and blind without her glasses, but none of that mattered when you were just fucking the hell out of her.

Yami had been *beyond* weird about Rito getting engaged to her "mother", Yami in fact had given him like 3 weeks of icy "silent treatment" before eventually talking to him again and reluctantly accepting it.

Tearju returned her attention to her book and Rito lay his head down again, relaxing.

"Hey you..." Kyouko whispered to him affectionately.

Rito turned to look at her and she immediately kissed him before he knew what was happening.

Kyouko broke the kiss and gave him a warm adoring smile.

"That felt *so* good just then a few minutes ago. I am honestly still buzzing all over from that last orgasm," Kyouko told him lovingly.

"I didn't hurt you?, It sounded like you were being murdered or something," Rito softly teased her affectionately.

"(Chuckles), well if you hurt me then it was a good sort of pain," Kyouko said sweetly, and kissed him again.

"I am really enjoying being your bodyguard, I get to have so much more time with you," Kyouko said adorably, just cute as a button.

Rito reached out with a hand and confidently grabbed one of Kyouko's bare breasts, massaging it the way Momo had trained him.

Kyouko closed her eyes, mouth falling open involuntarily, and she began to gasp with pleasure.

"Oh Rito, Momo has trained you *too* well. I don't stand a chance," Kyouko groaned in ecstasy.

Rito grinned and expertly cultivated moaning gasps out of Kyouko's naked flesh, making her naked body writhe and twist in the blissful agony of growing orgasm.

Kyouko was helpless under his touch, pleasured so completely that she could only submit to him. Thanks to Momo Rito was a master in the art of pleasuring a woman's body, and women were helpless putty in his hands.

Kyouko was moaning so loudly now that Rito's ears hurt.

"I am trying to sleep!" Mio shouted crossly from down the bed.

Rito ignored the protests, and kept Kyouko moaning hoarsely with skilful touch to her breasts and clitoris. Kyouko was completely helpless, gushingly wet, and screaming her head off.

"ENOUGH!" Nemesis suddenly shouted in a rage.

Rito ignored her and just kept Kyouko loudly orgasming over and over again with his hands.

"ENOUGH! I surrender already! Just PLEASE let me have an orgasm already! It's been a week!" Nemesis loudly shouted.

Rito turned around to look at Nemesis as Kyouko squirted on his fingertips.

Nemesis was standing naked at the foot of the bed down from Rito, looking at him in wretched bitter defeat.

"I'm *so* horny!" Nemesis hissed wretchedly.

Rito gazed at her sternly.

"Are you ready to behave yourself now?," Rito asked her firmly.

Nemesis nodded angrily.

"I want to hear you say the words," Rito firmly insisted.

"I refuse to be humiliated!" Nemesis hissed at him angrily.

"Well then, enjoy your continued celibacy," Rito told her simply and returned his attention to Kyouko.

"I, I'm ready to be... Behave..." Nemesis hissed bitterly in defeat.

Rito looked at her again.

"I, I'm sorry husband... I'm sorry! Just please let me cum again!"

"You promise to respect me and obey me," Rito pressed sternly.

Nemesis bitterly looked at her feet and muttered "yes I promise,"

"You get *one* orgasm, but no inflicting suffering tonight on me or anyone else in the bed," Rito offered generously.

Nemesis was on Rito in the blink of an eye, kissing him frantically. She looked like an addict forced to withdraw from their drugs, just desperate.

Rito expertly played his hands over Nemesis's body, she had enlarged her breasts with her trans ability and he squeezed these giant breasts in big spongy handfuls.

Nemesis moaned deeply, and Rito continued with the foreplay, groping her huge breasts and twiddling her fat erect nipples with soft pinches.

Nemesis' mouth was on his in a frenzy of desperate kissing, she was energetically licking his face and mouth all over in an erotic craze.

Rito moaned as she messily licked his face, his penis growing hard, and he felt between her legs.

Fountaining wetness greeted his fingers, and she desperately rubbed her pussy against his fingers, yearning for relief.

Rito pulled on Nemesis' hips as she covered his face with her wet saliva, guiding her hips so that his erected head met her wet opening.

Nemesis used her trans ability to suddenly stretch herself open impossibly wide, guided him easily inside the giant empty air corridor, and then returned her vagina to it's natural state, so that it snugly squeezed around his shaft, deep inside her.

Rito's face was so well licked that it felt cool from evaporation, but Nemesis wasn't stopping, and Rito groaned in sexual arousal from her provocative licks.

Rito thrust with his hips, feeling the wonderful feeling of his head sliding through tight wetness, it felt fantastic.

Nemesis moaned and gyrated hard against the penis inside her, and Rito continued squeezing and touching her breasts with expert skill, making her gasp.

Nemesis was now moaning and gasping too much to keep licking his face, and she just held her eyes closed and gasped open mouthed.

Rito's cock was rock hard as it slid blurringly fast inside her tight soft warm slippery wet tunnel, the feel of a very wet girl on his head was always the most intense pleasure that exists, nothing felt better.

Rito groaned in ecstasy as he slid and slided inside that tight wet tunnel, he was in heaven.

"I-I'm coming!" Nemesis gasped sharply.

"Ooh!" Nemesis groaned hoarsely for 5 entire seconds.

Rito felt her vagina tighten around him in the contraction of orgasm, and this added so much to his own pleasure that he slipped into the feeling of inevitability.

Rito groaned hard as he spurted inside Nemesis, her tightness increasing the pleasure of his spurt down his constricted urethra.

Nemesis flopped down defeated on top of him, utterly fucked to satisfaction, and Rito gasped for breath, penis still inside her.

The reconciled husband and wife just lay together in post-coital bliss, and Nemesis was soon softly snoring on top of him, his penis still limply inside her.

Rito patted her hair affectionately and let her sleep. She had taken a big step today.

Rito softly kissed her sleeping cheek and then turned his head to give good night kisses to Yami and Kyouko.

Things were really looking up.

***...


	15. Chapter 15 Tearju's pussy is broken

Chapter 15(Rito)

The extremely disheveled Dr Tearju Lunatique limped painfully into the palace medical clinic, one hand held gingerly over her extremely tender vagina.

Mikado and Oshizu looked up from the desks they sat at, and rushed over to help the limping woman into a chair.

"Are you ok?," Mikado asked concerned.

"I think that our husband broke... (Blush)... Broke my special place..." Tearju explained embarrassedly.

"(Giggles), Oh dear!" Mikado laughed fondly.

"Where is Rito?," Oshizu asked.

"I didn't want to worry him, so I didn't tell him I was hurt," Tearju explained.

"Well, I better take a look at you," Mikado said.

Tearju went behind a curtain with the help of Oshizu and Mikado, and got undressed. The pair then helped her lay on a hospital bed with her feet up in stirrups for a gynaecological examination.

"Hmm," Mikado said, inspecting inside Tearju's vagina with the help of a small flashlight.

"(Hiss), Careful! I'm quite tender," Tearju hissed in pain.

"Well... I don't see anything untoward. Everything seems to be intact down there..." Mikado said.

"Can you explain what you were doing when you got injured?," Mikado asked.

Tearju blushed hard and looked away embarrassed.

"I... I was with Rito... I went to the bathroom to toilet and I happened to meet Rito there... He... We... Well..." Tearju trailed off.

"I *am* a doctor, you can tell me," Mikado encouraged.

"We... We made love... On-on the bathroom floor... The floor was very hard... Rito was... Very, ah... Energetic... With me... He um... He bent me into... Into several rather... Rather extreme... Positions..." Tearju admitted embarrassed.

"I see... And what do you think caused the injury?," Mikado asked tactfully.

"The... The last position... I had one leg down... The other leg... Up... On his shoulder... He... He... P-Penetrated me... And I felt pain..." Tearju admitted, face burning with embarrassment.

"Ah... I think that you two overdid it a bit." Mikado said gently.

"Will I be ok?," Tearju asked hesitantly.

"I think you will be fine, you just need to rest it for the time being. I recommend refraining from any sexual intercourse for at least the next few days, the pain should disappear in a day or two. If the pain persists come back and see me," Mikado instructed.

Tearju nodded shyly.

The pair helped Tearju dress, and she gingerly sat with them, just hanging out to spend time with them.

Oshizu poured her some tea.

"(Sigh), I still can't believe that you talked me into this marriage Mikado," Tearju said amazed.

"Is it that bad?," Mikado queried.

"Well not "bad" per se, but it's just, just... Oh what's the word?," Tearju explained.

"...Just not "me"," Tearju explained.

"How do you mean?," Mikado asked curiously.

"Well... (Blush)... It scares me..." Tearju said shyly.

"Scares you?," Mikado asked.

"Yes... To... To give myself to a man... To let him touch me anywhere, do anything to my body. It terrifies me..." Tearju said honestly.

"But it feels good?," Oshizu asked.

"It feels *wonderful*, that's part of why it scares me so much."

Tearju sighed.

"When Rito touches me, with that amazing skill he has... It just feels *too* good..." Tearju tried to explain.

"Hardly a bad quality in a husband," Mikado quipped.

"I'm serious Mikado. When I feel *that* much pleasure, it's like I am no longer the master of my own body. It feels so good that when he is touching me I am just helpless, I can't move, can't speak, can't do anything at all until he stops. The pleasure is so much that I am like a prisoner, unable to do a thing as he just makes me orgasm more and more!" Tearju exclaimed.

"What if one day he just doesn't stop! What if he just keeps me climaxing the entire day! I can't resist the pleasure! Even if I am really busy, I would just lay there all day, forever until he stops! It's like my body is becoming his slave!" Tearju exclaimed passionately.

"Oh my," Mikado purred impressed.

"I am serious, it really scares me," Tearju insisted.

"Ah, I actually feel that too. Sometimes I have to leave my prosthetic body and escape when the pleasure is too much," Oshizu shared candidly.

"Well I am sympathetic, but I am not sure what to suggest. Personally I can't think of anything better than to be in helpless pleasure for an entire day," Mikado said, sounding slightly horny now.

"I'm not like that, I have so much to read, so much to do, so much to learn. I have my daughters, Yami and Mea and Nemesis, I have just so much else important to fill my time. I don't want to just have my entire life consumed by helpless slavery to Rito's touch," Tearju countered.

"But are you happy in the marriage in general?," Mikado asked.

"I... Rito is such a sweet boy, he is so kind... I can't think of a better husband to have... I... I guess I am... Happy..." Tearju allowed.

"I just can't believe I let you talk me into this! That man is absolutely all over me! At least once a day he makes me so helpless as he does such intimate things to me! My vagina doesn't know what hit it!" Tearju exclaimed crossly.

"Well then lets talk to Rito about it. If you tell him what you are feeling then he will surely change his behaviour to make you feel comfortable," Mikado advised.

Tearju blushed.

"But Rito is now my *husband*, it would be improper for me as his wife to disrespect him by denying him free access to my body," Tearju protested, her cultural beliefs being very clear on this matter.

"Well you can't have it both ways. If you don't tell him there is a problem then he will just keep doing it," Mikado said calmly.

Tearju slumped her head in defeat, this was so complicated.

"Do you regret getting married?," Mikado pressed.

"I don't know... I have very mixed feelings," Tearju admitted.

"Well at any rate you have doctor's orders not to have any sex for at least 3 days. That should give you some relief for now." Mikado soothed.

Tearju blushed.

"Well... Actually... I, um... I don't want it to stop either..." Tearju admitted blushing hard.

"Well make up your mind," Mikado chuckled affectionately.

"Ah... It sorta... Feels good..." Tearju admitted unhappily.

Mikado got out her phone and started texting.

"Who are you texting?," Tearju asked curiously.

"(Giggles), Well, I'm texting Rito. All of this talk is making me horny for my husband," Mikado said naughtily.

Tearju tensed and blushed, and sipped some tea to steady herself.

"He is on his way," Mikado hummed happily, putting her phone away.

Tearju frowned but said nothing, continuing to drink her tea.

Rito soon entered the room, looking excited.

"Oh?, Hello wives," Rito said, noticing that three were present.

"Hello husband," the 3 women said in unison.

Rito walked up behind Mikado, and unapologetically placed a hand down her cleavage from behind, grabbing one of Mikado's breasts, making her moan.

Tearju and Oshizu both blushed slightly but did not otherwise react, after over a month of marriage Rito and the harem members had grown accustomed to having sex in front of each other.

Mikado groaned as Rito stripped her out of her clothes, and giggled as he led her naked by the hand to the nearest hospital bed.

"Ah, stirrups. Perfect, put your legs up," Rito said loudly.

Mikado giggled and put her feet up in the stirrups. She then moaned as Rito put his face between her legs and started eating her out.

Tearju blushed and continued drinking her tea. Oshizu pottered around the clinic straightening up items, completely calm about Rito and Mikado having sex in front of her.

Tearju was still feeling a bit too sore to walk and just sat awkwardly, listening to her husband fuck another woman and feeling the faint ghost of jealousy. Polygamy took a bit of getting used to.

Oshizu finished potting about and sat with Tearju at the table, pouring more tea for both of them and humming happily to herself.

"Husband, do you want any tea?," Oshizu called happily.

"(Slurp), Um?, Sure, I will have it when I finish," Rito replied from between Mikado's legs.

Oshizu hummed happily and poured some tea for Rito as well.

Tearju was amazed by just how normal this situation appeared, no one else was reacting at all.

"(Slurp), ah, Oshizu?, Do you want sex next, you know since I'm already here anyway?," Rito called absentmindedly.

"(Giggles), Sure!" Oshizu giggled naughtily.

Tearju sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tearju! Did you want sex as well?," Rito stammered apologetically.

"(Moan), Tearju can't have sex for at least 3 days, doctor's orders," Mikado cut in.

"Oh?, Is she alright?," Rito asked, face still between Mikado's stirrup-raised legs.

"You broke her pussy," Oshizu giggled.

"I did?," Rito asked in surprised concern.

"Yes, you fucked her too hard and injured her." Mikado gasped orgasmically.

"Tear-Tearju! I'm so sorry!" Rito stammered frantically, turning to look at her.

"Hey! Put your face back between my legs!" Mikado complained unhappily.

"I'm *fine*, just return to what you are doing to Mikado," Tearju sniffed haughtily.

"Um, ok. (Slurps),"

Tearju pointedly looked the other way as Rito fucked first Mikado and then Oshizu, he was like an unstoppable sex machine!

When everyone was done Rito joined Mikado, Oshizu and Tearju at the table, and sipped his own tea.

"So what is wrong Tearju?," Rito asked after a pause.

"(Blushes), I... Um... Earlier on the bathroom floor... The last position you put me in... I think it hurt my... My pussy..." Tearju admitted very shyly.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?," Rito asked with genuine concern.

"I, ah, well it hurts..." Tearju said hesitantly.

"I examined Tearju and found nothing serious. She just needs to rest for at least three days, so no sex with her," Mikado told Rito.

"Ah, ok. I hope you get better soon," Rito said sweetly.

Tearju blushed and sipped her tea.

"So... What's going on with Yami and Mikan?," Mikado asked Rito, changing the subject.

Tearju's attention bolted alert at the mention of her daughter Yami.

"(Unhappy sigh), Mikan says that she and Yami are dating," Rito said unhappily.

"WHAT!? You-you mean dating *each other*!" Tearju spluttered in shock.

"(Groan), Yeah..." Rito said wretchedly.

"But, but but, but Mikan is only fourteen!" Tearju protested.

"Yes *exactly*!" Rito agreed.

"It's illegal!" Tearju exclaimed.

"They haven't had sex... Yet." Rito said unhappily.

"Well-well make sure they don't!" Tearju exclaimed.

"I'm trying my best. But did you know, Mikan is asking me to use my authority as king to lower the age of consent to fourteen!" Rito exclaimed.

"What?, Well then you must *do* that!" Tearju exclaimed hysterically.

"What?," Rito asked incredulously.

"I am not having my Yami go to prison! You must make it legal at once!" Tearju shouted at him.

"But, but Tearju be reasonable, it would cause an uproar!" Rito protested.

"You want an uproar, I will *give* you an uproar! If Yami goes to prison for this I will, I will... *I will personally cut your balls off*!" Tearju roared at him, surprising even herself.

Rito stammered and held his balls in horror.

"I will! So help me I'll cut them off!" Tearju insisted unwavering.

"I, um... I will *see* what I can do," Rito stammered fearfully.

"See that you do, or there is a pair of scissors with your name on them!" Tearju warned him in maternal terror for Yami's safety.

Rito nodded frantically and ran out of the room.

Mikado and Oshizu just sat gawking at Tearju in open mouthed shock.

"Oh just shut up..." Tearju muttered at them and continued sipping her tea.

***...


	16. Chapter 16 Rin, Aya and Saki

Chapter 16(Rito)

Yami's personal space ship, "the Lunatique" (named after Tearju's last name), tore through distance at insane super-luminal speed.

The ship was black and sleek and iconically stylish in shape, it's front emblazoned with the 4 pointed hollow silvery metal star that was the emblem of the 3 known Tearju line trans weapons, the star emblem crafted with heavily armoured glass in it's hollow centre to function as a front viewing window.

The Lunatique had been constructed by Yami herself, out of parts and derelicts found in an alien junkyard, and further upgraded with years of repeated additional modifications and systems upgrades, until the ship was a military grade killing machine capable of taking on enemy space fighters.

The Lunatique was fast, *really* fucking fast. It could travel 3 million light years of distance in just over two hours, completely thumbing its nose at Einstein with the help of a gruesomely complicated type of Alcubierre Drive that used exotic types of negative matter and negative energy, letting it turn space around it into it's bitch, warping and contracting space to violate the speed of light with impunity.

There were faster ships than the Lunatique, the ships that let King Gid Deviluke conquer every decently sized alien space empire in the entire known observable universe had had to be so fast, so *stupidly* fast, even compared to the Lunatique, that it boggled the mind.

The Lunatique was less fast, but also required far less fuel, and more importantly, it carried it's occupants in far greater comfort than one of those super fast military vessels of Gid Deviluke. And it was for this comfort factor that the Lunatique had been chosen for this particular mission.

The somewhat misanthropic artificial intelligence of the Lunatique hissed sinisterly to it's passengers.

"Queen Rin Yuuki Sister-in-law of Master Yami, we are 10 minutes away from reaching the earth," the Lunatique hissed creepily.

"Thank you Lunatique, you have been an excellent host. I will be sure to inform Yami-Chan of your excellent service," Queen Rin Yuuki, (maiden name Kujou), said with superb good manners.

The Lunatique smiled a creepy sinister smile at her on its digital face on the display monitor, delighted to hear that Master Yami would receive reviews that would doubtless make her pleased with the Lunatique.

Miss Ayako "Aya" Fujisaki flinched back horrified by the Lunatique's smile, and Mrs Saki Deviluke, (maiden name Tenjouin), nervously pressed closer to her new husband, Captain of the Royal Guard Zastin Deviluke.

The Lunatique's recent mission had been to transport Saki and Zastin to various romantic resort locations in space for their two week long honeymoon, with Aya and Rin accompanying Saki and her husband as loyal retainers and servants. This mission had been given to the Lunatique by Master Yami herself, and the artificial intelligence had taken to this task with programmed unquestioning enthusiastic obedience to it's beloved Master Yami.

"Thank you Lunatique for our safe travels," Zastin added.

The Lunatique was largely indifferent to this Zastin person who had no relation to Master Yami, but nodded politely, and continued to stare with creepy intensity at Yami's sister-in-law Queen Rin Yuuki.

Rin shifted uncomfortably under the unblinking gaze, but the Lunatique just kept staring at her misanthropically.

An awkward silence stretched.

"...You are Master Yami's sister-in-law..." The Lunatique said obsessively with uncomfortable intensity.

"Yes..." Rin agreed awkwardly.

"I am very very interested in Master Yami..." The Lunatique added.

The 4 passengers all nodded awkwardly.

"...I can smell you..." The Lunatique hissed softly at Rin.

The awkwardness in the ship's main room became painful.

"You don't smell the same as Master Yami..." The Lunatique added.

The passengers all looked away awkwardly.

"I like the smell of Master Yami... Especially when she goes to the toilet..."

"Oh God!" Aya hissed quietly in dismay.

"Her poo smells like taiyaki..."

"I, erm, what is happening back on earth right now!" Zastin frantically changed the subject.

The Lunatique sighed in irritation at this interruption in talking about it's beloved Master Yami, and spent several nanoseconds processing all the earth news reports on super-luminal subspace.

"Ah, their is news about Master Yami!" The Lunatique said delightedly.

"Oh?, Ah, what news?," Zastin asked hesitantly.

"Master Yami is pregnant to her target Yuuki Rito!" The Lunatique said excitedly.

"Oh?, Congratulations!" Rin congratulated warmly.

"Congratulations," The other passengers all added.

"Thank you. This is so exciting! More little versions of Master Yami will soon come out of Master Yami's vagina!" The Lunatique said excitedly.

The passengers all groaned.

"I wonder what they will smell like?..."

"Jesus!" Aya exclaimed.

"I, erm, what does Jesus smell like?," The Lunatique asked curiously.

The passengers simply said nothing at all.

Awkward silence stretched on.

"...You share the same penis with Master Yami..."

"Are you broken or something!" Saki loudly protested.

The Lunatique curiously performed a complete systems check.

"No, all my systems are functioning normally," the Lunatique reported.

"That's what I was afraid of," Rin said quietly.

There was a brief silence.

"...What is the penis like?..."

"Oh Buddha! Are we almost at earth yet?," Saki exclaimed.

"35 seconds to go."

"Thank Krishna for that!" Saki exclaimed in relief.

"Now about Master Yami's target's penis..."

"Stop talking about weird stuff!" Saki protested.

The Lunatique wanted to continue the conversation, but earth was arriving now and the Lunatique reluctantly dropped out of FTL and entered the earth's atmosphere.

The ship landed smoothly on a landing platform on the roof of the palace, and opened it's hatches and lowered it's ramps for the passengers to disembark.

The Lunatique thrilled to see Master Yami walk out onto the landing platform to greet it!

The passengers all but ran off the ship, with Zastin carrying the luggage, pausing only to say a very hasty goodbye before leaving the ship.

The Lunatique watched and listened through it's sensors as the passengers met up with Yami.

"That ship of yours is a freaking weirdo!" Saki immediately complained to Yami!

The Lunatique growled angrily and aimed it's weapon systems at the ungrateful traitor!

"Lunatique stop! Hold your fire!" Master Yami suddenly commanded in a stern tone.

"Ye-yes Master..." The Lunatique said in bitter obedience.

"Saki, kindly do not insult my things," Master Yami warned Saki in a deadpan voice.

The Lunatique thrilled with intense pleasure as Master Yami defended it with such esteemed words! Master Yami truly was wonderful!

Saki blinked and then erupted in fresh shouting, ignoring the words of the venerable Master Yami!

What an ungrateful bitch!

Master Yami merely sighed.

***...

Queen Rin Yuuki, wife of King Rito Yuuki, sighed in relief as she returned home to the palace.

The two week vacation had been wonderful, (when they actually stayed on planets), but Yami's creepy misanthrope of a ship had somewhat spoiled things during their mercifully brief times spent traveling onboard.

Saki-Sama and Zastin-Dono had traveled to all of the most romantic honeymoon resorts in the local group of nearby galaxies, gorgeous beaches, romantic restaurants, breathtaking scenery. It had been so romantic for dear Saki-Sama!

Rin and Aya had accompanied Saki-Sama like they always did, staying in separate rooms at the various resorts to give the married couple some privacy, but still attending to Saki-Sama each day, sometimes in deeply *deeply* embarrassing ways...

Rin and Aya had blushed scarlet as they had stood fully clothed in attendance at either side of Saki-Sami as she had a romantic naked bubble bath with her husband!

At other times Saki-Sama had donned her favourite cleavage heavy black dominatrix outfit, and made Rin and Aya dress in those embarrassing matching maroon rubber kinky outfits and leather nazi officer caps, standing in attendance and handing her various whips and things as she did kinky things to Zastin!

At times Rin and Aya had even been made to stand to either side of the bed in cheerleading outfits and cheer the married couple on to orgasm!

Don't even get Rin started on that disturbing gender changing gun Queen Lala had invented! That had been all kinds of embarrassing! Rin could have happily gone her entire life without temporarily having a penis!

Rin and Aya had both privately agreed with each other to just pretend that these things had not happened and to never speak of them, it was just too embarrassing...

Zastin was still chivalrously carrying all the luggage, heading towards his own home inside the massive palace to drop off his and Saki-Sama's and Aya's luggage. (As Captain of the Royal Guard, Zastin Deviluke lived permanently inside the palace in his own quarters.)

(Author's note, I can't actually find any reference of Zastin's last name anywhere, so for lack of anything better I have just given him the same last name "Deviluke" as the ruling dynasty, as it is not inconceivable that he is in fact distantly related to the royal family given his obviously noble birth. Like maybe the tenth brother of Gid's twenty times great grandfather wasn't in line for the throne, but fathered generations of sons and grandsons who kept the last name and interbred with the other nobility or something?)

The three women chatted happily as Zastin carried the luggage, walking through the stupidly large palace, the building so large that they hadn't yet encountered anyone except palace servants since they took their leave of Queen Yami on the landing platform.

"My new home is so HUGE! Even my own family doesn't own anything *this* big!" Saki-Sama exclaimed excitedly, gesturing to the entirety of the palace all around her.

Saki-Sama was a newlywed wife. She had gone straight on her two week honeymoon the morning after her wedding day, and had not yet moved into her new husband's home. Today was the day she was finally going to move in with Zastin.

It had been a nice wedding, Aya had been a bridesmaid and Rin herself had been the maid of honour. It had taken place on the beautiful garden grounds of one of Saki-Sama's family's massive mansions, Saki-Sama had looked *so* beautiful in her wedding dress! It had been such a wonderful day.

"Your new palace is so big Saki-Sama!" Aya agreed jubilantly.

Zastin chuckled.

"(Chuckle), No Saki, this is not *our* palace. This palace belongs to Queen Lala, her husband King Rito, and King Rito's other wives. Oh yes, this palace also belongs to you Queen Rin your majesty," Zastin corrected Saki affectionately.

Saki-Sama's face suddenly fell.

"What do you *mean* by saying that this is Rin's home but not mine?," Saki-Sama asked incredulously.

"Well my wife, *Queen* Rin Yuuki is married to the King. She is a Queen of the Deviluke Empire in every respect, her sons will be princes and her daughters will be princesses. This palace is unquestionably her's by right," Zastin explained emphatically.

Rin and Saki both blinked in confusion.

"But... But It's our home too right?," Saki-Sama asked worriedly.

"Well, we do *live* here in the palace. But we live here as servants, not members of the royal family," Zastin allowed.

"As ser-servants! SERVANTS!" Saki-Sama exclaimed shrilly.

"Yes, I am the Captain of the Royal Guard. I serve the Royal Family... As my wife you will of course serve them too," Zastin told Saki-Sama.

Saki-Sama's mouth fell open in complete disbelief.

Rin was feeling distinctly uncomfortable at this point, what was happening!?

"I, er, Zastin-Dono... Well, for my entire life I have been the servant of Saki-Sama and her family... For generations my family has served the Tenjouin family... I and generations of my ancestors were born to serve Saki-Sama's family. I am Saki-Sama's humble servant," Rin explained adamantly.

"(Chuckles), not anymore your majesty. You are now *Queen* Rin Yuuki of the Deviluke Royal Family, and Saki here is now *your* humble servant," Zastin told her fondly.

"Oh my God..." Rin gasped in horror.

Saki-Sama was merely goggling at Rin in wordless horror.

"Have no fear my queen, I will make sure that my wife learns her place with you," Zastin misguidedly attempted to reassure her.

"I, but I don't want things to change. Saki-Sama is my dearest friend, I don't want her to kowtow to me," Rin pleaded.

"Hmm, as you wish your highness. It is within your privilege to choose to let select friends address you casually," Zastin agreed obediently.

"(Sigh!) Oh thank goodness! I wouldn't have been good at being a humble servant," Saki-Sama gasped with relief.

"Ahem. You don't have to be the humble servant of Queen *Rin* if she does not wish, but you still must be the humble servant for the *other* queens, as well as the King himself," Zastin corrected her.

Saki-Sama staggered as though struck, face scandalised.

"Wai-wait! You can't mean... Oh you *can't* mean... NOT NEMESIS TOO!" Saki-Sama squawked in terror.

"*Queen* Nemesis, and yes of course, she is the King's wife!" Zastin reprimanded her.

Saki-Sama screamed.

"No not *her*, anyone but *her*!" Saki-Sama begged.

"Yes of *course* "Her", the lawfully married wife of the king, crowned Queen Nemesis Yuuki her royal majesty! You will *not* be insubordinate to her! Do I, your husband, make myself clear!" Zastin sternly reprimanded Saki-Sama.

"Zastin..." Saki-Sama whimpered brokenly.

"(Sigh), I think myself a reasonable husband. I was gracious enough to overlook the disrespectful way you spoke to Queen Yami earlier, as that machine of Her's was indeed shamefully ill mannered, plus the Queen herself did not ask me to chastise you. I am not unkind am I?," Zastin soothed.

"I-I guess so... You are my husband, it is your right to lead me as the head of the household. I-I am an... (Sob)... An obedient wife," Saki-Sama broke down sobbing.

Rin and Aya were cuddling Saki-Sama in an instant, comforting her as she sobbed.

"Saki... Was I perhaps too harsh on you?, Saki don't cry..." Zastin soothed her, putting down the luggage for a moment and going over to comfort her.

"I-I'm sorry husband... I'm a bad disobedient wife! (Sobs)"

"Saki, Saki... There there. It is not as bad as all that. You are not a bad wife, don't think such things," Zastin soothed the sobbing emotional woman.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Saki-Sama composed herself, and was soon able to keep walking. The group coaxed her to continue with them, and she cheered up slightly.

Zastin opened a door, and then placed the suitcases on the ground without going in. Zastin then picked Saki-Sama up in his arms and romantically carried her over the threshold into her new home.

Zastin returned a moment later for the suitcases, and ushered in Rin and Aya with a bow.

Rin found Saki-Sama feverishly exploring the relatively modest sized but luxuriously furnished quarters of the Captain of the Royal Guard.

"Uh?, Zastin?, Where's the rest of this mansion?," Saki-Sama asked curiously.

"What do you mean my love?, This is all of it," Zastin said confused.

"What! But but! But where is the eight guest bathrooms?! Where is the indoor tennis court! Where do all the house maids sleep?, It only has *one* kitchen and *two* bathrooms!" Saki-Sama exclaimed horrified.

"Well, I don't have any maids. Things like tennis courts *are* found in other parts of the Royal Palace, but you will need permission from the Royal Family to use them," Zastin reasoned.

"Saki-Sama has permission!" Rin said quickly.

"Thank you your majesty. There you go Saki, the Queen has given you permission to use the tennis courts," Zastin said happily.

"Saki-Sama can use anything she likes in the palace," Rin quickly added.

"You are very generous Queen Rin," Zastin beamed respectfully.

"Where is Aya going to sleep?," Saki-Sama asked curiously.

"Um, in her own house outside the palace?," Zastin suggested sarcastically.

"But I want her to live with me and Rin!" Saki-Sama begged.

"You *can't* just invite house guests to live in the Royal Palace without royal family permission!" Zastin informed Saki-Sama incredulously.

"I give Aya permission to live in the palace indefinitely," Rin said quickly.

"Ah, of course your majesty. Your word is my command," Zastin immediately capitulated.

Aya and Rin and Saki-Sama all gasped in relief, and Rin and Saki-Sama hugged Aya thankfully.

"I have a spare bedroom here you can sleep in Aya, or perhaps the Queen will organise something else for you," Zastin told Aya.

"The spare room is fine," Aya said happily.

"Very good," Zastin said graciously.

"This is so weird, having so much power," Rin told her two friends in wonder.

"(Grumble), My own husband listens to you more than me," Saki-Sama grumbled halfheartedly.

"Don't worry Saki-Sama, I will use this new power to help you. I will not abandon you," Rin promised.

"This is so wonderful Rin, you are the Queen of the entire universe!" Aya laughed fondly.

"I still can't fully believe it. To think that the Yuuki boy that you ordered me to date would elevate me higher than you Saki-Sama," Rin chuckled affectionately.

"Ho ho ho, and to think that you doubted me back then. You are my servant, it was my duty to arrange an excellent husband for you. You should have had more faith in my choice," Saki-Sama laughed confidently.

"My God it was awkward at the time though! Just commanding me "you must date this random boy I have chosen for you"! I just about died of embarrassment seducing him to sleep with me! Oh and those revealing *outfits* you ordered me to wear! I blushed harder than *He* did!" Rin laughed happily at the memory.

Aya and Saki-Sama both giggled at the memory.

"The night Rito took my hymen was just *so* awkward for me! I remember that I didn't want to have sex but you ordered me to do it anyway. I was just *so* shy, like thinking who *is* this boy that I am letting into my special place!" Rin reminisced

"But I thought he gave you multiples?," Aya asked curiously.

Rin held up four fingers and whispered, "four times!"

"(Giggles), so it ended well in the end," Aya giggled.

"By the end of the night, yeah. I could not walk. He just fucked my brains out! It felt *so* good by the end, just damn awkward and embarrassing at the start! I felt a bit more comfortable with him after that night," Rin admitted happily.

"Ho ho ho, I am indeed the queen of match making!" Saki-Sama laughed.

"And now *I'm* the queen," Rin agreed with a laugh.

"I certainly know how to choose boyfriend's for my servants," Saki-Sama chuckled proudly.

"Yes! And now the entire universe is our oyster!" Aya agreed triumphantly.

The three girls laughed fondly, they had hit the freaking jackpot!

***...

Queen Rin hummed happily as she walked into the harem inner chambers, arms linked with Aya and Saki-Sama on either side of her.

The Royal bodyguards didn't even question Queen Rin's right to be here, standing up at attention as she passed. With their arms linked with Queen Rin, Saki-Sama and Aya were untouchable even in here and would not be told to leave.

Queen Rin had incredible newly-discovered power, she could just tell people to do things and they did them without question!

This power was just so *wonderful*!

"Welcome back Rin-Chan!" Various wives called as Rin passed them in the harem chambers, and Rin waved back happily, completely blissful.

The three walked down a flight of stairs...

"What is that *smell*!" Saki-Sama suddenly protested, recoiling back.

Rin and Aya smelled it too!

"Yuck! It smells like mould!" Aya exclaimed.

"No,... That smell, is semen!" Rin said with grim certainty.

The three girls gazed around in horror...

"The-the entire floor! The walls too! They're *covered* in it!" Aya exclaimed in horror.

Saki-Sama threw up.

"This is unholy! Let's get out of here!" Rin said nauseously, covering her mouth and nose with a hand.

The three girls retreated back up the stairs quickly, and found fresher air on the floors above.

"Ehehe, you might want to avoid that floor. Welcome back by the way," Queen Mea giggled, walking towards them.

"What happened back there Mea-Chan?," Rin asked in dismay.

"Something *wonderful*! Lala-Chan made an invention to get Her and Yami-Onee-Chan pregnant. It was *so* good! Ehehe. A giant cannon the size of a skyscraper, that shoots cloned copies of Rito-husband's cum! It flooded the entire floor!" Mea laughed maniacally.

Saki-Sama blinked and then threw up again.

"Ehehe, that entire floor is now abandoned until the servants can clean all of it," Mea said cheerfully.

"Oh, speaking of servants, I hear that Saki-Sempai is now Saki-Servant! You can get to clean up that cum!" Mea exclaimed with excited enthusiasm.

Saki-Sama screamed shrilly.

"I am *Queen* Mea now, so that means you have to do as I say," Mea said mischievously.

"P-please! Que-QUEEN Mea, have mercy!" Saki-Sama pleaded.

"Hmm... Nope. Get cleaning servant, clean that cum!" Mea said with mischievous sternness.

"Saki-Sama I countermand that order! You don't have to clean it!" Rin blurted shrilly.

"Clean the cum Saki-servant!"

"Countermanded!"

"Boo! Boring! Stop spoiling my fun Rin!" Mea complained unhappily.

"Well... Sooner or later you won't have Rin around, and then I will make you clean that cum!" Mea warned hyperactively.

Saki-Sama was whimpering in terror, but Rin calmly led her away from the incorrigible troublemaker.

"That was *horrible*!" Saki-Sama exclaimed.

"I-I will talk to my, my husband the King, get him to exempt you from being ordered to clean that disgusting mess, he outranks Mea," Rin reassured poor Saki-Sama.

Saki-Sama gasped in gratitude and begged Rin to find Rito immediately.

The three girls continued on through the vast harem inner chambers, trying to find Rito.

"This place is so huge! I'm lost," Aya fretted nervously.

"I, I think I hear his voice up ahead," Rin said uncertainly.

"Wha! Tearju! I am changing the law as fast as I can! Put down those scissors!" Rito's voice screamed from up ahead.

Rito was running towards them in a panic!

"Oh no! Not again!" The three girls groaned in despair as Rito barrelled towards them...

(Whack!)

Rin and the others were painfully knocked down as Rito slammed into them.

Rin feared the worst...

...Yep, Rito's face was pressed hard against her crotch... Rin sighed.

Aya and Saki-Sama angrily pulled Rito's fingertips out of their vaginas, cursing and crossly slapping him. Rito had fallen badly as usual...

"I-I'm sorry! It wasn't on purpose!" Rito exclaimed frantically.

"That's what you *always* say!" Saki-Sama yelled angrily.

Further discussion was then interrupted by the arrival of Tearju brandishing a gigantic pair of scissors, murder written on her face.

"AH! Tearju! The law will pass tonight! It will pass tonight!" Rito screamed.

"Tonight?," Tearju asked dangerously.

"Well tomorrow really, but I'm doing it as fast as possible! It takes *time* to pass a new law, even for Kings! I swear!" Rito pleaded down on his knees.

"Yami is going on another date *tonight*!" Tearju snarled, brandishing the scissors.

"The law is retroactive, it's RETROACTIVE!" Rito screamed.

"Retroactive?," Tearju asked.

"Yes! Retroactive! Even if Yami gets arrested today, she will be free the moment the law passes to the statute books! It will be decriminalised! I SWEAR!" Rito frantically assured Tearju.

Tearju lowered the scissors, and dropped them harmlessly on the floor.

Tearju gave Rito a piercing stare...

And...

"Thank you thank you thank you! You are the best husband in the world!" Tearju was suddenly saying delightedly, giving Rito a huge big hug that pressed his face against her giant breasts!

"I er your welcome Tearju," Rito said nervously.

Tearju kissed him passionately and started to unzip his pants.

"Erm, we are still here..." Saki-Sama said awkwardly.

"Oh?, But aren't you also Rito's wives?," Tearju said confused, adjusting her thick glasses.

"I am, but these two are not, they are just my friends," Rin informed her.

"Wha! I was about to... Right in front of you!" Tearju screamed in shock.

"Oh god! And you heard that earlier exchange! I just thought you were fellow wives!" Tearju exclaimed mortified with embarrassment.

Aya and Saki-Sama murmured reassurances that it was ok.

"N-No it's *not* ok actually. I don't mean to be rude but these are the *forbidden* inner harem chambers. This is the place where we, we... (Blushes), Ha-have se-sex! Strangers should *not* be in here I'm sorry," Tearju stammered in protest.

"Ah, actually Tearju has a point, I don't just invite my best friend Kenichi Saruyama into these inner chambers where the harem dresses and bathes and and and (Blushing) have sex! It would be a gross violation of everyone's privacy. Even my parents don't come in here. It's only fair that this rule applies to everyone... Well for Celine I make an exception, but she is like my daughter," Rito reasoned.

Aya and Saki-Sama tensed.

"I am sorry and I mean absolutely no offence, but I think that the two of you should leave the inner chambers. You can stay in the rest of the palace, of course, but these inner chambers are only for my wives, Rin you can stay of course. I-I'm sorry about this, but Tearju is obviously feeling uncomfortable so please leave," Rito said apologetically.

A pair of suited palace guards immediately walked over to Aya and Saki-Sama.

"The King has asked you to leave the inner chambers. Please come with us," one of the guards said politely but firmly.

Aya and Saki-Sama stammered in dismay but did not resist as they were escorted out by the guards.

Rin gasped and gestured frantically at them.

"I-I will see you later!" Rin called to them.

Saki-Sama nodded anxiously in understanding and was then led out of view.

Rin turned to look at Rito and Tearju.

"I-I am sorry Rin, I know they are your friends," Tearju said apologetically.

"It-it is ok. You were about to have sex in front of them, I understand your concern," Rin replied sadly.

"Well at any rate Rin, I am glad you are back. I missed you," Rito said sweetly, walking forward to kiss her on the lips.

Rin sighed and returned the kiss.

Rito extended the kiss and Rin tensed as she felt Rito's hands expertly explore her body.

Rin gasped softly as she felt his hand slip inside her panties, and became instantly damp. She froze, feeling so utterly powerless and helpless as Rito's legendary skill completely defeated any will to resist.

From that moment on Rin had no power at all, just helplessly floating in an ocean of pleasure, completely powerless as Rito just made her moan her head off!

Queen Rin might be a queen of the universe, but in the hands of her king she was *utterly* powerless...

***...


	17. Chapter 17 Mikan fingers Yami

Chapter 17(Rito)

Queen Yami Yuuki gazed stoically out of a privacy protecting one-way glass palace window, looking down at the full scale riot erupting far below just outside the palace gates. Yami was feeling more than a little guilty with herself...

"Hey hey, ho ho, pedophiles have got to go! Hey hey, ho ho, pedophiles have got to go!" The distant angry chanting reached Yami's ears.

Yami buried her face in her hands and died a little inside.

This was a nightmare!

Rito's new law act to lower the universal age of consent to 14 had not been announced to anyone, enacted in the strictest of secrecy to avoid resistance, and today it had very suddenly reached the statute books, to the *explosive* horror of the vast majority of the human race. The outraged members of the general public were now out in force rabidly demanding that this new law be changed.

Yami really did feel like pure shit, what the hell had she done!

"Hey pedophile!" Risa's voice suddenly called out warmly in greeting from behind Yami!

Yami flinched as though receiving an electric shock, and staggered around in mortified upset to find Risa and Mio smiling at her.

"Hello kiddy fiddler," Mio greeted cheerfully.

Yami gasped and then actually began to cry, she was just so ashamed.

"Aw, don't cry Yami-Chan, we are just teasing you," Risa soothed, giving her a cuddle.

"Yeah, we are just being silly, we didn't want you to cry," Mio agreed soothingly.

"I-I feel so dirty," Yami lamented in tears.

"Well I'm sure that Mikan can help wash you clean," Mio said mischievously with a wink!

Yami squawked and flinched.

"Aw, don't be like that Yami-Chan. You are being so serious," Risa coaxed her teasingly.

The faint chanting of protesters filtered through the air.

Yami shuddered guiltily.

Risa and Mio moved to look out the window.

"Wow! There must be tens of thousands of people out there!" Mio said impressed.

"They really need to work on a better chant," Risa noted distastefully.

"Oh, look at those placards they are holding. (Squints), "Rotten Rito", well that is hardly imaginative," Risa said pointing.

"(Reads), "Shame", "King Kiddy Fiddler", "Jeffery Epstine approves of this law", "Pedophile Prince", "Deviluke Devil", oh, here's one about me, "Mio is a pedophile whore"! Now that's just rude," Mio said.

"I-I'm sorry!" Yami exclaimed frantically, bowing to Mio in repentance.

"I don't see any placards about Yami?, Oh wait, here's one, "Golden Darkness finish your job", oh my goodness that's dark," Risa chuckled.

"Oh yeah, there are more! "The Pedophile King is your target Queen Yami," wow, "Queen Yami the universe needs you now," "decent Queens Yami and Yui leave your husband to his other whores!" Hey! That is really insulting!" Mio muttered.

"This one says "Risa Mio Mea Nemesis Lala all whores!" Why are they attacking *us* for this?!" Risa complained.

"I can't find a single placard that specifically attacks Yami-Chan, even though she caused this. They all think she's an angel," Mio noted.

"Oh here's one, "Marry me Yami-Chan," oh the Principal is holding that one," Risa chuckled.

Yami bristled.

"Boo! Everyone doesn't know that Yami caused this, and half of them are blaming *us* for it! This is so unfair!" Mio protested.

"I'm sorry!" Yami exclaimed, bowing again.

"I am amazed that the details haven't leaked out yet. That crowd would all be burning effigies of Yami right now if they knew the truth," Risa chuckled.

"Well a lot of them are burning effigies of Rito." Mio pointed out.

"Poor Rito, he only wanted to avoid having Tearju cut his balls off," Risa said amused.

"What have I done..." Yami said wretchedly.

"It's no big deal in the scheme of things, I mean, it's not like the Deviluke Empire is a democracy or something. Those protesters can go to hell," Risa dismissed.

"Erm, it is *kinda* a big deal, I still have to face my parents about this..." Mio said nervously.

"Just tell them the truth, that it's *all* Yami's fault," Risa said mischievously.

Yami burst into tears and fled away from Risa and Mio, gasping in great big sobs as she ran. She felt so *evil*!

"Wait come back!" Risa and Mio called, but Yami just kept running, running as though her life depended on it.

Yami could barely see through her tears as she just ran and ran, she had no idea where she wanted to run to, she just needed to keep running.

The halls of the huge palace shot past as she sprinted with alien strength and stamina, tearing around corners and down stairwells, just running away from Risa's terrible words.

It was *all* Yami's fault, that's what Risa had said!

Yami just sobbed hoarsely as she ran, feeling so utterly wretched.

Because of Yami, the Jeffery Epstines of the world could legally get away with touching underage girls! Pedophiles and abusers everywhere could prey on vulnerable teenage girls and it would be perfectly legal!

The entire planet was in an uproar, and accusing her poor sweet husband of being a pedophile himself for enacting this law! If the public *ever* found out that Yami had caused this then she would be hated forever!

Yami wept in self hatred as she instinctively ran towards her own private library in the harem, seeking her place of calm solitude to brood in her misery.

Yami ran down another flight of stairs.

(Squelch squelch squelch)

Putrid old mouldy semen was now squelching underfoot, Yami had reached the floor of Lala's cum flood!

Yami didn't care, she just kept running, cum squelching underfoot.

Yami turned a corner fast, and her feet slipped under her. Her eyes widened in horror as she slipped over and fell on the cummy floor, her fast momentum still carrying her!

Yami tumbled across the floor, tumbling over and over again, the mouldy decaying cum smearing all over her!

Yami then slammed hard sideways into a cum stained wall, stunning her, and she fell down coming to rest face down in a puddle of mould-furred cum!

Yami was temporarily stunned, and just lay there with her face down in the cum, groaning in misery.

Yami's senses returned to her with a snap, and she pushed her self up out of the cum in utter horror! Oh god!

Yami doubled over and vomited up half of her taiyaki onto the putrid floor, so nauseous that it was stabbingly painful, just vomiting and wailing in despair.

Yami felt a bit better after throwing up, and composed herself with effort, standing up.

All around Yami was putrid furry moulded semen coating the walls and floor. She was in the old harem inner chambers that Lala had ruined, near the old harem bedroom, the furniture all now completely defiled.

No matter where she walked now she would encounter more cum, so Yami simply kept walking towards her old library, having nothing better to do.

Yami soon entered her massive library of hundreds of thousands of books. The lights were still on in the ceiling, but the flood of cum had toppled over many bookshelves, and spilled books had apparently floated everywhere in the cum before it eventually drained, filling not just the library floor but some distance down the adjacent hallways too with loose books.

The library floor was completely covered by this flotsam of books, a surface scum of paper pages and cardboard covers that had remained after the cum drained, completely carpeting the floor in mouldy books. It was just such a depressing sight...

Yami used her trans ability to create huge white wings out of her back, and flapped into the air of her library lest she trample her books. She carefully landed on top of one of the tall bookshelves that hadn't toppled, and sat down on the clean timber surface, hugging her knees in wretched self pity as her wings vanished.

Yami sat brooding surrounded by the ruin and decay all around her, her body and clothes filthy with foulness, her mind quaking with horror and self hatred.

"I'm a filthy monster..." Yami said wretchedly, feeling so utterly broken right now.

"Kukuku, filthy yes, but no monster are you Onee-Chan," the sinister voice of Yami's younger sister Nemesis chuckled evilly.

Yami turned her head, and suddenly noticed Nemesis sitting on top of another bookcase in her usual black kimono, with a pile of clean books from the upper shelves piled up beside her, with a book currently open in her lap. Nemesis had clearly already been here reading when Yami arrived and Yami simply hadn't noticed her.

Yami hugged her knees tighter, and just whimpered pathetically, utterly defeated.

Nemesis carefully put aside her book, and used her own trans ability to create a huge pair of elegant butterfly wings. Nemesis leapt into the air, and her wings fluttered strong and fast, flying over to land in front of Yami.

Nemesis elegantly alighted and her wings vanished, she then daintily sat down facing Yami, staring at her intently with her cruel intelligent eyes.

"You seem upset Onee-Chan," Nemesis noted softly.

Yami merely nodded, lacking the strength right now to formulate her thoughts into words.

"Kuku, poor Onee-Chan, so sad..." Nemesis purred sadistically.

"I am evil..." Yami whispered wretchedly.

"Hmm, if *only* that were true Onee-Chan. I am afraid that you are a huge disappointment in that regard," Nemesis said softly.

"I am! I have caused pedophilia to be legalised!" Yami hissed crossly.

"Kukuku, you exaggerate Onee-Chan, a fourteen year old is hardly the same as, say, a four year old. A fourteen year old is reproductively fertile, has breasts and pubes and the like, they are no child," Nemesis tittered.

"They are still too young to have sex with an adult, it is bad for them," Yami hissed back.

"What nonsense, kukuku, *I* was 12 years of age when I first lay with an adult man and I turned out fine," Nemesis tittered mockingly.

"You didn't turn out *fine*, you have *massive* issues Nemesis!" Yami snapped crossly.

"Kuku, I slept with over 100 adult men before the age of 16, more stiff cocks than you could fill a bucket with, and I *liked* it." Nemesis said adamantly.

"You are a victim of statutory rape," Yami pointed out.

"I don't consider it rape, I certainly consented. It was just a bit of fun," Nemesis disagreed.

"It messed you up emotionally," Yami insisted crossly, angry for the sake of her little sister.

"It was my choice to lay with those men, my choice to be "messed up" as you put it. I would have considered it a great injustice against my free will if anyone had tried to prevent me sleeping with all those men," Nemesis said with surprising depth.

"But, but you were only a child! You weren't *ready* for those adult things!" Yami exclaimed upset.

"I raised both myself and Mea from my earliest years, I was forced to keep Mea alive without any adult supervision at all, and I kept us both alive and well, and I even reunited with you our long lost Onee-Chan and reunited with our mother Tearju. I think that I matured far beyond my years," Nemesis said seriously.

"I was the one to decide when I thought I was ready, different people are ready at different times, some adults are not ready, it is a deeply personal and individual thing. Putting a year count on it is just arbitrary, it has no basis," Nemesis opined.

Yami paused at this.

"It is arbitrary?," Yami asked.

"Completely and totally arbitrary, that's why different countries and even different states are not in agreement about the legal age of consent. They are just pulling the time length out of their ass, there is no scientific study that scientifically proves what the age of consent should be, it's just decided by politicians and the hysterical reactionary morons who vote for them, it's all bullshit," Nemesis insisted firmly.

Yami was astonished, she had never even thought of that!

"Take Mikan for example. Mikan-Chan was like a thirty year old woman back when she was eleven, she keeps a home by herself, she basically mothered Rito, she is very mature for her age. If Mikan thinks she is ready for an adult relationship then I think she has the maturity to make that decision for herself," Nemesis advised.

"Re-really?," Yami asked amazed.

"Yes of course. Your own friendship with Mikan would not have worked if Mikan had been an immature kid, Mikan is an old soul in a young body," Nemesis insisted.

"So I am not being like Jeffery Epstine if I date Mikan?," Yami asked.

"Kukuku, the two situations do not even slightly compare. Jeffery Epstine was a serial predator who used his money and power to prey on and enslave dozens of extremely poor and vulnerable girls, that he then also pimped out to his rich and powerful friends, treating those girls like expendable trash to be tossed out when they got too old for his tastes. That is *completely* different from a genuinely loving relationship between two teenagers, one of whom happens to be like 4 years younger than the other. The situations are not the same," Nemesis chuckled.

"You are a lot wiser than anyone gives you credit Nemesis," Yami said impressed.

"It is easier to be wise when you are unbound by the petty mores of society, when rather than doing what society *tells* you to do, you instead thumb your nose and question everything mercilessly so that you can decide your own path for yourself. Once unbound you can then clearly see the underlying logic of things, and sort what is helpful from what is crap... Most everything is crap incidentally," Nemesis said gleefully.

"There are reasons for the rules of society," Yami reminded Nemesis.

"Oh indeed. The underlying reason for most earth law is the protection of the private capital of the rich, to keep the Tenjouin's of the world in their positions of privilege and power. Some of the remaining laws are based on religious superstitions or the moral panic of morons, and a few laws even have a logical basis to them. On the whole the laws of earth are either poorly structured or downright absurd, designed often just to win votes. Kukuku," Nemesis laughed.

"You are amazingly cynical," Yami muttered.

"I prefer to think that I am woke as fuck," Nemesis smirked.

Yami chuckled at Nemesis' charming pure cheek.

"Take Lala for example. Back when I was your enemy and I awoke the Darkness Program in you, Lala used so much energy to stop you that her adult body temporarily shrunk down to a juvenile child of 6, despite being 16 years old in both years and mind. Suppose that Rito had then fucked her in this state..." Nemesis began.

Yami shuddered involuntarily.

"Tut tut tut, you are reacting as foolishly as a human, Yami-Onee-Chan. Suppose instead that right now as Rito's wife, Lala or Nana or Momo used too much energy and their body shrunk down to a child. They are still over 18 in mind and years, and still Rito's wife. By all rights Rito should be able to fuck them without breaking any law," Nemesis said.

"It's still gross..." Yami said distastefully.

"Maybe "gross" in your opinion, but they are still an adult whatever their body looks like. My point is that Mikan is similar to this situation, her body is young but she has an old soul. All of this preoccupation with what the outside looks like is just human knee jerk reaction without logic, just based on emotional feelings by morons," Nemesis concluded.

"Morons is a bit harsh..."

"Kukuku, stupid is as stupid does," Nemesis retorted amusedly.

"At any rate I see the point you are making Nemesis. Your argument definitely has some merits," Yami admitted.

"I am glad you recognise my obvious genius," Nemesis said cheekily with a snicker.

Yami laughed.

"Thank you Nemesis, you have made me feel a lot better. I was in a hell of despair before talking to you," Yami said thankfully with a smile.

"We *are* sisters after all, family looks out for each other," Nemesis replied magnanimously.

Yami smiled and hugged her little sister fondly, loving her utterly.

"Now you go, and think of me as you fuck that jail bait," Nemesis said with a mischievous wink.

Yami snorted and playfully slapped her shoulder softly, giggling at these words.

"I feel better now," Yami said with a happy smile.

"Of course you do, It's *me* after all," Nemesis chuckled.

"You are a good person Nemesis," Yami said fondly.

"No I'm not, I'm actually a sadistic evil bitch kukuku, I am just sometimes kind when I choose to be," Nemesis tittered with an evil smile.

Yami snorted at this but did not reply.

"Off you go now, off with you. Mikan is legal now, so don't keep her waiting, off with you," Nemesis fussed.

Yami hesitated but Nemesis physically began pushing Yami towards the edge of the bookcase, forcing Yami to fly off before she tumbled to the floor below.

Yami allowed herself a cautious smile as she flew away.

***...

Mikan Yuuki, the 14 year old sister of Rito, was a sick bundle of nerves as she pottered about her home that Saturday. She had peed like 20 times from her nerves today.

This morning the news had announced the explosive news that Rito had lowered the age of consent to 14 years old in every planet in the Deviluke Empire, including earth!

Mikan rushed to pee again from nerves, she was just *so* nervous about all of this!

Mikan slightly hyperventilated as she sat peeing on the upstairs toilet, having a mild panic attack.

Mikan had been freaking out all day since the news broke, she was just so highly on edge. Mikan felt a powerful mix of terror and desire about the prospect of her and Yami now, with her terror slightly stronger but both emotions unbearably intense. She had so many butterflies in her stomach that she almost felt sick, the adrenaline continually flooding through her.

Mikan steadied her breathing with great effort, and just sat on the toilet completely freaking out.

Yami could now legally have *sex* with Mikan!

Mikan peed again, still on the toilet, just a few drops wrung out of her dry bladder, and buried her face in her hands.

The situation unfortunately was far worse than just that Mikan and her... Her... Girlfriend, could now have sex. Mikan would have been anxious if it were just that, but not hyperventilating-on-the-toilet levels of anxiety. It was *far* worse than just that.

When the morning news broke the story, they did so with the grave caveat that this law would cause *millions* of teenage girls to be taken sexual advantage of by sexual predators! The news on every single channel had been absolutely brutal, universally condemning it as a law to enable pedophiles!

Mikan's phone had been buzzing nonstop as almost everyone she knew frantically rang and texted Mikan to beg her to tell Rito to abolish this new law. The frenzy of hysterical calls and texts had been so extreme that it had completely freaked her out, and she had been forced to set her phone to silent to make the horrible buzzing and ringing stop.

A few protesters had even gathered outside Mikan's house to heckle her to get Rito to change the law, and Mikan had been even more completely freaked out by this, (anyone would be)!

Mikan was now trapped inside her own home with all the curtains closed, hoping that the protesters would go away and that people would stop ringing and texting, (the house phone was currently left off the hook to stop it ringing). She just couldn't deal with all this stress.

And on top of all this, there was the fact that Mikan was the person responsible for this entire mess! She had caused so much trouble!

Mikan hyperventilated again, and briefly had a nervous breakdown. This was just too much to take.

Mikan felt like she was being ripped in half right now. Half of her was sick with nervous excitement about the new possibilities with Yami-Chan, so *terribly* excited. The other half of her was freaked out by the negative consequences of this new law, both to teenage girls and to her entire family dealing with the public fallout from this. Mikan somehow felt both things simultaneously, making her feel completely emotionally disoriented.

Mikan composed herself a little, and got off the toilet, returning to aimlessly pottering around the house, mind reeling.

Mikan reluctantly checked her phone...

150 missed calls and just as many texts...

Mikan didn't care about these, she was opening her phone only to see if Yami had tried to contact her.

Mikan typed in a search for new calls or texts from Yami on her phone...

Mikan blushed as she found a text!

"Mikan, may I come over?," the text read.

Mikan's hands shook badly as she texted back...

The screen was immediately filled with a call waiting from a school friend's mother.

Mikan irritably declined the call.

She returned to the text.

The phone rang again from the same person!

Mikan fiddled with the phone, and figured out with effort how to minimise the incoming call without answering it.

Mikan returned to the text...

Another call filled the screen!

(Author's note, Apple iPhones are terrible with this problem, especially if you are trying to video something and someone repeatedly calls, the entire video recording cuts out even if you decline the call, completely ruining attempts to record something one off like a wedding or something.)

Mikan angrily got on the computer and opened twitter and Facebook.

"Dear everyone, my phone has over 150 missed calls and just as many texts. I can't even reply to a single text because the phone keeps ringing. Please text rather than call so I can reply to many people." Mikan composed.

Mikan then thought better of posting this and simply deleted it without posting.

Mikan instead opened her emails and sent Yami an email reading, "my phone is ringing too much to text back. Please come over,"

Mikan then waited pensively, refreshing the page every single second in her stress.

The minutes passed, her inbox filling up with hysterical unwanted emails from people begging her to change the law...

The refreshed page suddenly showed an email that was actually from Yami!

Mikan opened it feverishly.

The email read, "understood Mikan, I will fly over to your house immediately."

Mikan thrilled with nervous terror, and switched off her computer, shaking all over and blushing scarlet.

Mikan jerkily got up and ran to her wardrobe, desperate to look as cute as possible for Yami before she arrived.

Mikan's mind was tumbling too much to actually competently complete this simple task, and she just threw on things in a trance like a zombie.

By the end Mikan was wearing two bras, one pair of back to front panties, a bright pink flannelette button-up pyjama top, her school skirt, (worn inside out), a red checkered knee high sock on only one foot, and a yellow beanie hat for some reason. Mikan was too tightly strung to even realise that this outfit choice was wrong.

Mikan wandered downstairs, adrenaline pumping so much that she was just laughing nervously for no reason and hugging herself, rocking back and forth on her heels near the front door.

"Queen Yami! Queen Yami! You must *do* something! Tell your husband to abolish this disgusting law!" The voices of protesters suddenly shouted.

Mikan thrilled but didn't dare to open the front door, paralysed with her raw anxious terror.

"Please stop bothering Mikan. If you want to protest then protest outside the palace of the actual king who made this law, stop hassling his little sister." Yami's deadpan voice addressed the protesters coldly.

"Will you talk to your husband about this?," the protester voices demanded.

"I can say, without much doubt, that *all* of the King's wives will be speaking to Rito about this matter. Now please leave, your message has been received," Yami's voice replied.

The protesters muttered a bit but seemed to be dispersing now.

A sudden knock on the front door made Mikan flinch so hard that she peed a few drops!

"Mikan?, It's me Yami"

Mikan trembled like she was having an epileptic fit, and fumbled to open the front door.

Yami stood in her usual black leather assassin outfit, cheeks blushing redly, looking shy and nervous.

"What on earth are you wearing Mikan?," Yami quietly asked, gazing at her hodgepodge outfit.

Mikan laughed hysterically with nerves, and shakily ushered Yami inside, not even hearing the question with her higher brain functions.

Yami stepped inside and removed her shoes, and Mikan closed the front door, a bundle of nerves.

Mikan couldn't even make eye contact with Yami, and just stood shaking and looking at her feet.

"Are... Are you ok Mikan?," Yami asked hesitantly.

Mikan didn't reply, but a muscle in the side of her face had a sudden fit of twitching.

"Mikan?," Yami asked, more concerned now.

"I-I-I, I am just nervous," Mikan stammered with effort.

"I... I am nervous too Mikan..." Yami admitted shyly.

Mikan gave a shrill nervous laugh and said, "Re-really!"

"Yes... The new law... Makes, makes... "Us"... Legal..." Yami said extremely shyly and hesitantly.

Mikan blushed crimson and shakily nodded at the floor.

Yami softly took one of Mikan's hands.

Mikan giggled nervously, so swimming in adrenaline that she felt almost deranged, and held Yami's hand tightly.

Mikan felt Yami's other hand reach gently under her chin, and softly raise her head.

Mikan's vision panned upward as her head was lifted, and Yami pointed Mikan's face so that they were looking into each other's faces, faces close together.

Yami was blushing almost as much as Mikan was, and held her forehead to Mikan's, sighing softly as their foreheads touched.

Mikan was so nervous that it hurt, but she also felt yearning, a deep longing to be touched. Mikan felt sick and nauseous with everything swimming around inside her.

Mikan just stared transfixed into Yami's eyes, hypnotised by those eyes, and those eyes stared into hers.

"I, I love you Mikan..."

"...So *so* much!" Yami told her.

Mikan nodded rapidly with her head still against Yami's. "I love you too!" Mikan squeaked, voice breaking into a higher pitch.

Yami's hand held Mikan's cheek tenderly. Mikan trembled all over.

Yami blushed harder, and slowly moved her lips towards Mikan's!

Mikan froze petrified, and felt the kiss on her lips!

Mikan hyperventilated.

The kiss continued.

Mikan very hesitantly returned the kiss, mouth kissing Yami shyly.

The kiss stretched on.

Mikan very slightly relaxed into the kiss, closing her eyes and sighing out some of the terrible tension.

Yami pressed harder against Mikan, and she felt the wall at her back.

Mikan was feeling a bit of... Dampness... Down below. She was getting slightly wet.

Yami pressed Mikan up against the wall with her body, kissing her harder now.

Mikan clutched at Yami with her hands, gripping her shoulders softly as Yami kissed her passionately.

Mikan's tension oozed out of her like a toxin, squeezed out by a growing feeling of passion, and Mikan kissed Yami passionately, turning her head at a slight angle to kiss more deeply.

Mikan gasped and moaned as she kissed Yami like her life depended on it, eyes closed in bliss.

Mikan wrapped her arms around Yami and kissed her desperately.

The kiss went on and on, not ending, not transitioning into anything else, just kissing in an endless frenzy of passion.

Mikan was so wet that her panties were damp now.

Yami suddenly ended the kiss without warning, and Mikan slid softly down the wall, sitting on the floor panting for breath, totally flustered.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere... More comfortable?," Yami suggested.

Mikan blushed and nodded.

Yami bent down and lifted Mikan up in her arms like a bride, and carried her upstairs...

Yami opened Mikan's bedroom door with her hair, and carried Mikan onto her bed.

Yami closed the bedroom door and checked to make sure the curtains were all pulled shut, she then climbed on top of Mikan.

Mikan wrapped her arms around Yami and they resumed kissing heavily on the bed, both breathing heavily.

Mikan wrapped her legs around Yami's waist, and pulled her in tightly, desperately starving for her kisses.

Yami paused in the kissing to pull off her own black leather outfit over her head, revealing only panties and no bra underneath, and Yami toplessly continued making out with Mikan.

Mikan ran her hands all over Yami's smooth bare back under her long blonde hair, kissing her feverishly.

Yami pulled off her own panties, and was now naked as she kissed Mikan with energetic passion.

Mikan rubbed against Yami, and put her tongue in Yami's mouth.

Yami's tongue chased around in circles with Mikan's, and Mikan passionately writhed against Yami's naked body.

Yami paused and attempted to undress Mikan.

"Um, what the hell?, What are you *wearing* Mikan?!" Yami asked in confusion.

Mikan looked down curiously.

Yami had unbuttoned half of Mikan's top and discovered she was wearing two bras.

"Your panties are on backwards too," Yami chuckled.

Mikan snorted and just peeled out of her clothes, leaving on only the one sock. The pair resumed kissing.

Mikan and Yami writhed their naked bodies together as they kissed, sliding all over each other in passionate bliss.

Mikan felt her thigh slip between Yami's legs, she felt conspicuous wetness all over Yami's loins...

In a fit of passion Mikan grabbed Yami's loins with her hand, and felt slimy folds between her fingers.

Yami groaned, and Mikan squished the folds between her fingers clumsily, having never done lesbian sex before and having no idea what she was doing.

Mikan experimentally pinched and twisted the folds, she bent them in various ways and tried jiggling them...

"(Panting), Mikan. What the heck are you doing?," Yami asked incredulously.

"I, I am not sure. This doesn't feel good?," Mikan asked anxiously.

"Not really, it feels like you are making origami down there," Yami replied.

Mikan felt around again by touch, unable to see from this kissing position, and penetrated Yami with her index finger.

"Wrong hole! Wrong hole!" Yami squawked in dismay.

Mikan gasped and pulled her finger out, pulling her hand out to look at it.

"Ew! My finger is brown! Oh it smells!" Mikan exclaimed in horror.

Mikan frantically uncoupled from Yami and ran into the upstairs toilet to use the sink.

Mikan lathered up Her finger five times in a row just to get it absolutely clean, then washed it a sixth time just to be sure.

Yami entered the toilet room.

"I need to wipe..." Yami said awkwardly.

Mikan blanched with embarrassment and fled the room, mood totally ruined now!

***...

Yami blushed as she sat on the Japanese toilet, feeling the inbuilt bidet spray cold water up Her bum hole. That had been cringeworthy sex on par with one of Rito's worst falls!

Yami blushed a shade lighter and checked her phone as the toilet did it's work.

Yami immediately discovered a text from Nemesis.

Yami opened it curiously.

"Oh, by the way Onee-Chan, 14 year old virgins are absolutely *crap* at having sex, don't *ever* let them try to finger you. Pity I didn't mention it before."

"Oh and by the way, in the past I put hidden surveillance devices literally all over the Yuuki house, and I am watching you sitting on the toilet right now. Mea is watching too, we have popcorn."

"We recorded everything and have hidden the recordings where you will never find them. If you don't want these recordings to find their way all over the internet, then you will have to do whatever we tell you".

"I believe it is called "blackmail" Kukuku," the text read!

Yami trembled with rage.

That evil backstabbing bitch!

***...


	18. Chapter 18 The Principal fucks Yami

Chapter 18(Rito)

Sunday the next day, Queen Yami Yuuki was a bright shade of pink as she sat in a cafe in the town of Sainan, waiting apprehensively for her blind date to arrive.

Yami was currently using her trans ability to disguise her appearance to look like a generic young Japanese woman with long black hair, and dressed in different clothes, specifically a rather cute red sundress, sitting reading a newspaper as she waited. In her disguised form no one had recognised her, and the general public was completely ignoring her like just another unknown member of the public.

Yami read through the paper to calm herself down as she waited.

The frontline story in the paper was the announcement that King Rito was planning important "amendments" to the new law, coming into effect by the end of this week, specifically designed to discourage pedophiles and predators. According to the article, the amendments would criminalise adults having sex with anyone under 16 if the age difference between the two was greater than 5 years, meaning that anyone over 19 could not legally have sex with a 14 year old, and anyone over 20 could not legally have sex with a 15 year old.

The professional Devilukean government officials had been behind these amendments and had spun this story beautifully. They had adamantly claimed that the law was intended, *solely*, to protect young teenage "high school sweetheart" couples of "similar ages" from legal jeopardy when "one reached age of consent before the other". The Devilukeans had then gone into details, spinning sob stories about "the hidden epidemic" of high school students being locked up when their sweethearts were a few months younger than them, saying that this "epidemic issue" had so moved the young King Rito that he had passed a law to protect these "innocent young sweethearts" from prosecution.

According to the Devilukean spin, the King had simply "passed the law hastily without considering the wider implications", and that the King was "extremely anxious to correct these unanticipated side effects as quickly as possible". The Devilukean spin artists had masterfully painted a story of the King being "well meaning but inexperienced", putting the whole matter down to an inexperienced young king who had accidentally passed a "common sense law" with worrying but unintentional loopholes.

What was even more astonishing was, the media and public had actually *believed* this official explanation! The media was now fiercely divided on the apparent legal epidemic of teenagers being charged with statutory rape, with everyone having a slightly different opinion, (which they shared very loudly), the conversation was moving away from the image of sinister middle aged pedophiles preying on young girls, instead moving to the tragic sob story image of innocent teenage sweethearts being locked up for their love.

It was really a master stroke of political spin! In the space of only 24 hours Rito had gone from the universally despised "pedophile king" to the trailblazing teenage king making youth problems his priority! Yami really was astonished by just how *stupid* the general public was, heck Rito was apparently *more* popular now than before the scandal began!

Yami and Mikan's relationship had, of course, been very carefully, and deliberately, completely left out of the story, their relationship was (amazingly) still secret from the general public, and the palace was *very* anxious to keep it this way for as long as possible, at least until the scandal completely passed out of the public discussion.

If the romantic relationship between Mikan and Yami could just be kept secret for even a few months, then it would look a *lot* less bad when it was finally public knowledge, (doubtless with expert political spin to make it look like a star crossed romance between young sweethearts or some nonsense like that).

But herein lay the problem. Nemesis had a very explicit *sex tape* of Mikan and Yami! Nemesis alone knew where all the copies were, and no amount of pleading or threats from Yami had moved Nemesis to hand them over to be destroyed!

If Nemesis publicly released this tape *now* then it would be an absolute disaster! It was simply *imperative* that Nemesis not publicly share those tapes!

Yami was desperate, and the highly sadistic Nemesis knew it, and Nemesis was using this blackmail *mercilessly* for her own sadistic kicks!

Yami trembled with rage, and hoped against desperate hope that her date would not show up. This was so galling!

In return for not publicly releasing the tapes, Yami had been forced to solemnly promise to do *anything* Nemesis commanded, with the exception of felonious criminal acts, which Nemesis had reluctantly agreed to after hours of furious negotiation with Yami. Yami and Nemesis had spent like half the night negotiating terms for Nemesis to agree not to share the tapes, Nemesis had been all but unmovable.

Rito wasn't aware of any of this, and only Yami, Mea and Nemesis were aware of the existence of the sex tape and the subsequent blackmail. The three had agreed not to tell Rito or the other wives about this, as that would complicate things even more. Yami didn't want anyone pinning a motive on her if Mea and Nemesis were suddenly chopped up into thousands of pieces in suspicious circumstances...

Yami was now Nemesis' "slave" for the foreseeable future, and had to obey the sadist in her every slightest whim!

This morning Yami had been forced to hand feed Nemesis, give her a full body massage, and then sing every song in Run's latest album to her!

It was now lunch time and Nemesis had organised a blind date for Yami to go on!

Yami's clothes had been provided to her by Nemesis, and contained inbuilt surveillance equipment to let Nemesis observe Yami at all times during the date. Yami had been strictly ordered to be 100 percent nonviolent towards her date and had been forbidden to spurn him or deliberately try to resist or repel him! Yami was utterly terrified that she would be raped by this complete stranger!

Yami trembled with fear and anger, and just hoped against hope that she was stood up.

Yami didn't know the blind date man's name, nor what he looked like. But she was wearing a red flower in her hair, and was looking for a man with a red flower pinned to his clothes.

Hopefully he wouldn't turn up...

Yami gazed anxiously at the cafe door, nervous to see a man with a red flower. Several people entered, but none had a flower.

Yami sighed...

A *horribly* familiar fat man, with a bald head and the black hair at the sides of his head styled up like horns walked into the cafe, wearing a horribly familiar suit. It was the Principal of Sainan High School!

Yami tensed terribly, why was he showing up *now* when she was on a date! If he saw her it would be a disaster!

Yami then remembered that she was completely disguised, he wouldn't recognise her! Yami sighed with relief.

Yami then noticed that the principal had a red flower tucked into his top pocket...

Oh crap!

Nemesis you evil BITCH! Yami thought in an angry scream inside her head.

The principal was looking all around the cafe, trying to find his blind date. He then noticed the red flower in Yami's hair...

"Uhyo! You are so young! And so cute! Are you perchance here on a blind date awaiting a man with a red flower?," The principal asked excitedly.

"Yes..." Yami said wretchedly in a disguised voice, (her trans ability let her alter the shape of her vocal chords).

"Uhyo! You are the cutest date yet! I am..."

"The principal of Sainan High School," Yami finished for him.

"Oh?, You already know me?," the principal asked.

"Yes... I am one of your former students..." Yami said hesitantly.

"Uhyo! Haha! I have always wanted to date one of my pupils!" The principal jubilantly said way too loudly.

Other cafe patrons looked around in disgust at these words.

"Hmm, I don't recognise you. What is your name?," The Principal asked.

Yami thought for a second and then said "Eve", which had originally been her birth name. This wasn't technically a lie but the Principal didn't know her by this name.

"Yami" simply meant "Darkness" in Japanese, as in her assassin code name "Golden Darkness". "Yami" had started as a nickname Lala had given her, but she had told so few people her true name "Eve Lunatique" that almost everyone thought "Yami" was her birth name. Yami had listed her name as "Yami Lunatique" on her marriage certificate, and "Yami Yuuki nee Lunatique" on her subsequent Japanese citizenship application and other official documents after the wedding, she had never had a birth certificate and the Japanese government had simply fast tracked her citizenship application despite her lack of documents, because of her status as King Rito's wife. (Rito was of course a Japanese Citizen so as his wife Yami was eligible to apply for citizenship).

"Eve?, I don't remember an Eve at my school... What is your last name?" The principal asked curiously.

"I don't want to say, this is still a first date," Yami said apprehensively.

"Uhyo, the first of many my dear Eve," the principal said lustfully, looking her up and down.

One of the young male adult patrons of the cafe got up and approached Yami's table.

"Erm, excuse me, but did I just overhear that you are on a date when you are a student at this principal's high school?!" The young man asked dangerously.

"Um... Actually I am a *former* student of his high school, I have graduated from the school. This is actually a blind date, I wasn't expecting my former principal to be my date today..." Yami shyly corrected.

"Oh wow! How awkward! That has got to be the worst blind date in history!" The young man laughed.

"Ahem! Excuse me young man, but I still fully intend to date this young lady, so kindly stop interrupting my date!" The principal told the young man indignantly.

"You are sick! You're old enough to be her dad!"

"Why you young rascal!"

Yami blinked in surprise as the two men got into an angry punch up...

Yami blushed in embarrassment as the brawling pair knocked over the table of a nearby husband and wife, and got up and apologised profusely to them for the behaviour of her blind date.

"For goodness sake girl, leave while he is distracted, this is your chance to run away!" The husband urged her, clearly having also overheard the conversation.

Yami was very tempted to follow this advice, but she was very aware that Nemesis was currently watching everything she did through tiny surveillance devices hidden in the fabric of her clothes. If Yami walked then Nemesis might release the sex tape!

"I... I can't... I... Er, I'm not that impolite, it would be rude..." Yami told the concerned onlooker.

"That man is a well known pervert around this town. If you will not flee then at least be careful, he might try to rape you," the onlooker warned her.

Yami nodded gravely, fearing exactly this herself, and thanked the man for his concern, returning to her seat.

The fight was eventually broken up by the staff.

"Get out of my cafe! Both of you men!" The cafe owner shouted at the principal and the man he had fought.

"Hmph, very well, I will just retrieve my date and I will go," the principal agreed, and walked over to take Yami by the arm.

Yami violently repressed the urge to resist as the principal made physical contact with her arm, and instead simply let him link arms with her and escort her outside.

The principal then put his arm around her back and led her down the street.

"Uhyo!" The principal said pervertedly and suddenly dropped his arm down her back, so that the flat of his hand was resting against her ass!

Yami went bright red, but managed not to attack him, and simply tolerated the hand on her ass, following the strict orders of Nemesis.

The principal laughed at her lack of resistance, and patted her ass experimentally!

Yami burned redder and redder, her rage growing, but she dared not resist with Nemesis blackmailing her.

"Uhyo! Squishy squishy!" The principal laughed delightedly, grabbing and squeezing her ass with impunity!

Pedestrians everywhere were staring at them in horror, murmuring at what they were seeing, and Yami blushed so hard that it hurt.

"Where else are you squishy Eve?," the principal chuckled like a complete pervert and grabbed her breast!

Yami desperately stopped herself from murdering him on the spot, and simply continued to offer him no resistance at all as he gleefully squeezed her breasts in the crowded street!

"This... This is our *first* date!" Yami stammered in dismay.

"Yes indeed, and it is going *really* well!" The principal agreed, not even slowing down in pawing at her breasts as horrified onlookers stared in dismay.

"Uhyo! Motorboat!" The Principal exclaimed, and buried his face between her clothed breasts and moved his face from side to side!

Yami gasped in open mouthed horror, not even trying to hide the dismay from her face.

"Hey! Is this man bothering you miss!?" A concerned passerby man asked chivalrously.

"He... He is my date..." Yami said, dying a little inside.

"Jesus," the man muttered and kept walking.

"Uhyo! I will do a Donald Trump on you!" The Principal announced excitedly, and shamelessly grabbed Yami's pussy through her dress!

Yami trembled with rage and gasped, but savagely forced herself not to resist, remembering the threat of blackmail.

The principal petted and squeezed her vagina with maniacal enthusiasm, and Yami was almost ready to slice the entire earth in half, such was her rage and fury!

A random passerby suddenly chivalrously pulled the principal off Yami and punched him across the face.

"Leave the poor girl alone you ecchi brute!" The random hero shouted at the principal.

"He... He is my date..." Yami forced herself to say.

"Christ lady! Get a room then and stop doing that in the street!" The onlooker yelled at her.

"Uhyo! What a good idea! I will take you home!" The principal exclaimed excitedly to Yami and enthusiastically led her away!

Yami wasn't sure when or how, but she was going to absolutely *kill* Nemesis for this!

***...

"Good god that is a lot of porn!" Yami exclaimed.

"Uhyo, this isn't even half of my collection. I rent a storage space for the rest," the principal admitted proudly.

Yami shuddered.

Yami was currently standing inside the principal's house, and was staring in open mouthed shock at entire rooms filled up to the ceiling with piles of porno magazines! This guy was like a hoarder, but with porn rather than random junk, it was astonishing!

The principal proudly led her through neat open corridors between the towers of porn, and entered a part of the house that was not filled with mountains of porn, a living area of sorts. This guy clearly dedicated some rooms for hoarding and other rooms for living in, at least he was a somewhat sensible type of hoarder.

"You really should buy an alien digital space storage device to put all those magazines, at least then you will have more space for other living in," Yami suggested, (she wasn't sure why she was trying to help this man with advice).

"Uhyo! That is such a good idea! I will do just that and then have space for even *more* porn! Uhyo!" The principal agreed excitedly.

Yami sighed.

"Lets go to my bedroom and touch each other!" The principal told her excitedly.

Yami gaped in horror! Oh Nemesis PLEASE don't make me go through with this!

The principal was already pulling her towards a bedroom! Oh god no!

Yami was trembling with rage and terror as she was pulled into the principal's bedroom, and she gazed around the room in dismay.

The room was filled all over it's walls with pinned photos of Yami herself! Oh god, half of them were up skirt photos that showed her panties! Oh god!

The room had a huge waterbed in the middle of it, and was furnished like some sort of Austin Powers shag pad! Oh god this was so creepy and perverted!

The principal pulled Yami over to the bed!

"What... What are these photos?," Yami asked him desperately, frantic to delay him without disobeying Nemesis.

"Hmm... That is Queen Yami Yuuki, the girl of my dreams who sadly married another. I wept bitter tears when she married that Yuuki boy..." The principal said with surprising sadness, distracted from his perversity.

"Really?, you *love* her?, I just thought that you lusted over her?," Yami asked in genuine surprise.

"I do both, but Yami-Chan is my first love, in my own perverted way I always deeply cared about her. I had hoped to make her my bride, but she spurned me very cruelly," the principal said with surprising sombreness.

Yami felt weirdly touched by these words, in a weirded out sort of way.

"She never ever gave me the time of day, wouldn't even talk to me. So often I wanted to talk to her, but she just attacked me each time," the principal said sadly.

Yami tore around at this.

"You ripped your clothes off and just threw yourself at her! How is that trying to "talk" to her!?" Yami said crossly.

"Well... I wanted to have sex with her and *then* talk to her afterwards," the principal amended.

"Pervert!" Yami muttered under her breath.

"Ahem, before we begin our passion, I have a request," the principal told her.

The principal then rummaged around in a storage container and pulled out a long blonde wig and... A copy of Yami's iconic black leather assassin outfit!

Yami gasped!

"Here, put these on for me! You will be Yami-Chan and I will be her perverted principal!"

Yami stammered in horror.

"I-I, this is our first date! You are doing role playing already!?" Yami exclaimed in shock.

"Uhyo! Ahah! I hide nothing, I am an open book! Now put these on and be Yami-Chan for me!" The principal laughed shamelessly.

Yami was blushing scarlet, but she was so fearful of her blackmail that she hesitantly stripped down to her underwear and put on the Yami costume and the wig. She felt disturbed on so many different levels!

"Uhyo! You look just like her! Now say "I hate ecchi things" and give me a stern hard beating as I throw myself at you!"

Yami froze.

"I... I hate ecchi things..." Yami said in her disguised voice.

"No no no, not like that, like *this*," the principal told her, pulling out his phone.

The principal's phone played an audio recording of Yami herself in her school days.

"I *hate* ecchi things!" The recording proclaimed with fury, followed by the sounds of horrific violence.

"Make your voice sound like that," the principal insisted excitedly.

Yami paused, and then she shrugged. She then changed her voice back to normal and proclaimed, "I *hate* ecchi things!"

"Uhyo! You sound just like her! Yami-Chan!" The principal yelled with joy and ripped all his clothes off, pouncing on her!

Yami's eyes widened in horror as the fat sweaty man was all over her in a frenzy of jiggling blubber!

"I *hate* ecchi things!" Yami screamed at him.

"Oh yes! Now beat me Yami-Chan! Beat me up!"

"GLADLY!" Yami snarled with rage, and fell upon him in a frenzy of brutal punches and kicks.

The principal gasped as he was beaten so hard that he flew across the room to smash into a wall.

"I HATE ECCHI THINGS!" Yami snarled and grabbed him, picked him up, and slammed him down so hard on his water bed that it nearly burst!

"Wha?," the principal said surprised, but Yami pounced on him, and straddled his chest, punching his face in a berserk frenzy.

"Uhyo! Yami-Chan!" The principal yelled lovingly, and suddenly flipped her over on the water bed and ripped off her panties!

Yami bellowed in horrified outrage as she felt the Principal's fat little erect penis squeeze inside her!

"I HATE ECCHI THINGS!" Yami screamed in outrage as the pervert energetically fucked her!

"YAMI-CHAN!" The principal bellowed and Yami felt a wad of semen pump inside her!

"(Screams) Wha! Wha!... (pauses and quietly mutters) over already?" Yami reacted dichotomously.

Yami checked her watch as the principal rolled off her and gasped for breath.

"Nine seconds?!" Yami said incredulously.

"The most blissful 9 seconds of my life," the principal panted.

Yami used her trans ability to constrict her vagina in a peristalsis motion that expelled every last droplet of the principal's semen inside her, and callously wiped the mess off on his sheets.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me..." The Principal drawled romantically.

Yami just gawked at the fool incredulously.

This had been the worst first date *ever*!

***...

"Are you in the mood to lickety-lick me husband?," the naked Queen Mea Yuuki asked her equally naked husband hopefully, in one of the futon filled dedicated "sex rooms" of the palace harem inner chambers.

"You are still banned from sex with me until you behave yourself," Her husband King Rito Yuuki grumbled back.

Mea slumped her shoulders and pouted unhappily.

Rito had just been in the middle of having group sex with Lala and his current "bodyguard" Kyouko. Lala had been panting cummed out at the edge of the futon as Kyouko kept orgasming with Rito, and Mea had then snuck in and mischievously tickled Lala for as long as possible while Kyouko was distracted with sex.

Kyouko had angrily uncoupled from Rito and threatened to burn Mea alive, and Mea had wisely decided to let Lala go. Now the entire room was cranky with her...

"*Please*?", Mea begged Rito adorably, completely undeterred by the obvious hostility in the room.

"No way! You tickled Lala only 30 seconds ago!" Rito grumpily reminded her, gesturing to the angry looking Lala currently cowering behind him in fear of Mea's tickles.

"I was only being playful, you let Risa and Mio tickle Lala without punishing them," Mea grumbled.

"Risa and Mio tickle Lala for like 5 seconds tops, you just did it for over a minute and only stopped when Kyouko threatened you! You also tied her up with your hair so she couldn't even defend herself!" Rito scolded her.

"But it's just a game I play with Lala-Chan, a bit like I turn parts of my body into dogs as a game with Oshizu-Chan," Mea reasoned.

"I really wish you wouldn't do *that* either, you know that that freaks her out," Rito complained.

"You ruined my orgasm you pest! Why can't you just go away!" Kyouko told Mea crossly.

"At least you *get* orgasms from Rito. I haven't had so much as a kiss from him in over a week!" Mea retorted jealously.

"If you would just *behave* yourself then I *would* be giving you an orgasm right now! Heck even *Nemesis* has stopped doing any mischief now and has gotten her orgasms back! Why can't you?!" Rito informed Mea in grumpy exasperation.

"(Giggles), That's what *you* think! Nemesis has been very *very* naughty, she just hasn't let you find out about it," Mea giggled.

"What! She has?! What did she do?," Rito asked horrified.

"I'm not a snitch, my lips are sealed," Mea taunted him.

"Mea this isn't a joke, if Nemesis is committing crimes again then I need to know," Rito insisted.

"Hmm?, Well I am not a lawyer, but I don't *think* that Neme-Chan has broken the law... At least, if she has it's a fairly petty law she would have broken," Mea reasoned out loud.

Rito loudly sighed with relief.

"So she hasn't committed a serious felony, merely petty mischief?," Rito asked.

Mea thought about this and nodded hesitantly.

"Well that's a huge relief." Rito sighed.

"Do I get an orgasm for telling you?," Mea asked hopefully.

"You haven't told me any specific details. Tell me *exactly* what Nemesis has done and I will *think* about rewarding you with an orgasm," Rito said sternly.

"Hmm, tempting, but I don't want to spoil my close friendship with Neme-Chan. Sorry husband," Mea said cutely.

"If you *don't* tell me then I will *increase* your punishment. I will ban you from even having sex with Nana." Rito warned.

Mea burst out laughing.

"How about I text Nana-Chan right now and tell her, hmm?, I think she may have something to say?," Mea giggled mockingly.

Rito blanched in fear.

"That's what I thought," Mea said smugly.

"Are you just *determined* to drive Rito to divorce you?," Kyouko warned Mea crossly.

Mea did a double take at this.

"De-divorce! What are you saying?!" Mea spluttered.

"Is Rito really going to divorce Mea-Chan?," Lala asked stupidly.

"Wha! Don't go putting words in my mouth, I never said that!" Rito frantically flustered.

"I'm serious. The way you are going Mea, you won't last long as a wife! You really need to shape up or you will lose Rito forever," Kyouko insisted.

Mea was shocked.

"You can't *do* this to me! I helped Momo-Chan put this damn harem together! That means I am a harem member for life!" Mea demanded, feeling deeply hurt.

"Nonsense! You are most likely to be the *first* to go at this rate!" Kyouko shouted.

Mea gasped and burst into tears. These words were *horrible*!

"I am *not* going to divorce you Mea!" Rito reassured her adamantly as she sobbed.

"You won't?," Mea sniffed hopefully.

"Of course not! What sort of man would I be to do that after all those sexual things I have done with you! I have to take responsibility!" Rito proclaimed chivalrously.

"Erm... Also because I love you and what not..." Rito added quietly.

Mea fled over to snuggle against him.

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you too!" Mea sniffed happily as she just snuggled against him.

Rito hesitantly put his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly as she sniffed away her tears.

Mea moved lightning fast to passionately kiss him while his guard was down.

"No!" Rito said crossly, pushing her away.

"But Rito..." Mea murmured.

"You are still in trouble for your behaviour! Now tell me what Nemesis is up to! Now!" Rito snarled at her crossly.

"What's in it for me?," Mea asked calculatingly.

"I will still let you be with Nana," Rito warned.

"(Giggling snort), Oh please! Nana-Chan would positively kick your ass," Mea giggled.

"I-I'm serious!" Rito threatened unconvincingly.

"I call your bluff, go call her right now and tell her, go on, I dare you," Mea laughed.

Rito was shaking badly now, but called over one of the burly, smartly suited palace guards standing nearby at attention.

"You guards are pretty useless, you can't even protect Rito from me," Mea teased the approaching suited Devilukean palace guard.

"Perish the thought that we lay a hand on one of the Queens your majesty!" The guard exclaimed adamantly.

"Tee hee, that's what I thought. No *wonder* Rito is forced to rely on his own wives to guard him against me and Nemesis!" Mea laughed in delight.

Mea grabbed hold of Rito in a powerful head lock and playfully choked him.

The palace guard started in alarm but then stopped short of laying a hand on Queen Mea, her status was such that she was completely untouchable by anyone except the king and his wives.

Mea loosened her grip on Rito's neck and instead erotically licked the side of his face, grinning triumphantly. The guard relaxed as Mea continued to just erotically lick Rito's face and neck harmlessly.

"You called me your highness?," the guard addressed Rito smartly with a bow.

"Ye-yes, summon my wife Queen Nana to see me immediately please," Rito stammered blushing as Mea continued provocatively licking him all over.

"At once your highness!" The guard said with a bow and left to obey the order.

Mea hummed cutely as she licked Rito all over his face.

"Back off before I burn you," Kyouko threatened, spoiling Mea's fun.

Mea paused and noted the tiny warning flame currently emanating from the tip of Kyouko's raised index finger.

Mea pouted unhappily.

"Boo! So boring!" Mea complained as she slid over on the large futon so that she was a good 3 meters away from Rito.

Kyouko relaxed slightly but held her vigil.

"Ple-please don't tickle me anymore!" Lala said timidly, and cautiously moved to sit naked in Rito's lap, back leaning against his chest.

Rito was being very wary of Mea, but put an arm around Lala to hold her breast in his hand.

"Eek! Careful Rito! That tickles!" Lala squealed, fidgeting as he played with her breast.

"This is *so* unfair! Even Rito gets to tickle Lala but not me?!" Mea complained.

"I'm not doing it on purpose! Lala is just *really* ticklish when she is pregnant," Rito protested his innocence.

"(Giggling gasp), That feels so good, but it *tickles*! (Giggles), be careful!" Lala squeaked as she giggled and fidgeted about.

Rito very very carefully moved his hand on Lala's bare breast, and her giggling subsided, replaced by soft little moans and groans, no longer being tickled by Rito's touch. Mea grumbled jealously.

Rito used his other hand to very softly lift the spade on the end of Lala's tail up to his mouth, and he began licking it very softly.

Lala's subsequent moans were deafening...

Mea was green with jealousy as Lala screamed hoarsely with pleasure in Rito's lap, this was *so* unfair!

Mea grumbled enviously as Lala loudly squirted all over the futon from laying sideways on Rito's lap, a few drops of the squirt landing on Mea's leg!

So jealous!

The palace guard returned leading a curious looking Nana wearing her iconic red and black dress.

"Nana!" Mea squealed with joy and pounced on Nana gleefully.

Nana staggered in surprise as the stark naked Mea kissed her passionately, but returned the enthusiastic kisses without resistance, blushing and looking slightly turned on.

Mea didn't let Nana recover, energetically licking her face all over to deliberately get her as horny as possible before Rito could get a word in, as this was guaranteed to make Nana even more pissed off with him if he dared to tell her.

"Mea! Oh my god! Oh Mea!" Nana panted, very sexually aroused and flustered now.

Nana wrapped her arms around Mea's neck and passionately returned the kisses, fully into it now.

"Erm... I need to talk to you Nana..." Rito said awkwardly as Nana paused from the kissing to pull off her dress.

"What?!" Nana snarled at him in sexual frustration, now wearing only her bra and panties.

Rito stammered and faltered. Mea put a triumphant arm around Nana's shoulders and winked at Rito mockingly.

"*Well*?! What is it Beast?!" Nana snarled at Rito with aggressive dominance.

Rito wilted before her angry domineering gaze, and shied away from the angry lesbian.

Nana snorted with impatience and returned to Mea's erotic kisses.

Mea triumphantly stripped Nana naked and mockingly 69ed with her right in front of Rito on the futon.

"Rito?, Say something," Lala murmured quietly as Mea buried her face in Nana's wet pussy.

"I, er, Nana..." Rito fumbled.

"WHAT?!" Nana roared wrathfully at him from Mea's pussy.

"I, erm, I... (Gulps), Mea has misbehaved and is... Is now no longer allowed to have sex with you!" Rito proclaimed with fearful courage.

There was a terrible pause.

"WHAT!" Nana screamed in outrage.

"I-I had no choice! Her problem behaviour is getting worse!" Rito pleaded, bowing down on his knees and face before Nana in fearful submission.

"Mea you BEAST! What did you do *this* time!"

Mea was surprised and alarmed as Nana's entire rage suddenly redirected at *her*!

Mea grunted in surprise as she was suddenly punched hard in the stomach! Nana was attacking her!

Mea immediately defended herself from further attacks with martial art blocks, and leapt to her feet in a defensive combat stance.

"Nana-Chan?, Why are you attacking me?," Mea asked feeling betrayed.

"Because you *always* do this! You just ruin *everything* good with your selfish behaviour! Now *I* don't get anymore lesbian sex! How *dare* you be so selfish without thinking about *me* first you bitch!" Nana snarled and tackled Mea aggressively.

"I am a Tearju-line trans weapon, I am far tougher than you, you cannot harm me," Mea warned Nana crossly as they grappled, her hyper tough bioengineered body not even slightly damaged by Nana's violence so far.

"Oh no?," Nana taunted, and viciously pinched hold of Mea's clitoris, twisting it savagely!

Mea screamed the very scream of a damned soul in torment! Oh FUCK that hurt.

Nana heaved and lifted Mea off her feet by nothing but her badly twisted clitoris!

Mea shrieked in agony, clutching desperately at her ultimate soft spot, and Nana furiously tugged Mea up and down in a stretching motion as she hung from her poor little pleasure button!

Mea was weeping apologies in seconds.

Nana didn't stop!

Mea gazed up in terror and agony as she swung from those pinching fingers, holy FUCK that hurt!

Mea used her trans ability to suddenly elongate her clitoris to lower herself to the floor and release the tension, gasping in relief!

Nana snarled and *bit* Mea's elongated clitoris!

Mea gave a piercing scream of agony, Nana had drawn blood with her sharp eye teeth!

Nana aggressively kicked Mea in the pussy, and Mea grovelled for mercy before the outraged Nana, completely terrified now.

Nana gave Mea a few more savage kicks to the vagina, and then angrily turned away, releasing her clitoris and sobbing slightly with extreme rage.

"Jesus Nana!" Rito murmured in horror.

"What did my beast of a girlfriend do?," Nana asked shaking with rage.

"She-she keeps tick-tickling Lala and-and she refuses to-to tell me the de-details of a petty cri-crime Nem-Nemesis has com-committed!" Rito explained desperately.

"...Tickling Lala-Onee-Chan..." Nana growled dangerously at Rito.

"The crime! The main thing was the crime! Mea said she knows that Nemesis has done something bad but refuses to tell me what! I warned her that she would lose sex with you if she didn't confess but she laughed and said I wouldn't dare anger you!" Rito explained extremely hastily.

Nana snarled and grabbed Mea's clitoris again!

"You are *going* to talk! You are going to sing your secrets like a fucking canary!" Nana snarled down at the terrified Mea.

"Why-why are you even listening to Rito's sex ban?, He can't force you not to fuck me!" Mea whimpered up at Nana in hurt betrayal.

"Because Rito is still my *husband* you fool! No matter how much I kick his ass, if he gives me an order sincerely then I obey him like an obedient wife should! I was raised as a *princess*, wifely duty was drummed into me from birth in preparation for my eventual marriage! I will *not* bring shame to my parents by defying my husband's will in serious matters!" Nana shouted crossly.

"Now *talk* before I *really* get mad!" Nana roared, twisting her clitoris again!

Kyouko was grinning *way* too smugly as Mea fearfully spilled everything she knew...

***...


	19. Chapter 19 Nemesis's surprise

Chapter 19(Rito)

Nemesis Yuuki cackled gleefully as she fled through the palace, terrible violence following in her wake as almost the entire Royal Family angrily chased after her.

"I will KILL you!" Yami screamed with rage from not far behind.

"Come back here you evil beast!" Nana's voice was shouting.

"How DARE you do this to your own sister!" Even Tearju was shouting in a rage.

Damn Mea had snitched on Nemesis and told Rito everything, and now Nemesis was about as popular with everyone as the principal of Sainan high school would be in the girl's changing room.

"Give me those sex tapes of my sister! If you release them to the public then I will never forgive you!" Rito's voice angrily demanded.

Nemesis merely chuckled, she was running faster than the others could keep up with, and only Yami was even close to keeping pace as Nemesis sprinted away.

"You will never catch me, I am faster than any of you," Nemesis called tauntingly over her shoulder.

Nemesis just kept running randomly through the palace, increasing her lead on the others, outrunning them with ease. This was so easy.

Nemesis was now sprinting through the cum stained floor, using her trans ability to increase her grip on the slippery floor. She was deliberately leading them here for the mischievous pleasure of having her pursuers inevitably slip over in the gross cum. It would be hilarious.

"That pervert FUCKED me!" Yami roared murderously a hundred meters behind Nemesis.

Nemesis spluttered with laughter!

"Don't you *dare* laugh!" Yami snarled back.

Nemesis snorted with laughter at her outrage.

The chase continued, Yami spitting curses behind.

"Eww! I slipped over! It's on my *face*!" Nana's distant voice screamed in horror far behind.

Nemesis cackled, oh Muhammad this was funny!

Nemesis suddenly doubled back around on Yami after turning a corner out of her view, sneaking stealthily through adjacent rooms to evade Yami.

Yami thundered past Nemesis' hiding place with heavy footfalls, not detecting her.

Nemesis sneaked on back towards the rest of the following group, intent on sowing hit and run mischief on the weaker stragglers like Tearju who couldn't fight.

"Where are you you coward!" Yami's voice snarled from the direction Nemesis had last been running.

Nemesis silently suppressed a giggle and tiptoed through the side rooms beside the main walkways.

This palace interior style had been chosen together by the combined instructions of Rito and Lala, and was distinctly Japanese in style, with a lot of sliding panel walls in the majority of rooms in these harem inner chambers. If you were quiet and careful then it was easy to stealthily move these panels around to let you slip from room to room without detection.

The rooms with the sliding walls were adjacent to more solid, wood panelled hallways with fixed walls and doors, that acted as the primary walkways that people used. Besides these multipurpose rooms with sliding walls, the harem also had a number of specialist rooms like bathrooms, Yami's library, Lala's invention workshop and the like, the harem was vast, and the restricted forbidden multi floor inner chambers was only a fraction of the entire harem complex, and the harem complex itself was only a small fraction of the total interior of the palace.

Rito's palace was literally the size of a mountain. Rito and Lala had opened up the vast treasuries of the Deviluke Empire, paying a fortune to buy a massive stretch of agricultural land on the outskirts of Sainan City, and this entire vast stretch of land had then had this mountain sized palace constructed on top of it.

It would have taken modern humans decades of work and trillions of dollars to construct a structure even half as big as this palace, but the universe conquering Deviluke Empire had no such limitations. They had simply mobilised countless trillions of construction robots and built the entire thing in like a few days, and most of that time had just been spent doing the fiddly little things like plumbing and wiring and fittings and the like!

The Japanese government had not been *totally* thrilled about this construction project, but Rito had helpfully paid off their entire national debt and deficit, and in return the Japanese government had quietly agreed to say no more about it.

This palace was vast and extravagant by earth standards, but by Devilukean royal family standards it was actually quite modest. These people conquered entire galaxies in their stride, a mountain sized palace was barely even a footnote in their construction budget.

This palace was so vast partially out of Devilukean precedent, (all the kings of Deviluke had huge palaces), but even more so out of anticipation of future needs. This building was the centre of government for the entire universe, and might well need to be this big just for all the government officials who would live and work here. Most of the government officials were still on the planet Deviluke for the time being, as Rito's rise to power was still very recent, but slowly but surely these innumerable government departments and officials were relocating to the palace, it just took time to relocate entire government departments without causing major disruptions. Sooner or later they would all move here, and this palace would be a *much* more bustling place.

The harem inner chambers were mostly empty *now*, but that would change once Rito fathered a small army of children with his wives. Soon these rooms and halls would be bustling with young princes and princesses, and it was not even certain exactly how big this harem of wives could eventually become. It was even a distinct possibility that Yami might one day marry Mikan, adding her to the harem inner chambers in a peculiar love triangle! The harem complex may well *need* to be this large.

Well for the moment at least, most of the palace rooms lay unused and empty, and this vast space was Nemesis' playground to haunt and entertain herself. It was easily large enough to provide ample hiding places for all of the copies of Yami's sex tape, you could hide all sorts of things in a building this big.

Nemesis could hear the bulk of the rest of her pursuers now, they had stopped running through this slippery cum, and were instead walking very carefully by the sounds of their footsteps.

"What do you mean that you lost her?!" Nana was currently shouting to the distant Yami.

"I have lost the sound of her running feet, my instincts tell me that she is lurking hidden somewhere, be on your guard," Yami called back from hundreds of meters ahead.

"Fucking *great*! I will find you you bitch! You hear me!" Nana roared from right outside the room Nemesis was lurking in.

Nemesis silently smirked and phased her dark matter body to selectively pass through baryons, to let her sink right through the floor and come up subtly to grab Nana's tail from behind in a hit and run attack.

Nemesis smiled evilly as she started to sink into the floor...

(Soft tiny squish of something small but solid touching the puddle of cum on the floor)

Nemesis's body suddenly stopped sinking into the floor when her lower abdomen was part-way down through the floor!

Nemesis frowned and tried to gently push herself down through the floor.

A tiny stabbing pain deep inside her erupted as Nemesis tried to gently force herself down!?

Nemesis pulled back up and tried a different part of the floor.

Her body stopped once more at the mid lower abdomen, suddenly meeting resistance!

Nemesis was getting alarmed now and attempted to go into the floor head first.

In the middle of her lower abdomen, she encountered resistance once again, preventing her from entering the floor!

Nemesis tried from every conceivable angle, but no matter what she tried, there was a tiny little point deep inside her lower abdomen that refused to pass through the baryonic matter.

Nemesis used the various angles to map out the problem area inside her. Whatever it was it was tiny, like only as big as a tiny grain of sand or something.

It was... An object of some sort that was inside her. A foreign object, not part of her body. But it was also clearly composed of exactly the same sort of "stuff" that Nemesis's body was composed of...

Nemesis was deeply troubled. This thing was made of the same stuff as her, but it was refusing to phase fully with the rest of her body, as though she had no control over the material in this tiny grain. But her body itself seemed determined to hold onto this object, her dark matter protectively refusing to abandon the tiny anomaly to the outside world, as though it was precious...

Nemesis's eyes widened in horror! Did she have cancer?!

Nemesis frantically tried to determine the exact location of this possible cancer, recalling her knowledge of anatomy.

It was...

Inside her uterus...

Nemesis trembled in shock!

Something identical to herself was inside her uterus!

...wait, hang on a second, could it be?

Nemesis recalled that she had recently gotten back her sexual access to Rito, and remembered that she had been fucked several times every day for the past few days. With the pregnancy medicine Mikado was giving her, the different species of Rito and Nemesis were no impediment, Nemesis was technically completely fertile to Rito, and she could get...

"I'm pregnant!" Nemesis exclaimed in wonder.

"I just heard her! She is in here!" Nana snarled, hurling open the door and pointing at Nemesis.

Nemesis ignored Nana and just gazed down in wonder at her belly, holding her hands on her own stomach in amazement.

"I'm pregnant!" Nemesis repeated in a daze.

"What?! Did you just say that you're *pregnant*!" Nana shouted at her, running towards her.

Nemesis nodded happily and looked up at Nana. "Yes, I think I am definitely pregnant. There is something tiny in my uterus, no bigger than a grain of sand I think. It is preventing me from passing through the floor, I think it's a baby inside me! I really think I'm pregnant!" Nemesis said in wonder.

Nana gasped.

The entire group of angry pursuers was entering the room now, murder written on their faces. They looked fully ready to kill Nemesis on the spot.

"Nemesis is pregnant!" Nana immediately informed them before they could attack.

The group responded with loud shock and disbelief.

Yami then tore into the room.

"You die now!" Yami snarled in rage.

"Yami stop! Nemesis is pregnant!" Nana hastily informed Yami.

Yami's angry face became first confused and then completely shocked.

The entire group of pursuers gathered around Nemesis, but did not attack her. Even the crazy harem of King Rito were not comfortable violently assaulting a pregnant woman, (no matter how much she deserved it).

The group were murmuring, and Nemesis resumed gazing down at her stomach in wonder. She was just so astonished that this could be happening.

"(Sigh), I had better have a look at you," Mikado finally said with a sigh, her earlier anger forgotten after this news.

Mikado vindictively stabbed Nemesis painfully in the arm (,"ouch!") with a small high tech medical device designed to handle dark matter, and took a tiny sample of her physical substance.

Mikado fiddled with a touch screen on the side of the device.

"Hmm... Well there is no doubt about it, Nemesis is definitely pregnant," Mikado announced to everyone.

There was a collective gasp.

"Congratulations!" Most of the group suddenly exclaimed happily.

Nemesis felt herself being hugged, she was so dazed that she barely even noticed.

"Hmm, just checking something... (Sigh), Rito is definitely the father, the paternity test just confirmed it," Mikado said, sounding almost disappointed.

"What exactly are you insinuating?," Nemesis muttered at Mikado half heartedly, still too dazed to really interact properly.

"Oh?, Just making sure that it is indeed Rito's 3rd heir. Unfortunately this now means that we can't kill you for at least 9 months," Mikado grumbled.

"Kukuku, I'm untouchable now! Violence is bad for the baby," Nemesis cackled triumphantly.

The entire group cursed in disappointment, most of the harem currently wanting to inflict violence on her for her latest outrageous mischief against Yami.

"(Growl), In 9 months time I will get you you beast!" Nana crossly snarled at her.

"Why are *you* so upset anyway Nana?, I didn't do anything to *you*," Nemesis asked nonplussed.

"Because of you, Mea is banned from having any sex with me! I could kill you!" Nana raged.

"Oh?, Kukuku, well *I* might be persuaded to fill your void for you," Nemesis offered naughtily.

"What kind of slut do you think I am?! I am faithful to Mea and Rito! I am not going to cheat!" Nana angrily protested.

"What are you talking about?, You have eaten me out before," Nemesis replied incredulously.

"Threesomes don't *count* as cheating! Mea was always there with us!" Nana angrily defended.

"Um... This is all very interesting but shouldn't we be talking about the baby?..." Rito said awkwardly, pushing his way through the mass of girls to reach Nemesis.

"Husband!" Nemesis said lovingly and gave Rito an affectionate cuddle.

"You put a baby in me! We are having a baby!" Nemesis said romantically.

"Ahaha yes... It really is surprising, you have been getting less sex than anyone but Mea, but you got pregnant first the natural way without cum cannons," Rito chuckled affectionately.

"Kukuku, I am the best at *everything*, even getting pregnant!" Nemesis cackled mockingly to the rest of the harem, (the ones who had actually chased her, the more feminine wives like Haruna had not).

Nana and Kyouko were suddenly both angrily strangling Nemesis in unison!

"Wah! Stop! She is pregnant with my baby!" Rito frantically protested, pulling the violent pair off Nemesis.

"How unfeminine, little wonder they aren't pregnant with such testosterone fuelled behaviour," Nemesis taunted the pair.

"Testosterone!" Nana and Kyouko shouted in unison.

"Kukuku, indeed. Anger releases testosterone in a woman. If you both aren't careful, you will start growing beards," Nemesis mocked them.

"Be-BEARDS!" The pair shrieked in outrage.

"Kuku, you are just making it worse getting so angry, you need to be calm and feminine like me if you want to get pregnant," Nemesis smirked.

Nana angrily strangled her again!

"Nana stop it! You might hurt the baby!" Rito yelled at Nana crossly.

"(Snarl), when that baby comes out of you, you are DEAD!" Nana roared into Nemesis's face.

"(Holding nose), you really should brush your teeth, your breath smells like mouldy semen," Nemesis taunted.

"Wah! That's only because I slipped over in the stuff chasing *you* you beast!" Nana raged.

"Kuku, careful of that rage of yours, you might grow a beard," Nemesis teased, greatly enjoying herself.

"Nemesis you are still in *so* much trouble already. Don't make it even worse," Rito warned softly.

"Oh?, What trouble am I in?, You dare not harm your pregnant wife, what sort of brute would you be to lay a hand on me?," Nemesis purred sweetly.

"I can take away your privileges, no sex, no sleeping in the same bed as me, none of your favourite foods. I can completely ground you. I could even lock you up in a room now, you can't pass through solid objects anymore. Don't test me on this," Rito warned her angrily.

Nemesis processed these words and gulped fearfully, he could indeed lock her up now and she would be trapped...

Nemesis dramatically bowed down at Rito's feet on her knees and face down in the cum in complete submission.

"Don't do that, it's dirty down there," Rito softly fussed, pulling her back up to her feet.

"I will be good from now on... For the sake of the baby," Nemesis told him.

"If you do that, then you will keep the freedoms you currently have. Show me that you are really sincere and you will get back your sex privileges in time," Rito promised her.

Nemesis nodded happily and snuggled against him.

"Don't do that, your kimono is soiled with gross cum," Rito quietly muttered.

"Sorry husband. Your obedient wife Nemesis will clean her kimono and be the very model of good behaviour," Nemesis promised with a loving wink and smile.

"Now... WHERE ARE THE SEX TAPES!" Yami suddenly roared in fury.

"Oh all RIGHT! But at least keep one for yourself, you might learn something," Nemesis agreed finally.

"Follow me, the tapes are hidden all over the palace," Nemesis said unhappily.

"*ALL* of them?," Yami asked dangerously.

"Yes *all* of them, provided that you try your best to forgive me," Nemesis agreed.

"You have some nerve asking for forgiveness!" Yami growled.

"I merely wanted to explore the obvious sexual tension between you and the principal..."

Yami suddenly slapped her hard across the face!

"Were you not pregnant, I would kill you right now where you stand!" Yami said hatefully.

Nemesis paused at this deep hatred from Yami.

"Then I shall do my best to repair our relationship as sisters, starting with giving you the tapes," Nemesis reconciled.

"You have betrayed my trust for the last time, you are no longer my sister to me," Yami said with icy hatred.

Nemesis recoiled as though struck!

"Yami-Onee-Chan!" Nemesis protested.

"That's "Mrs Yuuki" to you, I am no longer your sister!" Yami snapped.

"I can't even call you by your first name?,"

"No, you lost that right," Yami said coldly.

The rest of the group was just blinking in awkward silence at this uncomfortable situation.

"So my children can't call you Aunty Yami?," Nemesis asked with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"I, erm... Well of *course* they can! I'm not a complete monster!" Yami crossly capitulated.

Nemesis grinned triumphantly.

"Oh shut up you, its not fair to use children as emotional leverage," Yami grumbled.

"Yay, I'm your sister again!" Nemesis laughed happily.

"Only because I don't want my nieces and nephews to miss out on calling me "Aunty", I still don't *like* you very much," Yami grumbled defensively.

"This way to the tapes, *Onee-Chan*," Nemesis said happily, leading the way.

Yami merely sighed.

***...


	20. Chapter 20 Tearju and her daughters

Chapter 20(Rito)

Queen Dr Tearju Lunatique was standing in her personal laboratory in the harem inner chambers, analysing the data after just completing running tests on her 3 bioengineered "daughters" Yami, Mea and Nemesis. She was truly astonished that two of them had now managed to get pregnant.

Tearju gazed adoringly at her perfect chaste angel Eve, or "Yami" as she called herself now, standing a few feet away. Tearju was just so *proud* of her amazing daughter! Yami was a genetically altered clone of Tearju herself, and looked back at Tearju with a face almost identical to her own, like a much younger mirror image of herself. Yami had turned out better than Tearju could have ever imagined, her polite and proper young lady who hated ecchi things and devoted her free time to quiet reading and helping people dear to her.

Tearju was just so *proud* of her amazing daughter!

Tearju frowned slightly and turned her attention to the other two sluts...

Mea and Nemesis were standing together a few feet away from Yami, grinning at Tearju cheekily and raising their hands in the peace gesture, looking like mischievous young prostitutes!

Tearju grumbled under her breath and returned her attention to her one decent daughter Yami.

"So cold Mother," Nemesis chuckled at her.

Tearju humphed at the brazen little whore and turned her nose up at her, so utterly disappointed with her.

"Wow, Mother hates us so much Neme-Chan," Mea laughed happily.

Tearju started at this.

"I don't *hate* you, daughters, I am just extremely disappointed with your recent behaviour," Tearju sighed.

"Kukuku, you say that *we* are a disappointment to you, but it was *you* my dear mother who recently threatened to castrate our husband with a pair of scissors, *you* who forced him to rush through a law that allowed *millions* of creepy old pedophiles to prey on teenage girls, all so that the saintly *Yami* could legally have sex with an underage girl! Just think about how many *millions* of girls may be taken sexual advantage of in the window of time before the new amendment takes effect, millions of girls who can never press charges to seek justice as it is completely *legal* during this time window, all because of *you* Tearju. I think that *I* ought to be the one who is disappointed in *you*!" Nemesis laughed evilly.

Tearju gasped in visceral dread!

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-what?! I-I but I, er, but..." Tearju spluttered in shock.

"Ehehe, you are right Neme-Chan! Tearju and Yami-Onee-Chan caused *way* more harm in the past few days than both of us put together during our entire lives! We are assassins who killed a few little thousands of people, but Mother and Onee-Chan may have destroyed *millions* of lives! Ehehe they're so naughty!" Mea giggled gleefully.

Tearju and Yami both spluttered in protest!

"Kukuku, such hypocrites they are, they can't even forgive us when their own crimes are worse! Doesn't the earth bible say about hypocrisy that "before you can remove a small splinter from your sibling's eye, you must first remove the giant wooden plank from your own eye"?, Such rank hypocrisy from these two massive villains!" Nemesis pressed cruelly.

"Wah! How *dare* you say such things to us!" Tearju yelled angrily on the verge of tears.

"How is my logic incorrect?, I *never* said a single word to Rito to make him pass that law, I certainly didn't threaten him with scissors, (though that was a nice touch). I have committed mischief against very few very specific people, you have caused a crime against humanity," Nemesis reasoned with ironclad logic.

Tearju froze at this, her own genius level intellect trying desperately to find a flaw in this logic. Oh my gosh, this logic was *sound*!

"It's not the same thing! A butterfly is not culpable if the flap of its wings causes a chain of tiny events that result in great harm. Evil requires *intent*, otherwise it is just unmeaning incompetence," Yami angrily refuted.

("Incompetence is a bit strong"... Tearju murmured quietly.)

"Kukuku, touché Yami-Onee-Chan, nice save," Nemesis chuckled impressed.

"Wah! Nemesis! Stop messing with my head! That's really mean!" Tearju crossly protested, seeing through the act now.

"Tut tut tut, you are one of the greatest bioengineering geniuses in the entire universe Tearju, I expected better of your logical reasoning to see a simple trap like that," Nemesis smirked.

"You are a *rotten* daughter! Why can't you be more like Yami?! You are such a mean horrible person!" Tearju angrily reprimanded her.

"Boo! Yami Yami Yami, the golden haired girl who can do no wrong! Why can't you ever be proud of *us* for a change!" Mea grouched.

"Because your behaviour is *disgusting*!" Tearju scolded.

"What is so different between me and Yami-Onee-Chan?, I didn't actually orchestrate that blackmail thing with Mikan-Chan by the way, I was just watching from the sidelines eating popcorn," Mea reasoned feebly.

Tearju palmed her face in angry exasperation.

"The difference is that you have no boundaries of appropriate behaviour, you are just an out of control little slut! You are so shamelessly perverted and mischievous!" Tearju scolded.

"Hey! Don't slut-shame me! That is just misogyny designed to enslave the sexuality of women!" Mea shouted angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about?..." Tearju asked confused.

"Nana-Chan has been giving me a lot of lesbian books about feminism to read..."

Tearju blinked in surprise for a moment, and then remembered that she was still angry.

"Well that is another thing, your relationship with Nana! Nana was a nice and pure girl before you dated her, and now she is a kinky lesbian *dominatrix*! You have completely corrupted her!" Tearju shouted crossly.

"Oh *please*! What is your problem with people having sex?, I don't see you scolding Yami-Onee-Chan for having lesbian sex with Mikan-Chan!" Mea retorted.

Tearju paused at this.

"I, er, well Yami-Chan and Mikan-Chan are deeply in love and special to each other. And they don't do all the weird perverted stuff you do!" Tearju flustered defensively.

"Oh?, Well you didn't *see* that sex tape, Mikan-Chan fingered Yami's..."

"Wah! That's enough!" Yami frantically interrupted, blushing hard.

"It was *such* nasty stuff they did!" Mea pressed gleefully.

"Wah! Yami! Is this true?!" Tearju spluttered in horror.

"Wah! NO it's not true! Mikan and I kissed for about thirty minutes and then we... (Wait, why am I telling you this?), Mikan and I didn't do anything particularly ecchi!" Yami frantically explained.

Tearju almost felt like she was having a heart attack, her heart was beating with such swiftness.

"Why is Yami's lesbian relationship ok but not mine?," Mea pressed unhappily.

"We-well, Yami and Mikan *love* each other sincerely," Tearju passionately began to explain.

"So do Nana and I! Nana and I have been dating for 2 years, much longer than Onee-Chan and Mikan-Chan!" Mea interrupted indignantly.

"Two-two years?! But-but but I taught your class for that entire time! I never saw the two of you carrying on as a couple... (Well *ok* I *did* hear about it from various people, but it wasn't like out in the open)..." Tearju argued.

"We did it really subtly right in front of you and everyone else, I used my psycho-dive ability to have sex with Nana in her mind during your classes, I just used a single one of my hairs to slip up the back of her shirt and creep through her hair to touch the very top of her forehead! We never ever *needed* to be all lovey-dovey in the flesh, we were kissing and holding hands and worse using psycho-dive, tee hee hee," Mea giggled naughtily!

Tearju and Yami both blushed and shuddered in unison at this admission.

"Wah!? In my class?! Why you *brazen* little..." Tearju raged.

"(Giggles), My point is that Nana and I love each other very much. We have even been talking about getting married ourselves, to each other," Mea informed Tearju.

"Ma-MARRIED?! You two are *that* serious?!" Tearju spluttered in shock.

"Of course. Our love is very very real, we are genuinely in love," Mea said, serious for a change.

Tearju wasn't sure what to even say to this.

"Kukuku, you can take your foot out of your mouth at any time now Tearju," Nemesis tittered mockingly.

"I, er, so you and Nana really intend to get married?," Tearju asked in surprise.

"We have been talking about it for a while now, but at the moment it is less scandal and drama to just both be members of the same harem without making it official. Nana's parents still don't know, and it would also cause Rito an extra political scandal to deal with if we had a wedding right now. When the time is right we hope to get married," Mea explained seriously.

Tearju felt terrible! She had just been rudely rubbishing this relationship when it was apparently as serious as marriage!

"But... But the *things* you do together! You have threesomes with Nemesis! You are not even faithful to Nana!" Tearju protested.

"Nana and I have discussed our relationship and she has agreed to let me have an open relationship with her. She is faithful to me and Rito, but only because she chooses that, I am happy for her to see other people too. This is *our* relationship that we have privately agreed on, what business is it of your's if you don't approve of the way we choose our relationship to be?," Mea countered.

Tearju faltered at this extremely reasonable sounding point, having nothing.

"Tear... I don't agree with the ecchi things Mea and Nana choose to do either, but it is their own business how they carry on as lovers... I do not hesitate to give my blessings to their union should they wed," Yami said sombrely.

"Kuku, I of course am also in favour and give my blessings, (whispers, "Mea said I could be her Maid of Honour"), a wedding would certainly liven the place up a bit, ("hopefully before my baby bump becomes noticeable under my dress")," Nemesis said happily.

Everyone was suddenly looking at Tearju.

"I, erm, well I, well I, if you are really sure... It's such a big step..." Tearju fumbled.

"Boo! You would be in favour if it was *Yami and Mikan*!" Mea accused.

"Well, ah, yes I suppose so. But they are more emotionally mature to get married..." Tearju attempted.

"I am *already* married to Rito!" Mea interrupted crossly.

"And look how *well* that is going so far!" Tearju snapped sarcastically.

The entire group angrily erupted in unison in response to this, angrily talking over each other in a blazing argument.

At this exact moment, the chief palace guard, "Zastin" something, the one with the impressive bone armour, walked into the laboratory leading a blonde woman in a servant's outfit.

Tearju paused in strangling Mea as the squabbling Mother and Daughters froze in mid fight at this unexpected interruption. This was embarrassing!

"What is it slave?," Nemesis asked Zastin arrogantly.

Zastin bowed respectfully, not even taken aback by Nemesis's rudeness, and the blonde woman beside him started and suddenly bowed too.

"Your majesties Queen Nemesis, Queen Yami, Queen Mea, Queen Tearju, I am sorry for the interruption, but I would like to..." Zastin respectfully began.

Tearju suddenly recognised the blonde girl!

"YOU again!? I thought I told you before to stay out of the harem inner chambers!?" Tearju exploded at the girl.

"I, er..." The girl stammered.

"It's Saki-Servant!" Mea said jubilantly.

"Ye-yes Mea-(ah I mean)-, yes Queen Mea your majesty!" Saki stammered respectfully.

"Your highness Queen Tearju, my wife Saki Deviluke here is starting her first official day as a palace servant. She now has the authorisation to enter the harem inner chambers as a servant to serve the royal family," Zastin explained respectfully.

"Oh?, Ah, oh I see... So she is a staff member attendant now?," Tearju asked.

"Yes your majesty. Well, today is Saki's first day orientation day, so I am simply showing her around every part of the palace she will be working in, but after that she hopes to be a personal handmaiden to the Queens," Zastin replied smartly.

"Kukuku, a new slave to order around. Bow down before me and kiss the floor slave," Nemesis commanded gleefully.

Saki blushed and trembled, but Zastin gestured at her urgently to obey.

"I countermand that order, Saki-Sama," Yami said quietly.

Zastin gestured at Saki not to obey Nemesis anymore.

"No way! I un-countermand the order! Kiss the floor Saki-Servant!" Mea ordered crossly.

Saki was frantically gestured by Zastin to obey.

"Countermanded!" Tearju snapped angrily.

Saki stopped again.

"Kiss the floor!" Nemesis and Mea commanded in unison.

"Countermanded!" Yami and Tearju ordered back.

"Do it!"

"Countermanded!"

"Do it!"

"Don't do it!"

The 4 Queens shouted crossly.

"My brain hurts!" Saki complained bewilderedly.

Tearju was soon strangling Mea again as Yami and Nemesis shouted insults at each other, the Lunatique family being dysfunctional in the extreme.

Saki and Zastin looked at each other, and then quietly tiptoed out as the Queens kept fighting each other.

***...

Mrs Saki Deviluke felt awkward as she left the four Lunatiques to their dysfunctional family dynamics. Dr Tearju Lunatique might be a genius at creating biological trans-weapons, but she was a *lousy* mother whose 3 daughters were complete misanthropes. Seeing Tearju strangle Mea had been the sort of dysfunctional parenting of the cartoon character Homer Simpson!

"That was awkward..." Saki told her husband quietly.

"The women of the Lunatique Clan can be quite lively at times," Zastin said tactfully.

("The Lunatique Clan?", Saki whispered in surprise.)

"It's just an expression, they are not a formal Clan, we palace servants just call the wives by various Clans to simplify talking about them in groups." Zastin explained.

"Queens Tearju, Yami, Nemesis and Mea are all of the same family, so are Clan Lunatique. Queens Lala, Nana and Momo are called Clan Deviluke. It's just an informal category system the servants employ." Zastin further clarified.

Saki nodded slowly in understanding.

"Do they always fight like that?," Saki asked distastefully.

"It is only natural, a mother and her 3 daughters all married to the same man. It is a situation guaranteed to enflame conflict and jealousy and squabbling," Zastin said gravely.

"That doesn't sound very refined," Saki said distastefully.

"Imagine how you yourself would react if I myself had married not just you but also your mother..." Zastin began.

"Wah!" Saki squawked, gesticulating wildly.

"That is why the staff are showing such patient understanding to the behaviour of the various Lunatiques, it is a delicate situation. I think that the 4 Queens are actually coping surprisingly well all things considered," Zastin said seriously.

"Even Queen Nemesis?," Saki asked.

"Well... Yes I suppose even Her, she has come a long way from the days when His majesty King Gid Deviluke defeated and mortally wounded Queen Nemesis. I stood by the King's side during that epic battle. Back in those days Queen Nemesis wanted to destroy the entire peace of the universe, today Queen Nemesis just plays pranks on people and commits petty crimes! The Queen today is a *vast* improvement and for that I honour her," Zastin said dramatically.

"Oh Zastin! You are so dashing when you get so heroic in your tales!" Saki gushed romantically and kissed him passionately.

Zastin blushed but broke the kiss quickly.

"We mustn't do that here, we are on duty," Zastin said urgently.

Saki pouted and nodded unhappily, being a servant was such drudgery.

Saki felt so odd like this, wearing a servant uniform, everything was so wrong. Aya and Rin were not even present with her either, Aya wasn't allowed in the forbidden inner chambers as she wasn't a staff member, and Rin was currently trying to get pregnant with Rito so she wasn't here either. Saki felt strangely naked without them.

Saki was currently wearing a rather frilly and unnecessarily "sexy" maid uniform, apparently designed by Queen Momo herself, and was forced to speak with extreme respect to all these people she used to go to school with, just because they married Rito! It was so galling to be so subordinated!

Saki was a Tenjouin, a noble Japanese family of extreme wealth and prestige, Saki should be a queen, not a lowly servant!

Saki controlled her rage with effort, she was doing this for the sake of her love for her beloved Zastin. If she was to be Zastin's wife then she had to find a way to cope with all of these duties that went with it.

Saki sighed, Zastin was worth this great sacrifice that she, Saki the queen of romance, was giving for the sake of love! Surely great romantic ballads would be sung of this perfect love! Ho ho ho ho!

"Ho ho ho ho..."

"Saki, you are doing that again, please refrain from randomly dramatically laughing in the inner chamber corridors," Zastin told her awkwardly.

Saki blinked and came to her senses, and embarrassedly stopped laughing, unaware that she had even done it out loud.

"Come Saki, up ahead here is Queen Nana's personal rope-play dojo," Zastin gestured.

Saki flinched and blushed.

Zastin didn't even notice her embarrassment and led her inside.

"Damn it Haruna, stop squirming about so much!" Nana's voice crossly complained as they entered.

The room was a traditional Japanese style paper panelled room, with sliding panel walls and a wooden floor set with steel harness rings in various places for fastening ropes to. It had a simple futon in the middle of the room, currently unused, and had a lot of bamboo rods and bundles of ropes lying around.

In one corner of the room stood Nana in a red kimono with a pile of books on the floor beside her, and dangling from the ceiling in front of her was Queen Haruna in only her bra and panties, securely tied up in Japanese rope bondage...

"I-I'm sorry Nana! I just don't like this!" Queen Haruna apologised frantically.

Queen Haruna then noticed Saki and Zastin gawking at her...

"Wah! Saki-Sama! Zastin-San!" Queen Haruna squawked in dismay, fidgeting in her ropes and blushing bright crimson.

"Huh?, Zastin?, What do you want?," Queen Nana asked calmly, pausing in further restraining Queen Haruna.

"Queen Nana, I apologise for the interruption. My wife Saki here is a new servant for the harem inner chambers, and I am just showing her around her new workplace," Zastin said respectfully.

"Queen Haruna?," Saki asked curiously, looking at the uncharacteristic sight of the conservative Haruna in rope bondage.

"It-it's not what it looks like! Nana has an exam coming up in her lesbian bondage club! She needed a model to practice on!" Queen Haruna exclaimed desperately in embarrassment.

"Exam?," Saki repeated nonplused.

"(Sigh), Yep. I am currently taking a rope bondage course at the Sainan Lesbian Bondage Club, the monthly practical exam is this week. Usually I use Mea for my homework and study, but our husband banned Mea from all lesbian activities for her recent bad behaviour. Haruna was kind enough to agree to help me study in Mea's place at short notice," Nana said slightly defensively.

"Ho ho ho! It is so cute watching you try. You are doing that rope position *all* wrong! Your knots are sloppy too!" Saki proclaimed dramatically.

"Sa-Saki! Be more respectful!" Zastin started.

"Teach me!" Nana interrupted excitedly.

Saki smiled smugly and strode over to the nervous looking Queen Haruna.

"Sloppy sloppy sloppy, I have been practising for years on Aya and Queen Rin and am now the *queen* of bondage. Your work is not even to par." Saki tutted, noting Nana's rope work.

"You are just wasting rope with those excess knots." Saki said, untying Haruna.

Haruna gratefully slipped out of the ropes, and immediately began scratching itches all over her body that she could now reach.

Saki grabbed hold of Haruna and began to elegantly tie her back up.

"The secret is to use as few knots as possible, like this. Let the ropes pull on each other without knots, and the bind becomes an elegant work of art," Saki lectured, binding Haruna's arms helpless.

"Wow! You have only used a single knot! That is so intricate!" Nana said impressed.

Saki smiled proudly and got started on suspending the bound Haruna from the ceiling as Nana took detailed notes in a little notebook.

"I, um, Saki..." Haruna stammered nervously as she swung from the ceiling rafters.

"Queen Haruna is now completely restrained and cannot get free, no matter how much she struggles," Saki explained proudly.

Haruna blanched and wiggled frantically in her ropes, but couldn't get free.

"Hmm, you say that she can't wiggle free, but Mea taught me how to make sure they are really trying to get free. Sorry Haruna but I have to use Mea's trick to make you struggle properly." Nana apologised.

"Wai-what trick?," Haruna asked fearfully.

Nana reached up with both hands and tickled Haruna's armpits.

"Kyaaaa! Wha ha ha ha ha! Stop! Stop! Ha ha ha ha!"

Haruna was squirming and tugging in her ropes in a frenzy of motion now.

"*Really* try to struggle free," Nana urged the hysterically laughing Haruna.

"Wha ha ha ha I *am* trying to!" Haruna squealed.

"Oh ho ho ho, you are doing that wrong. I used to make the same mistake with Aya and Rin. Tickle her like *this* to really make her struggle," Saki directed, squeezing Haruna's legs just above the knees, making her scream with laughter and struggle berserkly to try to get free.

"Saki stop! Do not lay a hand on the Queen!" Zastin commanded in horror.

"It's fine, I can continue for you," Nana said happily, enthusiastically squeezing Queen Haruna's knees as Saki guiltily let go.

Queen Haruna was having an absolute fit of laughter in her ropes, bucking and thrashing to get free, but to no avail.

"I apologise for touching you Queen Haruna," Saki told Haruna respectfully with a bow.

"Make her stop! I'm gonna DIE!" Haruna shrieked with laughter.

"Erm, Queen Nana, I think that is enough to prove that her ropes hold fast," Saki said quickly.

Nana blinked and paused.

"Oh, sorry Haruna, I am used to Mea, she *likes* it," Nana said guiltily.

Haruna gasped for breath and just hung in her ropes, covered in sweat now.

"(Panting), I, I need... (Gasping), I need a minute... Regain my breath," Haruna said through great gasps for breath.

Nana and Saki both looked guilty as Haruna hung gasping in her ropes, looking completely puffed out.

"I, can I go now?," Haruna asked timidly once she regained her breath.

"Aw! But we only just started! I have another 15 rope positions I need to study!" Queen Nana griped.

"I, erm, 15 you say?, I will die! Please-please find someone else," Haruna pleaded hopefully.

"Boo! This really blows! I *need* to study or I won't pass!" Nana complained.

"Erm, well maybe... No I can't! I don't like this at all!" Haruna pleaded.

Queen Nana was unhappy but obeyed, untying Queen Haruna.

Queen Haruna fled the room the moment she was free, and Queen Nana angrily threw a bundle of ropes against the wall.

"Mea! How could you do this so close to my monthly exams!" Queen Nana shouted loudly in the direction of the walkway outside the room.

"Nana!" Queen Mea's voice called back excitedly, followed by the sound of running feet.

Queen Mea swung into the room happily and leapt at Queen Nana with a flying hug.

Queen Nana crossly swatted Queen Mea out of the air so that she slammed right through a paper wall, and swore what sounded like rude words at her in some alien language.

Queen Mea emerged from out of the comically human shaped hole in the paper wall, dusting herself off, and Queen Nana angrily threw random room objects at her.

"You ruined my exam preparations!" Queen Nana angrily scolded Queen Mea.

"So sorry my love... Oh by the way, let's get married Nana-Chan!" Queen Mea said hyperactively, stepping through the wall hole and dropping down to one knee, holding up a ring box!

Saki and Zastin gasped almost as loudly as Queen Nana did!

"Wah! Ma-MARRIED!?" Queen Nana spluttered in shock.

"Yes my love, I talked to Mother and Yami-Onee-Chan about it and I want us to get married this year. Please be my bride and say yes, I love you Nana-Chan!" Queen Mea proposed romantically.

Queen Nana had gone dark crimson all over, and just stammered unintelligibly.

"Mea! I... I, er... Yes..." Queen Nana gave her answer in a fluster.

"Yay! You are going to be my WIFE!" Queen Mea exclaimed jubilantly and put a silvery white-gold engagement ring on Nana's finger, (in front of the rings already present from her marriage to Rito).

"Congratulations lesbian dykes!" Saki cheered them jubilantly.

Mea and Nana both paused crossly to give Saki an irritated look...

Zastin was frozen in a gasp of horror at Saki's words.

"I, er, sorry, continue..." Saki awkwardly coaxed the pair of massive dykes.

Mea and Nana shook themselves and remembered that they were now engaged.

Mea and Nana kissed happily and Nana gazed at her ring in delight.

"We-we're really going to be wives together," Nana said in happy amazement.

Saki felt so happy for the pair of rug munchers, this was so romantic in a homosexual sort of way.

"Ho ho ho, may you two carpet lickers live happily ever after!" Saki proclaimed with happy dramatisation.

"Carpet lickers!? We don't have so much as a single hair down there, don't be gross!" Queen Nana shouted angrily.

"Tee hee hee, I can grow a bush if you like Nana-Chan," Queen Mea giggled erotically.

"Eew Mea! I don't want hair down there! Rito's is bad enough!" Queen Nana complained.

"Ehehe, then I will keep myself silky smooth for you to lickety-lick," Mea giggled.

Queen Nana blushed and muttered embarrassedly.

"Congratulations your majesties," Zastin congratulated warmly.

"Thanks Zastin. Oh gosh how am I going to tell Mum and Dad about this?, They don't even know I'm bisexual," Queen Nana said worriedly.

"I'm sure it will be ok. Oh! Oh! We can have an S and M wedding like those club members! I could walk you down the aisle naked on your hands and knees by a leash around your neck!" Queen Mea exclaimed excitedly.

Queen Nana blushed brightly.

"Mea! My parents will be there! Besides, why do *I* have to bottom on the wedding day, we are supposed to *switch*! I am not putting on no submissive collar!" Queen Nana argued.

"Tee hee, I will get a collar on you one day Nana-Chan," Mea giggled.

"In your dreams, I switch," Nana countered.

"Erm, switch?," Zastin asked confused.

"Ehehe, it means that Nana-Chan likes to alternate between being spanked and spanking other people," Queen Mea explained naughtily.

"Mea! Don't go telling him *that*!" Nana protested.

"(Giggles), Are you going to spank me for it Nana-Chan?," Mea suggested naughtily.

"(Grumble), I *wish*! You are still banned from playing with me! I'm so horny I could cry!" Nana complained.

"Poor Nana-Chan, well as your wife I will make it up to you," Mea soothed sweetly.

"That could take *ages*! I can't even find anyone to practice rope bondage on for my test with this stupid ban! You have really left me in the lurch here Mea," Nana complained wretchedly.

"Oh?, Well Saki-Servant is right there, use her," Queen Mea suggested.

Saki started at this.

"Of course your majesties, my wife obeys. Can I just ask that you not do anything to, ah, "deflower" her," Zastin said immediately.

"Don't worry Zastin, I will just tie her up," Queen Nana promised.

"And *I* will just tickle Saki-Servant the entire time to test the ropes!" Queen Mea promised gleefully.

"Thank you your majesties," Zastin said respectfully and gently gave Saki a push towards them!

Saki gazed in horror at the sadistic grin on Queen Mea's face, she was holding out her hands making squeezing motions!

"Thanks for this Saki, you are really helping me so much," Queen Nana thanked her and immediately tied her up still in her sexy maid uniform.

Saki whimpered as she was suspended helpless from the ceiling, Queen Mea was sauntering mischievously towards her.

"Time to test the ropes," Queen Mea purred and reached for Saki's armpits!

Saki screamed with laughter and desperately thrashed about in torment.

"No no no Mea! That is wrong! Squeeze her knees..." Queen Nana scolded.

*Crap*! Saki thought to herself.

Then she was in hell.

"Our wedding will be *so* romantic!" Queen Mea drawled as she tortured Saki.

Saki could only thrash and scream with laughter.

Being a servant SUCKED!

***...


	21. Chapter 21 Nana's lesbian engagement

Chapter 21(Rito)

King Rito Yuuki stood pensively in one of the huge ball rooms in his palace, surrounded on either side by his many wives. Everyone was dressed in their finest formal clothes, all scrubbed up and groomed to the max, awaiting a very special pair of guests.

Rito tutted as his wife Nemesis fearfully clung tighter against him, she was dressed in her finest elegant black kimono, with hair styled up exquisitely in a traditional Japanese style, looking like a stunningly gorgeous princess.

"Nemesis, you don't have to cling to me like that," Rito grumbled gently.

"I'm *afraid*! It's a perfectly rational fear given what happened in the past," Nemesis protested, clinging even tighter.

"My father-in-law won't kill my pregnant wife! Don't be so ridiculous," Rito scolded her.

"He might! He doesn't like me!" Nemesis insisted, hiding behind Rito hugging him from behind.

Rito sighed and just tolerated her irrational fear of Lala's father, Nemesis had been mortally wounded by the former king of Deviluke, and only Rito's heroic sacrifice had nursed her dying body back to full health. Rito guessed that Nemesis had a right to be scared of the man who had nearly killed her.

"Fine, you can hug against me if you are *that* terrified. Just behave yourself," Rito allowed indulgently.

Momo smirked loudly at Nemesis's fear.

Nemesis surprisingly didn't even react to Momo's smirking.

"No reaction?," Momo asked teasingly.

Nemesis shook her head, clinging tightly to Rito in fear.

The entire harem looked amused to see Nemesis being so humble, and most of them shrugged after a few more moments of timid fear from Nemesis.

At the front of the gathering stood Nana and Mea, both nervously awaiting the arrival of Nana's parents to tell them in person about Nana and Mea's engagement.

Nana looked almost green with anxiety and nerves, and even Mea was uncharacteristically timid and stoic. Former king Gid Deviluke just scared the shit out of almost everyone, the great warlord who had conquered and unified the entire known universe was fell enough to scare the bejesus out of anyone.

"Breathe Nana-Chan, breathe. It will be ok, your father will accept this," Mea soothed Nana as she started to hyperventilate.

"I am about to tell Gid Lucion Deviluke that his second daughter is a lesbian bisexual! I am justified in being nervous!" Nana retorted sounding stressed.

Other harem members murmured encouragements to Nana at this, everyone feeling sorry for her.

Rito was proud of Nana for being brave enough to take this step, almost the entire harem was proud of her in fact. Nana was very obviously gay, and had been clearly born this way. She had tried hard for years to force herself to be heterosexual, and this inner struggle had greatly contributed to her legendary bad temper.

Rito wasn't even slightly gay, but he had enough empathy to imagine what it must be like and to imagine how hard it must be to be like that. Nana had tried everything, even marrying a man, but she was still just as gay as when she started and was finally preparing to come out of the closet to her terrifying father.

Nana was a good girl, not at all a mischievous trouble maker. She liked to have *really* rough sex with Rito, but this was hardly a crime and Rito tolerated his amateur dominatrix wife. It could be really hot actually, when she choked him during sex he had the most intense orgasms of all, she made him cum harder than even Nemesis or Mea or Momo could make him cum, he secretly got by far the most pleasurable orgasms from the violent Nana and adored her utterly.

Rito had never had any problems with Nana, had never needed to punish her, she had very clear boundaries that she never crossed, and always behaved herself in public. This flawless clean record made the entire harem especially sympathetic to her obvious lesbianism.

Nana had angrily confessed her love to Rito two years ago, with Mea standing beside her for moral encouragement. Mea had then also confessed her love to Rito after Nana had finished, and had naughtily suggested that the 3 of them have an immediate threesome. Rito chuckled inside his head, Mea was so adorably shameless.

Rito had dated both Nana and Mea at the same time shortly after this. Back then he had been frantically juggling girls with the help of Momo and Lala, dating over 10 girls at the same time while still in high school.

He had lost his virginity to Momo's sucking mouth in the bath... Then he had properly lost his virginity vaginally to Nemesis... He wasn't sure which of these two encounters actually counted as his first time, but it was one of these girls.

His first kiss had been Haruna of course, and Haruna had also been kissed the most of all. Nemesis had the record for being vaginally penetrated the most times by him, as she had materialised inside his bedroom every single night and tied him down, sexually exciting him till he was erect, and then forcing his erection inside her till he came.

Rito smiled at the memory. Nemesis had many *many* faults, but she had given him over ten orgasms for every one of her faults, she had just made love to him every night until his balls were empty and sore. This constant sex had been so lovely that Rito had eventually fallen hard for Nemesis and had confessed his feelings for her, which she had immediately reciprocated.

Yui had particularly surprised him when she shyly confessed to him two years ago, and he had been even more surprised when Momo convinced her to date Rito while he openly dated other girls!

Run of course had jumped at the opportunity to date Rito, and had enthusiastically joined Momo's harem plan, terrified of losing Rito entirely so grudgingly agreeing to share him to keep her own access to him.

Risa and Mio had also joined around this time, first Risa as regular casual sex, and then Mio joining as a regular threesome. Mio had then gone from a guest to a permanent feature, and Rito had dated both of these girls.

Yami had been the most reserved of all, agreeing reluctantly to join Momo's harem project, but not being at all sexual until the wedding. They had had a few moments when they almost kissed or almost had sex, but Rito always fell down badly during these times, enraging her to violence and ruining the romantic mood.

As Mikan proved, Yami was at least capable of intimacy outside of marriage, she was just supremely irritated by Rito's bad falls, a problem that Mikan didn't have and so was more successful with Yami...

Rito had such fond memories of his last two years of high school, dividing every spare moment between all of these girls. He had kissed so many girls each day, and had sex with at least Nemesis every single night, usually Momo and Lala as well.

Nana had always been a bit different. She had almost exclusively had sex with Rito only as threesomes with Mea present. During those threesomes Rito had often felt like just a spectator, Nana had always seemed a lot more into Mea...

Nana and Mea had always been inseparable right from the start, and Mea came over for so many "sleepovers" sharing Nana's bed that soon only Lala was blissfully unaware that they were a couple.

Rito had walked in on the pair kissing many times over the past two years, Momo and even Mikan had walked in on them too. Even Lala had seen it, but had dismissed it as friendly affection rather than lesbianism.

It had just been so obvious to all that Nana and Mea had been in a sexual relationship for the last two years. Mea of course shared details shamelessly if asked, but Nana always abruptly silenced her and refused to share a single detail with anyone.

Rito and the others hadn't pried, and everyone had closed ranks to keep the relationship secret from Nana's parents and outsiders. It had clearly been an extremely private and tender thing for Nana, she had been much happier ever since starting her secret relationship with Mea.

Mea was an incorrigible slut, but she was also a very emotionally damaged girl. She had been raised from earliest childhood by her sister and "Master", Nemesis Lunatique, and Nemesis's less than stellar parenting skills as a child herself had severely affected Mea.

Mea was a delinquent, but not evil or malicious, her juvenile behaviour had always been a problem, but she seemed to have some sort of severe untreatable attention deficit hyperactivity disorder that even Mikado couldn't cure or treat, she wasn't just acting up on purpose, it was some kind of behavioural pathology.

When Mea could actually focus her hyperactive attention then she could be astonishingly sweet and loving and intelligent, she was just so hyperactive and out of control that she was forever doing crazy shit without thinking about the consequences.

The incident with Nemesis blackmailing Yami had been a case in point. Mea had been being a hyperactive delinquent when she watched Nemesis record the sex tape, finding it funny, but had then quickly gotten bored and moved to other activities before Nemesis had sinisterly forced poor Yami to have sex with the principal. (That had been *such* a black hearted act!)

Mea had not even been aware of Nemesis's plan with Yami and the principal until after it happened, Mea had been planning just to do much more harmless pranks like forcing Yami to loudly fart in front of everyone, just harmless juvenile stuff, Mea had confessed under Nana's clitoris torture. Nemesis had taken things *way* too far, further than even Mea would have gone, it had been sick even for Nemesis.

Bad as she was, Mea was not as bad as Nemesis, and seemed at least repentant for what had happened to poor Yami. Mea was at least redeemable enough to be trusted to be with Nana without doing anything sinister, she was just a wild girl.

Nana and Mea's lesbian adventures had been the stuff of dark legend around Sainan High School, but always spoken of in hushed tones away from the ears of any teachers. Mea had always been kinky in the extreme, and as her lover she had gotten Nana into this kinky stuff too.

There was the time that Saruyama had walked in on Nana and Mea having bondage sex in the gym storage room, Saruyama swore that he had seen Nana tied naked between the parallel bars, legs spread with the naked Mea performing oral sex on her.

There was the time that Mea had been found sleeping naked on the roof of the school by Haruna, with her clothes crumpled in a pile to one side and a disheveled looking fully clothed Nana asleep snuggling against her with an arm around her.

There was the time that Rito had walked in on the pair in the deserted cooking club room, Mea's panties pulled down and Nana penetrating her with a fresh carrot!

People around the school just "knew" that Nana and Mea were dykes together, there were just too many stories of them being seen kissing (or worse) in secluded places around the school. It's just the way they were.

Mea had been openly bisexual right from the start, she would happily have sex with almost anything, she was a massive slut who had even sucked off Saruyama and other boys in the boy's toilets at various times. She was just sexually free by her entire nature, shamelessly so in fact. She wasn't a strict dyke but rather a "fuck anything" kind of girl. Rito still had nightmares about the time she tried to perform oral sex on that dissection frog in biology class...

These girls had gone so far in their relationship over the past two years. They fought like crazy, but always made up with feverish sex afterwards, they were very different people, but they complimented each other with this difference, like ying and yang forming a single perfect circle.

They were both 18 now, both legally adults, both physically grown up. Nana was taller and had breasts now, not big ones, but at least breasts enough to fill a bra, she was now a petite A cup, small bordering on flat, but still endowed enough to one day provide milk for a baby. Her hair hadn't changed at all, and her fanged mouth was now fuller than before, she had a definite sexiness to her, a slender lithe young woman.

Mea was taller and bustier than before but hadn't otherwise changed at all, she had a very respectable C cup and was slender and gorgeous, without a single hair on her exquisitely lickable body below her head, just sublime. The mere sight of Mea was enough to give Rito an erection sometimes, she was just exquisitely fuckable.

Together these girls having sex with each other was one of the most wonderful things Rito had ever witnessed, to watch them lick each other all over, to watch them play bondage games, to watch them passionately fuck in the bath or in the bed, it was a heavenly sight to behold.

Mea would, (and often did), have sex with Nemesis, Risa, Mio, and even Lala back during her brief confused lesbian phase, which Nana was apparently fine with, but Nana had always been completely faithful to Rito and Mea, not counting threesomes with other girls, and seemed to take this faithfulness very seriously in herself, she had never been one for casual sex outside a relationship.

As they got older the girls had gotten steadily kinkier, exploring bondage and discipline, exploring kinks and fetishes. The sex had gotten rougher, the bondage had gotten stricter, the orgasms had gotten messier. The pair were now studying together to become amateur dominatrices at a local lesbian bondage club, and whip marks and cane bruises had started to show up more and more on their naked bodies in the bath each day.

Rito had watched Nana dress in a terrifying spiked leather dominatrix outfit and lash Mea savagely with a brutal bullwhip, as Mea moaned like a complete whore. Rito had seen Mea tie Nana up with ropes and tickle her all over for an entire hour as she laughed and screamed for mercy.

Rito had seen them employ nipple pegs, candle wax, huge terrifying stainless steel blunt tweezers that they used on each other's clitorises. He had seen electric shocks, anal penetration, forced orgasms, and costumed role playing, (on one night dressing up in the harem bedroom as the characters played by Run and Kyouko on the "Magical Kyouko Show", and having lesbian role play sex, much to the embarrassment and dismay of Run and Kyouko who were in the room at the time!).

The entire harem had nightly watched in shock and amazement as Nana and Mea had outrageously kinky lesbian sex in front of everyone, it had been astonishing just how *loud* Mea could make Nana moan!

Even the dim witted Lala had now accepted the obvious fact that the pair were lesbians, it was just inescapable now as a conclusion that Nana and Mea were gay together.

And now Mea had finally proposed to Nana and the pair had gotten engaged...

The timing of the engagement was certainly not ideal for Rito right now, but he wasn't so selfish as to make an issue about this. It was simply impossible to doubt that Nana and Mea loved each other and were in a very serious relationship, it was completely reasonable for them to get married to each other if they so wished.

The pair getting married would not change a thing in the harem, they would still both be married to Rito, would still live with the rest of the harem, even their last names would remain the same. The only thing that would change would be that Mea couldn't be evicted even if Rito divorced her...

Hang on!

Rito suddenly glared suspiciously at Mea, and then turned around to glare at Nemesis, deeply suspicious.

Recently the problematic pair had found convenient ways of making them very hard to get rid of, Nemesis by getting pregnant and now Mea by getting married to a second member of the family. Was this just a ruse?!

"What?," Nemesis asked confused, noting his suspicious glare.

"What scheme are you pulling now!?" Rito confronted her.

Nemesis looked guilty and guiltily said, "How did you find out?, I will remove the stuffed taxidermy dog from Oshizu-Chan's closet... It was just a prank".

"What?! You put a stuffed dog in her closet?, But what about the other thing you are trying to pull?," Rito asked confused.

"Um?... Other thing?, Oh, do you mean me putting itching powder in Mea's tampons so that she thinks she has a sexual disease the next time she has her period?," Nemesis suggested.

"What?! Why the heck would you even do that?!" Rito exclaimed.

"She started it! Mea put dog turds on a skewer, coated them with sauce, and gave them to me to eat telling me it was food!" Nemesis whined defensively.

"Eew! What?! She did that to you?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Rito spluttered angrily.

"That would be snitching, that's against the rules. When one pranks the other we simply get them back, we have been doing tit for tat pranks for like the last two years, it's a game we play," Nemesis explained.

Rito blinked at this juvenile behaviour admission.

"That is all petty stuff, what *big* thing are you trying to pull?!" Rito firmly demanded.

Nemesis looked puzzled.

"I am not *stupid* you know! I know that I already went way too far with Yami-Onee-Chan and the principal, I am deliberately trying to dial down my mischief so that you don't divorce me," Nemesis said seriously.

"Wha-what?, Really?, You actually *understand* that you went too far?," Rito said in amazement.

"Yami-Onee-Chan has been crying when she thinks no one is looking, ever since that incident with the principal. I feel... Bad... I wanted to play a prank to make her cross, not make her cry for days on end," Nemesis said guiltily.

"You actually feel remorse?!" Rito said astonished.

"Of course I do, I'm not a complete sociopath! I am a sexual sadist, but that doesn't mean that I want to cause *real* long term damage to the people I love, just temporary pain that is quickly forgotten. I understand that I almost ruined everything with Yami and I am too spooked to do any big mischief since then," Nemesis said adamantly.

Rito spontaneously kissed her, just so deeply touched that Nemesis had grown enough to be even capable of remorse.

Nemesis was surprised but returned the kiss, sighing softly with pleasure at the act of intimacy.

"Ah, it is so good to be kissed again by you husband. I had feared that my dry spell would be eternal," Nemesis sighed in bliss as he broke the kiss.

"I had honestly despaired of you Nemesis, I was so scared that you wouldn't change that I was planning to give your child to another wife to raise... I am so glad that you are showing real remorse," Rito said tenderly.

Nemesis angrily slapped him across the face!

"You were going to steal my baby!?" Nemesis hissed in betrayed horror.

"Only for it's own good! You might hurt it like you did to Yami!" Rito frantically explained.

Nemesis goggled at him, looking somehow violated by his words.

"It-it's ok though! You are showing real remorse and change, so I think I maybe don't have to anymore!" Rito hastily reassured her.

Nemesis looked horrified and violated.

Rito frantically gave her a reassuring hug.

"You really think I would do anything to hurt my own child!" Nemesis hissed.

"Well you have a terrible record so far, what if you have a daughter and she came to you for dating advice, you might've pranked her into getting raped," Rito tried to explain.

"It's a boy you idiot, and why the fuck would I do that to my own child!" Nemesis hissed at him angrily.

"It's a boy?! You know this?!" Rito exclaimed in shock.

"It was going to be a surprise for you, but yes it's a boy. If you steal him from me I will fucking stab you!" Nemesis angrily threatened him.

"A boy!" Rito exclaimed in happy wonder, hugging Nemesis in joy.

Nemesis tolerated the hug, but was shaking badly with obvious emotion, looking angry.

"Just keep showing this sort of improvement and you will have nothing to fear," Rito reassured her.

"I have been engineered with strong maternal instincts for my own offspring I will have you know! *All* the Tearju line trans weapons are programmed to nurture their own infants to enhance the trans weapon breeding program! How *dare* you threaten to take my son away from me!" Nemesis angrily informed him.

The rest of the harem was getting curious about the angry exchange at this stage, and gazed curiously at the angry Nemesis.

"Husband just threatened to take my baby off me!" Nemesis hissed traumatised.

"Rito!" Many wives shouted in unison.

"That's really cold!" Risa said disapprovingly.

"I just told her that as she is showing real improvement I *won't* have to take her son off her!" Rito blurted defensively.

"Son?, You are having a son!" Yui exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, Nemesis is indeed having a boy, she found out yesterday and didn't want to announce it yet," Mikado confirmed.

"Congratulations!" The entire harem cheered Nemesis.

"Assuming I actually get to keep my own baby," Nemesis said bitterly.

"That was really mean Rito! You can't say something like that to a pregnant woman!" Yui scolded crossly.

"Wait! Why am *I* the bad guy all of a sudden?! I just wanted to protect the baby!" Rito defended himself.

Nemesis angrily slapped him, angry tears in her eyes now.

"Rito you stupid beast! You just can't *say* something like that to an expecting mother! That is the *worst* thing that you can say to any pregnant woman!" Nana shouted.

"I agree!" Lala's mother crossly agreed...

"Wah! Mother?!" Nana squawked, tearing around.

Rito and the rest turned to look, and saw Nana's parents, with her radiantly beautiful mother looking angry and indignant under her veil, and her terrifying father looking stoic and unreadable! The pair had arrived unnoticed during all of the commotion with Nemesis and Rito.

"Don't even *joke* about taking a mother's baby away from her! I can't believe my ears! Poor Nemesis!" Sephie Michaela Deviluke, the mother of Lala, Nana and Momo, scolded crossly.

"It's a bit fucked up to say to your own wife..." Gid Deviluke added quietly, raising a disapproving eyebrow at Rito.

Nemesis squeaked in fright at Gid and hid fearfully behind Rito.

"(Sigh), You have nothing to fear Nemesis, I am more likely to strike Rito than you right now," Gid reassured Nemesis, glaring at Rito disapprovingly.

Nemesis cautiously poked a head out from behind Rito, and fearfully curtsied to Gid.

"A son is so exciting dear! I never got to have a son," the beautiful veiled Sephie warmly encouraged Nemesis.

"A trans weapon too! The new prince will be a fearsome warrior!" Gid added gleefully, eternally obsessed with war and fighting.

"Don't start that Gid, he's only a baby," the gorgeous Sephie gently scolded.

"A baby mothered by one of the most powerful foes I ever defeated, that will now be a loyal prince of the Deviluke Empire I created! This kid will be *epic*!" Gid exclaimed excitedly.

"Erm..." Rito said awkwardly.

"Kukuku, yes, I will raise my son to be a mighty weapon for *our* Deviluke Empire! I have great experience after raising Mea all by myself, I can do even *better* this time in raising the perfect warrior!" Nemesis joined enthusiastically.

"Yes! And I will help too in training the boy! Together we can raise the greatest warrior in the universe!" Gid agreed excitedly, darting over lightning fast to pull Nemesis aside out of Rito's grip, putting a happy arm around the rather alarmed looking Nemesis.

"Um... Second base already..." Nemesis said awkwardly looking down at Gid's hand brushing against the side of her breast...

Gid merely grinned cheekily, so ballsy that he wasn't even embarrassed.

"Kukuku, want to try for third?," Nemesis chuckled naughtily, apparently impressed by his reaction.

Rito growled jealously, grabbed Nemesis by the shoulders and pulled her from Gid's grip.

"Just think how *strong* my next son could be if Gid is the father," Nemesis purred lustfully.

Gid winked at her!

"Oh my!" Nemesis drawled romantically.

Rito angrily moved Nemesis behind himself, putting his body between her and this male rival. Rito felt intense stabs of jealousy having another man sniffing around his girl!

"Father! Stop trying to cheat on Mother right in front of her! At *least* do it behind her back like you usually do!" Nana scolded her father crossly.

"Yeah!... Um?," Sephie added.

"This isn't fooling around, this is a chance to create superior warriors. I am the greatest man in the universe, if I father children with these trans weapons then those children will be *invincible*!" Gid proclaimed unapologetically.

"Oh! Oh! *I* am a trans weapon and *I* am still not pregnant yet! Give *me* a strong invincible baby, please Mr Deviluke sir?," Mea asked excitedly.

"No way! You are *mine*! I don't want to share you with any other guy!" Rito yelled jealously.

"Ehehe, then give me back my sex privileges before I stray," Mea hummed naughtily.

"Sex privileges?, You mean that he is *withholding* sex from you like it's a privilege?!" Gid exclaimed incredulously.

"Rito is denying me sex in punishment for always tickling Lala-Chan," Mea purred adorably.

"Tickling my daughter huh?, Well then I shall give you a taste of your own medicine!" Gid proclaimed and pounced on Mea!

"Wha ha haha! Wha haha haha! That tickles! Haha ha! It tickles! Ah haha ha haha!" Mea squealed as Gid wrestled with her and energetically squeezed her in various rather ticklish places.

Rito froze at the sight, jealousy growing inside him as Mea squealed frantically with energetic laughter.

"Husband!" Sephie shouted angrily as the tickling of Mea got even worse.

Gid paused, looking up at his extremely pissed off wife.

"Why did you stop?," Mea asked Gid quietly in disappointment.

"My wife is right there, she looks mad," Gid whispered back apologetically to Mea.

Rito angrily stormed forward and grabbed Mea by the hand, pulling her away from this intimidating male rival.

Gid darted over lightning fast to sidle up to Yami.

"I am not interested in having your baby..." Yami said simply in a quiet deadpan voice.

Gid nodded disappointedly and started eyeing the giggling Risa and Mio!

Rito crossly ran in front of Risa and Mio, holding each by the hand to keep them away from this damn lothario!

"Well hello Dr Tearju..." Gid purred charmingly.

"Erm..." Tearju stammered in dismay, blushing hard.

"Damn it father-in-law! Stop trying to steal my wives!" Rito shouted jealously.

"Not stealing, just borrowing," Gid smirked.

Sephie stormed over to him, figurative angry smoke pouring out her ears, and started swatting Gid's head with her purse.

"Stop cheating on me!" Stephie raged as Gid defensively blocked her purse strikes.

"Kukuku, another time perhaps," Nemesis chuckled, waving naughtily to Gid.

Rito jealously grabbed Nemesis and moved her away from Gid, and also grabbed Mea with his free hand, leading them both a safe distance away.

"Tee hee, he tickled me so *hard*! It was wonderful!" Mea giggled delightedly.

Rito growled with jealousy.

"Will you tickle me like that too husband?," Mea asked naughtily.

Rito trembled jealously but did not reply.

Nana then angrily commandeered Mea from Rito, leaving Rito to focus solely on Nemesis.

"I haven't had sex in *such* a long time, it makes me feel very lustful," Nemesis said suggestively.

Rito tightly wrapped his arms around her possessively, envious of any other guy so much as looking at his gorgeous wife Nemesis.

Yui was currently crossly slapping Gid Deviluke as he copped a feel of her breasts, and Sephie was now pulling out some type of brutal looking firearm from her purse...

"Father stop it!" Lala was now angrily yelling as Sephie fired loud warning shots up into the ceiling.

Gid used a beam of energy from his own tail to obliterate the gun in Sephie's hands, and shamelessly continued sexually harassing Rito's wives!

"I hate ecchi things!" Yami finally shouted and began pummelling Gid with huge fists fashioned from her hair.

To Rito's amazement, the invincible Devilukean merely shrugged off Yami's blows like a minor inconvenience.

"Someone stop him!" Haruna was screaming as Gid pinched her ass.

"Dad I'm a LESBIAN!" Nana shouted at the top of her voice.

Gid stopped still as a statue, gazing at Nana in horror, his earlier antics forgotten in the face of this news.

There was a terrible threatening silence...

***...


	22. Chapter 22 Nana comes out of the closet

Chapter 22(Rito)

Queen Nana Astar Yuuki gazed in terrible trepidation at her terrifying father, as the dreadful menacing silence hung in the air of the giant ball room.

Her father Gid hadn't said a word, but his silence was more terrible than any words could be, menacing silence, pregnant with awful fury and rage.

Her father's face was set hard as stone, looking so terribly angry as he processed her words. Terror clutched at Nana's heart as an aura of raw power filled the air around papa, he was angry, so *terribly* angry!

"What... Did... You... SAY?!" Her father said softly, words dripping with wrath and threat.

Nana gulped.

"I... I am... A homosexual..." Nana stammered in barely more than a whisper.

"You... Are... NOT!" Her father hissed back in fury.

Nana gasped with fright and trembled all over, hugging her own body with her arms as she wilted under that terrible gaze.

"I... I summoned you and Mother here today... To tell you... That I am gay..." Nana stammered with terrible effort just to get out the words.

"This is surely not a second prank by Risa and Mio, like last time when they fooled Lala into thinking lesbianism was some bizarre heterosexual act?, Are you as gullible as Lala, and confused about the meaning of the words "lesbian" and "homosexual"?, Even after the laughing stock your sister Lala made of herself?," Her father asked slowly, raising an irritated eyebrow.

("I *really* did not appreciate that prank by the way, though I did still see the funny side," Her father muttered to Risa and Mio.)

"I... I know what a lesbian is... A lesbian is a female homosexual... A dyke... A woman who has sex with women... A female faggot... I am one..." Nana stammered, shivering with fright and adrenaline.

Her father erupted in fury and snarled angrily.

"A FAGGOT!"

"How *dare* you! How *dare* you suggest that *I*, the greatest man in the universe, have in my genes the mere *possibility* of fathering a sissy faggot!" Papa roared at her.

Nana yelped and started to cry.

"*I*, the manliest and most notorious ladies man in the universe, *I*, who have defeated every other man in the entire universe! *I*, who have taken as my wife the only woman in the universe whose level of perfect femininity matches my own level of perfect masculinity, I and your mother *cannot* produce a faggot from our loins!" Papa wrathfully proclaimed.

"Gid! Don't be so cruel!" Mother protected Nana.

"Do not coddle her Sephie! This daughter of mine *dares* to besmirch my honour and reputation! She must be reprimanded! Severely!" Papa angrily demanded.

Nana dropped down to the floor, sitting hugging her knees before her father, sobbing hard.

"When you summoned us here today, I naturally assumed that it was to tell us you are pregnant. How *dare* you waste our time with this *nonsense*!" Papa chastised her.

"Hey! Don't talk to my *wife* like that! She is..." Rito angrily began.

Rito was cut off sharply, choking as Papa darted over and lifted him off his feet by the neck, strangling him in a rage!

"*You* did this! You were not man enough for my daughter, you with your "sex privileges"! My daughter needs a *real* man, not a wimp so pathetic that Nana thinks herself more attracted to women in comparison to your scrawny body!" Papa screamed at Rito.

"Gah, gah!" Rito choked.

"Gid-Dono! Unhand the King at once sir!" The Devilukean bodyguards in the room shouted in challenge.

"I *made* this Empire, and I can take back my throne at any time if I decide it is necessary, the military and the citizens of Deviluke would all support me in a leadership coup, so don't test my patience and force my hand into retaking the throne," Papa told the guards coldly.

The guards all fumbled at these words, pausing in attacking the former king.

"Father! It's not Rito's fault! Rito *more* than satisfies over 10 women at the same time, all who fell for his manliness! Don't be so ridiculous!" Momo angrily shouted.

Papa paused at this.

"Papa! Stop hurting Rito! He has nothing to do with this! Nana is the only one who made this decision!" Lala crossly scolded Papa.

Father growled in acceptance of this and dropped Rito gasping to the floor, no longer strangling him.

"Your sisters make a *good* point. This man is such a ladies man that he has captured the hearts of *all* of my daughters, and over 10 other women besides. If such a man as this cannot keep Nana from being a faggot, then the fault is not his... It is *your* fault Nana! You alone are trying to dishonour me!" Papa shouted, pointing sternly at her.

"I-I don't mean to dishonour you Papa!" Nana exclaimed frantically.

"I am ashamed of you daughter, but stop this nonsense at once and I might just forgive you," Papa offered in grudging ultimatum

"I-I am engaged!" Nana squeaked fearfully.

"You are *already* married, to this man here young lady, a man that I already examined and deemed to be worthy of you! Do you dispute my choice after *begging* me to let you also marry your sister Lala's husband!?" Papa snapped sternly.

"I-I want to keep Rito, I wish to marry a second spouse!" Nana squeaked fearfully.

"Hmm..." Papa mused.

"Oh I *see*! You are diabolical in your guile!" Papa exclaimed and roared with sudden laughter.

The booming laughter continued.

"(Laughing), You are guileful in the extreme! You feared that I would not give my blessings to let you marry a second man, so you concocted this ruse of being a homosexual. That way you could say, "Daddy if you just let me marry this second man then he will *surely* turn me straight again". (Laughing), you almost had me fooled, almost," Papa laughed appreciatively, looking extremely relieved and amused.

"Papa..." Nana said haltingly.

"Oh very well, show me this second man and let me judge his worth. It is only fitting that one of *my* daughters would be *so* heterosexual that one man alone would not be enough to satisfy her. Bring him out, I will go easy on him," Papa said with proud indulgence.

There was a pause, and Nana looked up at him, trembling all over as he stared at her expectantly.

Mea walked over to stand beside where Nana was cowering on the floor.

Mea curtsied and bowed to Papa and said, "I may be incompetent, but please treat me kindly", the traditional phrase a Japanese bride tells her new family.

"Oh my goodness!" Mother exclaimed in wonder.

"What is this?!" Papa hissed angrily.

Nana steeled herself and reached up a hand to hold Mea's hand.

"Mea and I have been da-dating for the la-last two-two years... We are-are now en-engaged..." Nana squeaked, voice breaking with fear.

"Enough! You have proved your point! Now show me the *man* that you wish to wed!" Papa shouted in a rage.

"They-they are serious, father-in-law." Rito nervously said seriously.

Papa bristled in icy silence.

"Nana-Chan and Mea-Chan have been kissing each other for years," Lala said innocently.

"They are *definitely* a couple, I can't unsee what I have seen them do," Momo added slightly disgustedly.

"My own daughter... With this trans weapon... Wait! Of course! The trans weapon can change shape to look like a man! Tell me that this is what this is!" Papa demanded.

"Hmm, yes sometimes we have definitely done that," Mea confirmed.

Papa gasped with choking relief.

"Oh thank goodness!" Papa gasped.

"So with this one trans weapon you can sample the touch of any man in the universe?, I can see the appeal... You could have chosen a *male* shape shifting Balkean like Lala's former fiancé candidate Ghi Bree, but of course! They are all pitiful weaklings despite their excellent mimicry ability, so are not good enough for my daughter! Of course!... You wanted someone *strong*, *trans weapon strong*, strong enough to be worthy of you!... And alas all the current trans weapons are female... So you had no other option..." Papa reasoned out loud.

"Any man... Wait... Mea never mimicked *me* did she?!" Papa suddenly asked awkwardly.

"Wah-wah-wah-no-god-no! What are you even saying!" Nana exclaimed frantically.

"Tee hee, I can if you like Nana-Chan," Mea offered naughtily, altering her face to look like Papa!

"Wah! No! Stop it! That time you made yourself look like Bill Cosby was bad enough!" Nana protested frantically.

"Seriously?, Bill Cosby?..." Papa said awkwardly.

"I didn't *like* it as Bill Cosby!" Nana urgently defended, blushing hard.

"Tee hee, I even did the voice, hey hey hey," Mea said in Bill Cosby's voice, face now looking like Bill Cosby!

"Mea!" Nana protested, cringing violently.

"Ahaha, there was the time I was O J Simpson, I didn't beat her, I just pushed her out of bed!" Mea said hyperactively, speaking now in O J Simpson's voice with her face altered to match!

"Oh Space Buddha!" Papa exclaimed in distaste.

"Mea! Don't remind me! That was almost worse than Bill Cosby!" Nana squawked.

"What do you mean only, "almost", worse!?," Rito muttered distastefully.

"O J had a bigger penis..." Mea explained quietly in her normal voice and appearance.

"Mea!" Nana hushed her frantically.

Papa suddenly started to laugh again.

"Thank Space Jesus that you are clearly not a faggot after all, you like well endowed black men like one of my daughters should, ("they don't *have* to be black," Nana muttered embarrassedly), ahem, but to fulfil this fantasy you make use of a female trans weapon, *solely* to mimic the bodies of many different famous black men... Hmm... I guess I can live with that," Papa said fondly.

"Though seriously, O J?!" Papa muttered quietly as an afterthought.

"I, er... Does that mean you give your blessings for us to marry?," Nana asked hopefully.

Papa's face suddenly darkened seriously.

"I don't think so. Mea is still a woman even if she looks like Bill Cosby, ("that was only *one* time"! Nana flustered), ahem, no matter *what* man she looks like, Mea is still a woman, and marrying her would make you look like a faggot, dishonouring me before the entire universe which currently respects and fears me. I am sorry but I *won't* allow it," Papa said with absolute finality.

Nana felt utterly crushed, and immediately started to cry.

"There is no need to cry... You could always date the *real* O J Simpson without resorting to faggotry if it means that much to you, I *assure* you that you are not *really* some homosexual faggot, so don't get upset about it anymore," Papa misguidedly tried to reassure her.

"Seriously?! You would give your blessing for Nana to date O J Simpson?!" Rito muttered quietly in the background.

"Oh stop being so ridiculous! Nana *is* a lesbian with Mea! We have *all* seen the shameless stuff they do! The looking like men thing is less than 10 percent of the time! They mostly make love together as two *girls*!" Yui suddenly proclaimed crossly.

Papa growled dangerously.

"It's true Papa, Nana and Mea are lesbians together, they nightly put their vaginas on each other's..." Lala chimed in.

"Wah! He doesn't need to know details!" Nana frantically interrupted.

"Nana..." Mother said sympathetically.

"Daughter! Why are you doing this to me?..." Papa growled sternly.

"This... This has nothing to do with *you*, this issue is about *me*!" Nana exclaimed angrily.

"I don't like it..." Papa began.

"It's still *true* that I like women, whether you like it or not! I can still enjoy sex with my husband, so you don't need to worry about me not producing heirs for you, but I enjoy women even *more* than men! I can't *help* it, it's the way I just *am*!" Nana proclaimed crossly, angry tears in her eyes.

Papa face palmed with obvious exasperation, seemingly restraining his combustible temper with effort.

"You are testing my patience..." Papa warned dangerously.

"I accept you, even as a homosexual!" Mother said those wonderful words, defying Papa with warm reassurance!

Nana gasped with emotional release, and sobbed hoarsely in huge gasps of emotion at these beautiful words she had needed so badly to hear. Mother had *accepted* her!

"Bah! You coddle her too much!" Papa growled at Mother, tail lashing about in the air aggressively.

"You have already hurt her enough with your words for one day. Why don't you just leave the room you cruel man, you have done enough damage already!" Mother told Papa crossly.

"Bah! Fine! I will take my leave of our coddled daughter. But I stand firm that no child of mine will be a *faggot*!" Papa spat with disgust, and walked out of the room.

Nana gripped her head and wept uncontrollably at these hideous words.

Mother was down beside Nana cuddling her in an instant.

"Mother!" Nana sobbed, clinging to her tightly.

"Poor child, your father is just incorrigibly stubborn and harsh. Just sob it all out, you will feel a bit better after a long cry," Mother tenderly soothed.

Nana nodded emotionally and just wept into Mother's hair, feeling so utterly crushed.

Other girls were then hugging Nana too, she was in the centre of a group of women all hugging her from every side and soothing her.

Nana just gave herself up to this reassuring cuddle, weeping and sobbing.

Nana cried for a long time, she wasn't sure how long exactly, but a *long* time. This horrible day would be scarred into her memory forever, she wasn't sure how she would even recover from this.

Nana cried, but as she cried, the emotional wound numbed more and more, it became incrementally more bearable to be alive, the cuddles and encouragement soothed her broken heart, albeit slightly.

A long time, a very long time later, Nana's tears soothed altogether, and she just sat quietly with her eyes closed in the wonderfully reassuring group cuddle with the people she loved.

Mother hugged her tightly, telling her that it was ok, and Nana let out a long heavy sigh.

Mea gave Nana's cheek a loving kiss, having stayed unwaveringly beside her this entire time, and Nana turned her head to kiss Mea heavily on the lips.

This kiss then reminded her of what Papa had said, and Nana resumed crying.

"Hey hey hey, don't cry," Mea said in the voice of Bill Cosby.

Nana flinched and protested, "Mea!" But this simple act had snapped Nana from her tears.

"I feel worse than death..." Nana said to no one in particular.

"I am really not surprised. The way your father spoke was *disgusting*," Mother said quietly.

"I... I feared that he would disapprove... But I hadn't prepared... For *this*," Nana told her Mother sadly.

Mother merely nodded at this.

"Is... Is it really ok with you... That I'm..." Nana asked trailing off.

"It is a great shock, I won't lie, but it's not... Totally, crazy to think that *you* of all my daughters, ah... Might be this way inclined..." Mother said very hesitantly.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Mother!" Nana choked out, sobbing again.

"Dearest, (tuts), don't be sorry. You can't help it if you are this way," Mother soothed.

"Are you... Disappointed in me?," Nana asked falteringly.

"Disappointed?... No, not disappointed. I am a bit worried I won't get grandchildren from you, and worried for the sake of your marriage to Rito, but you didn't disappoint me... I'm, I'm just worried for your own wellbeing sake, people like your father will treat you harshly, I would spare you from that if I could," Mother said extremely sensitively.

"Just remember all that hubbub when Lala thought that lesbianism was a heterosexual sex act! Your father almost disowned her until he learned that it had just been a prank by Risa and Mio! (Quietly, "he actually laughed for like 5 minutes when he found out the truth, he found the prank hilarious"). I would just wish to spare you from all of that," Mother explained passionately.

Nana hung her head.

"(Sigh), Daughter, I already told you that I accept you even as a lesbian. Do you really love her?," Mother said seriously.

"With all my heart," Nana said sincerely, turning to look tenderly at Mea.

The pale face of Michael Jackson smiled at her from Mea's shoulders! Nana jumped so hard that a droplet of urine came out!

"Hey-hey! It doesn't matter if you're black or white!"

"Mea!" Nana frantically protested.

Mea's face changed to look like Samuel Jackson...

"YES they deserved to die, and I hope they burn in hell!"

"Mea! Out of *all* the people I could have fallen in love with! You are the *worst*!" Nana squealed.

"I love you too Nana-Chan, with all my heart," Mea said romantically in her normal voice and face, and kissed Nana adoringly.

Nana crossly wrapped her arms around Mea and just kissed her passionately, so completely and utterly in love.

The pair broke the kiss in time, and just held their foreheads together tenderly, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Only true love kisses like that... You two really are completely in love aren't you... (Sigh), I guess I have no choice then, I give my blessings for you to wed... I will... See... What I can do to change your father's mind," Mother said in happy defeat.

Nana gasped with joy and hugged her mother in complete jubilation.

"You really mean it!" Nana exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes dear child, I really mean it. I don't know how, but I will find a way to bring your father around," Mother promised tenderly.

Nana squealed with joy and just hugged her tightly with blissful happiness.

They hugged for a good ten seconds, before breaking away.

Nana turned happily to face Mea.

The face of Dave Chappelle grinned back at her...

"I'm Rick James, bitch"...

"Mea!"

***...


	23. Chapter 23 Rito dominates Nemesis

Chapter 23(Rito)

(Author's note, thanks whoever added this story to a community, this is my first story (as far as I am aware) that ever got placed in a community. The stats and follow notifications have been going crazy since then, got like almost 10 new followers in just 24 hours. I have never seen anything like it :). )

***...

Nemesis Yuuki's face was unreadable that evening, as she watched Mea and Nana soap each other up in the bathroom. The entire harem were currently soaping themselves up on stools, everyone was unusually stoic and quiet, the scene today with Gid Deviluke bringing Nana to tears had really upset everyone.

Nemesis didn't even react as her husband Rito washed her back for her with a soapy sponge, just gazing intently at Mea and Nana, mind racing as she processed and thought about everything that had happened.

Nemesis was... Upset...

Nemesis absentmindedly raised up both arms as Rito soaped up her sides, barely even noticing the erotic feeling of the soapy sponge on her wet skin, she wasn't even aroused.

Rito's soapy hands sensually massaged her breasts, and Nemesis came briefly to her senses.

Nemesis groaned halfheartedly and leaned back against Rito's chest, arms still raised as he played with her breasts from behind.

"Are you ok Nemesis?, Usually you would be all over me by now," Rito whispered in her ear.

Nemesis shook her head.

"I'm not ok, I am upset. Someone hurt my precious dear Mea and her betrothed with sickening words. As a bisexual myself I also found Gid's words deeply offensive, I am really not ok," Nemesis said quietly.

"I was already upset by you to begin with, it has just been a very bad day..." Nemesis added.

Rito's erotic massage became a tender comforting cuddle from behind, and Nemesis let herself relax into the cuddle with a sigh, arms loosely resting together on top of her head.

"I am sorry about what I said about taking our baby away from you," Rito told her softly.

Nemesis nodded softly in forgiveness.

"I understand the logic behind it, you were thinking to protect the child. I... (Sigh), I have been very emotional of late, the pregnancy hormones... I don't feel like my usual self, I get overly sensitive and weepy... It really sucks," Nemesis chuckled mirthlessly.

Rito hugged her tighter.

"I have never been more in love with you than right now," Rito said tenderly in her ear.

"You like me all weepy?," Nemesis chuckled softly.

"I like you showing so much emotion and empathy, I like seeing your tender caring heart under your sadistic exterior," Rito told her softly.

Nemesis merely nodded softly at this, she wasn't even sure what to say to that.

Rito's hands slowly resumed erotically massaging her breasts, and Nemesis groaned softly at his expert intimate touch.

"I think that you can get back your sex privileges now, you won't do any more mischief will you?", Rito whispered in her ear.

"I will always do *some* mischief... But serious mischief, no I won't. I don't even have the energy right now, I feel so drained," Nemesis said tiredly.

Rito kissed the back of her head, and dropped a hand between her legs.

Nemesis sighed in bliss, eyes half closed, but still gazed at Mea as pleasure filled her clitoris.

Mea was currently looking like she usually did, skin naked and foamy with white soap, using her soapy breasts to soap up Nana's face.

Rito's skilful soapy fingers circled slipperily around Nemesis's clitoris, making her groan deeply, distracting her concentration.

Nemesis moaned helplessly as Rito's impossibly perfect touch cultivated intense pleasure in Nemesis body. She felt trapped, locked in place, the pleasure was like an unstoppably powerful magnet that just locked her helplessly in place, she couldn't even move, the pleasure was too wonderful, her clitoris wouldn't forgive her if she did anything to make Rito stop.

"Wahaha Mea! Ah hahaha! Mea! No fair! Hahaha I have soap in my eyes! Kyaaa hahaha! I can't see! Mea stop tickling me! I'm gonna die!" Nana's squealing laughter broke through Nemesis's pleasure haze.

Nana's face was currently thickly smeared with foamy white soap from Mea's breasts earlier, completely blinding her eyes, and Mea was mischievously taking advantage of Nana's blindness to tickle her helpless body mercilessly.

"Play nice, let her wash the soap out of her eyes before you do that," Rito commanded Mea with gentle sternness.

Mea reluctantly left Nana's helpless body alone, and Nana frantically tipped a bucket of water over her head to rinse the soap from her eyes.

Nana hadn't even recovered before Mea pounced on her again and resumed tickling her as she wrestled with her.

"Those two are so adorable," Rito chuckled fondly as Nana crossly wrestled Mea into an arm lock and revenge tickled her to hysterics.

Nemesis nodded softly, Nana and Mea's antics really were adorable to watch.

"They are so lucky they found each other, they make each other complete, like soulmates," Nemesis softly said deeply.

"I thought that *I* was Nana's soulmate," Rito said playfully.

"Impossible, because you are already *my* soulmate," Nemesis chuckled back fondly.

"Really?, You really see me as your soulmate?," Rito asked.

"Well, I am not actually convinced that literal "soulmates" really exist outside of fiction, but if I have one then it's you," Nemesis replied fondly.

"I didn't think I was villainous enough to be your soulmate," Rito teased affectionately.

"Every sadist needs her special plaything to torment happily ever after," Nemesis quipped with a smile.

Rito's thumb and forefinger skilfully pinched Nemesis's slippery clitoris, making her helpless once more.

"Oh Rito... You have no idea how good that feels," Nemesis sighed in blissful ecstasy.

Rito's fingers suddenly pulled away from her clitoris, teasing her labia instead.

Nemesis groaned helplessly as her growing orgasm subsided away to gentle teasing, kept defencelessly on edge by the terrible power of those skilful fingers.

The fingers kept teasing and edging Nemesis, and she gazed at Rito in horror.

"You like to torment me incessantly... Maybe it is *your* turn for a little bit of sadism?," Rito grinned at her.

Nemesis gasped and Rito used those terrible fingers to stroke her wet folds so wonderfully that she flopped down as though paralysed!

Nemesis clenched her eyes closed and opened her mouth wide as those godly fingers wiggled all over her soft flaps, it felt *so* good that she *dare* not move lest it stop, but it was done so skilfully that she crept not even a micrometer closer to orgasm! She was utterly trapped by her own lustful body!

Rito grinned and reached down with his free hand, and began stroking under her raised left arm!

Nemesis giggled ticklishly, but was terrified to even move, lest her movements disrupted the perfect pleasure without her reaching a climax!

Nemesis gazed down fearfully at the soapy fingertips wiggling on her silky smooth armpit, feeling the ticklish thrill of every stroke shoot through her, pinned down immobile in place by the raw power of the terrible edging in her vagina!

Nemesis smirked involuntarily as the fingers in her armpit stroked faster, her chest shaking as she snickered out little snorts of involuntary laughter.

The fingers suddenly really sped up, and Nemesis was laughing properly, tormented by the unbearable tickle but too fearful of losing her orgasm to even move her raised arms.

Nemesis clenched her eyes shut and tears of laughter streamed down her face, she was so completely dominated!

The edging of her vagina remained unchanged, and the cackling Nemesis desperately pressed her pussy closer to Rito's fingers to give her relief.

Rito's hand merely raised up as Nemesis raised her pelvis, bringing her absolutely no closer to climax than when she started!

"Wahaha husband! Ah haha! Please!," Nemesis begged for mercy.

"Not a chance, after all the times you tortured me, now it is *my* turn to get you back for a change," Rito said with playful dominance.

Nemesis broke and dropped down her arms to protect her armpits.

The fingers on her vagina suddenly stopped completely still!

"No!" Nemesis pleaded.

"Arms back up and hold them there, otherwise you won't cum," Rito told her sternly.

Nemesis frantically raised her arms above her head again.

Rito's fingers resumed edging her vaginal folds, and Nemesis sighed in tormented bliss.

Rito's other hand resumed tickling her armpit!

Nemesis squealed with laughter and frantically gripped her own hair to keep her arms from pulling down!

Rito was grinning ear to ear, and darted his hand over to suddenly stroke her other armpit instead!

Nemesis shrieked with laughter, entire body jiggling and flinching about, making her bare wet breasts jiggle crazily.

Rito's hand darted all about to poke her in different places with no warning at all, and Nemesis cackled great booming laughter as her husband tormented her with shockingly intense tickles.

"This is so fun!" Rito smirked as she squealed hysterically with laughter.

Rito's fingers then pinched hold of Nemesis's right nipple, and twisted *hard*!

Nemesis screamed with pain, and Rito held the pinch firmly!

Rito gradually twisted harder and harder, and Nemesis's cries of pain grew more loud and shrill.

Nemesis was in hell when the fingers suddenly let go...

Rito was tickling her again before she could even recover! He was squeezing her stomach!

Nemesis screamed with peals of laughter, so completely dominated and helpless!

Rito resumed rapidly poking her all over to tickle her, and Nemesis jiggled about, desperately holding her arms above her head during this torment.

Nemesis's vagina was angling up desperately in a futile attempt to tell Rito's edging fingers what she wanted, to just finish her to orgasm, but Rito mercilessly kept her on edge, tickling the fuck out of her upper body as she screamed for mercy!

"Wahaha PLEASE!" Nemesis cackled.

"Nope," Rito said grinning and tickled her even harder!

"Ooh! This looks fun!" Mea's voice suddenly said!

Nemesis gazed up in horror to see Mea standing mischievously over her, Mea's long hair transformed into hundreds of tiny red hands!

Nemesis had time for a single scream before those hundreds of hands were all over her in a frenzy of stroking and poking and squeezing!

Nemesis's *entire* body now tickled terribly all at the same time, *terrible* deeply shocking tickles that jolted right through her like electricity! Nemesis had never known so much laughter.

Nemesis's laughter was an unbroken scream, but *still* Rito wasn't letting her cum!

She clutched at her hair in desperation, desperate to use her arms to protect her body, and her excruciatingly ticklish suffering continued!

Rito twisted her nipple again as Mea kept tickling her all over, and Nemesis alternated between screams of pain and peals of laughter.

Nemesis broke down again and leapt free to escape.

Mea's hair merely grabbed her and darted her back to Rito's lap! Rito resumed edging her labia.

Nemesis was transfixed by pleasure yet again, and just lay squealing with laughter as Mea and Rito resumed tickling her.

"Ehehe! Let's tickle her for an entire hour!" Mea giggled excitedly!

Nemesis shook her head desperately.

"No, not for too long, I will not go *too* much longer," Rito told Mea.

Nemesis thrilled at these wonderful words, but was then immediately distracted as she continued howling with laughter.

Nemesis had no thoughts at all in her brain, she was just writhing around cackling with laughter on her back on Rito's lap, desperately holding her arms above her head, pleading for orgasm.

Rito's edging fingers on her gushingly wet folds slid up to her clitoris, and Nemesis actually wept in relief.

She thrashed and laughed from her torment as orgasm grew closer, her entire overly tickled naked body yearning for the sweet agony of climax.

Mea's hundreds of hair hands pressed in mercilessly, making Nemesis's laughter a series of choking screams, keeping Nemesis in unendurable hell as the orgasm crept *so* slowly towards distant climax!

Nemesis was in hell as she frantically waited for the slow moving orgasm to peak, laughing so much that her throat hurt, and still it did not arrive.

"You can hold it even longer," Rito smirked just seconds away from climax, and cruelly kept her on the very edge!

Nemesis screamed and wept for relief until Mea once more reduced her to choking screams of laughter.

Rito shifted Nemesis's body around so that his erect penis was against her face, and Nemesis frantically put her laughing mouth on the head, sucking frantically.

Rito kept her suffering right on the very edge of her orgasm, and Nemesis would do literally *anything* he commanded her right now, if only he would free her from this *hellish* precipice she was trapped right on the edge of!

Nemesis's mouth frantically made muffled laughing snorts as she desperately sucked Rito, she was in hell! She couldn't move, couldn't make Mea stop, couldn't get relief, she was just completely and utterly dominated, not a single thought in her tormented head!

Nemesis felt so utterly submissive and small as she just sucked Her husband's cock, Rito had become her Master, she was just his helpless plaything!

Rito's cum exploded inside Nemesis's mouth, and her laughing throat nearly choked on it as she swallowed.

Rito pulled his penis out of her mouth, but he *still* didn't let her cum!

Rito stopped tickling her and shooed Mea away, but still kept her trapped mercilessly on the edge of her orgasm. Being on edge for this long was becoming ever more physically agonising as her body was held unnaturally at this point that should be temporary.

"Nemesis! Are you listening to me?!" Rito sternly asked her.

Nemesis nodded desperately.

"If you *ever* want to get this orgasm then you will never do bad mischief ever again! If you don't agree I will leave you unsatisfied right now!" Rito sternly threatened her.

"I-I swear! I won't ever again! *PLEASE*!" Nemesis pleaded with all her might.

Rito suddenly resumed tickling her!

"*Very* good girl! That is the right answer. I will let you cum... Eventually!" Rito said dominantly!

Nemesis screamed with laughter and pleaded desperately for mercy.

Rito pulled Nemesis around so that she was sitting on his lap with her back against his chest, and he stopped tickling her to dominantly play with one of her boobs, squeezing it in a huge handful.

Nemesis could only gasp and moan in complete submission, helpless as a slave right now, completely powerless and dominated.

Rito dominantly licked the side of her neck, and twisted her nipple again until she squealed with pain.

Nemesis's edging was agony now, and she submissively offered no resistance at all, utterly humbled and tamed by his merciless treatment of her. She was so wet that it was scary.

Rito gave her armpits another long tickle, and Nemesis could only submissively hold still and squeal with laughter.

"You will be a good girl?," Rito asked her sternly.

"Yes Master!" Nemesis promised desperately.

"Good girl, you may now cum," Rito said those wonderful words!

Nemesis screamed her head off with agonisingly intense pleasure, pleasure so extreme that it was like torture, as she plummeted off the edge into the mother of all intense orgasms.

The orgasm was so extreme, so long and powerful, that for an entire minute it held her drowning helplessly in agonisingly intense orgasmic pleasure, an entire minute long orgasm!

Nemesis groaned herself to a hissing silence as the god of all orgasms finally ended, and some of the harem members clapped in mocking applause.

"Well done Rito, well done! It's about time you disciplined that shameless girl," Yui pronounced approvingly.

"Wow! Neme-Chan you came *so* hard! A whole minute! Oh! Oh! Husband! Can you please punish me too just like that?, That looked *so* intense!" Mea squealed with masochistic lust.

"No Mea, you be with Nana, she needs you right now," Rito told Mea.

Nemesis groaned in the phantom afterglow of her intense orgasm, and just flopped back submissively against Rito's chest, utterly defeated and humbled.

Rito had just forcefully tamed Nemesis to grovelling submissive obedience, and Nemesis was feeling intensely submissive to Rito at the moment.

Rito gently shifted Nemesis off his lap, and he dominantly resumed washing her without asking, shampooing her hair as though he owned her body.

Nemesis calmly offered no resistance, moving however he directed her, completely submissive to her dominant Master.

Rito used a hand held shower nozzle and rinsed Nemesis clean of the soap and shampoo with warm water as she calmly kneeled beside him on her shins like a good girl.

The rest of the harem had already finished washing themselves some time ago, and were relaxing waiting in the huge adjacent shallow bathtub, soaking their bodies in relaxation after their wash.

Nemesis submissively held one of Rito's hands, and he directed her to stand up with a slight lift of his hand. Nemesis bowed her head in complete submission as he dominantly led her to the bath.

Rito turned Nemesis's face with his hand, and passionately kissed her. Nemesis meekly froze still, returning the kiss.

Nemesis felt so strangely wonderful to be so utterly tamed like this, to be dominated until she submitted to a Master, it felt so intensely sublime.

Nemesis happily wrapped her arms around Rito's neck and pressed herself passionately into the kiss. Rito was indeed her soulmate!

Rito paused in the kissing to lay Nemesis down in the shallow bath, and he assertively spread her legs and penetrated her with his penis, and resumed kissing her in the shallow water as they fucked.

Nemesis moaned blissfully as she came smoothly in multiple orgasms, not painfully intense this time, just the smaller gentler ordinary kind of orgasm.

Rito's semen was soon floating in the bath water, and Nemesis expertly netted it out of the water with her hair, and flicked it away in a single glob so that it splatted against the back of Mea's head.

"Thanks Neme-Chan!" Mea said happily and greedily ate the semen like a complete slut.

Nemesis chuckled at the sight as most of the others shuddered.

Rito gave Nemesis one last tender kiss, and then pounced on the giggling Momo, wrestling her playfully before then penetrating the giggling moaning pink haired woman.

Nemesis smiled to herself and crawled over to Mea and Nana in the bath.

Mea kissed Nemesis on the lips in greeting, and Nemesis put an affectionate arm around her fellow troublemaker as they sat together in the bath.

"You two are *sisters*, why do you kiss and have sex with each other?," Nana grumbled halfheartedly.

"We may have been created in the same laboratory and thus be called sisters, but we are not actually blood related. We are not even made of the same types of matter," Nemesis chuckled, and shamelessly fingered Mea just to make her point.

"I guess..." Nana allowed grudgingly.

"You got me really bad just before," Nemesis playfully scolded Mea, pinching and twisting her labia.

"(Giggles), You will just have to get me back," Mea suggested naughtily, licking the side of Nemesis's face provocatively.

"Another time I will torture you, I am too exhausted right now," Nemesis purred with tired sadism, pulling her hand away from Mea's vagina.

"Tee hee, I look forward to your cruel revenge," Mea giggled masochistically.

"How are you doing Nana-Chan?," Nemesis asked seriously, changing the subject.

"I feel like crap," Nana admitted frankly.

Nemesis nodded sympathetically.

"I am not surprised you feel that way, that display of homophobia was *disgusting*!" Nemesis said with feeling.

"Really?, *You* have pity for me?!" Nana asked in surprise.

"I am bisexual too," Nemesis started.

"Well I wasn't meaning that, I mean you are a giant sadist, you usually get off on other people's misery," Nana amended.

"Mea-Chan here is exceptionally dear to me, I *raised* this slut. By being engaged to my Mea-Chan you become precious to me as well... Also, we queer girls have to stick together, Gid was insulting all of us, not just you," Nemesis explained.

"Tee hee, Neme-Chan will be like your mother-in-law Nana!" Mea giggled happily.

Nana shuddered slightly.

"Is... Is there anything I can do for you, to make you feel better, anything at all?," Nemesis asked, for maybe the first time in her life.

Nana hung her head sadly.

"There really isn't much anyone *can* do in this situation. My Papa hates me, what can possibly make that better?," Nana said sadly.

Nemesis spontaneously moved over and hugged Nana reassuringly.

"Since when are you so sweet?," Nana asked confused but glad.

"Since you got engaged to my precious Mea here. You are now part of my inner family, part of the trans weapon team." Nemesis said tenderly.

"I thought you were just a terrible sadist?," Nana mused surprised.

"Tee hee hee, oh she *is*! A *wonderfully* terrible sadist!" Mea giggled jubilantly, putting an arm around Nemesis fondly.

"I will torture you Nana, but I will still care about you as I do," Nemesis said with a grin.

"You won't betray me like Yami?," Nana asked suspiciously.

"I will certainly betray you sometimes to prank you, but nothing like with Yami. Rito almost divorced me over that and Yami-Onee-Chan nearly disowned me. I have learned my lesson, never again will I go that far," Nemesis told Nana.

"Why did you even do something like that to poor Yami-Chan anyway?," Nana asked disapprovingly.

"As a favour to the principal actually," Nemesis said candidly.

"The principal?! Why do him a favour?, We all *hate* him!" Nana angrily exclaimed.

"I don't hate the principal, I sucked his penis many many times," Mea corrected Nana disapprovingly at being included in Nana's hatred.

"What?!" Nana exclaimed.

"Don't be so weird about it, I fucked him too. He is my friend," Nemesis cut in.

"He is so funny when he gets me to wear a Yami-Onee-Chan costume during sex," Mea laughed happily.

Nana was spluttering and going red.

"My point is, the principal is my dear friend, and he has a deep *deep* crush on Yami-Onee-Chan. As his friend I naturally steered Yami his way, I was being a "wingman" for my dear friend," Nemesis said happily.

"He should be in prison!" Nana said crossly.

"We were both over 16 when we had sex with him, it was consensual," Nemesis dismissed.

"It's still against duty of care for a teacher to have sex with a current student at the time," Nana grumbled.

"Kukuku, if they were going to fire that guy they would have done it a *long* time ago," Nemesis pointed out with a chuckle.

Nana said nothing.

"My point is, I was not thinking of how badly it would effect Yami-Onee-Chan, I was simply spreading mischief whilst setting up my dear friend on a date," Nemesis explained.

"I am honestly astonished that the principal has any friends..." Nana muttered incredulously.

"He is a very dear friend who loves to lickety-lick me," Mea said happily.

"Eew! You are married!" Nana exclaimed disgustedly.

"We have only been married for less than two months, before that we let him lickety-lick us," Mea explained.

"He has been very lonely without us," Nemesis added sadly.

"Yes, he got really depressed when we got married, I am worried about him," Mea agreed gravely.

"What?, That perverted beast has feelings?," Nana asked incredulously.

"He certainly does. He has been sinking into a deep depression, I even feared he might take his own life. The date with Yami-Onee-Chan really cheered him up, I am no longer so worried for his safety," Nemesis explained frankly.

"Jesus! He was going to kill himself?!" Nana exclaimed in shock.

Mea and Nemesis both nodded gravely.

"So you are saying that having him fuck Yami actually saved his life?!" Nana exclaimed flabbergasted.

"Hmm, it's possible," Mea mused.

Nana just goggled at this.

"We really should ring him tonight Mea-Chan," Nemesis said seriously.

"Yay! Phone sex with principal!" Mea squealed excitedly.

"Eew! Mea!" Nana protested.

"It doesn't *have* to be phone sex," Nemesis said patiently.

"Yay! Nana-Chan we can all ring him up together!" Mea squealed excitedly.

"Um... I guess... But no sex! Just *talking* to him!" Nana capitulated.

Nemesis and Mea both nodded happily in agreement.

Nemesis stretched out and relaxed in the bath as Mea and Nana continued squabbling about random bullshit.

Rito was currently energetically penetrating the moaning Momo in the "doggy style" position, (much to the comical dog fearing concern of Oshizu-Chan), and most of the rest of the harem were finishing up their baths and sleepily moving off to dry themselves.

"Should we join them," Nana asked Nemesis and Mea.

"Yeah I guess, Rito will be ages with Momo, no point waiting for them," Nemesis said sleepily.

"I want to go ring the principal!" Mea said excitedly.

Nemesis stood up, and helped pull Mea and Nana up to their feet by the hand.

The three of them waded through the warm shallow bath water, stepped out of the bath and then walked over to the towel racks at a distant wall.

The girls dried themselves with the fluffy warm towels, and wrapped towels around their long hair to dry it. They put towels around themselves and walked out of the bathroom, heading for the harem bedroom.

Nemesis and Mea warmly cuddled Nana-Chan as they walked, cheering her up from her earlier sadness, and Nana sighed at the warm touch.

The trio entered the giant bedroom, and crawled onto their current punishment floor bed as other girls reclined naked all over the huge main bed.

The floor bed was a super king, quite comfortable for 3 girls to share together at the same time, and the trio took their places under the sheets, shedding their towels just before entering.

Mea took her usual place in the middle of the bed, sheets pulled up to cover her breasts, and Nemesis and Nana took their usual places under the sheets to either side of Mea, snuggling together warmly.

Mea reached back behind the pillows with her hair and lifted a cellphone from a charger on a little low table behind the floor bed. Mea held the phone above them with her hair and used her hair to operate the phone.

Nana was frantically making sure that the sheets covered her bare breasts, as Mea called the principal on video chat...

***...


	24. Chapter 24 Mea phone sex with principal

Chapter 24(Rito)

Queen Nana Yuuki blushed as the phone dialled, covering her bare breasts with the bed sheets.

Beside her lay her gorgeous busty C cup fiancée Mea and the average B cup breast sized beautiful sadist Nemesis, both also naked, covered only by a sheet pulled up just over their breasts. Nana felt a slight subconscious twinge of jealousy, her own breasts a mere A cup, Nana had always been sensitive about her small breast size, even at times like this.

The three gorgeous naked women were snuggled together under the phone held aloft by Mea's hair, to ensure that they were all in shot of the camera. Nemesis was smiling cruelly, and Mea was smiling sluttily, only Nana was blushing and frowning.

The phone continued to call, a picture of the perverted principal of Sainan High School filling the screen, with the name "our ecchi slave" as the call destination.

The phone was answered and Nana tensed.

"Mistress Mea! Have you called to give your slave another spanking?!" The principal's voice exclaimed excitedly as the video feed loaded.

Nana gasped in dismay.

The video feed resolved to show the fat naked principal grovelling on the floor of a room, his own phone apparently sitting in some sort of hands free stand on a low table in front of him! Nana blushed scarlet in embarrassment.

"Hello slave," Mea and Nemesis greeted happily in unison.

"Master Nemesis too?! Uhyo! My joy is complete!" The principal huffed excitedly.

The principal looked up at the image of them on his own phone, and his sweaty face gasped in feverish excitement.

"THREE girls to dominate me! I am so happy!" The principal cheered.

"That's right slave, Nana here is also studying to be an amateur dominatrix..." Mea began excitedly.

"Wah! Don't *tell* him that!" Nana protested in a rage.

"Uhyo! I am your slave Mistress Nana!" The principal exclaimed energetically.

"That is *QUEEN* Nana to *you*!" Nana wrathfully scolded.

"Oh yes my Queen! I am your grovelling slave! Uhyo!"

"Slave, punch yourself in the balls," Nemesis commanded cruelly.

"Yes Master! Ouch!"

"Do it again harder!" Nemesis pressed gleefully.

"Yes Master! OUCH!"

"Kukuku, *harder*!" Nemesis purred.

"Uhyo! You are so cruel Master! *OUCH*!"

Nana blushed and gawked as the fat naked man brutally punched himself over and over again in the testicles as Nemesis sadistically kept on ordering him.

"Slap your own face, slave," Mea playfully commanded.

(Loud slap)

"Tee hee, punch yourself in the cock," Mea giggled jubilantly.

"Yes Mistress Mea! Ouch! The wonderful pain!" The principal panted like a complete perv.

"Wait! What is this?! You said we were just going to *talk* to him!" Nana angrily protested.

"(Giggles), we *are* talking to him. This is how we talk to our principal slave," Mea giggled happily.

"Principal you beast! Stop this filth at once and put on some clothes!" Nana roared at him.

"Uhyo! Yes my Queen Nana! Your slave obeys!" The principal agreed excitedly and rushed to put his clothes back on.

"Sit down on your shins before me you beast!" Nana ordered severely.

"Yes Queen Nana!" The principal enthusiastically obeyed, kneeling before the camera in submission.

"I only agreed to this call because I heard you were very depressed, *are* you actually depressed or are you just lying?!" Nana demanded severely.

The principal flinched, blinked for a few seconds, and then suddenly broke down in uncontrollable weeping and bawling!

"Boo hoo hoo! Wah! Wah! (Screaming bawling), It is *true*! (Sobs), I was trying to put on a brave face for my beautiful dominatrices, but I am really in a bad place! (Crying), I am just so *lonely*! (Weeps)," The principal bawled.

"I, er, Jesus!" Nana murmured in dismay.

"Damn it! *Good* going Nana! You upset him!" Mea crossly scolded.

"I, er, I didn't mean to!" Nana stammered, feeling terribly guilty.

"It's ok slave, you still have us, don't get so sad," Nemesis soothed the weeping pervert with surprising tenderness.

"(Sobs), I *don't* have you, you married another man, Yami-Chan married too! I am so *alone*, boo hoo hoo," the principal wept bitterly.

"You don't have permission to cry slave! Cheer up right now!" Nemesis firmly commanded him.

"(Sniff), I will try to obey Master," the principal sniffed with obvious effort.

"Good slave," Mea warmly encouraged him.

"I, er, sorry for upsetting you," Nana muttered embarrassedly.

"You are so kind Queen Nana!" The principal exclaimed submissively.

"Feeling better slave?," Mea asked compassionately.

"A little bit better Mistress Mea," the principal said submissively.

"Very good slave, now punch yourself in the cock as your reward," Mea said grinning.

"Yes Mistress Mea! Ouch!"

Nana shook her head violently, disturbed on so many levels.

"Slave, for your pleasure I will inform you that we three are all naked under these sheets," Nemesis said with a sweet sadistic smile.

"UHYO!" The principal screamed with lust.

Nana blushed darkly and pulled the sheet up slightly higher over her naked body.

"What was that?, I thought I just heard the voice of my arch enemy..." Yami's deadpan voice said quietly.

Nana looked up to see Yami standing naked beside the bed, looking all around, hair formed into several lethal blades.

Mea turned the phone to face Yami before Nana could stop her!

"Wah! *Naked* Yami-Chan! YES!"

Yami tore around to gaze at the phone in cold horror.

(Sound of a phone screenshot clicking)

"I have a photo! Uhyo!" The principal's voice screamed with joy.

Yami screamed with horror, frantically covering herself with her hands in a rage.

"I'm so happy!" The principal proclaimed ecstatically.

"Delete that photo at once!" Nana roared.

"Wait! Don't delete it! Stay happy!" Mea frantically countermanded.

"What!?" Nana and Yami roared at Mea in unison.

"He has been so depressed, this will cheer him up," Mea explained innocently.

"Delete it! Don't you *dare* share it with anyone!" Yami screamed at the principal.

"I wouldn't dream of sharing my precious photos of Yami-Chan! You are *my* girl Yami-Chan!" The principal proclaimed. (Yami squawked at this).

"Delete the photo right now you beast!" Nana angrily ended this nonsense.

"Yes Queen Nana..." The principal said sadly.

"Hmm, I am committing this photo to my memory, such luscious breasts... Clean shaven vagina..." The principal said lustfully.

"Do it now!" Nana and Yami shouted in unison.

There was a brief pause.

"It is deleted Queen Nana, I feel so sad..." The principal murmured in deep self pity.

"Don't get weepy again slave! You are not allowed to be depressed!" Nemesis sternly ordered.

"Yes Master, I will do my best to obey," the principal replied submissively.

Yami had by now crossly put on a dressing gown, and was gazing at Mea angrily.

"What?, He was sad..." Mea said innocently.

"Why are you conversing with... That *creature*?!" Yami hissed in outrage.

"He is my friend," Mea said defensively.

"Uhyo! Mistress Mea! You are so kind to call me a friend!" The principal proclaimed in worship.

"That pervert FUCKED me!" Yami raged.

"No I haven't! But I would love to," the principal disagreed hopefully.

"Your blind date Eve was Yami in disguise," Nemesis quietly informed him.

The principal screamed so loudly with joy that the phone made a feedback screech.

"Yami-Chan! That was you?!" The principal exclaimed in wonder.

"Yes... Mister 9 seconds!" Yami hissed embarrassedly.

"UHYO! It *was* you! I'm so happy!"

Yami suddenly started to cry...

Nana immediately got out of bed and cuddled her comfortingly.

"Uhyo! Queen Nana! I can see everything!" The principal squealed with delight!

Nana gasped in horror as she suddenly remembered that she was naked!

"Mea! Point the camera away for goodness sake!" Nana angrily shouted.

"Oh?, Sorry," Mea said with a start, panning the camera back at the bed.

"End the call already! This is ridiculous!" Nana crossly scolded as Yami sniffed away her tears.

"Go down here for a while slave, I will turn off the sound so you don't disturb us," Mea said, and her hair moved the phone down under the sheets between her legs!

"Mea!" Nana squawked.

"He likes looking at my pussy, I don't mind," Mea defended shamelessly.

Nana shook her head in bewilderment and just continued cuddling Yami.

"I feel so..." Yami began.

"I know, I know... Just come with me," Nana soothed, leading Yami back into the main bed.

Yami shyly discarded her dressing gown and the pair of them got into the main harem bed.

Nana had never been banned from this bed and could freely move between both beds without disobeying Rito, and she freely got under the sheets with Yami, giving her a comforting cuddle.

Yami was stoic and didn't say anything, and the pair just cuddled in silence for a time. The other harem girls were talking softly to each other as they reclined all over the massive bed, the lights were dim and romantic, the air was clean and the perfect temperature.

Nana was almost asleep when the last stragglers from the bath noisily entered the bedroom.

Rito was entering the bedroom with an arm around Momo and Lala to either side of him, his hands unashamedly holding and squeezing their breasts as the two girls moaned and trembled as they walked. Magical Kyouko was walking behind them as a bodyguard against Mea and Nemesis, Kyouko also looking extremely well fucked.

These stragglers from the bath quickly shed what towels they had, and climbed into the very middle of the main bed.

Rito wasted no time in laying Lala and Momo down together side by side, and knelt down over their innermost legs, spreading their outermost legs wide and expertly fingered both girls at once.

Nana watched with faint jealousy as Rito used a roll of duct tape to tape Momo and Lala's highly erogenous tails together just below the spaded ends, he then put both tail spades in his mouth and sucked on both at once, his hands still skilfully fingering both girls.

Momo and Lala screamed as though they were being murdered, eyes clenched shut in ecstasy, bodies writhing about helplessly under Rito's godly touch. As a woman herself Nana actually found it intimidating to see Rito at work on other women. He just completely defeated any woman he touched with unendurable pleasure.

"I also find his skill intimidating," Yami said quietly, noting Nana's gaze.

"I am glad I have Mea, I think I might die if I just had Rito every time," Nana said quietly.

Yami nodded softly.

"I try to limit my intimate time with Rito. It is not good for a weapon to be so helpless, if an enemy attacked during sex I would be completely useless," Yami said quietly.

"I thought that Azenda the Tyrant attacked you during sex with Rito a few days ago?, Didn't Rito just fall badly and accidentally fuck her too?," Nana asked curiously.

"Yes, Lala and I were alone with Rito having a threesome in Lala's personal study. Azenda infiltrated the palace and attempted to kill me... Rito then did what he does... The threesome then simply became a foursome..." Yami said embarrassed.

"My goodness! What happened to Azenda after that?," Nana asked blushing.

"She is currently sulking in Mikado's clinic, she got injured at some point... (Quietly), Claims Rito broke her pussy..." Yami said extremely awkwardly.

Nana goggled at this.

"So-so she is just *staying* in the palace after attempting to assassinate you?!" Nana stammered.

"When you accidentally break a woman's pussy, you kinda *have* to let her stay at least until she recovers. You know what Rito is like," Yami said awkwardly.

Nana blushed.

"How... How are you feeling?, After today with your father?," Yami inquired delicately.

Nana blinked.

"I had actually almost forgotten about it, Mea and Nemesis distracted me," Nana admitted embarrassedly.

"I... I don't feel *great*, but I also don't feel quite as bad as I did earlier. This has been a really long day," Nana admitted frankly.

Yami nodded quietly.

"How are *you*?," Nana asked.

"I will live. I am rarely emotional for long, it shall pass," Yami said stoically.

"How is Mikan?," Nana pressed.

"Mikan is fine. It is a school day today so we didn't hang out, I will go out with her again tomorrow afternoon," Yami said calmly.

Nana got the sense that Yami didn't want to talk about her relationship with Mikan.

"I am glad that my own parent Tearju was supportive of my lesbian relationship," Yami added quietly.

Nana nodded bitterly.

Yami gave Nana a comforting naked cuddle under the sheets. Nana just silently returned the cuddle, she felt so tired.

"I... I had better return to Mea before I fall asleep..." Nana eventually said as her eyelids became heavy.

Yami smiled and released Nana from the cuddle, Nana quietly crawled over the bed back to Mea and Nemesis's floor bed.

Rito was currently systematically having sex with wives who wanted a turn of him, so Nana didn't bother distracting him to say goodnight to him. He was currently having sex with the gasping Haruna.

Nana sleepily climbed under the sheets beside Mea.

Nemesis was already fast asleep, but Mea was still awake, and currently drawing a moustache on Nemesis's sleeping face with a sharpie pen.

"You know that she will kill you for that in the morning?," Nana said bemused.

"It will still be funny," Mea giggled softly, putting away the sharpie.

Nana chuckled and climbed on top of Mea under the sheets, kissing her beautiful fiancée sensually.

Mea fondly returned the kiss, and Nana lazily rubbed her pussy against Mea's pussy, having extremely sleepy and relaxed lesbian sex.

Nana's naked breasts rubbed on Mea's much larger bare breasts as the pair lazily gyrated together, and Nana erotically licked the side of Mea's neck, and slipped her tongue in Mea's ear.

Mea was softly gasping now, and the rhythm got faster. Nana could feel her own wet clitoris softly squishing against Mea's slippery wet clitoris, the two wet little pleasure buttons sliding all over each other, mixing their clean dripping juices together.

The floor bed was gently rocking now as their clitorises jousted and fenced in single combat, the squishy wet bulbs wrestling and probing into each other, rubbing and bouncing off each other in a passionate frenzy.

Nana gripped Mea hard and clenched her eyes shut as her first orgasm thundered through her.

Mea was then groaning too in an orgasm of her own.

Nana and Mea were both girls, meaning that they were both capable of multiple orgasms, and the sex did not stop.

The slippery clitorises grappled together like tiny pink sumo wrestlers, pushing and shoving and sliding on each other, wet and lubricated so that they slid over each other without friction.

Nana moaned softly as another orgasm filled her, making her clitoris pulse with delight, and Mea moaned in unison.

The orgasms came faster now, and Nana and Mea could only hold each other tightly as the blissful agony of climax contorted their bodies again and again.

Nana's mouth stretched open involuntarily as an intense, elongated final orgasm gripped her helpless, and she squirted hard under the sheets, gasping with pleasure.

"Careful Nana-Chan, don't squirt so hard, my phone isn't waterproof..." Mea said softly...

"Phone?, What phone?," Nana asked nonplussed.

Mea pulled a strand of her long red hair out from under the sheets...

Nana blinked in confusion.

The hair was holding a squirt soaked cellphone at it's end...

"What..." Nana began.

Nana then saw the excited principal gazing with hypnotic rapture at the screen!

"Wah! You didn't hang up the call!?" Nana squawked in utter horror.

"Nope, just set it to silent and let him look at my vagina," Mea said cheerfully.

"He-he, he SAW!?" Nana exploded.

"Our vaginas having sex?, Yeah, he saw it. (Giggles), He also saw you squirt all over the phone," Mea said naughtily.

"Mea!"

***...


	25. Chapter 25 (no more principal)

Chapter 25(Rito)

(Author's note: ok I can take a hint, almost everyone clearly hates the principal character. I will dial back his appearances. On a personal note I just wanted to explore his character in more depth, he is a recurring character who sets so much in motion in the manga but the series never ever explores his life, heck I can't even find a single reference to his name or the slightest details about him at all. The only character in the manga who gets on well with him is Nemesis.)

(Incidentally Nemesis is by far my favourite character in the manga, with Mea coming in at a close second place. I also love the characters Nana and Lala. Haruna on the other hand is the least exciting character for me, she is not bad or anything, just boring and not very exciting.)

(Back to the story minus the principal as much)

***...

King Rito's harem and personal problems were still ongoing, but the duties of the king did not stop, politics stopped for no one, the Deviluke Empire still needed its unelected autocrat king to reign over it, the same old weekly grind.

It was several days later after the confrontation between Nana and her father, and absolutely nothing had really been resolved. Gid and Sephie were still staying as guests in the palace, with Sephie trying futilely to talk Gid into accepting Nana's engagement to Mea. It was an ongoing process.

King Rito was currently sitting on his throne in his throne room in the (relatively) more public harem outer chambers that were open to non harem members. Rito's life was spent almost exclusively in his harem chambers, moving between his forbidden inner chambers and his public outer chambers throughout the day as needed. Rito only had time for having sex with his harem when he wasn't working or sleeping, he had absolutely no life at all aside from his harem and his duty as king, he simply didn't have the time.

Rito's empty testicles throbbed sorely as he sat on his throne beside several of his wives listening to a royal petitioner, this time working was the closest thing his balls got to a genuine rest. Rito's infamous "sleeping habits" each night ensured that he fucked his wives even in his sleep, giving his balls no rest even in sleep. Momo and Run in particular spent their nights laying under the sheets at his feet, forever waiting in ambush to squabble over his cock every time his sleeping habits began, giving him no respite.

Rito shifted gingerly on his throne as his balls ached and throbbed, trying to get comfortable as his tender bits feverishly tried to recover and recharge. This was a problem that few men ever had to experience, and a problem that even fewer men would actually show him sympathy for. Rito simply had *too* much sex.

"Are you ok Rito?," Lala asked him sympathetically from her own throne beside him as his obvious signs of intense testicular agony got worse.

"Just a bit tender, I will be ok," Rito bravely lied, empty balls actually in complete agony.

"You are in pain?, Should I kiss it better?," Lala cheerfully offered innocently.

Rito's penis twitched excitedly in his pants, making his balls hurt even more.

"Ow ow ow, (groan), no more no more!" Rito hissed quietly in pain.

"Kukuku, I love watching you suffer husband," Nemesis grinned sadistically.

"I have too many wives! Oh dear god the pain!" Rito groaned in agony, balls throbbing.

The royal petitioner standing before Rito's throne paused awkwardly as he clutched his balls and groaned in pain.

"Ahem, your majesty?," The current petitioner, Baronet Zod from the planet of the people with no concept of deodorant, enquired awkwardly.

"Perhaps it would be best if you come back later Baronet Zod, the King appears to be indisposed at present," Yami politely informed the petitioner.

"Ahem, yes... Feel better soon your highness," Baronet Zod agreed courteously with a bow, and showed himself out of the throne room.

Lala got out of her throne and went to the groaning Rito, sitting beside him on his large throne and cuddling him soothingly as he clutched his throbbing balls.

"Poor Rito, are you unwell?," Lala asked sympathetically.

"(Hiss), My balls hurt so bad! I-I can't take it anymore! I can't keep doing this! I can't have sex with so many of you! It hurts!" Rito lamented in agony.

"Oh?, Is that because of Nemesis-Chan earlier?," Lala asked curiously.

"Kukuku, nothing quite so sadistic as forced orgasm torture..." Nemesis purred sadistically.

"TWENTY TIMES! You didn't have to make me cum twenty times in a row!" Rito whimpered in agony.

"Kukuku, your suffering is my sweetest wine, I am wet just watching your agony now husband," Nemesis said with affectionate cruelty.

"Damn sadist..." Yami muttered distastefully.

"(Moans of pain), no more sex! Please no more! At least for a while... I just can't do this anymore! My balls need a holiday, I haven't had full balls in over a month," Rito whimpered.

"Kuku, not a chance! I will torture you again tonight with THIRTY forced orgasms," Nemesis proclaimed mercilessly.

Rito shrieked in horror.

"Your fear is so *sweet*!" Nemesis laughed in delight.

"Don't be so mean to poor Rito," Lala scolded Nemesis indignantly.

"Yes... Please stop torturing my husband like this," Yami added in a quiet deadpan voice.

"Kukuku, I just love my husband so much, as a sadist this is my way of affection," Nemesis giggled cheerfully.

"Nemesis-Sama, this may be true of sadists, but Rito-Dono still clearly needs time to recover his stamina. As his loving wife you surely can understand this?," Peke chimed in seriously from Lala's hair clip.

"Hmm?, Well I certainly don't want to do any *permanent* damage to my favourite torture plaything... I *guess* I could show mercy... For a while..." Nemesis conceded.

Rito gasped in relief.

"I just need at least a whole day without any sex, at least 24 hours. I just... Need REST!" Rito said exhaustedly.

"Ok Rito!" Lala said adorably.

"I am certainly ok with that..." Yami added.

Rito looked around at the other thrones.

"Where is everyone else?," Rito asked curiously, noting that only Lala, Yami and Nemesis were present.

"Kukuku, Baronet Zod had an odour problem. The other wives left to find fresher air," Nemesis explained jubilantly.

"Even Mea?," Rito asked in surprise.

"Even her, she hates body odour smells," Nemesis confirmed.

"I on the other hand simply altered the dark matter in my nose to not interact with the baryons in the smell molecules, I turned off my sense of smell." Nemesis added.

"I didn't even notice the smell, my balls hurt too much," Rito admitted.

"Lucky you, pee-you! That guy *stank*!" Lala exclaimed, wafting the air in front of her nose with her hand.

"I have smelled worse," Yami added dispassionately.

Rito merely nodded noncommittally, and continued gingerly nursing his balls.

"CRASH!" The throne room door was suddenly kicked open.

A tiny fat figure in expensive clothes angrily waddled in.

"Lacospo?," Lala mused in confusion.

"INDEED it is *I*, Lacospo, crowned prince of the planet Gaama! How *dare* you get pregnant Lala-Tan!" Lacospo screamed in outrage.

"Oh?, But I'm married," Lala replied confused.

"You are not married to *me*! I alone should be the one to get you pregnant!" Lacospo raged.

"You wish! If I hadn't married Rito then I would have married Run's brother Prince Ren Jewelria. You would have been lucky to even get third place," Lala said crossly.

"Then I would have assassinated him too! Bah! Fat lot of good you are Golden Darkness!" Lacospo shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Yami.

Yami merely blinked at him.

"I paid you a *fortune*! You were hired to *assassinate* this man, not *marry* him and get *pregnant* to him!" Lacospo angrily shouted at Yami.

"It's still on my "to do" list," Yami said quietly.

"It is *too late*! He has already fathered an heir with Lala-Tan! Killing him now won't let my own offspring rule the universe!" Lacospo raged.

"What is it with you and assassinating people anyway?, How are you not in prison?," Rito asked bewilderedly.

"I have diplomatic immunity! And I am above the law in my own domain, I am untouchable!" Laposco explained energetically.

Rito shrugged, slightly increasing the ache in his balls from the motion.

"Golden Darkness, I want my money back!" Lacospo crossly demanded.

"You take cash?," Rito replied dismissively.

Lacospo growled but nodded.

"I want to be paid back double, as you not only failed in your mission but you protected him against the next assassin I hired!" Lacospo belligerently demanded.

Yami nodded silently, face unreadable.

"You will have your money, is that all?," Rito said coldly.

"No it is *not* all! I demand to marry Lala-Tan as her second husband! If the "King" can have a harem then Lala-Tan can too," Lacospo shamelessly demanded.

Lala raised her middle finger at Lacospo and told him to go to hell.

"(Growl), this is your only chance to avoid financial ruin! Marry me or I will not roll over the huge debt the Deviluke Empire owes me!" Lacospo threatened.

"What are you talking about?," Rito asked, genuinely confused.

Lacospo grinned and began a rousing oratory tale.

"Years ago, the young king Gid Lucion Deviluke ruled but a single war ravaged planet. Gid had a dream to conquer the entire universe, but his kingdom was broke, the coffers empty after millennia of war and ruin."

"Desperate for money, the young King Gid sought a loan from one dashingly handsome *rich* Prince Lacospo from the planet Gaama, a vast *vast* loan of money, enough to fund his entire war effort and fill his royal treasury."

Lacospo grinned triumphantly.

"King Gid Deviluke spent a *lot* of money on the war to unite the universe, the money was used up, and he was forced to borrow *even more* from the rich handsome Prince Lacospo. The King then spent this second loan too, and borrowed a third time... And a fourth time... And a fifth time..."

"This loan came with *interest*, interest that King Gid could not repay..."

"King Gid then humbly came to the dashing generous Prince Lacospo, and sought a deal to forgive the debt."

"The handsome Prince Lacospo was made the number one fiancé candidate for King Gid's daughter Princess Lala, in exchange for forgiveness of the debt when Prince Lacospo became the next king."

Rito groaned.

Lacospo smiled vindictively.

"Your father kept his word Lala-Tan, but you ran away from home and chose Yuuki Rito instead, defying your father's will." Lacospo said smugly.

"You now hold that same debt King Rito! A debt that you cannot repay without bankrupting the Empire you rule. I do not wish for the universe to sink back into disunity and war once again, so I offer you one last chance to make me overlook the entire debt," Lacospo said gravely.

Rito felt like he was suddenly falling, as these words took hold inside him.

"You will cancel the entire huge debt if I marry you?," Lala asked unhappily.

Lacospo grinned and nodded.

"I won't have sex with you even if we are married!" Lala proclaimed adamantly.

Lacospo's grin collapsed into an angry frown.

"In that case I will need to marry a SECOND one of King Rito's wives to convince me to cancel the debt!" Lacospo angrily demanded.

Rito gasped in horror.

At this exact moment, the extremely busty and gorgeous Azenda the tyrant angrily stormed into the room.

"Damn it Rito! What the *hell* did you do to my pussy!? I *still* feel sore down there!" Azenda angrily shouted at Rito.

Lacospo tore around to look at her, and then jumped in the air in delight.

"This one! She's *gorgeous*! I want to marry this woman!" Lacospo exclaimed excitedly, pointing at Azenda the tyrant.

"Prince Lacospo?, The famously rich prince... Oh my, (greedy smile), I accept your marriage proposal!" Azenda said greedily.

"Will you have sex with me if I marry you?!" Lacospo asked firmly.

"(Giggles), You better believe it, I will give you *so* much sex that you will beg me to stop," Azenda promised naughtily.

Lacospo jumped in the air in delight.

"You have yourself a deal King Rito! Consider the debt cancelled the moment I wed," Lacospo said with a delighted grin.

Azenda was then all over Lacospo, kissing him passionately.

Rito blushed embarrassedly.

"I... I agree to your terms Lacospo. You can marry me and Azenda, but only Azenda will have sex with you," Lala said haltingly.

Rito had absolutely no objections to this provided that Lala indeed would never ever actually sleep with Lacospo.

"Oh?, And Rito, you had better marry Azenda as well..." Lala added dimly.

"Oh my! I accept! I will be a Queen!" Azenda exclaimed with greedy glee.

"Wait?, She is not yet your wife?," Lacospo asked confused.

"Not yet... But I have had sex with her..." Rito admitted quietly.

"Oh, a new girl I see! That will work just fine. As long as I get to have sex with a Deviluke Empire Queen," Lacospo said with a smug grin.

Azenda the Tyrant was cackling in triumph like some super villain, arms raised in victorious glee.

"I, er, I guess I have no choice but to accept. Let's set a date for the wedding..." Rito capitulated resolvedly.

Rito's balls gave a small throb of protest at the prospect of yet *another* wife joining the harem, but Rito just ignored them...

***...


	26. Chapter 26 the brides of Lacospo

Chapter 26(Rito)

Lala glared angrily two weeks later as she walked down the aisle of the magnificent wedding venue in her lacy white Peke wedding dress, damn Laposco!

Her husband Rito had an *extremely* peculiar look on his face as he walked her down the aisle on his arm for her to wed another man, this whole thing stinks!

Literally thousands of people filled the pews to either side of the aisle, all standing respectfully at attention as the reigning King and Queen stiffly walked along the aisle. Celebrities, political leaders, various family members, all of them stood at attendance in the pews, witnessing this historic wedding.

The wedding was being held inside part of the giant palace, (mostly so that Mea and Nemesis could attend while serving their house arrest sentence), and everyone who was anyone was here as a guest. The paparazzi were going crazy taking photos, and large protests were happening outside, (as it was not exactly secret *why* Lala was marrying this creep).

Lala's two sisters were gracefully walking a distance behind Lala as her bridesmaids, with Momo as the maid of honour, but these two were only here ceremonially, the family definitely wasn't *celebrating* this occasion. Lala only had these two bridesmaids at all because pomp and ceremony demanded at least two bridesmaids with a woman of Lala's status, for an already reigning Queen of Deviluke it was almost unprecedented to have *merely* two bridesmaids at a wedding, Lala was deliberately making a point of going to as little effort as possible for this stupid wedding.

Lala certainly hadn't had a hens night for *this* wedding, no celebrations, nothing of the sort. This wedding was nothing but a mere formality to satisfy Laposco's giant galaxy sized ego, she had no intention of actually even seeing him after the wedding if she could help it.

On the altar at the front of the aisle stood Laposco in his garishly coloured wedding clothes, a giant smug grin filling his stupid arrogant face! Lala frowned angrily at the pretentious little creep.

Lala knew her former number one fiancé candidate better than most, and she knew why he was doing this.

Lacospo had an ego, a *big* ego, and nothing swelled a big ego quite as much as forcing the King of the universe to share his most high ranking *wife* with you! Laposco had failed to become the King himself, so doing this was the next best thing to show his power and dominance, it was the sort of thing only an egomaniac would do.

Not only was Lacospo force marrying Lala, but later today he was also marrying Azenda the Tyrant, the newest member of Rito's harem whom Rito had reluctantly wedded just yesterday, just to rub it in Rito's face that he got to have sex with at least one of Rito's wives! Laposco really was a nasty arrogant little shit!

Rito was currently walking with a slight limp after his wedding night with Azenda last night, his poor testicles were causing him pain yet again. Lala wasn't entirely sure what Azenda had done with him, as Azenda had been respectfully granted Rito exclusively all to herself on her wedding night without the other harem members present, but it was clear that Azenda had had a *lot* of sex with Rito last night. Lala felt sorry for poor Rito.

In return for completely humiliating Rito like this, Lacospo would completely cancel the Empire's massive debt. The original loan to Lala's Papa had been given by Lacospo only on the condition that it would charge 300 percent interest per annum, making the debt amount now years later orders of magnitude bigger than the original money loaned, even the Deviluke Empire simply did not contain enough wealth to pay off this debt that exponentially increased faster than even the entire wealth of the universe could cough up!

Lala and Rito simply had no choice, for the sake of the entire universe they simply *had* to go through with this galling humiliation.

Lala was utterly gorgeous in her cleavage heavy white wedding dress, formed out of her costume robot Peke, Lala was deliberately showing a lot of cleavage to show Lacospo what he was never going to have. It had been Momo's idea to look as sexy as possible to make Lacospo eat his heart out, just a little vindictive thing that Lala could do to get back at Lacospo without any possible risk of retaliation.

Lala and Rito reached the front of the aisle, and Rito deliberately made a point of briefly lifting Lala's veil and kissing her on the lips. Lala threw her arms around Rito's neck and made a great show making out with him in front of Lacospo.

The audience murmured at this display and thousands of cameras flashed, but Lala and Rito simply extended the kiss, just to publicly humiliate Lacospo.

"Gah! Enough!" Lacospo eventually angrily demanded with a stomp of his foot.

Rito and Lala slowly broke the kiss, and Rito made a great show of lowering Lala's veil once again for Lacospo. The message was clear, Lala was *Rito's* girl, even on this wedding day. Lacospo would never ever have her.

Rito parted ways with Lala, moving to sit in the front pew, and Lala's two sisters helped her with her dress train as she climbed the altar towards Lacospo.

Lacospo gazed right down her cleavage as she climbed the stairs, and Lala glared coldly at him, hating him deeply.

Lala came to a halt in front of Lacospo, towering over the diminutive alien prince, and Lacospo attempted to take hold of her hands.

Lala snatched her hands back out of his grip immediately.

"Hold my hand Lala-Tan!" Lacospo demanded, trying to grab her hands again.

Lala raised her hands up just above her head height as Lacospo tried to hold them again, and the short Lacospo jumped up and down futilely trying to reach them.

Some in the audience began to laugh.

Lacospo stomped angrily and stopped embarrassing himself, giving up on holding her hands.

The alien priest who was officiating the wedding blinked awkwardly at this embarrassing spectacle, and the murmuring audience gradually settled down to silence.

The priest cleared his throat, and began his spiel.

"We are gathered here together..."

Lala cautiously lowered her hands as the priest continued.

Lacospo suddenly pounced for Lala's hands!

Lala raised her hands lightning fast!

Lacospo huffed angrily in defeat.

The ceremony continued.

Lala very *very* cautiously lowered her hands again.

Lacospo didn't move.

The ceremony continued.

Lala gradually relaxed.

She turned her attention to the priest.

"Got your hands!" Lacospo suddenly cheered!

Lacospo had grabbed her hands when her guard was down, and was now gripping them tightly in triumph!

Lala glared and pulled up hard to release her hands.

Lala was so strong that Lacospo was simply lifted off his feet, dangling from her raised hands. His crotch was now pressing against her FACE!

Lala yelled angrily and pulled her head back away from his crotch, blushing angrily.

Lacospo lost his grip from her hands and waved his arms about frantically as he fell down in front of her.

Lacospo's hands gripped hold of her cleavage to break his fall!

(*rip*)

Lala's cleavage ripped down, exposing her bare breasts to the entire venue!

Lala screamed and slapped Lacospo across the face, covering her breasts frantically as cameras flashed.

Lacospo fell to the floor with an angry slap print on his face, and he rubbed his face gingerly as he regained his bearings.

Peke immediately repaired the damage to Lala's wedding dress, and Lala stood glaring hatefully at Lacospo.

"You slapped me!" Lacospo said in disbelief.

"You bared my breasts to the entire world!" Lala retorted indignantly.

Lacospo thought about this and seemed to concede that Lala's reaction had been appropriate in the circumstances.

The priest looked extremely rattled by now, as did the audience, but after a short delay the ceremony continued, off to a terrible start so far.

Lala made a point of putting her hands on her head for the rest of the ceremony, and Lacospo had no more opportunities to try and hold her hands.

The ceremony reached to the vows.

"Lala Satalin Yuuki, Queen of Deviluke and it's empires, do you take..." The priest asked solemnly.

"Uh huh," Lala answered dismissively.

"I, erm, the usual thing to say is "I do"," the priest faltered.

"Uh huh," Lala pointedly said again.

The priest shifted uncomfortably.

"I do?", The priest pressed awkwardly.

"(Deep sigh), I do..." Lala finally sighed tiredly.

"Ah, very good. And you Prince Lacospo..."

Lala unsubtly yawned very loudly just to be rude.

"I do!" Lacospo pronounced gleefully.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest solemnly proclaimed.

Lacospo laughed excitedly and moved right up to Lala, intent on kissing her.

Lala stood as tall as possible, and Lacospo reached up futilely to try to get hold of her head to pull her down to kiss him. Lacospo hopped all around her, but he couldn't get himself high enough to kiss her.

Some in the audience were laughing once again.

Lala suddenly jolted as Lacospo's pudgy hands gripped hold of her tail!

Lala dropped down gasping to the floor, her tail horrifically sensitive, paralysed by the power of this ultimate erogenous zone being handled.

Lacospo grinned triumphantly and yanked off her veil, and gave her a big wet kiss on the lips!

Lala squawked in outrage and shoved the little creep off her, wiping her mouth disgustedly.

Lala got back to her feet, and glared wrathfully as the ceremony moved to the exchange of rings.

Lacospo eagerly held out a ring to place on her finger.

Lala icily held out her trembling hand, fighting hard not to punch him.

Lacospo grinned and pushed the ring onto her finger.

Lala snatched her hand away the instant the ring was on her finger.

Lala was given a ring to put on Lacospo...

Lala simply tossed the ring over to him.

Lacospo fumbled to catch it, completely surprised by her action, and Lala pointedly turned her back on him.

Lala and Lacospo moved over to a table full of paperwork, and filled out the marriage certificates.

The priest then directed Lala and Lacospo to stand before the congregation, and presented the pair as husband and wife.

Rito then climbed the altar without permission, tripped over his own feet, knocked Lala over pulling free her breasts, and fell badly face first onto Lala's pulled down cleavage!

Lala blinked in surprise as her breasts were bared to the public once again, and Rito embarrassedly pulled his face out from between her bare breasts as cameras flashed.

Lala blushed softly as she returned her breasts to their covering, and Rito got a determined look in his eyes as he crouched over her on the floor...

Rito was then suddenly kissing her passionately on the floor right in front of Lacospo and the entire congregation!

Lala thrilled and returned the kiss eagerly. This was so romantic!

The venue was in a hubbub as the King and Queen made out shamelessly on the floor, and Lacospo shouted and squeaked in outraged disbelief at being humiliated like this.

Rito suddenly broke the kiss, and romantically hefted Lala up in his arms like the bride she was. Rito then simply carried Lala away down the aisle as Lacospo spluttered in humiliated jealous outrage.

Lala tossed her bridal bouquet into the crowd as Rito carried her up the aisle, and the bouquet was caught out of the air by a strand of Mea's red hair. Mea clutched the bouquet in her hands proudly and waved them suggestively in the direction of the blushing Nana.

Rito kicked open the doors at the end of the aisle as soon as he reached them, and romantically carried Lala away out of the venue, not looking back.

Rito didn't stop carrying Lala until they reached their bed, and despite Rito's sore empty testicles, Rito and Lala still passionately consummated Lacospo's marriage for him without him, giving Lala multiple orgasms.

Lacospo could eat his heart out.

***...

*Queen* Azenda Yuuki the formerly disgraced assassin moaned loudly as her rich new husband Prince Lacospo eagerly consummated their marriage, Azenda had gained *everything*!

Azenda gazed down greedily at the rich little prince between her legs, one of the richest men in the entire universe was now her husband! Yes yes YES! Azenda had *finally* proved herself triumphant!

Mere weeks ago Azenda had been at her lowest point in her life, out of money, disgraced, her reputation as an assassin completely ruined. She had even been forced to resort to *prostitution* just to fund her attempts to get revenge on her arch rival Golden Darkness! Oh how far she had fallen.

Azenda had lost everything to Golden Darkness continually defeating her and destroying her reputation over the course of several years. No one wanted to hire her services as an assassin anymore, she had had nothing left but her sexually attractive body to earn her keep anymore!

Her family had been estranged from her since her great shaming, her former long term boyfriend had dumped her a year and a half ago, her landlord had evicted her 5 weeks ago for engaging in prostitution in the apartment she'd been renting, she had then been just a homeless prostitute for slightly over 2 weeks, before finally saving up enough money to travel to earth for one more desperate attempt at revenge against Golden Darkness!

It had just been awful.

Azenda had been forced to push her psychic telekinesis powers to the max to get past all the palace guards as she infiltrated the palace. Zastin had even given her a huge big painful lump on the top of her head as she fought her way inside the harem inner chambers! It had *really* hurt when Zastin whacked her on the head!

Azenda had been forced to expend maximum telekinetic power to finally slip away from the guards, and she had sprinted with all her might to reach Golden Darkness before the alarm was raised.

Azenda had burst in on Golden Darkness, it had been *perfect*! Golden Darkness had been naked and having sex with her husband, completely unprepared for an attack.

Azenda had lunged at Golden Darkness faster than she could react, moving to stab her right through the heart...

Azenda had been fast, but King Rito Yuuki's godlike sexual prowess had been faster. Faster than Azenda could even follow, Rito had pulled out of Golden Darkness in surprise, fumbled, slipped, pulled down Azenda's panties, and then fucked her into submission!

Azenda had instantly orgasmed so hard that she dropped her knife, and had came hard 5 times before the stammering surprised King Rito finally pulled out of her.

Yuuki Rito had some terrible godlike power over women's bodies, he could make women orgasm hard even if they didn't want to, and could make women cum *so* hard that their vagina hurt for days afterwards! Azenda hadn't even been able to walk for the first 12 hours, her pussy had literally been fucked so hard that she temporarily couldn't walk!

The palace guards had then entered the room, and Azenda had thought herself finished. She had been cowering on the floor clutching her agonised vagina, unable to walk or fight, too badly fucked to even use her telekinesis. That moment had been the lowest point in her entire life...

King Rito had then unexpectedly stepped in and showed her mercy!

Azenda had been absolutely amazed when the King himself carried her to the harem medical centre and had his wife Dr Mikado attend to her medical needs.

King Rito had said something about "as a man" he could not simply turn away a woman he had had sex with, said something about "taking responsibility". He had some very strange code of honour apparently...

Azenda the tyrant grinned triumphantly as she fucked Lacospo, it looked like her string of bad luck had finally ended, oh my evilness *how* her luck had now turned around!

Very suddenly without warning two of the most rich and important men in the universe had proposed marriage to her, the rich Prince Lacospo and the universe ruling King Rito! Azenda couldn't believe her luck!

She had been deemed *so* exquisitely attractive that these two men had married her completely out of the blue, doing wonders for her formerly badly wounded ego.

For the first time in years she actually felt happy and hopeful about the future. At the universal announcement of her engagement, Azenda's parents and other relatives had regained contact with her, her stupid ex boyfriend had immediately tried, and failed, to go crawling back to her, giving her the immense satisfaction of smugly turning him down, and her former landlord had sent her a profuse letter of apology.

Old assassin acquaintances took her seriously once again, her reputation was repaired, and she would now *never* run out of money ever again!

Azenda was just so happy!

Azenda the homeless prostitute was now Azenda the Queen!

Her first husband Rito was by all means an orgasm god, a man who could make her cum *so* hard that it was like some wonderful drug high. For the rest of her life she would orgasm so hard that she might as well have gone to heaven! She now had *so* much pleasure for the rest of her life!

And Azenda's second husband Lacospo was one of the richest men in existence! She now was his wife and had joint access to his vast fortune! She was a gazillionaire!

Pleasure and money and power and privilege were now hers for life, her every feverish desire had come true, she was just so *grateful*!

Azenda had spent the entire night last night enjoying the wonderful orgasms of Rito, greedily cumming over and over and over again until Rito couldn't go on. She had been in heaven. She was just so intensely thankful.

Azenda moaned orgasmically as Lacospo energetically fucked her, he was no Rito but he was still actually surprisingly good at making her cum. Azenda was going to be the mother of Lacospo's children, her children would be princes and princesses, and would inherit obscene wealth and power.

Azenda gazed down at the little man between her legs, and actually started to cry with tears of intense thankfulness. After the life she had had this was just a miracle!

"Tha-thank you! THANK YOU! Thank you so much!" Azenda told Lacospo with intense gratitude.

Azenda smiled ear to ear with intense joy as she came in wonderful orgasm.

Lacospo was such a wonderful husband!

Azenda had never been so happy in her entire life.

***...


	27. Chapter 27 Oshizu

Chapter 27(Rito)

(Author's note: Oshizu the ghost is 400 years old and speaks an old fashioned form of Japanese. In Japanese, (as in other languages), some words have more than one meaning, and some terms are double entendres that can be either dirty or innocent depending on the context. Oshizu is legendarily bad at picking up on these subtle differences in words, with comical results in the manga.)

Queen Oshizu Yuuki the over 400 year old ghost woman screamed shrilly in the bath covering the youthful breasts of her artificial prosthetic body. Other wives were screaming too.

"I hate ecchi things," Yami was saying crossly.

"Damn it Lacospo! What are you doing in the bath?!" Oshizu's husband King Rito Yuuki was shouting angrily at the weird little frog man.

"I am *bathing*, with my two wives Azenda and Lala. I have every right to bathe together with my wives," Lacospo replied adamantly.

"Never mind Lacospo-San, what is *THAT*!" Oshizu exclaimed shrilly, pointing at a monstrous big frog sitting beside Lacospo in the bath, the giant frog wearing a shower cap for some reason.

"This?, That's Gama-Tan, my pet Erogaama frog. He likes water," Lacospo explained calmly.

"I don't like ecchi frogs either!" Yami said murderously, hair forming huge fists in warning.

"I don't mind *Gama-Tan* being in this bath, but not Lacospo!" Nana exclaimed crossly.

"Yeah! The big frog can stay but Lacospo get out!" Run yelled angrily.

"Don't talk to our husband like that!" One of Lacospo's 4 naked big breasted humanoid alien concubines shouted back.

(Author's note: In the manga Lacospo had four nameless concubines lounging around him at one point.)

"Get out!" Rito shouted at Lacospo.

"I have every right to bathe with my wives," Lacospo argued firmly.

"Even if that were true, not all of these women bathing are your wives! You have no right to see the *rest* of my harem bathing!" Rito retorted in outrage.

Lacospo paused and seemed to think about this for a moment.

Lacospo suddenly seemed to have his reply.

"These four of my concubines are not *your* wives either King Rito, yet here you are watching them bathe naked with me. I think that we can call it even," Lacospo said with excited triumph.

"I don't *want* to see them bathing naked!" Rito snapped embarrassedly.

"Don't force my hand to kill you Lacospo," Yami threatened with deadly threat.

"Stop it Yami-Onee-Chan, I don't mind if Lacospo-San stays, the more the merrier," Mea cheerfully opined.

"I don't mind either, stop being such a prude Yami-Onee-Chan," Nemesis added.

Yami paused in her wrath, looking at her two sisters stoically.

"Ehehe, I don't mind either, those concubines have such *nice* breasts," Risa purred naughtily.

"Yeah! Let them all stay," Mio agreed.

Yami was now looking more and more uncertain about attacking Lacospo.

"Hmm, well I personally don't mind either," Mikado said happily, not even bothering to cover her huge breasts at all.

"Naturally I have no problem either," Azenda added quietly.

Yami had by now dispelled her hair fists, looking terribly indecisive.

Lacospo laughed triumphantly at Rito, gesturing to the 6 Queens who had no problems with him being here.

Oshizu cautiously raised her hand.

"As long as the little frog prince doesn't touch me I guess I am fine with him staying," Oshizu said innocently.

"Little frog prince?!" Lacospo spluttered in offended disbelief.

"Tee hee, "little" indeed," Risa chuckled, gazing at Lacospo's penis for some reason?

"Wah! The bath water is just too cold! It gets *much* bigger!" Lacospo exclaimed defensively, suddenly hiding his private parts with his hands.

"What gets bigger?," Oshizu asked in innocent confusion.

"It gets *much* bigger when he makes koi (*love) with us!" One of Lacospo's 4 busty concubines angrily defended.

Oshizu was amazed!

"Really! Lacospo-San makes koi (*fish) with you!? How is that even possible?," Oshizu asked in excited astonishment.

"Of *course* our husband makes koi (*love) with us! What are you trying to insinuate?," the concubines responded angrily for some reason.

Oshizu was amazed and excited now.

"I would love to see how you make koi (*fish)! Can you please show me?," Oshizu asked excitedly.

The entire bathroom erupted in loud reactions to this, and Yui called Oshizu shameless!

Oshizu was stunned and completely confused. Was making koi (*fish) some sort of forbidden magic?

"You want me to make koi (*love) right now... With Rito looking at me?," Lacospo asked awkwardly.

"(Arrogant smirk), allow me husband," the busty naked Azenda said proudly, and straddled Lacospo, guiding his penis inside her.

Oshizu moved right up close and gazed in fascination at Lacospo's penis going in and out of Azenda.

"Oh! I think I understand! Azenda-Chan gives *birth* to the koi (*fish)!" Oshizu exclaimed in happy realisation.

"Um, well hopefully we will produce the fruit of koi (*love) with our loins, but it's not certain," Azenda said taken aback.

"Koi (*fish) have fruit?! That's astonishing!" Oshizu exclaimed in happy wonder at the mysteries of the modern world.

"You didn't know that koi (*love) bears fruit?, Did you skip sex education or something?," Azenda asked in bewilderment.

"They never taught me *anything* about koi (*fish) in my sex education classes." Oshizu admitted honestly.

"Wow, your school is terrible," Azenda said incredulously, still having passionate sex with the moaning Lacospo this entire time.

"Will the koi (*fish) need an aquarium, or is the bath fine?," Oshizu asked enthusiastically.

"Aquarium?, We have never ever made koi (*love) in an aquarium... That would just be weird. The bath is fine..." Azenda said sounding extremely confused.

"I am so embarrassed that it hurts..." Yami muttered from the other side of the massive bath.

"Damn it Oshizu! Give them some damn privacy for pity's sake!" Rito exclaimed in deep embarrassment.

"But I want to watch them make koi (*fish)!" Oshizu protested.

A huge golden hand formed out of Yami's hair scooped Oshizu up and carried her back to Rito's side.

Oshizu gazed over disappointedly at Azenda and Lacospo as Rito wrapped an arm around Oshizu's naked prosthetic body.

"I am too embarrassed to attack them when they're having sex..." Yami muttered blushing from beside Rito.

"Stop watching them! Avert your eyes!" Yui angrily scolded Oshizu.

Oshizu squeaked anxiously and looked away. She would *never* see them making koi (*fish) now!

***...

Oshizu Yuuki still felt disappointed as she sat in the Stray Cat's Patisserie* eating cakes with Haruna the next day. Oshizu had looked and looked but hadn't seen a single koi fish anywhere in the bath water after Lacospo and Azenda said they were finished making koi! Oshizu didn't know where the fish had swum away to, they had apparently been extremely well camouflaged or something.

(*the Stray Cat's Patisserie is from the manga "Mayoi-Neko Overrun!" Which is a ten chapter manga set in the To-Love-Ru universe and has cameo appearances from Mikan, Lala and Peke, Haruna, Oshizu, Mikan's two school friends, Yami, Celine, Yui, Kyouko, Run, Saki, Rin and Aya, and even one of Rito's teachers. It is basically a harem story about a teenage guy and a bunch of hot girls all working in a cake shop that has the To-Love-Ru cast as customers.)

"These cakes are so delicious," Haruna said happily.

Oshizu put on a smile and nodded politely.

"Excuse me miss, can I please order some more?," Haruna inquired, raising a hand timidly.

An extremely pregnant teenage girl, with big breasts and strange long blue hair carefully shaped to include imitation cat ears, walked over in a staff uniform.

"Meow, yes your majesties?, Whatcha want?," the blue haired girl asked casually.

"Nozomi! You *can't* speak so casually to Queen Haruna and Queen Shizu! Are you trying to ruin our reputation!" An extremely heavily pregnant teenage girl with brown hair and even bigger breasts shouted in outrage at the blue haired girl.

"Ple-please, it's fine, no trouble!" Haruna anxiously insisted.

"Meow, see Fumino?, Queen Haruna says it's fine," Nozomi the pregnant blue haired cat girl retorted to the pregnant brown haired girl.

"Shut up Nozomi! You are being rude!" Fumino the pregnant brunette snarled back.

"Meow, don't tell me to shut up!" Nozomi snapped back.

At this point two other staff members came to investigate as the two pregnant girls escalated their argument. One was a teenage boy with black hair who was the same age as the girls, and the other was an extremely flat chested blonde teenage girl who was just as heavily pregnant as the other girls.

"What the hell is going on!" The teenage boy asked with the same tone of exasperation Rito often used when his harem was squabbling.

Nozomi and Fumino both crossly talked in unison over the top of each other, so that only the occasional words like "rude" and "bitch" could be made out through the squabbling racket.

"Gah! Queen Haruna and Queen Shizu! Fumino and Nozomi, how dare you make a scene in front of royal customers!" The flat chested pregnant blonde girl shouted at the other two.

"Shut up Chise!" Nozomi and Fumino shouted back in outrage.

"Oh dear! I really don't want to cause any problems!" Haruna exclaimed timidly.

"Yes, please don't overexert yourselves in your pregnant condition." Oshizu added in concern.

"Thank you your gracious majesties, these three will *now* stop fighting," The boy said sternly.

The three pregnant girls grumbled but controlled their tempers.

"Um, could I please order a second helping of all the cakes I had earlier?," Haruna asked the boy hesitantly.

"Of course your majesty, coming right up," the boy said and walked off to get the cakes.

Oshizu looked at the three pregnant girls in interest.

"Congratulations on your pregnancies. When are the babies due?," Oshizu told the girls cheerfully.

"(Meow), Thanks your majesty, we are all due in approximately 6 weeks time," the three girls said in unison.

"All at the same time?, What a coincidence when you all work together too," Oshizu said happily.

The three girls all shifted guiltily.

"Your husbands must be so happy," Oshizu said warmly.

"Meow, we are not married your majesty..." Nozomi admitted embarrassedly.

Haruna blushed and looked extremely uncomfortable now, but Oshizu ignored her.

"Not married?! Well that is not fair! Your boyfriends need to step up and take responsibility after getting you pregnant!" Oshizu exclaimed with righteous indignation.

"(Meow), I agree!" All three pregnant girls said crossly in unison.

"Oshizu, this really is none of our business!" Haruna pleaded anxiously.

"No Haruna-Chan, I am now a Queen, and three of my royal subjects have been impregnated by irresponsible men who refuse to marry them! This will not stand!" Oshizu insisted indignantly.

"Young ladies, I want to meet your boyfriends, I will command them as Queen to take responsibility!" Oshizu said with holy anger.

"(Meow), Takumi is my boyfriend!" All three girls said in unison, pointing to the black haired boy who was currently behind the counter getting cakes for Haruna.

"Oh dear... That complicates things..." Haruna said with a groan.

Oshizu got out of her chair and indignantly stormed over to this Takumi boy, filled with queenly fury. Followed eagerly by the three deflowered young ladies.

"You there Takumi! As your Queen I command you to take responsibility and marry the girls you got pregnant!" Oshizu sternly demanded.

"Yeah! Marry *me*!" Fumino crossly demanded.

"No way! You have to marry *me*!" Chise angrily countered.

"Meow, marry *me*!" Nozomi insisted.

"No way! He's *mine*!" Fumino raged.

"Is not! *I* love him the most!" Chise protested.

"Meow, *me*!" Nozomi countered.

"I, er, I, ah..." Takumi stammered.

The three girls were now pulling each other's hair and having a vicious slap fight over the boy!

"This here is *why* I can't marry one of you! The others would go berserk with jealousy. You are all my official girlfriends, I love all of you, please be content with that," Takumi pleaded the girls.

"Then marry *all* of them silly!" Oshizu informed the foolish boy.

"Huh?, All of them?, I can't do that your majesty, not in Japan, polygamy is illegal," Takumi said bewilderedly.

"No it's not, my husband Rito has lots of wives," Oshizu disagreed.

"Um, Oshizu, Rito is the King of Deviluke and is not restricted by earth laws against polygamy, Takumi here can't actually *have* more than one wife under Japanese law, he doesn't have the same freedom Rito has," Haruna told her quietly.

Oshizu gasped in horror!

"But but, only *one* wife! But he has impregnated *three* girls!" Oshizu stammered in dismay.

"Actually your majesty, I have impregnated *five* girls, my other two girlfriends are not here right now..." Takumi admitted shyly.

"Oh my goodness! That's even worse! Oshizu he simply *can't* be expected to marry one of these girls, that would be *so* unfair to the other four! Given the circumstances I think that just being a boyfriend to all of them equally is the fairest thing he can do to take responsibility," Haruna adamantly insisted, blushing hard.

"Yes your majesty, that is my thinking exactly. I love all of them but can't marry them all. I am doing everything I can to just take care of all of them equally as my girlfriends," Takumi said embarrassedly.

"How did you even manage to get five girls pregnant all at the same time?," Oshizu asked in amazement.

"Oshizu! I beg you don't ask! We *don't* need to know those details!" Haruna exclaimed urgently.

"Meow, your majesty we all had group sex together with Takumi... It was fun..." Nozomi said bluntly.

Oshizu and Haruna both blushed scarlet.

"This, this situation is just so *sad*! Because of some stupid law they can't all get married!?" Oshizu exclaimed, angry tears in her eyes.

The three pregnant girls all bitterly hung their heads and nodded in agreement.

Oshizu slammed her fist down on a table.

"No! This will not do! I will get my husband to *make* it legal for Takumi to marry all the girls he got pregnant and take responsibility!" Oshizu solemnly proclaimed with absolute conviction.

The three pregnant girls all cheered in excitement and thanked Oshizu profusely.

"I, erm, I guess that I will talk to Rito about this too, this situation is just so sad..." Haruna hesitantly agreed compassionately.

Queen Oshizu felt so empowered being able to help her ordinary subjects like this.

***...

Queen Oshizu Yuuki and Queen Haruna Yuuki were both naked giving their husband Rito a hand job on a harem inner chambers futon later that day, their fingers knitted together as they together gripped his shaft.

Rito was groaning his head off as the two girls moved their joined hands up and down, utterly aroused by them.

Oshizu bent forward and kissed the nearest side of the head of Rito's hard erection, making him groan blissfully.

Haruna bent forward too, and kissed the other side, making Rito groan even louder.

Oshizu and Haruna continued softly kissing the head at the same time, one on each side, and Rito was moaning in paradise.

"*Please* make polygamy legal in Japan," Oshizu asked adorably in between kissing the head.

"(Moan), I can't..." Rito groaned softly.

"*Please*", Haruna pressed from the other side.

Rito groaned.

Oshizu started to lick the side of the head, fingers still wanking his shaft in unison with Haruna.

Rito shifted about in bliss, moaning hard.

"*Please* legalise polygamy," Oshizu repeated femininely, wiggling her tongue all over the head.

"But I can't..." Rito groaned.

"Yes you can..." Haruna replied, licking the other side too.

"I can..." Rito groaned orgasmically.

"Yes you certainly can," Oshizu purred, and began to delicately suck the rim of his glans.

Rito moaned loudly.

"*Please* do the right thing," Haruna asked with a gentle feminine voice.

"(Groan), ok..." Rito groaned in defeat, and arched his back in ecstasy.

Haruna and Oshizu sucked all around the rim of Rito's glans in reward for his answer, and precum gently wept out of his engorged penis.

Oshizu and Haruna gently took it in turns licking the precum with the tips of their tongues, and Rito made a variety of groaning noises.

Oshizu used her free hand to very very softly tickle Rito's balls, and his erection became as hard as stone.

Haruna teased the penis opening with the tip of her tongue.

Semen exploded out in a powerful spurt under Haruna's tongue, and Rito moaned loudly in intense orgasm.

Oshizu cheerfully used her telekinesis power with a point of her finger. The semen all floated up in the air and flew inside Oshizu's vagina, trying to get her prosthetic body pregnant. Haruna blushed and flinched slightly at this display.

"(Sigh), very well, I will see what I can do with this polygamy stuff. I can't say no to the two of you when you ask me like *that*," Rito said with tired affection.

Oshizu and Haruna happily kissed Rito.

"Lets go have a bath," Rito sighed happily.

Oshizu and Haruna agreed happily, and Rito gently shook awake Yami and Lala who were both napping together on the other side of the futon.

"Bath time," Rito informed them softly, kissing both women softly in greeting.

Lala and Yami both nodded sleepily and got up.

Rito and the four women lazily walked towards the bathroom in a group, Oshizu and Haruna chatting happily as Lala and Yami looked sleepy.

The group entered the bathroom.

(Scream)

Lacospo was not yet present, but Lacospo's four naked concubines were all already in the bathroom waiting for their husband, and all were screaming in the bathroom next to the bathtub!

"What's wrong?!" Rito asked them in alarm.

"Fish! The bathtub is filled with fish!" The concubines exclaimed shrilly, pointing in dismay at the bath.

The bath water was filled with tens of thousands of large orange fish, all swimming around lazily in huge schools.

"Wah! What is this?!" Rito exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, well I was worried that the koi (*fish) that Lacospo-San made in the bath yesterday would get lonely, so I got them lots of friends from a pet supplier," Oshizu explained cheerfully.

Everyone just looked at her like she was stupid or something...

***...


	28. Chapter 28 gimp Mea, feminist Nemesis

Chapter 28(Rito)

The gimp suited Mea mumbled mutely through the closed zip over her mouth, and squirmed slightly in her full body black rubber suit, squirming against the ropes that bound her helpless down spread eagle to the harem bed.

Mea's black rubber gimp mask had no eye holes, only two nostril holes under her nose and a currently closed zip over her mouth. Her long red hair was all done up in a bun which snugly filled the back of her gimp mask, and couldn't be transformed without damaging the gimp mask (which was strictly forbidden). Mea couldn't see a blasted thing in this outfit!

"You have been a *very* naughty gimp!" Nana's dominant voice said sternly from somewhere to Mea's right.

Mea squeaked as she felt her nipples being pinched hard through the skintight rubber!

"Very naughty gimp!" Nana scolded, and *twisted* Mea's nipples!

Mea's muffled screaming filled her gimp mask, she couldn't even see what Nana was doing.

Mea's face was slapped hard!

"Naughty gimps get punished by Mistress Nana," Nana said with playful sternness, and slapped Mea's face over and over again on random sides unpredictably.

Mea squeaked and moaned in her gimp mask, she was getting quite wet and aroused.

Fingers suddenly started poking Mea's abdomen all over through the tight rubber gimp suit! Mea snorted with ticklish laughter.

"Is the gimp girl ticklish?!" Nana asked sternly.

Mea's stomach was energetically squeezed through the rubber, and she squealed frantically with laughter, oh dear god that tickled so *bad*!

"I think my gimp is ticklish," Nana said with dominant mischief, and kept squeezing her tummy as Mea squealed and snorted with laughter.

Mea couldn't see what Nana was doing, and she jumped and flinched as Nana randomly poked and squeezed her torso all over to tickle her!

Mea yelped as both nipples were suddenly twisted again, hissing in sweet torment as Nana cruelly held the twist without releasing.

"Is my gimp girl wet?," Nana asked dominantly.

Mea nodded blindly in her gimp mask.

"Well that's just too bad, the naughty gimp girl isn't going to cum any time soon," Nana taunted sadistically.

Mea squeaked in dismay, wet pussy yearning for relief.

"Nana-Chan! We are *trying* to sleep!" Yui's voice complained crossly from nearby on the bed.

"Aw, but I closed her mouth zip so she won't be loud!" Nana whined.

"I can hear *you* saying all that shameless stuff to her!" Yui crossly criticised.

"(Muttering), I will try to be quiet so you can't hear me," Nana promised unhappily.

Mea suddenly flinched as her abdomen was poked, and she squealed with laughter in her gimp mask as Nana resumed energetically squeezing her stomach!

"Nana-Chan! I can hear Mea squealing in that shameless mask!" Yui shouted crossly.

"Nana my love, I know that Mea has all her sex privileges back, but do you *have* to do that right *now* at this late hour?," Rito asked from somewhere nearby.

"(Growl), *you* have sex with Momo and Run at all hours of the night! You beastly hypocrite!" Nana snarled at Rito.

Mea giggled with laughter at Nana's point.

"Quiet gimp! No giggling!" Nana disciplined Mea, slapping her masked face.

Mea moaned softly and became silent, so utterly turned on by this kinky game.

"Well, maybe you have a point there Nana... But I try to be as quiet as possible late at night with Momo and Run," Rito said fondly.

"I have already gagged Mea with a gimp mask, I don't know how to make her any more quiet than that," Nana said defensively.

"There is a special trick with Mea, may I come over and show you?," Rito offered.

"(Grumbling), I guess..." Nana reluctantly agreed.

Mea tensed blindly in her gimp outfit as she heard Rito climbing over to her on the bed, she was utterly helpless and blinded! Rito could do *anything* to her right now and she couldn't resist without destroying her favourite gimp mask!

"Hi there," Rito said affectionately, and Mea giggled and flinched as she felt her side being poked.

"Ok, the trick with Mea is to give her extremely light soft touches if you want her to be silent. Touch her slightly less than enough to satisfy her and she will yearn and go all quiet," Rito said.

Mea silently gasped as her breasts were stroked extremely softly by Rito's skilful hands through the rubber gimp suit. Oh space Buddha that felt so wonderful!

The fingers softly circled around her breasts, lazily spiralling inwards until they were caressing the tips of her nipples in tiny circles. The fingers then slowly spiralled back out, softly caressing over every inch of her rubber clad breasts with the lazy spirals. The fingers then spiralled in and out several more times, driving Mea wild.

This entire time Mea hadn't been able to bring herself to make a single sound, even though Rito was driving her wild with desire. His touch was almost supernaturally skilled, so perfect that it dominated and subdued her quivering flesh completely.

"Wow, she is not making a sound," Nana said impressed.

"Oh this is nothing. You can even do stuff like tickle her if you do it just right and she won't make a sound," Rito said happily.

Mea was suddenly fidgeting and squirming as he softly teased his fingers over her ribs, she was tickled terribly but could barely make a sound! Rito had completely dominated her body with his godly skill!

Mea squirmed in dismay as the tickling of her ribs got worse and worse, but she was barely able to make a single sound!

"See how much she is squirming about?, I am tickling her quite badly but she still isn't making a sound, it's all about really careful light touch," Rito happily told Nana as Mea just about died from her ribs being stroked!

"I have to tickle her *really* hard before she will make a sound," Rito cheerfully said, and Mea thrashed violently in her ropes as he tickled the living crap out of her ribs!

Mea was now so badly tickled that she was softly squeaking with laughter through his paralysing light touch.

Mea was bucking and thrashing like mad, tugging desperately on the ropes to use her arms to protect her hellishly tickled ribs, Rito had her so dominated that she couldn't even remember to use her trans ability, just mindlessly thrashing about in helpless torment.

The stroking fingers stopped, and Mea flopped down gasping for breath.

"That's amazing! So I stroke her like this?," Nana asked impressed.

Mea loudly squealed with laughter.

"No no no, softer than that. Barely touch her at all, as though you are just stroking the air around her," Rito quickly directed.

Mea stopped laughing as Nana temporarily left her ribs alone.

Rito's fingers softly caressed Mea's ribs, and she was once more unable to make a sound, shifting around tormented by his touch. He was like a god!

Nana tried a few more times, but Mea vocally squealed with laughter every time.

"Damn it! Why is this so hard!" Nana cursed.

Mea compassionately made soothing noises at Nana through her gimp mask.

"Don't pity me gimp girl! You are supposed to be submissive!" Nana exclaimed grouchily.

Mea nodded and remained silent and still in her bondage.

Mea felt Rito's hand stroke her pussy through her gimp suit! Mea gasped silently in complete bliss, eyes rolling back in her head as that godly touch dominated her completely.

"Rito! Gimp girl isn't allowed to cum! She has been a naughty girl and doesn't get orgasms!" Nana complained unhappily.

"Um ok, I can keep Mea on edge without climax. If I touch her right here like this she becomes *incapable* of climaxing no matter how long it goes, I can render Mea completely helpless," Rito said, touching Mea's pussy in such a way that she flopped down as though paralysed. Mea's eyes widened in horror at Rito's words!

"That is incredible, how the heck do you know this stuff?!" Nana asked sounding obviously impressed and even intimidated.

"(Chuckle), It's my super power, I just have this super human ability. You and the other Devilukeans have your strength and speed and lightning bolts, the trans weapons have their own transformation powers, this power over women's bodies is *my* super power haha." Rito chuckled playfully, still completely dominating Mea's body with the touch of just a single stroking fingertip.

"Re-really?," Nana asked sounding afraid.

"(Chuckle), Well, I think Momo deserves the most credit, she was the one who trained my body every night in my sleep, giving me the muscle memory to do these incredible things... Ah also Mea is my *wife*, as her husband I know my way around her body extremely intimately," Rito admitted humbly.

Mea was completely overwhelmed, gasping and groaning without making a sound, utterly powerless even if she wasn't bound, so wet that her gimp suit was slowly filling with vaginal fluid.

"Teach me!" Nana begged hopefully.

"Any time," Rito agreed happily, still keeping Mea in wonderful edging hell in her gimp suit.

"Seriously! It's late! We're trying to sleep!" Yui loudly protested.

"Hmm, perhaps during the day sometime would be a better time to teach you," Rito told Nana.

Mea gasped loudly in her gimp mask as Rito's fingers stopped touching her pussy, still completely blinded by her mask and unable to move or speak.

"(Grumble), ok, another time Rito..." Nana agreed disappointedly.

Sounds of Rito kissing Nana goodnight, followed by sounds of Rito climbing back to his usual spot in the bed.

"Sleeping time gimp girl," Nana said dominantly, and Mea felt the mouth of her gimp mask being unzipped.

"Yes Mistress Nana," Mea purred submissively but naughtily through her open mouth zip.

Mea felt Nana lovingly kiss her lips through the zip, and adoringly returned the kiss.

Nana broke the kiss and zipped Mea's mouth closed again, leaving her to sleep in bondage.

Mea sighed in delight at just how perverted this was, and she felt Nana snuggle beside her bound body to sleep. Mea felt Nana put an arm around her torso just under her breasts, soon followed by the sounds of Nana fast asleep.

Mea relaxed in her ecchi gimp bondage, enjoying the feeling of the tight ropes around her wrists and ankles that stretched her arms and legs out tautly to the bed. She couldn't move at all, couldn't speak, she just felt so wonderfully naughty and dominated.

Mea's pussy was still wet, she was so turned on. Mea was a colossal kinky pervert, and sleeping in bondage in a gimp suit was turning her on so wonderfully!

Mea sighed in comfort, she loved Nana-Chan so much.

Nana was really budding into full bloom as a dominatrix, she was passing all her classes and practiced everything on Mea! It was so wonderful!

Mea smiled happily, so glad to be engaged to Nana, her soul mate.

Nana was her best friend since high school, her closest companion, her everything. Nana made Mea a better person, and Mea brought Nana out of her shell to explore things she wanted but was too shy to do alone, like bondage.

Mea was so thankful that she had Nana in her life.

A thought struck Mea and she frowned. Nana's father was still absolutely forbidding the wedding...

The pair had hoped to marry soon, but this plan was now in tatters until Nana's father came around. Nana's father was the most powerful being in the universe, fully capable of destroying entire planets by his own power alone, and he was threatening to seize power from Rito if this wedding went ahead, just to stop it!

Mea and Nana were still privately engaged, but they had yet to announce their engagement publicly from fear of Gid's wrath. Until Gid gave them his blessings the pair were stuck permanently in limbo, it was just so sad...

Mea frowned crossly. Damn Gid hadn't even *blinked* at Lala being forced to marry Lacospo! The damn homophobe hadn't given a single fuck about Lala marrying a second *man*, even when Lala *hated* Lacospo and was being extorted into the marriage! But two women who deeply loved each other and wanted to take their relationship commitment to the next ultimate level?, Oh no, *that* was what made Gid lose his mind! It was just the rankest double standard!

Mea growled softly in her gimp mask in anger. Just because one straight guy had a problem with homosexuality, Mea could not get married to the woman she loved!

Homosexuals on earth had been battling exactly this sort of problem for over 50 years. People who loved each other had wanted to get married, but they couldn't because some guy somewhere they had never even met didn't like homosexuality! It concerned no one except the couples wanting to get married, but because of spiteful bigots who didn't even know them, this right had been denied and had had to be fought for by decades and decades of protests and political activism!

Why was marriage rights of individuals seen as democratic, to be decided in massive referendums where every bigot and asshole *had* to have their say before lovers could finally be allowed to marry?! It was absolutely outrageous. Other areas of life didn't happen like this.

Imagine the reaction if say money or private capital or investment holdings had to be decided *democratically* in giant referendums, where every dickhead had their say and at least half of them had to agree to let you start a business venture or buy something?, People would have an absolute fit and call it Stalinism, but do the same thing with something as deeply personal and individual as marriage and oh no, bigots voting on it is somehow totally fine!

The same thing went for outlawing polygamy on earth except, ironically, in only the most religiously conservative places. Why the fuck did the entire rest of society get to tell you how many husbands and wives you could have?

Mea personally couldn't imagine being so self entitled that she would even *want* the ability to tell other people how to conduct their private relationships, she just couldn't even wrap her head around that level of arrogance.

Why did people hate queer people so much?, What was their problem?

What was Gid's fucking problem with Nana being a dyke?, Why was he so self centred that instead of caring about what Nana wanted, he instead focused on what *he* thought about the issue?, How far up his own ass was his head even lodged that *everything* had to be about himself?

Why couldn't he just accept that this wasn't even *about* him in the first place, why couldn't he be a big enough person to see that some things were not about *him* at all?

Mea sighed, she needed to stop thinking these things and go to sleep.

With effort she relaxed and just enjoyed her comforting kinky bondage. She was all tied up in a gimp suit, with the love of her life asleep snuggling her. This was intensely romantic and lovely, getting upset by negative thoughts wouldn't help anything.

Mea sighed deeply and her intense comfort filled her, her entire body relaxing gloriously.

With a contented sigh the gimp suited kinky girl drifted off to sleep.

***...

The next day Mea was wandering aimlessly through the harem inner chambers. She was wearing nothing but her bulky ankle monitor, and she had her arms securely tied behind her back with elegant Japanese rope bondage, that wrapped around her entire torso like an extremely elegant net that kept her breasts and private parts fully exposed.

Mea had spent the entire morning in Nana's rope play dojo with Nana and Rito, with Rito attempting to teach some of his awful skills to Nana, practicing everything mercilessly on the helpless Mea. Mea was completely cummed out after getting permission from Nana to cum today for being a good girl, and felt so utterly satisfied.

Mea had now been given free time by Nana to wander the harem inner chambers, but she had to keep her arms tied up like this for the entire day as their latest kinky game. Mea felt so delightfully naughty just walking around in the nude in ropes like this, it was wonderful!

Mea's legs were completely unbound, and she skipped gayly through the halls, humming happily.

Without her skintight rubber gimp mask containing her hair anymore, Mea was free to transform her hair and she freely used a transformed strand of her hair to scratch at an itch, not genuinely inconvenienced by these ropes. She merely loved how kinky and naughty she felt wearing these, she had *wanted* to be tied up like this for the rest of the day.

Mea greeted blushing palace staff members as she skipped naked through the halls, waggling her tits at them naughtily just to tease them. The blushing staff members embarrassedly returned her greetings as she skipped past them.

Mea happily skipped into the large multipurpose room that the sadistic Nemesis was currently using as her personal torture chamber, (her former torture chamber was currently still soiled with mouldy cum).

Torture devices, restraint furniture and various implements of torture filled Nemesis's sadistic play room, and Nemesis herself was currently sitting imperiously on a dominatrix throne in the middle of the room, wearing her skimpy black nightie and reading a book about torture.

"Hi Neme-Chan," Mea greeted cheerfully, skipping over to her sister and fellow kinky pervert.

"Mea... I see that you are already properly dressed to play," Nemesis said hungrily, looking up from her book.

Mea giggled and licked Nemesis's face erotically in greeting, squeezing in beside her on the throne.

Nemesis smirked and grabbed Mea's breasts, twisting her nipples with agonising force.

Mea moaned in masochistic pleasure and continued to lick Nemesis's face, exciting her, and Nemesis continued Mea's painful tit torture.

"Kukuku, you are so naughty," Nemesis chuckled huskily.

"Always," Mea agreed adorably with a wink.

Nemesis pounced on Mea and the pair kissed passionately, licking each other's faces all over.

The pair of sadomasochistic girls relocated to a fearsome looking nearby bondage bed, and they energetically scissored against a double ended dildo as Nemesis flogged Mea's bare tits with whips formed out of her hair.

For a while the pair fucked passionately, and each other's squirt soon soaked both girls, eventually ending with both girls laying gasping for breath and pungent with squirt.

Nemesis sat up comfortably on the bed, and Mea rested her head in her lap, facing Nemesis's crotch of course.

Nemesis affectionately patted Mea's hair as the pair relaxed in comfort, and Mea sighed in contentment.

"You look tired," Nemesis noted calmly.

"Yeah... I didn't sleep well," Mea admitted.

"Kukuku, didn't you like sleeping in the gimp suit?," Nemesis tittered fondly.

"It wasn't that, I actually liked the gimp suit. I was just thinking about Nana's father. Why is he being so horrible about Nana and me getting engaged?," Mea said unhappily.

"Patriarchal hubris," Nemesis replied simply.

"What do you mean?," Mea asked curiously.

"Gid's attitude is a symptom of the epidemic patriarchal sexism that permeates so much of the universe," Nemesis said enigmatically.

"What has sexism got to do with homophobia?," Mea asked surprised.

"*Everything*, it has *everything* to do with patriarchal sexism," Nemesis insisted.

"How shall I explain it..." Nemesis mused to herself.

"Ah I know, let me tell you a story..." Nemesis began.

"In the past I once wrote a fanfic story about a young man who had a massive harem of women. I wrote it one chapter at a time on a website where random people could read it and leave reviews or message me about it."

"The story started the usual way, with the one young man having outrageous sex with vast numbers of women in a massive harem, more women than he could even handle. The reviews and reactions were positive from the heterosexual male audience, they all loved imagining themselves as the male protagonist, letting them live out a fantasy."

("I'm confused, why are you talking about this?," Mea asked, but Nemesis ignored her)

"The male could have sex with any woman he pleased, with the females not even getting jealous, the male viewers all thought that this was fine, excellent in fact."

"Then much later in the story I decided that if the male character could touch females with impunity, it was only fair that one of the female characters could touch another male character..."

("That sounds only fair," Mea said happily.)

"The heterosexual male audience then completely lost their minds in protesting reviews and pleading messages begging me "don't let this other man so much as touch her", they got *really* upset,"

("Why?, But they liked it when the *male* character touched lots of females?," Mea asked in surprise.)

"The reason why they lost their minds is because of patriarchal sexism. They didn't see females as actual autonomous *people* with sexual equality to men, they just saw females as being sexual objects to be possessed and hoarded, women *couldn't* possibly do exactly the same thing as the man character did, because that would spoil the *male* fantasy of hoarding women all for themselves as dehumanised sexual possessions."

("That's ridiculous! You are being too harsh Neme-Chan.")

"Yes, completely ridiculous, but it is a blatant example of the way so many men view females as not being *real* people at all. They don't want the women to have even *one* extra man, but the man can have as many women as he likes. It is a double standard so absurd that the only way one can hold it is if they don't truly see women as being actual people with anything like equal rights to men."

("That's a bit harsh, you make it sound like a chauvinist conspiracy... But what does this even have to do with homophobia?")

"Male homophobia is fuelled by this dehumanising of women. They fear gay men because they are terrified of the gay men viewing and treating *them* the way the straight men view and treat *women*. They won't admit this even to themselves, but deep down this is why gay men invoke such utter horror in patriarchal sexist men."

("What hard line feminist crap have you been reading Neme-Chan?)

"Lesbians on the other hand are despised for a different but related reason. Patriarchal sexist men identify females by which *male* is in their life. The female is the wife or girlfriend of this man, the daughter or granddaughter of that man, their entire identity is determined not by themselves but by which male *owns* them."

("Owns them?")

"Yes, owns them like dehumanised property, property that exists to sexually and domestically serve the men who possess them. The woman is nothing but an accessory to the man, not an autonomous being with equal rights and common humanity."

("Stop it Neme-Chan,")

"The lesbian is a threat to this dehumanisation of women because the lesbian is not beholden to any man, the lesbian is, at least in matters of sexual needs, completely and totally *free* of any man."

("But some men *like* lesbians,")

"As a fetish object many men like them, but this is still the same dehumanisation, not treating the lesbian women as actual people with equal rights and identities unbound to a man. If you start seeing lesbians as actual people who deserve the right to marry, you undermine the entire patriarchy culture that has reduced females to the sexual property of males."

Mea sat up and shook her head.

"No Neme-Chan, you are being utterly ridiculous! Maybe a hundred years ago people thought this way but not now," Mea disagreed.

"Gid Deviluke is like this *right now*, he doesn't see his own daughter as a truly autonomous person, *none* of his daughters in fact. If he did then he would have named Lala as his heir, rather than forcing her to attend endless marriage meetings so that she could get married to a *man* who would then be Gid's heir! Don't you notice how fucking *insulting* this is!" Nemesis insisted.

Mea blinked, she hadn't even thought about that.

"If Gid thought that women were actual people then Lala would be his heir rather than her completely unqualified husband Rito. He sees women as inferior, as property for men to possess. Nana isn't a *person* to him, she is just an object to reflect the greatness of the men she is connected to." Nemesis pressed.

"So she can't be a lesbian because it makes Gid look bad?," Mea said softly.

"Precisely. Nana is a trophy to proclaim Gid's greatness, not a person independent of the men in her life." Nemesis explained sadly.

"I don't buy all your feminist conspiracy crap, but you have a definite point about Gid," Mea reluctantly accepted.

"Kukuku, a conspiracy you say... You know how Gid cheats on his wife with thousands and thousands of women, often right in front of her, and nobody cares?... Imagine if Sephie Deviluke started cheating on Gid with thousands and thousands of men," Nemesis said softly.

Mea flinched in horror at the thought!

"Kukuku, patriarchal sexism has infected you as well. It permeates everything, society is choking in it's subtle influence. Even women are programmed from birth to accept this unfair double standard, one rule for Gid, another rule for Sephie, Gid is a person, Sephie is merely property. If women had equal rights then Sephie could act like Gid and receive the same indifferent response from people who learned of it." Nemesis chuckled bitterly.

"Mea, you and I were both the slaves of men the moment we grew vaginas. It is because of this slavery that you and Nana cannot marry, it is because of this slavery that we are merely the possessions of our husband in the minds of millions of men," Nemesis said bitterly.

Mea was getting cross now, Nemesis's words were so utterly toxic!

"Rito is not like that! Rito is good and kind and loving!" Mea exclaimed angrily.

"Yes... Rito is remarkable... But Rito is not the one preventing you and Nana from getting married," Nemesis said deeply.

Mea's upset anger calmed somewhat at this.

"Rito is no feminist, but he at least has many many good points to make up for this shortcoming," Nemesis mused.

"Rito doesn't hate women!" Mea shouted angrily.

"I didn't *say* that he hates women, I said that he is not a feminist. A Japanese man who is a genuine feminist is so rare it is almost a contradiction in terms. Japanese culture is anathema to feminism, Japan is currently gripped by one of the worst rape epidemics of any first world country in the world! Women here aren't treated anything like equal to men!" Nemesis retorted.

"It is?!" Mea asked in horror.

"Of *course* it is! Women here are raised from birth to become pretty and subservient ornaments for men, that is not a situation that would actually *discourage* men from raping women. The rape statistics are utterly appalling in Japan!" Nemesis lectured Mea.

Mea was shocked.

"Rito is a good man!" Mea repeated.

"I'm not necessarily saying that his lack of gender equality is a *bad* thing. Remember how I systematically raped Rito every night for like two years?, Remember how he never *ever* called the galactic police?, That is one of the *positive* side effects of sexism, if a *man* raped a woman like that then he would be in all sorts of trouble, but if a woman rapes a man then "it's just a girl, stop being such a wuss". I was completely protected from negative consequences as a result of Rito's sexism, kukuku," Nemesis chuckled.

"How can you say that Rito is sexist!" Mea protested crossly.

"Remember when he saved my life... Because I was *female*?, If I was male then he wouldn't have done a thing to rescue me. He treats females like weak things that need a man to protect them, as lovely as it is for us, that is still technically sexism, not treating us as equals," Nemesis countered with iron clad logic.

Mea wasn't sure what to say to this.

"Remember that time that Risa was being bothered by a persistent male suitor?, She said she wasn't interested, but he wouldn't accept no for an answer. Risa then pretended to be Rito's girlfriend and the suitor immediately backed off. The suitor ignored the woman's will to say no, but he wouldn't *dream* of "stealing" the female property of another man. This was patriarchal sexism at it's rankest, but Rito didn't even *notice* how sexist the situation was, he was just being a knight in shining armour protecting the weak little woman..." Nemesis continued.

"Enough! Enough of this feminist crap! I am leaving!" Mea snapped and stormed out in a rage.

Nemesis's words really were TOXIC!

***...


	29. Chapter 29 Rito the manly procrastinator

Chapter 29(Rito)

(Author's note, oh good god I am really getting sick of some of the messages I am getting. Nemesis in the last chapter was simply quoting the great feminist scholar Dr Harriet Fraad, one of the founders of modern feminism. Nemesis frequently offers deep insights into society in this work, such as explaining to Yami that age of consent laws are passed arbitrarily and that the majority of the modern legal system is essentially just a poorly planned joke. Nemesis last chapter was continuing this pattern by mercilessly deconstructing Japanese rape culture and sexism in general, saying things that no feminist scholar in the world would find remotely controversial.

The not so subtle jab at some of the people messaging me, by having Nemesis refer to the *rampant* sexism in *some* harem story readers, was mostly due to irritation on my part. Some of the messages I have been getting about this story are chauvinistic in the extreme, and after 29 chapters of being very polite about it my patience is reaching it's end.

I am not saying that *all* (or even necessarily most) readers of this story are sexist pigs (for want of a less offensive term), but some are, and when I was writing the dialogue trying to figure out how Nemesis would explain Gid's psychology to Mea, I decided "fuck it, an example is right here in my inbox, Nemesis can use this".

Gid Deviluke is the biggest chauvinist pig in the setting, and is a complete entitled ass hole who blows up entire inhabited planets on a whim if he finds them personally irritating. He is a poster child for toxic masculinity, Japanese rape culture and patriarchal sexism, and to fully explain *why* he is like this it was necessary to deconstruct this taboo part of Japanese culture (and western culture too) in the story.

Being polyamorous and into group relationships is not sexist, I am poly myself, lots of people of all gender identities are polyamorous. Big group relationships in non exclusive "harems" are not automatically sexist, provided that the members all have equal privileges regardless of gender. But a group relationship where one guy has *exclusive* access to a harem of women who have no freedom to have a relationship with other men, *that* is sexist.

Women are freaking *people*, not pets or livestock or possessions, if a big group of women choose to share one (consenting) man then that is *their* choice as human beings to do this if they please, but if that man then has the pure hubris to actually get jealous and want to keep exclusive access to them, that is not seeing them as people with equal rights to the harem having man.

Try to imagine yourself as a (heterosexual) harem member, only allowed to have sex with one person who gets to have sex with multitudes of others besides you. Imagine that you are horny right now but you are forced to wait hours to be with your own spouse because you are competing for their attention against over ten other people. How do you feel watching others feverishly fucking your spouse, as you wait your turn, hoping desperately that your spouse still has some stamina left for you when your turn finally comes?

You are a person, a human being with free will. You love your spouse but they have so little time for you, you don't want to leave them, you want to stay in the relationship, but you have needs, needs that your one overwhelmed spouse simply lacks the time to fully fulfil. Your spouse is free to have over ten other spouses, all the same gender as you, and your spouse is even free to add still *more* spouses to their harem if they wish.

You as a heterosexual person then contemplate getting just *one* additional spouse of your own, not to leave your other spouse but simply to meet your unfulfilled needs. Your spouse jealously tells you "no way! That would be *cheating*! If you need more intimacy then feel free to become homosexual with some of the other same gender harem members!" Would you as a (heterosexual) *person* honestly be ok with this?, Might you not notice a glaring double standard?

Dear readers, if you (in real life) genuinely want an exclusive harem all to yourself that is completely yours to rule, then I suggest that you simply buy a lot of blow up dolls to keep in your bed, (or sex robots when they are invented), because doing this to actual women (AKA *people*) is simply a desire to own people as basically personal sex slaves, and that's messed up.

If you simply have a sexual fetish for having this sort of harem and just read this as a lustful fantasy then that is *fine*, really it is. You can't help what turns you on and you are not hurting anyone having a private fantasy. But if that's what it is then stop getting *so* upset when Yami or Lala are placed in these situations around other males, it's *just* a fanfic story, calm down and relax.

There is actual real life outside of Japanese cartoons you know. This morning I gave multiple orgasms to an actual flesh and blood woman, not got into a major decline over what some cartoon characters in a fanfic were doing. Real women exist right now outside of cartoons, you could be doing all sorts of other fun things instead of getting *so* worked up over this silly fanfic story.

Honestly I appreciate the passion for the story, but still it's *just* a story.)

***...

King Rito walked through his harem inner chambers flanked by Lala and Yami, his mind deeply troubled by all the recent chaos since becoming king.

His wives were running amok, his legislative efforts were very erratic, Lacospo was a giant pain in the ass, and his father-in-law Gid had almost destroyed Rito's poor wife Nana. Earth politics were very divided at the moment over King Rito, some people liked him and others disapproved, it was all such a mess.

The latest act of legalising polygamy on earth was generating *very* mixed reactions, and the Devilukean spin artists were once again hard at work controlling the political fallout. Things were currently stabilising, but it was at best an uneasy peace that was settling, the next (inevitable) scandal would just stir everything up again.

Rito stopped walking and squared his shoulders. He was the king of the freaking *universe*, he had nearly limitless political power, and he was worrying about so many important things. Maybe he couldn't solve all the political problems of the universe, but as a man he could at the very least put his own household in order!

"What is it Rito?," Lala asked, confused that he had stopped walking.

"(Determined posture), It is time that I acted like a man. I am putting my house in order," Rito said heroically.

Yami blinked and then smirked with laughter.

"I have heard that before..." Yami said slyly.

"I'm serious this time, I am going to throw Lacospo's green ass out of my home and I am going to stand up to Gid!" Rito proclaimed with resolve.

"Rito..." Lala murmured admiringly at his courage.

"*How* are you going to do either of those things without causing negative consequences for your continued reign as king?," Yami asked in a deadpan voice.

Rito faltered slightly at this.

"Well um, I will forbid Lacospo access to the inner chambers at least, he will no longer enter our bath, he will no longer walk in on us having sex!" Rito announced firmly, regaining his momentum.

"Guards!" Rito yelled.

A squadron of suited Devilukean palace guards came running and saluted.

"Yes your highness," the guards addressed him.

"Guards, by order of the king, Lacospo is hereby forbidden from entering the harem inner chambers. If he tries to resist and force his way inside, lock him in the dungeons for 24 hours!" Rito commanded.

"Yes your majesty!" The guards smartly answered, and they spoke on communication devices to relay this order.

Rito laughed triumphantly.

Lala clapped her hands in joy, jumping up and down.

Yami said nothing, but her calm blank face looked slightly impressed.

"And now for Gid," Rito said with momentum.

"Rito stop! Gid Deviluke will *kill* you if you offend him, think very carefully before approaching him!" Yami warned gravely, grabbing his arm to hold him back from walking off.

Rito turned to face Yami, and saw only sincere fear and concern in her blank deadpan face.

"Even Nemesis couldn't defeat Gid, and she is a trans weapon. You are a human man, you don't stand a chance," Yami warned Rito.

"I'm not going to fight Gid, I am just going to talk to him," Rito reassured her.

Yami looked uncertain.

Rito grabbed hold of Yami and kissed her passionately.

Yami started in surprise, eyes briefly widened, and then she relaxed into the kiss, closing her eyes.

Rito broke the kiss and held her chin tenderly.

"I as a man have to do this." Rito told her confidently.

"Come, let's go find Nana and Mea, I will bring them too. I will make Gid see sense that they aren't dishonouring him." Rito told Yami and Lala.

Rito put an arm around his two pregnant wives, and led them in the direction of Mea's perverted "play room" where Nana and Mea had last been seen. He would stand Nana and Mea before Gid and make him see sense.

Rito copped a feel of Yami and Lala's breasts from his hands around their backs, and the two girls squirmed at his touch.

"I hate ecchi things," Yami warned.

Rito ignored her and slipped his hand under her assassin outfit through the arm hole, and shamelessly twiddled her nipple like he owned it.

Yami groaned, defeated by his skilful touch, and her protests died away as he continued groping the girls whilst leading them down the hall.

Yami and Lala were both gasping and groaning now, complete putty in his hands, and Rito grinned feeling empowered.

"Rito! I'm all wet!" Lala gasped softly, eyes pleading for relief.

"Me too..." Yami groaned blushing.

Rito grinned and felt his penis twitch in his pants, these two extremely hot girls were groaning for relief right now...

Rito pulled off his pants and underpants, keeping his upper body fully clothed, and he easily laid the two gasping girls down on the wood panelled floor of the hallway.

"What about Papa?," Lala groaned, as Rito plucked off Peke to render her naked in a puff of pink smoke.

"Gid can wait one more hour," Rito purred huskily as he gently tossed Peke out of the way, and he pulled off Yami's panties.

Rito peeled Yami out of her assassin outfit, and slid two fingers inside her puddling wet pussy, making her gasp quietly with ecstasy, her eyes closed and cheeks blushing.

Rito kept Yami gasping with his fingers and turned to face Lala.

Rito assertively grabbed hold of Lala's head, his fingers sliding through her silky pink hair at the back of her scalp, and he pulled her in to a passionate kiss.

Lala moaned femininely, hungrily returning the kiss, and Rito pushed his tongue assertively inside her mouth.

Lala groaned sexually, and Rito's tongue invaded her mouth, wrestling her own tongue into submission, chasing it all around in circles as they energetically kissed.

Lala's hands were softly gripping Rito's body, pulling him in closer to lay on top of her naked body.

Rito felt Lala's perfect voluptuous body writhing around under his, her silky smooth spongy flesh flawless to the touch.

Rito ran a hand over her bare skin, and Lala's mouth exploded with laughter past his invading tongue, the Devilukean pregnancy hormones making her crazy ticklish.

Rito broke the kiss and aggressively grabbed Lala's tit, bringing his mouth down to suck one of her fat nipples. Lala's laughter became intense moaning, and Rito roughly squeezed her tit, making the giant spongy hemisphere bulge out with every assertive squeeze.

Lala was moaning and gasping, and Rito changed breasts, sucking and squeezing the other breast in turn.

Rito kept roughly squeezing Lala's giant tits with his hand, but moved the rest of his attention to the blushing gasping Yami.

Yami was completely trapped by Rito's infamous edging skill, blushing and gasping in complete helplessness as he kept her subdued with merciless pleasure. The deadly alien assassin was like a helpless little human teenage girl under his touch, unable to even move beyond just writhing around in ecstasy.

Yami's blushing desperate face looked at Rito pleadingly, and Rito grinned mischievously, making Yami shudder with a strange mix of fear and desire.

Rito leaned his face down and began licking her closest breast in long slow licks from bottom to top.

Yami gasped in bliss and bit her lips, back arching to bring her breasts closer to his face.

Rito teased around her areoles with the tip of his tongue in quick little circles, and Yami's groaning became more desperate.

Rito's other hand was still playing with Lala's huge bare tits, currently twiddling her nipple as she moaned and writhed on the floor. Rito consciously squeezed Lala's generous mammary with even more force, and Lala moaned even more loudly.

Rito's tongue was now taunting the very tip of Yami's erect nipple, barely caressing it, barely making contact with it. Yami's back was arching frantically to raise her breasts higher and higher off the floor to reach his tongue, and Rito lifted his head even higher just to keep her stretching up desperately.

Rito showed mercy and drove his face down onto her tit, sucking Yami's nipple with all his might as she gasped in ecstasy.

Rito felt Yami's tight pussy soaking his fingers with warm vaginal fluid, and he slid his two fingers more deeply inside her, warming his fingers all the way to the knuckles with the wonderfully warm juices.

Yami moaned deeply, and Rito lazily wiggled his fingertips deep inside her, making her writhe around worse than ever.

With Yami distracted by his fingers wiggling inside her, Rito took his mouth off Yami's breast and returned his main attention to the moaning Lala.

Rito darted his hand down to grab Lala's spongy perfect tummy, squeezing the handful of stomach energetically.

Lala exploded with laughter, curling up in a defensive ball, and Rito kept squeezing until the squealing laughing Lala used her Deviluke strength to pull his hand away.

Rito had been expecting this, and pulled his hand from her grip to rapidly poke the squealing laughing Lala in random places on her naked torso through her defensive ball of limbs.

Lala was laughing hysterically, trying desperately to protect her body without harming him, arms and legs up around her torso to protect her ticklish body as his hand darted around her every defence to poke her spongy flesh.

Lala was laughing hard, half from the tickling and half from the sheer fun of what he was doing to her. As her husband and the love of her life, Rito alone had Lala's consent to tickle her like this, she enjoyed it as a playful couple's game when *he* did it, it was just a normal (occasional) part of foreplay for a lot of couples, and Lala was just like any other woman in this regard.

Rito was grinning as he made Lala squeal and laugh, and his darting poking hand suddenly dropped down and grabbed her tail.

Lala gasped and flinched as her tail was gripped, and she became weaker and slower, no longer able to protect herself with superhuman strength.

Rito chuckled and, gripping her tail tightly in his hand just under the tail's spade tip, he resumed his tickling assault on her body, three fingers and thumb tightly gripping her long flexible tail as his index finger poked the places she could no longer protect.

Rito buried his finger in her silky soft smooth armpit, and just kept it digging into the spot as the weakened defenceless Lala had a fit of laughter, no longer strong enough to pull his hand from her weakly closed armpit.

Rito turned his attention to the sexually desperate Yami as his hand absentmindedly kept Lala laughing hysterically, and he passionately kissed the blushing sexually defeated Yami.

Yami kissed him desperately, as though his kisses were her oxygen, and her pelvis pressed hard against his probing wiggling fingers inside her. Rito made out heavily with the desperate Yami, still not letting her cum.

After maybe a minute at most, Rito broke away from Yami's hungry kisses, and returned his attention to the badly laughing Lala who was clutching desperately at his hand in her armpit.

Rito mercifully pulled his probing finger out of her armpit, and Lala gasped with relief. Rito instead used his thumb and index finger to squeeze her tummy, making her squeal with energetic laughter.

Rito moved Lala's tail to his mouth, gripping it tightly with his lips, and used his now free hand to grab her tit in a huge handful, squeezing it as Lala moaned deeply.

Lala was covered in sweat, her naked body breathing hard. Her legs lay open and her arms were currently flopped down above her head in sexual defeat from the skilful squeezing of her breast. Her open vagina was so wet that it was dripping on the floor under her.

Rito moved his face down between her legs, spitting out her tail, and gave her moist opening a big long slow lick from bottom to top, tasting her clean slippery juices.

Lala moaned orgasmically, and Rito licked again, pushing the tip of his tongue in under her wet folds, not penetrating her but teasing the shallows.

Lala was writhing around wildly, gasping for breath, fluid trickling down her moist flaps, and Rito buried his face in her fragrant cunt, energetically eating her out as she screamed hoarsely.

Rito's tongue pushed as deep as possible inside her, darting in and out of her copiously wet depths, tapping out her warm wetness in little licks with his tongue like a bore water pump.

Lala was moaning her head off now, and her hands were gripping his hair desperately in ecstasy, her tail coiling very softly around his neck as he frenziedly buried his face in her gushing wet opening.

Rito's lips found Lala's engorged clitoris, and he sucked it so hard that his jaw hurt, licking the tip of the clitoris inside his mouth with his tongue.

Lala was contorting around having an absolute fit of pleasure now, screaming hoarsely at full volume, and Rito sucked her clitoris even harder.

Rito's jaw muscles were cramping badly now, the muscles protesting in agony as he sucked and sucked with all his strength. The pain was terrible, but Lala was screaming her head off in perfect pleasure, so he pushed through the pain for her sake.

(Author's note, incase you have never experienced it, the jaw pain of giving *really* hard clit sucking is quite excruciatingly painful, a giant agonising cramp in your jaw that gets worse the longer you go. Hell for you but heaven for her lol.)

Rito's jaw was fully cramped on both sides from the excessive force of his maximum strength sucking, it ached right to the core, jarringly extreme, but he loved Lala and wanted her to experience maximum pleasure.

Lala was going into convulsions of pleasure now, moaning loudly in long deep groans as her orgasms came one by one in a long series of multiple orgasms.

Her fingers gripped his hair desperately, holding his face hard against her cunt, and his agonised jaw muscles sucked brutally hard on the overwhelmed clitoris, mercilessly keeping Lala drowning in heavenly pleasure.

Lala had no strength left at all as he kept sucking her, the endless orgasms completely overwhelming her, and she just gasped and panted, covered in sweat as he kept her orgasming helplessly.

Rito's jaw was cramped so bad that it was like torture now, and with one last all powerful suck he made her cum so hard that she squirted on his face.

Rito's aching mouth let go of the clitoris, jaws cramping like fire, and he massaged his brutalised jaw muscle with his one free hand as he turned his attention to the helpless blushing Yami.

Lala was utterly defeated and exhausted, just laying panting naked on the floor, covered all over with sweat, lacking the wits to even move yet, completely cummed out and satisfied.

With Lala fully quenched, Rito focused his entire attention on the rather nervous looking Yami. Yami had seen just how hard Rito had made Lala cum, and Yami was clearly intimidated at the thought of cumming that hard herself.

Rito had other plans for Yami.

He currently had a throbbing hard erection, and he still hadn't had an orgasm of his own.

Rito pulled his fingers out of the groaning sweaty Yami, and took her ankles, spreading her legs so widely that the highly flexible alien assassin was now doing the splits.

Yami gazed at him with nervous yearning eyes, face blushing hard, and Rito calmly held her gaze for a moment, before turning his attention to her torrentially wet vagina.

Yami dropped her hands down to her pussy, and shyly spread herself open for him. Rito climbed over her, and gently slid his rock hard cock inside her tight wet tunnel.

Rito groaned in pleasure as he slid the full depth down that wonderfully tight pussy, and he moaned softly as he gently slid in and out of her, the wet tightness squeezing his shaft with every thrust.

Yami was gasping with pleasure as he fucked her, her eyes were closed and her arms were held above her head in bliss. Her long silky blonde hair was draped under her like a fragrant carpet, exquisitely beautiful.

Rito licked the side of her neck, making Yami gasp, he felt every thrust down her extremely tight vagina, squeezing his head and shaft so wonderfully, her slippery juices keeping it perfectly lubricated even despite the tightness.

Yami's elegant breasts slid against his clothed chest, and Rito pulled off his shirt to better feel this skin on skin.

Rito moaned as his bare chest slid against her naked body and breasts, and he kissed her passionately as his erect member plowed inside her.

Yami returned his kiss passionately, and he fucked her all the harder. Their mouths parted as they both gasped and moaned, and Rito redoubled his efforts to energetically fuck her tight slippery pussy.

Rito was fully erect now, making her pussy feel even tighter, and Yami was moaning loudly under him in multiple orgasms.

Rito was close now, his pleasure growing and growing, the pussy getting tighter and tighter, and he felt that *wonderful* feeling of inevitability that comes right before orgasm.

Rito instinctively humped Yami with maximum speed and energy, his pleasure sharply increasing every split second, and the intense primal kick of orgasm shot through him.

Rito's cum was forced down Yami's impossibly tight pussy, constricting his urethra so that he felt the spurt much *much* more intensely, vastly increasing the pleasure of his wonderful orgasm.

Rito moaned loudly as the cum jetted out of his penis inside the loudly climaxing Yami, the pair of them orgasming in unison. It felt so wonderful!

Rito gasped for breath as he lay on top of the sweaty panting Yami, buzzing in the pleasure of post orgasm.

Yami softly kissed him as he lay on top of her, and Rito returned the kiss, slowly pulling out of her.

Rito broke the kiss and rolled off Yami, regaining his breath.

Lala had by now put Peke back on, and was dressed in her ridiculous white Peke outfit with the giant white hat. She was still on the floor, but was sitting up now, her Deviluke strength having recovered quickly from Rito's ministrations.

Yami sat up, and started getting dressed in her clothes again, covered all over in sweat.

Rito was sweaty too, but still found his clothes and got dressed. He needed to talk to Gid now.

The three royals got up off the floor. They were all completely covered in sweat (and worse). Rito's face had a very distinctive odour from Lala's moist anatomy, the three royals all *stank* of sex.

Rito paused, sniffing himself awkwardly.

"Erm, perhaps we should wash before seeing Gid..." Rito suggested.

Yami and Lala nodded, sniffing their own rather pungent bodies.

Gid could wait just a *bit* longer...

***...


End file.
